


All I Need Is You

by geriatricsloth, ginwhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other tags to be added later probably, canon? i'll choose what i want thanks, is there plot? maybe, possible triggers, some typical vampire stuff, the major makes an appearance, this whole thing is a wild ride, this whole thing kind of seems like a fever dream to be honest, you'll like this if you like our other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 99,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsloth/pseuds/geriatricsloth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: All Bella and Jasper want is each other.Can probably be seen as a continuation of the other works that we've posted. (Okay, most definitely can be seen that way)
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of canon divergence. Kind of a wild ride. Has quite a few chapters completed already. Might get finished in the future after the other chapters are posted.

Emmett is too chaotic for Bella sometimes, especially when he deems that she's spent too much time with Jasper and not with him. It’s why she hides in Jasper’s room all the time. He slams open the door one day like a freak and is holding a meme that he _printed_ out. “Bella, Bella, Bella, look, look.”

Jasper’s mid thrust. Good thing he's got her bent over the bed, head facing the doorway.

She acts like a mother getting caught by her son. “Oh, Emmett, I’m busy right now. Can you show me later?”

"But it's really important. I need to show you right now." It's just a really poorly written bear meme that he's been cackling at for the past two hours since he found it. 

Jasper just keeps going because, god, if Emmett isn’t caring, he for sure isn’t either. Emmett's too invested in showing her the meme to register what's happening. Jasper is _not_ letting up. He’s in her guts. Emmett’s explaining whatever it is he brought to she her, and she’s full bouncing on his dick.

He quickly gets annoyed that her full attention isn't on him, so he pumps her with some pleasure to make her moan. Emmett stops mid sentence and walks out, slamming the door. His entire brain snaps awake at the fact, and he hides upstairs trying to make his photo memory forget. Rose laughs at him because he never learns.

Cue a week later when Jasper’s got Bella on his lap, her skirt covering the fact that she’s got him to the hilt. And Emmett decides to have a full conversation with her. They're in the living room because they thought the house was empty, and there's some random movie playing on the TV.

Emmett lays down next to her and almost lays his head in her lap. Jasper’s hand grips his hair and shoves him away. Jasper doesn’t even move, he just wanted some warmth, and Emmett’s there to ruin his relaxation. Bella had only just sank down on him when Emmett walked in, so they didn't really even get to start. Emmett spends a half an hour talking about god knows what while Bella’s trying not to unravel. 

“Yeah, Emmett, I totally understand that meme about missing your girlfriend.” She’s trying so hard not to squirm. “Oh yeah, I remember Mrs. Jones’s project. That’s due Monday, right?” Her brain is just making shit up at this point because Jasper’s got his hands resting on her thighs at the same time sending some sparks her way.

“Bella, you don’t even have Mrs. Jones.”

“I meant...Banner?” Her face contorting.

Jasper’s hands start to grip her tighter. Emmett hears a creak as Jasper’s hips move down the slightest bit, trying the couch in effort. He thinks it’s just some trees moving around in the wind outside. Jasper can’t get over Bella clenching around him, and Emmett has to experience Jasper’s “I’m coming” face.

He flips out.

"I _cannot_ believe you guys would do this to me! Why can't you keep your hands off of each other for an extended amount of time?!"

“Em, you came in here.” 

“Yeah, and he came in you.” 

Jasper has to hold Bella down before she gets up to hit him and drips everywhere. He entertains the idea of letting her go for the briefest of moments just to see Emmett’s reaction. The image of Bella running around the house with his cum running down her legs is a sight he’d love to see. He does pray that day will happen one day, but today is not the day. For now, he'll just sit there in his bliss as Bella and Emmett fight, his cock still hard inside of her. He completely blanks out the conversation with his head thrown back and his smile wide. 

It goes on until Esme and Carlisle get home. The image they walk in on? Bella on Jasper's lap, facing him with her legs on either side of his hips. Jasper, head thrown back on the couch, eyes closed and grinning. Emmett sitting next to them. Bella and Emmett arguing about boundaries. The movie's title screen repeating itself. Carlisle walks in and immediately goes to walk out before Esme chides him for thinking the worst of their children. She refuses to believe that Jasper would do what she thinks he did. 

Bella’s face is flushed not only from the erection that is still present in front of her boyfriend's parents, but also from screaming at Emmett. Emmett almost tattles.

Bella stops him with, “I’ll never exchange memes with you again.”

“You have won this battle. For now.”

They have to sit there until Esme finally stops asking them about their day, Jasper’s still zoned out the whole time. No one’s ever seen Jasper speechless. Or smiling so much. Bella tries to curl into his neck to look less weird sitting on his lap.

Jasper doesn't even move. He's absolutely absorbed into the feeling of his orgasm and just sitting inside Bella for so long. He hasn't even opened his eyes. The entire time she’s clenching against him because she can’t control it, and he’s back at the edge in bliss town. He never really came down. 

He refuses to do anything in front of Esme though. He has half a mind to pick Bella up and go somewhere else. Even though he loves the woman, he really just wants Esme to leave the room. Bella’s thinking about getting up and just covering him until he can tuck himself back in his pants, but he is _hard_ hard. And his cum is still inside her. He knows that it’s going to trail out because she didn’t even bring underwear. He _really_ doesn’t want Esme to see his cum dripping out of his girlfriend.

Emmett's still sitting next to them with a shit-eating grin on his face. He knows exactly why Jasper hasn't moved at all in the last thirty minutes. He wants it to happen so Esme will yell at the blond for not respecting the public areas of the house again. Bella can’t even whisper in Jasper's ear to make a plan because she knows from experience that everyone will still hear her. Emmett purposefully keeps Esme in the room longer to see it go down.

Esme keeps trying to get Jasper's attention, but it fails every time. Bella's been having to sway the conversation away from him whenever she tries. 

“Jasper, have you decided when you want to go hunting with us?” 

“Oh, wasn’t that going to be on a Saturday?”

Bella is trying her best.

It had been a while since Jasper had hunted with them. His eyes were almost completely black by now, even without the help of his want for Bella. Esme just really wanted to make sure that he was keeping himself fed.

The last time it had gone this long without hunting, Esme came home to his eyes slightly orange. Bella was pressed up against his side, obviously trying to make him feel better about the whole thing. She didn’t ask any questions, but she knows with his history what could go wrong with any prolonged thirst, and she didn't want her son to be plagued by the consequences if something bad were to happen.

Emmett had finally had enough after waiting for a few more minutes and made an offer he knew Bella couldn't refuse. "Hey Bella, want to go prank Edward? He won't be home till later.”

Bella’s head snapped around, and she made a slight whine from the back of her throat. Her feet were itching to go help him. 

Jasper finally moved when he realized what was about to happen. His hands gripped her hips and held her in place, his eyebrows scrunching together as he frowned. His head was still back against the couch and his eyes tightly shut. His knees lifted at the same time that he lifted her hips, an extreme amount of effort going to not express anything. His legs blocked Esme's view from seeing the cum flow out of Bella as he tucked himself into his pants in a flash. He brought his knees down, and Bella was now sitting on his thighs. The cum soaked into his pant leg, the smell still fresh. Her knees were still at the sides of his legs as he held onto her hips.

Emmett couldn't help but admit that he was impressed, but he knew Esme would still see the cum on Jasper's jeans when he eventually stood up. He considered it a success. “Well, ma, I better get going, I’m sure Rose is waiting for me...somewhere.” Esme nodded as her largest son ran out the door. 

“I thought we were going to prank Edward,” Bella grumbled as she came to terms with the trick.

Esme starts to understand what's going on as the smell of Jasper's cum starts to float over to her from across the couch, and she _really_ wished she didn't have to deal with this all the time.

“Well, Jasper I hope that you take up my offer of hunting soon,” her small frame sits up from the couch faster than she ever has in front of Bella, “and good day to you, Bella.”

Bella's cheeks are beet red as she buries her face in Jasper's chest. She was absolutely mortified that Esme had to witness that, but she was even more furious at Emmett for causing it. “I’m going to kill your brother.”

“I don’t know. I had a good time until the ending there.”

“Jasper, you were practically comatose that whole time.”

“I was swimming in bliss, sweetheart. Not comatose.”

“I wish I could have just not been present for that whole time either, but no. I had to deal with Emmett and your mother while you were basically stoned. I was the girl with her immortal boyfriend's always constantly erect dick keeping a load spilling out of me in front of his parents.” She lectures him for a full fifteen minutes. The whole time Jasper is just staring at her as her cheeks flush again from how upset she is. The sight of the warmth filling her cheeks kicked his instincts into action, bloodlust starting to trickle into his mind as he continued to stare at her while she ripped him a new one.

As she's reaching the end of her rant, he closes his hands around her throat and softly places a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Bella, I should really go hunt. I promise I really want to have sex with you right now, but I don't want a repeat of the last time."

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Even after all this time, she doesn’t like being apart from him— no matter how pissy either one of them was. 

It was the very reason that Jasper hadn't been hunting.

"It'll only be a few hours at most. You know it's been a while. Why don't you go see what Emmett's up to? He really does miss you spending time with him."

“Fine,” she whispers into his mouth as she places a lingering kiss on his lips. “I’ll miss you.”

Jasper taps a finger against his temple, "I know. I'll miss you too." Hands find their place on her hips again and bring her to her feet. He cups a hand under her skirt and runs his fingers through her still wet center. A finger pops into his mouth as he pushes her to the stairs to bother Emmett, the little smirk he gives her making her heartbeat kick up a notch.

"See you soon," he disappears out the back door just as she reaches the top of the stairs. Emmett hears her and comes running to scoop her into his arms.

“Emmett,” she giggled out, “put me down!” 

“Not a chance in hell.” He sprints to Edward’s room, his plan on the brim of his mind. “Alright, so we’re attacking his music collection.”

She makes a playfully huge gasp, "That's just evil! Where do we begin?"

He sets her down on her feet as he races to his stacks of CDs. “Some dude in my English class taught me how to burn CDs—we’re gonna turn all of his classics into death metal.”

"Oh my god. What's happened to you since the last time we've spent so much time together? Who hurt you? You're so evil now."

“He tossed a mountain lion onto the Jeep. I take no prisoners.”

I didn't even know you guys were fighting!" Bella starts to separate all of the CDs into piles since Emmett didn't really know which ones to pull out of the collection. She spent a month sitting in this room listening to whatever collection Edward threw on. She knows his favorites by heart.

"Well if you would spend some time with your big brother, you'd know that he thought it would be a good idea to replace my protein powder with baking soda." He took the piles of plastic and brought them into his own bedroom, placing them on his desk.

“Wait, really? Now that’s something I need to write down for future reference.” All of them knew that the protein powder was pointless, but they also knew not to mess with it. Emmett used it for the aesthetic, and he was very protective of the stuff.

"Why? You wouldn't dare do that to me," he sat at his desk, Bella sitting in the chair next to him that was only reserved for her. They started burning the CDs, trying to work as fast as they could so they could return the stolen items to their rightful places.

“I don’t know. I can’t predict the next time you'll piss me off,” she held up Edward's favorite Clair De Lune CD in her hand, the wear and tear evident on the clear casing. “I need this one something weird.”

Emmett chose some obscure German metal to play on that CD and turned to his little sister. "Now when would I ever do that?" He flashed her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Emmett, do you want me to walk you through the hell you just put me through?”

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're referencing," he put the final CD back into its case and gathered the pile back up into his hands. The guy was out of the room before she even had the chance to answer him. 

“Every day I ask myself why I’m your best friend.” Her feet carried her out of the empty room, her mind filling in young memories. No one else seemed to be home, Emmett the only one who stayed behind while the others hunted. She traipsed through the house, the rooms her playground.

"Because you love me!" His voice came from Edward's room. He turned to her as she stepped through the doorway. 

"What are we gonna do now, Em?"

“Thinking of reigning some more hell. Starting with your boy toy.” 

Her eyes rolled at the nickname, “And how are you going to do that?”

“I’m thinking maybe we can go make some trouble in his study.”

“Just don’t touch the original copies and I’ll help you. There’s no way I could save you if you ruined any of them, not that I would want to. I’d probably stoke the pyre to be honest.”

Emmett's face turned offended, "I can't believe you would want to see your own brother burn." 

"Technically you aren't my brother so..." They were making their way downstairs, giving each other shit the whole way. “And I might just like my first edition Bronte more than I like you.” 

He just barely shoved her in the shoulder, knowing how fragile she was. Her klutziness almost drowned her though as she tripped on the last stair. A massive hand caught her shoulder before she could do any damage. "Jesus, Bells. You know Jasper would kill me if he came home and you were hurt."

Her laugh came out awkwardly, “Another reason for the pyre. And hey, I don’t try to get myself hurt.” She rebalanced on her feet and basically ran to the study door, “Shall we?”

Emmett had decided that he would mess up Jasper's careful organization of his collection. It would take the blond at least two days to get them back to the way he had them, and that would hopefully mean that Bella would be spending time upstairs with Emmett. Even if Bella never knew, he was always trying to steal some of the human’s time. He felt like the only Cullen who never got any time with her. Bella had taken to pulling out the books and letting the man reorganize them.

Her hands landed on _The Art of War_ , pulling it out of the bookshelf. Her eyes caught sight of a journal Jasper had shoved behind the book. “Oh my god,” she fingered the spine, a leather bound, hand dyed journal with worked over pages. She had a small idea of what it was. Edward had let slip that Jasper kept a journal that entailed the times he'd spent with her, but she had never been able to find it until now.

“I wouldn’t open that, Bells.” There was no humor in Emmett's voice from where he was shuffling some novels around on a shelf.

"I just want to see what's inside," her fingers were running over the cover of it, reaching for the tie holding the journal closed. 

Emmett’s hand snatched the book out of hers, his face apologetic. “Between you almost eating shit and the things we’re doing, I don’t think you should open that.”

"Aww, come on, Em. I'm the reason you're even able to be messing with his books right now."

“You act like I wouldn’t know which door to go in. I’ve known him for longer than you’ve been chewing me out.”

"You wouldn't have even wanted to come in here if it weren't for the fact that I spend more time with him than you."

“Yeah, yeah girly, I’m not getting spit roasted because you wanna go through his diary.”

"Emmett, it's not _just_ a diary," she wiggled her eyebrows at him as he was finishing up putting the other books on the shelves. He still held the journal firmly in his other hand.

“I don’t need to know anything about it except the fact that _you_ are obviously not supposed to read it.” He held the book tight to his chest.

She slumped into the desk chair in defeat. “Fine. Guess I’ll just sit here and die from curiosity.”

“That’s my girl,” he tossed the book on one of the filing cabinets. 

Eyeing the book, she rose to her feet. “I’ll be in the little girls’ room if you need me.” 

Without looking up from his pile, Emmett responded, “Yeah, yeah.” Bella swiped the book, thankfully, without a sound and left through the threshold.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. It's not like it would do much against the man, but it still made her feel better. She hesitantly drew open the cover, his name was drawn out in wide loops across the page. She traced her finger around his last, wondering what her own would look like with ‘Whitlock’ ticked at the end. She had only seen his handwriting a few times since he never really did his work during the school day. The script was beautiful, full of graceful loops and curves. Her eyes fell on the way his handwriting caressed her full name. The dark ink spelled out hers in swirling letters, the script more elongated than with his own. As if he had wanted to savor it. Her fingertips pieced open the next page.

It was a drawing of her, on her first day at the school. She didn't know he had paid so much attention, the drawing even catching the detail of the bobby pins she had used to pull her long bangs away from her face. Her form was hunched over the desk, the crease of her brow visible from his angle. Anyone looking at the drawing could practically feel the nervousness roll off her shoulders as she sat within the intimate classroom. Next to the main drawing were sketches of her jewelry, her favorite ring that was now on a chain around his neck highlighted with some sort of charcoal.

She slipped to the next page and it was her again, a week later. The day had been warmer than in the first drawing, her collarbones on display in the scoop neck t-shirt she had worn. The idea that Jasper had watched and noticed her even when she didn't really notice him made her eyes tear up with love. He had written next to her face lyrics from the song she had thumping through her headphones. The next page was more sketches of her face in the classes they had together, her smile more apparent the deeper she went into the book.

Then she stumbled upon the first time they had been intimate. She flushed down to her chest as she took in the drawing Jasper had made of what her face looked like when she'd had her first orgasm. Her first one. _Ever_. Her face had reflected every new emotion, the feeling of ecstasy rolling through the roundness of her mouth. The next page held the nakedness of her body as she slept against him. She paled at the sight of her own form.

How could someone like Jasper draw her with such a worshipful hand? Her features paled in comparison to his in every way. The writing on the page quickly changed her thoughts as she read about how he had come to realize that he loved her that night as he watched her fall apart beneath him.

Bella snapped the book shut, tying the string back around it. She decided that she would keep the rest of Jasper's drawings and realizations private. Her hand quickly unlocked the door handle, twisting it as she walked through. The moment she was through the doorframe she ran into a hard, very hard, chest.

Emmett had his hands on his hips, looking down at her disapprovingly. "You really couldn't let him have some secrets, could you?" He snatched the book from her hands as she guiltily looked to the floor.

“You won’t tell him, will you?”

“I don’t know. How bad do you feel about it?”

“Gut wrenchingly,” her eyes peered up at him through her lashes. “I never knew he...noticed so much.”

"Bella, he loves you so much. You just can't see past the way you see yourself." She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "C'mon, we've gotta put this back in there before he gets back." He ran a hand over her hair, her face still pressed into his shirt. 

“I’ll tell him. I think I have to, Em.” 

He brought her face out. “You do that. But first let’s go act like you didn’t take it in the first place.” He placed it on top of the bookshelf that she found it in. It was out of her reach and covered in Emmett's scent now, Jasper wouldn't know that she had read it unless she wanted him to.

She reached around the giant’s middle again, her arms squeezing as hard as she could. “Thank you, Em. You’re the best brother I could ask for.”

"I know I am. You should spend more time with me to be around such a great brother."

“Don’t let it all go to your head.”

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over being the greatest brother." He was leading her upstairs to watch some TV in the living room to wait for everyone to get home. They found their familiar places on the couch, blankets and pillows creating a little nest for her as they settled into their usual routine of making fun of whatever was on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserting a TW here. Some events in this chapter could be seen as nonconsensual. You've been warned.

Between forcing her to watch a rerun of _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and S _aw II,_ Emmett heard the front door open. Bella hadn’t noticed as her eyes were trained to the screen as blood splattered across it in vibrant red. Jasper’s quiet footsteps were unnoticeable to the small girl.

The rest of the family swears they could’ve heard her scream from a mile away when he placed his hands on her shoulder.

_"Jesus fuck, Jasper!_ You could've given me a heart attack. Then what would you do with all your free time?!" Thin hands slapped at his chest as he just laughed, listening to her heart race behind her ribs. The hard and fast pulse would have been irresistible if he wouldn’t have hunted beforehand.

He jumped over the couch and scooped her up in his arms as her breath tried to ease out. “Miss me, darlin’?”

“Not after you just did that. Go back off into the forest, you jerk.” The smile on her face betrayed her words as she tried to glare at the southerner.

His lips found the spot under her ear that always made her turn bright pink. “Well, I missed you.”

“I'm sure you did. Must be boring as hell without me there for you to fuck around with.” Emmett was trying really hard not to laugh as she gave his brother shit for scaring her.

“I will never get used to your mouth, young lady.” Her hands pushed him off her, the flushed skin at her neck never quite matching with her temperament. She plopped down almost in Emmett’s lap. 

“I think I'll spend the rest of the night with Emmett. He doesn't seem to get his kicks out of almost killing me from fright.” She leaned her head on her favorite brother's shoulder, his arm coming to wrap around her.

“You’re going to _what_?” Rose’s angry voice came from behind Jasper, her face almost as ticked as Jasper’s was becoming.

“Jeez, Rosie. You know what she meant.” Emmett rolled his eyes at the blonde standing at the bottom of the staircase.

“I think I’m agreeing with Rosalie's thought process, Emmett.” Jasper’s sudden stance held the anger of a pacing lion.

“Well that sucks, Jazz, I’ve got your girl tonight.” Emmett stuck his tongue out as he gathered Bella into his arms, almost pulling her completely onto his lap.

She snuggled her head into his chest, sinking into his frame as if she were a child in her father's lap. “I’ll be right here if you need me, Jasper.”

Jasper looked feral as he watched Emmett start petting her hair. His brain didn't register as he naturally slipped into a crouch and a low growl started rumbling in his chest. Emmett clutched the human girl to his chest, instinctually puffing out his chest, his teeth bared at the same time.

Hearing the growl, Carlisle stepped into the room to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes fell on the familiar sight of Emmett and Jasper fighting over Bella, but the girl was too close to being in the middle of everything for his comfort.

“Boys, stop it!” Carlisle's voice did an irregular thing, it boomed. The men closed their mouths as they stayed in their crunched positions. “I will not have you fight with Bella that close. Not over something so trivial.”

Jasper's growl stopped as Emmett pulled his arm from around Bella.

“It's not my fault the guy can't take a joke.” Bella stayed curled up in his lap as she tried to get Jasper to look at her with just her stare. His sight line was focused entirely on the bareness under her skirt touching Emmett’s jeans.

“I’m not the one with his brother’s girlfriend glued to his lap.” Bella hadn't moved. She knew if she did it would surely cause a fight. Carlisle's firm voice chastised the two boys.

“Jasper, you know Emmett and Bella don't feel anything but platonic love for each other. Emmett, you should know better than to antagonize the deadliest vampire in the house.”

“I don’t know if I would call him the deadliest—”

“Emmett, I have killed men twice your size without blinking.”

Carlisle was sick of the bickering. “Honestly, can't you both just be civilized? You know she's right between you two. She'd get very hurt if you did anything right now.”

“Bells, I’d go with Alice,” Emmett's voice whispered next to her ear. The small girl looked all too excited to be able to drag Bella away from whatever she saw coming. She nodded as she got up from his lap, the short skirt she was wearing having to be smoothed down quickly after she stood up.

Alice took her hand and dragged the girl behind her back. She knew she wouldn't be able to get Bella to go anywhere when Jasper was in danger of being hurt, even if it was unlikely that he would be. Jasper’s eyes watched as she was almost dragged across the floor behind Alice. His hunched position never let up as Emmett went to stand and mirror it.

“Take it outside so you don't ruin Esme's furniture.” Carlisle had his arms crossed as he looked between the two. The boys snarled at each other, Emmett’s stance purely defensive as he led the way to the back doors. Bella strained against Alice's hold, desperate to witness the abhorrent fight.

“No, Bella. This one’s gonna get pretty bad.” Her sentence was proven right as the sound of trees falling outside rang through the open doorway.

“You know I didn’t mean to start this, right?” Her eyes pleaded with her second family. Carlisle pitied her face, his feet carrying him outside to watch over the fight.

“We do, Bella,” Alice reassured her. “It's just that Jasper's never had something like this, so he's still in the early stages of mating. It means he's extremely overprotective of you right now.”

What sounds like rocks grinding together floats through the open doorway, the all too familiar sound of vampire limbs being torn away. Bella couldn't quite make out what Carlisle was yelling at them from her spot in the living room. She ran a hand over her face before going to chew on her nails.

“Is that what we have? A mating bond?”

Alice rubbed a hand against the small of her back as she began, “Yes. It’s extremely powerful in the vampire world. It’s how I knew him and I weren’t meant to be even before I saw a vision of you. It’s how Edward knew,” she pointedly looked at her brother, “you and him weren’t going to mate. You’ve seen Jasper. He almost kills any male that looks at you—and he has to show Emmett the same because of his gut feeling.”

“I just wish it didn't have to come to this all the time...” Another grinding sound came from outside and Esme winced from her spot against the opposite wall. They all knew Carlisle was trying his best to keep the fighting fair, but there was only so much he could do when it came to a fight between the two boys.

“It’ll be over soon enough, don’t worry. Both will be worse for wear, but the anger will be gone.” Alice let go of her hand, and Bella walked over to look out the window. The sky had turned to pitch, causing the girl to see almost nothing but the faint movement of pale boys going at each other behind the trees. The yard had at least five that had fallen in their attacks. The growls were hard to mistake, her human ears just couldn’t make out who was who. She only hoped that Jasper would come back unbitten and Emmett to come back in one piece.

Carlisle must have said something that made them stop, the sounds suddenly ceasing. Everyone knew it was serious when that happened, usually their fights ended on their own terms. The need for intervention left the family nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Bella’s tiny voice piped up around them, their faces contorted into stone grimaces. Esme refused to meet her eyes. The only thing offered to her was her hand, cold and unyielding, against her flushed skin.

“Bella..." Her voice held motherly concern as she turned to the door, Carlisle stepping through.

What stepped through the door wasn’t her Jasper at all. His back straight like a predator, his hands clasped behind his back in a false look of congeniality. His shirt was ripped down the side and his collar was pressed open in a jagged grin. She could see the broken crescents up and down his throat and his chest. New even to her eyes.

“Where's Emmett?” Carlisle was murmuring to Rose, leading her out the door. She turned to her surrogate mother. “Where's Emmett, Esme?”

“He’ll be fine,” the man wearing Jasper’s face spoke. His accent stronger than she ever heard. Esme reached for Bella, her arms cradling the girl on instinct. A growl fell across the room.

“Esme, let go of her,” came Alice's voice. Esme dropped her arms hesitantly and moved to stand by Alice who had slipped as far away from the man as she could.

“I would say it’s nice to see you again, Major, but I can’t say it is,” Alice hissed from the corner. Esme wrapped herself around the pixie’s shoulders. Dark black irises appeared in his eyes, the bright yellow edging just outside the pupil.

“Jasper, what’s going on?” Bella shook out. The man didn't even turn his head at the mention of what she knew was his name. 

“Emmett will be fine. He just needs a few hours to...recover, is all.” He took a step forward and Alice and Esme froze.

“Bella...stay back,” Alice tried to get through to the girl from as far away as her fear let her be.

“Tell her one more thing and I’ll cut out your tongue, pixie.” The man’s back stiffened even tighter as he stared straight at the two women. Bella took a few steps back, her spine hitting the shelves behind her. “Jasper?”

“Jasper's not here, sweetheart. He left a while ago. He also would prefer it if I take you back downstairs before your ‘brother’ comes back. Poor thing’s quite a bit more broken than he started off.” His body was almost to the bookcase, his cool breath blowing across her face.

“Who are you?”

He grinned, “They call me Major Whitlock, ma’am.”

She turned to Alice, “I don't understand what's going on. Where's Jasper?”

“Jasper sometimes regresses into the man he once was, in the wars. He has none of the conscience Jasper has, none of the heart.”

His eyebrow rose up at her accusation. “You’re just upset I never wanted to fuck you.”She scoffed, the fear coming through still.

He reached a hand out, going to run it through the human’s hair. The fear coming from the other side of the room only fueled him. Bella would surely be dead right now if Jasper hadn't hunted earlier. He ran a curled finger over her cheek as her heart raced.

“Jasper, I—“

“I already told you, doll, Jasper’s not here right now.” He shuffled his feet forward as he pressed her against the book covers. “Now, my dear Isabella. What do you say we go somewhere more private?”

“Over my dead body!” Alice couldn't let him take her away from them, even if her interference made him more volatile.

“I’ve laid down armies full of monsters with more teeth than you can carry. It’s as if you forget this, Mary Alice,” his nose rubbed against Bella’s jaw as he whispered.

“I didn't forget anything. Bella's not going anywhere with you.”

The girl in question was cowering against the walnut shelves. She didn't know if she should give in to his touches or not, not wanting to get herself hurt. He ran his tongue over the apex of her jaw and Bella whimpered. It was all he needed to promise himself that he was going to get the squishy human girl alone. And soon.

His chance came when the sound of shuffling feet started coming toward the door. He knew the two annoying blondes were dragging the large one back into the house to finish healing up. The decision was to either let Bella see his handiwork, or spare her.

“Go play house will you?” As Emmett's feet hit the hardwood, the two women turned and he grabbed Bella and sped to his study.

Bella clutched onto his ripped shirt, the distance making her dizzy. When he sat her down at the desk she had instinctually held onto his body, the curves and lines familiar in her spinning world. When she came to, she was looking straight into an abyss. She didn't know how she was going to get Jasper back. Didn't know if there was something she needed to do, or if he would come back in his own time. For now, she would give the devil whatever he wanted to keep him from hurting her family.

“The fear that comes from you is just sizzling with an intense want, you know that, little girl? It’s good enough to drown in. I see why he keeps you around.” Rough hands wrapped under her chin, the fingertips touching.

The feel of his hands around her neck made the fear spike even more. “He keeps me around for a lot more than that,” she spit out.

“I can see that.” His eyes raked down her body, the skirt she was wearing just screaming about the state of her cunt underneath. He hadn’t been out in a century—and god was he thirsty for something more than blood. His hand trailed down her chest and ripped her shirt right down the middle. The dark blue bra made her ivory skin even more enticing. Cold fingers left a trail of goosebumps behind them.

“Jasp—Major, what are you doing?”

He hummed as his finger caught the fabric between her breasts. “I'm just tryin’ to see what all the fuss is about.” She couldn’t help the arousal pooling between her legs or the tightening of the skin beneath his fingers. His teeth met in the middle of her chest and snapped the band holding the bra together. The scraps of fabric fell to the floor as she raced to cover up in front of the unknown man. His hands caught her wrists, gathering them into one of his as he leaned closer to her. His other hand came to rest on the desk beside her, taking the brunt of his weight.

Her knees parted around his hips as his lips coasted on the edge of hers. “Little girl, I will take what is mine. And you are under that category.” His lips crashed into hers hard. A battle of tongue and teeth playing in between their mouths. He bucked against her hips as she bit down on his lip line.

Her instincts made her want to reach her arms around his neck and tug on his hair the way Jasper liked it— this man was having none of it though. He pushed her down so she was laying on her back across the top of the desk, her hands still in his grasp. She had half a mind to tug against his grip, but the look on his face caused her to pull back. This man did not value her life, only the warmth she’d give to him. He wasn’t Jasper. Not hers.

His hand fisted the pleat of her skirt. “I didn’t know Jasper had a thing for whores again. Always nice to go back to your roots, right, darlin’?” Her face twisted at the words but before she could even bite her tongue, the fabric split under his grip. He released her as he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and tugged her bottom over the edge of the desk. She knew there would be bruises on her skin later from his grip.

He wasted not a second undoing his pants, the silver and denim ripping under his ministrations. His fingers hadn’t even delved inside her center before he was inside, stretching her heat for everything she was worth. The burn felt like the first time, the heat climbing up her stomach to her neck. He gave her a second to adjust before he was pounding her into the desk. His hands gripping onto her hips and thighs for dear life.

She couldn't help enjoying the feeling of him moving inside her, even if the thoughts in the back of her head were worrying that he was going to break her pelvis or her hips with the way he was manhandling her. This man didn't treat her with the gentleness that Jasper did. This man took what he wanted and made no apologies for what he had to do to get it. Bella even admitted to herself that she liked it. That the bruising already appearing at the crease of her ass made her want to go again. His hands were strong as they were cold, searching for the deepest parts of her. He wanted everything he’d give her. And, god did she want to give it to him.

One of his hands reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her upright so her neck was in his face. His fingers tangled in the hair at her crown to tilt her head back, giving him full access to the scars Jasper had left on her neck. “God, he’s really learnt some fucking control, huh?” was all she heard before he bit down on the sweaty skin at the curve at her neck. The full force of razor blades slicing into her flesh made her cry and moan out at once, the spike of emotion causing him to buck into her as she came.

His teeth stayed in her neck much longer than Jasper's usually did. She felt the room get hazy before he finally pulled away. 

“I guess I have to give him some kudos. You taste absolutely mouthwatering,” he pumped into her a few more times, holding her up with his hand at the back of her neck, before he came inside her. The sweet clench of her made him swear, the blood running down his chin was enough to set him off, but the swell of heat was an added bonus. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at him, the blood dripping onto her thighs. He brought her mouth to his in a final kiss, the taste of iron ripe on her tongue.

He laid her back down, pulling out of her in one fell swoop. The sight of her in front of him was almost enough to make him want another go, but he had already gotten what he wanted from her. Between the blood slick on her thighs and his release leaking out between her hips, she was a sight he’d like to see again and again. The blood running from the bite on her neck made him want to go in for another sip, but he held himself back. “I think I'll throw some pants on and go see how far along Emmett is with his reattachments.”

What little she could see of his irises held an unsettling bright orange color, the yellow of Jasper's recent hunt mixing with her blood in his system. She didn't say anything as he left her alone on top of the desk. Her back slumped against the polished top as she tried to regain her mind and her strength. What had just happened? How could a demon take her in such a way, wearing her love's face? And then leave her? She still didn't know if she could completely grasp the concept that Jasper's mind had created two personalities to protect himself.

She sighed and sat up, her head spinning a little on the way up. Her body swayed as she dropped down to her feet. Shaky fingers gripped the desk to keep herself from falling over.

The small girl made her way, stumbling, to his bedroom. Grabbing a t-shirt of his and some pants she had left over, she changed well enough to disguise the stained blood on her skin. She wiped at her neck with a wet towel, the sting still apparent.

With an uproar of welled strength, Bella slung her hair around her shoulders and tried to saddle up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's worried eyes met Bella's from the same spot she was in when the Major had stolen her away. Emmett was laying across the couch, his face contorted in pain as his arm and leg were reattaching. The man with Jasper's face turned at the sound of her footsteps from his spot in the middle of the living room. 

“I see you’ve recovered.” The blood coming from her neck could be smelt from the next room.

“With no thanks to you,” Bella remarked, her eyes traveling over to check on Emmett. “Em, you alright?”

His teeth were clenched so tightly that his voice came out distorted. “I'll be fine, Bells. Just gotta deal with it.” Her face fell at the obvious pain he was going through.

She woozily walked towards his form on the couch, her fingers just barely skating across the crumbled stone, eyes looking to the vampires around her. “What happened in those woods?”

Carlisle's voice spoke up. “Emmett got close to actually hurting Jasper. His mind must have felt like he was going to die, so it made the switch to protect himself. Emmett was too close when that happened.”

“Em, I’m so sorry, I should’ve just hopped off you when I could’ve.” Her hand cupped his cheek as Rosalie swirled a hand through his curls.

“It wouldn't have made a difference.” Rosalie's eyes met hers, no ill feelings behind them for once. She knew that Jasper had darkness inside him, she just wished it didn't have to come out against Emmett. 

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have gone for blood, huh?” The Major was deadly silent as Emmett spoke with a painful laugh. 

“I’ll get you for doing that when you feel better, yes,” Bella whispered. She wished Jasper would come back. The man in his place was starting to make her feel uneasy, like she was just some pet that he had to make himself feel good whenever he wanted. She whipped her head around at the thought, “What does it take for you to leave?”

He laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She turned to Alice, hoping that she had even the slightest bit of knowledge on the topic. 

“The danger has to cease. No threat, no want, and Jasper gets to come back,” Alice replied, her eyes scanning Bella for any apparent injuries. 

"So I need to go sit in a room by myself then," she guessed. Alice’s only answer was a nod, her eyes falling on the harsh bite mark on the side of Bella's neck. The vision she'd had had shown her it would be there, just not as awful as it looked already.

“What did you do to her, you monster!” The small girl’s stance became rigid, her shoulders rod straight.

“I took what was mine. She’s fine. She’s walking around and talking to you, isn’t she?”

“She was never yours—”

“Oh, but she’s Jasper’s, yes? That means she’s mine. And I like to mark my things.”

"It's fine Alice. I'm okay, I think." Bella turned to Emmett, her hand reaching to run through his curls. “I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to try to fix this.” She turned on her heel and made her way to Jasper's room. She needed some sleep anyway, and she figured this would be as good a time as any. The blond man watched her leave the room, her stride still uncertain with the blood loss. 

“You had to have sex with her, didn’t you?” Rosalie's cynical voice came from behind her husband. 

His face crinkled into a sadistic smile. “Had to see what all the fuss is about. One little human girl you all are so passionate about. I’m starting to see her worth with the smell of me in her underwear.” He winked as the family sucked in sharp intakes of unnecessary breath.

“You're disgusting,” Rose spat out. Emmett quietly told her to stop, not wanting her to get hurt too. 

“Maybe I am, but I still got what I wanted in the end.” He turned on his heel and went to follow Bella downstairs.

“Can’t you just let her sleep?” Esme's motherly voice shot to shit with worry. 

“I never said I wasn’t going to let her rest,” his eyes rolled as he continued his steps.

Esme would have cried if she knew it wouldn't fuel him even more. The sight of her children being so hurt and scared made her heart feel like it was broken in two. She wished she could protect Bella from the man that stole her son away from her.

Bella was already stripped to just the t-shirt, the familiar smell of Jasper making her heart hurt under the stress. She burrowed into the covers, her mind quieting for the first second of the day as the Major paced to the door, softly pushing it open. He didn't join her in the bed. Instead, he perched on the edge on the dresser, eyes able to keep watch of the door as well as the girl curled up under the covers. His watchful eye kept her sleep light, but easy. For some reason, with his eyes boring into her form, she didn’t feel so alone even subconsciously. 

She slept restlessly all the same. It had been awhile since Jasper hadn't been in the same bed as her as she slept. It felt foreign, awkward even, to lay in a bed without him near her. She kept reaching out for his body, her hands searching the bed for him. 

He found the practice interesting. She whimpered Jasper’s name in her sleep, the little girl confounded by his absence. The sounds made him start to feel something other than apathy. It felt warm, welcoming even. The man was baffled that a silly human girl could get him to feel this way.

The perch on the dresser became more uncomfortable as her whines continued. His hands itched for another reason to hold her, another reason to protect her. It came when one of her movements caused her to whimper in pain. The bruises at her hips were signs of the pressure her bones had been placed under, and the effects were starting to take their toll. His feet led to the bed quickly, palm reaching forward and warming itself against her cheek. He skimmed under the covers and rolled her back into him.

The warmth of her body and the way she curled around him in her sleep was what caused Jasper to finally leap forward. He could barely remember what had caused himself to leave or what he had done. Nothing good ever came around when he wasn't present.

Bella woke with the feeling of hard lips against her face. All over her face. 

“Mornin', doll.” 

Her heart almost burst at the nickname as she opened her eyes and immediately swept his face into a crushing kiss. 

“Is it really you?” Her heart would be crushed if it was a trick. The orange-red eyes that met her own were unsettling, and she needed him to confirm it himself that he was truly back.

“Of course, darlin’, it’s me. Unless you’re keeping someone else to kiss you when you wake up.” The joke came out slow and relaxed, a small chuckle blowing out between his teeth. 

She pressed her face to his neck and whispered, “God, it really is you.” The happiness was overwhelming until he saw a bite wound on her neck.

Jasper gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, his face crumbling as he saw how harsh the bite really was. The bruise surrounding it was almost black, and her skin had torn when the teeth found their place in her neck. He was at the mirror in an instant, cursing to himself as he saw the color of his eyes. 

“How long was he here?” His voice was just above a whisper, the redness in his eyes sparkling against the lights.

“I don't know for sure. I fell asleep when he was still here.” Bella didn't leave her spot on the bed. She didn't want to test the limits of his control just yet, not after what she had experienced the day before.

He could feel her fear spike and looked at her. “I will never hurt you. He’s not who I am anymore. I promise you.” His weight collapsed on the bed as he dreamt up everything he could’ve done. “Did he touch you anywhere else?”

“I don't want you to be upset…”

“You've gotta tell me, Bell. I have to know what happened.” His voice was full of so much self hatred. She didn't want to add any more to it.

“I love you so much, Jasper.” She took his head in her hands, “Nothing he did takes away from that.” He nods slowly in her grip as she pulls the covers away from her legs.

There was more purplish black on her upper thighs and hips than there was ivory. Jasper sucked in a breath, swearing at himself even more than before. Of course the monster inside him would target the one good thing he had in his life. His hand connected with a palm print on her stomach and the lines matched up perfectly. A wave of shame and regret roll through him. “I can’t believe I did this to you. My sweet little Bella.”

“It wasn't you, Jasper. You would have never done this to me. I'll be okay, I had to do it to protect everyone else.” She gave him a weak smile. 

“That's what makes it even worse. Can't you see? Bella, I'm an awful person, an awful man to have targeted you like that. You were the weakest person he could find, and he made sure to take advantage of it. God, I'm scared to find out what else happened when I was out.” He had backed away to the other side of the bed as he spoke. He was refusing to touch her, even when her hands reached out for him.

“Emmett’s healed now, I think.” 

“Healed?” 

Her eyes never left his. “That’s why he came out. You had gotten into a fight, and he had almost killed you. He tore Emmett to pieces before Carlisle put him back together.”

A groan left him as he hit his head back against the wall, almost enough to leave a dent. “I'm never gonna live this down, you know. Everyone's gonna be walking on eggshells around me for years to come.”

“I won’t.” Jasper finally allowed her to touch his hand. “There’s nothing that you or him could do to me that would keep me from you. I read...I read what you wrote in that journal.”

His skin was ice beneath the fire of hers. “You did what?” His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling. Bella couldn't tell if he was upset that she'd read it, or if he was worried about what she saw.

“Emmett was messing with your study and I just stumbled upon it. My curiosity got the best of me and I read some of it behind Emmett’s back. I saw how you drew me, how you wrote about me, and I felt horrible for doing it without you knowing. It was too private. So I returned it.”

“Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag on that one,” he sighed, wrapping his fingers around hers. “That doesn't change the fact that everyone else will be scared to even be in the same room as me.” 

“You're wrong.” Alice's voice came from the door, knocking before she opened it. Bella hurried to slip underneath the covers before the pixie walked in. “You don't have to do that. I came to help you change. Jasper won't even touch you anywhere near your hips until they're mostly faded anyway.” Alice didn't even flinch as his red eyes met hers. She smiled at the man, just happy to see him back with his family. She held up Jasper's favorite pajama pants, having brought them with her from the laundry room.

“I’ll head upstairs to check on Emmett.” His voice came out gruff as he basically ran to the stairs, the emotions swirling in the room enough for him to choke. 

Alice helped Bella out of bed and put her on her feet. As she was lifting her legs to dress her, Bella squeaked out, “Is he ever going to forgive himself?”

“It'll take a while, but he'll come around to it.” She couldn't help but feel bad every time Bella winced when she moved too quickly. “Emmett's waiting for you upstairs.”

Alice helped Bella on the stairs, each step proving more difficult on her own. As she stepped into the living room, she came face to face with a standing Emmett, his eyes bright yellow. The cracks along his skin from last night had healed, all appendages attached. 

“Bella!” His grin was wide across his face as he pulled her into a hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Asks the man who had more bones taken off than I’ve ever broken.” She held onto his arms, her tiny frame being suffocated by his Henley. 

“Ah, all in a day's work,” his smile beamed.

"How'd Jasper take it?" She was worried that the man was going to beat himself up for far too long.

“He’s...coming along. We’ve tumbled enough times in our half a century together. Don’t worry, Bells.” His face said something else, but yesterday’s activities made her feel uneasy to push it. He patted her head, “How are you doing?” His eyes were drawn to the gnarly bruise on her neck.

The half hearted smile she gifted him looked more like a grimace. “I'm doing okay, Em. Still a little shaken from yesterday, is all. And a little sore.” She didn't notice his gaze, too busy looking for any sign of Jasper.

Carlisle came out from the woodwork. “Jasper’s out hunting with Esme and Edward. They...understand better than any of us do,” his smile was sincere but sad, well knowing the struggles his eldest son had to face. 

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“I'm not sure, but I would say it'll be a while. He's trying to make his eyes change. I told him it would be a couple days, but he refuses to listen. He thinks you're scared of him.” Carlisle looked at her kindly, he couldn't express how thankful he was for her part in getting his son back. “He did request that I give your injuries a look though. Apparently they're quite gruesome?”

Her hands drifted to her hips, “They’re really nothing, Carlisle—”

“Well with your track record it’s always good to check,” his comment was absent of any pushiness, the concern shining though his smile. 

“Of course,” her response came out hesitant, afraid of the man truly seeing the damage. 

“I’ll meet you in my office.”

She couldn't decide if she wanted Emmett to go with for moral support or not. It felt weird. Especially since her relationship with him was the whole reason last night had happened. 

“I’ll see ya when you’re done with the doc, huh?” Emmett’s burly smile caught her around her shoulders.

Bella let out a breath from the small of her lungs, “Yeah yeah, Em.” She could see the relaxation in his stance, feel the forgiveness in his faux warmth.

The walk to Carlisle's office was painful. The fact that it was only one set of stairs up made her thankful. Her hips screamed in pain every time she took a wrong step, which was more often than not with her clumsiness. The doctor was waiting for her. He had procured an x-ray machine after the last time she'd complained about her hips, and it was tucked neatly in the corner of the spacious room. 

“You’re not going to give me a lecture about safe sex, are you?” Her mouth spouted out before she could stop it. Before she could try to take it back, he let out a rare snicker. 

“No. All judgments I have aren’t to be shared when your health may be at stake. And besides. It wasn’t about you,” his eyes stared into her own, the ancient soul behind them connecting with hers. “I know this is hard for you, Bella. Probably even harder than it is for Esme. Just know that her and I are both very grateful to you for your bravery last night. You should know that you don't ever have to do anything as dangerous again. Not for the sake of the rest of us while you are still human.” He was preparing the things he needed to examine her. The machine was turned on, her embarrassingly large file of records next to him on the table that doubled as her treatment table.

Her feet swung as he helped her up before finishing his prepping. “I don’t know why everyone’s calling me brave. I danced with the devil to get Jasper back. It’s the only thing any of us could’ve done,” her tone was slow and quiet, the beeping of the machine filling in the gaps of her breath. 

“You walked into a room with a man you thought would kill you, would kill any of us. That’s what makes you brave.” A cold hand rested on her knee in a fatherly way. Carlisle considered her one of his daughters now. Jasper's love for her allowed her to become an integral part of the family. The thought of what it would have done to Esme if she'd been killed, what it would have done to _himself,_ made him switch his focus to the task at hand. “I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm going to have to pull your pants down far enough so I can see the bruises that Jasper kept going on about. I figured it'd be easier for you if you were sitting to do so.”

“Yeah, of course.” She allowed him to shimmy down the fabric, his touch strictly professional—parental even. As if she was a child trying on a new dress. 

As his hands revealed the deep purple bruising around her hips and thighs, she could almost make out a well contained shudder ripple through his back. 

“Bella, this may be some of your worst damage yet. I should’ve known he wouldn’t be kind to you _even with Jasper locked away in his mind,”_ he whispered out. She didn't want to see the horrified look on his face anymore, wanting to comfort the man that she'd come to love as a father. 

“With how much pain you're having while walking, there could very well be some stress fractures. I can see that he didn't try to hold back his strength with you. The pressure definitely could have caused some damage. I'm sorry, but I need you to get some scans.” He knew she hated all the fuss about her wellbeing, but he wouldn't have his son agonize over something without having any evidence of what was actually wrong. “I’ll just wheel over the machine and you’ll lay down. It shouldn’t take very long at all. Just breathe normally,” his steady hands brought her to her back, the table becoming an operating bench. Sliding the x-ray machine across the tile, he positioned the screen just above her hips, his hands bringing a heavy vest over her chest—his lips whispering about safety precautions. 

Her mind wandered as the machine’s buzzing played on in the background, Carlisle moving her around when he needed her in a different position. How could the time she'd spent with Emmett and Jasper in the living room be only last night? It felt like ages ago, and she was sad that she had been the cause of the traumatic events that took place.

“You and my son respond to trauma in the same way you know.” Her eyes meet Carlisle’s over the machine. He continued without a breath, “You blame yourselves. Everything is your fault because you’re always looking for one more thing to blame yourself over. Because you think you deserve it.” His words plundered in her chest as he walked to the computer, his fingers bringing up the end results. Could the good doctor know more about her than she realized? And did she know less about Jasper than she thought?

“You're so alike yet so different in many ways. You compliment each other, but sometimes you both are too stubborn to recognize that you're only hurting yourselves in the struggle to take the blame.” His sharp intake of breath was hard to ignore as he looked at the scans on the screen. Bella really didn't want to hear the words leave his mouth. Didn't want him to confirm that the man had harmed her in such a way that Jasper would agonize over probably for the rest of time. “Human bones are truly nothing against vampiric strength.” 

Carlisle wondered how she was even walking with all the fractures in her hips and pelvis. She had to be in an insurmountable amount of pain, but her face was only showing a small fraction of it. He printed out the scans and watched her from his position at the desk. Her hands were clutching her throat in a faux sense of comfort, her fingertips running over the vicious bite at her neck.

The girl thought that she was hiding her pain well. When it came down to it, anyone that watched her for more than a few seconds would see that she was distracting each of the pangs of pain she was feeling with a different one. Her fingertip scraped over the place where her skin had torn, the stinging pain taking away from the throb that was her pelvis.

His fist held the pictures in a gentle grip. Next to her head a light box was hung and she watched as he ticked each x-ray up. Her uneducated eyes couldn’t make out a thing. Just the structure of her seemed ancient bones. “Bella,” his breath came out short, his finger tracing invisible lines over her hips, “these are all fractures.”

“There's no way that all of those are. There's gotta be some kind of shadow?” She stopped as Carlisle shook his head at her. 

“I know you're trying to play it off, but you're slowing the healing process by hiding the pain. It's excruciating for you, I know it. I'm going to get you some medications, and I expect you to take them as prescribed. If not for me, then for Jasper's sake.”

“You want me on painkillers?” Her arms supported her weight as she went up on her elbows. 

Carlisle helped her up as she went to sit. “Jasper loves you more than anything, but he holds so much strength in his body. Even before he was a vampire. These fractures are not a joke, and yes. Painkillers are necessary,” his voice left no room for argument as he helped her pull her pants around her hips. “You’re also going to be off your feet for quite a while.”

“I'm not riding around in a wheelchair, Carlisle.”

“I know you won't. There are seven people in this house that are capable of holding your weight and taking care of you.” His eyes sparked in amusement. They both weren't even worried about Charlie knowing. Ever since she'd turned eighteen, she could pretty much do whatever she wanted, including staying at their house to allow her bones to heal, as long as she came to visit with him every once in a while.

“What about school, Carlisle?” 

His humor hadn’t left as he chuckled, “I could always just send them a note saying a vampire broke your bones, yes?”

Bella’s eyes widened before she fell into the joke. “Solid plan,” she giggled out. 

His shoulders straightened as he became more serious. “I’m a doctor, Bella. I’ll see to it you get your work while you're off. You are in the middle of your senior year.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I'm starting to think that I'm not destined to go to school anymore.” He was gentle as he picked her up in his arms, hands fixing the pants, he recognized them as Jasper's, that were far too large on her.

His chuckle reverberated through his chest at her ear. “It seems so. Won’t keep Esme and your father from making sure you finish.”

“God, they really are those corny parents aren't they?” She laughed as he made his way into the living room. Alice and Emmett were in the process of making her a little nest in the corner of the couch for when she would want to visit with the family during the time that she wasn't allowed to walk. Emmett made sure that there were plenty of blankets and pillows, knowing once she started taking the meds that she would be sleeping more often than not.

“Bells!” Emmett's voice came out in an excited roar as he shuffled to Carlisle. “What’s the diagnosis, doc?” 

The blonde man stared at his son, knowing he was only asking to make Bella feel as if the ‘appointment’ was a private one. “She’s got some serious fractures on her hips and pelvis. No walking for at least two weeks,” he gave into his son’s pleading eyes and handed Bella over, his feet quickly taking the girl to the massive nest of blankets and pillows.

Her face froze in its smile when he placed her down into her spot. Emmett was upset that she was in so much pain. He didn't understand what her deal was with not telling people that she was hurt. 

“I'll be back soon,” Carlisle called from where he was putting his coat on. “I'm just running to get her medication, and then I'll be back.”

“Where’s an empath when you need one,” Emmett muttered from his spot next to her, his hand holding out a remote control to the contorted girl. “Your pick.” 

“Emmett, you have never once allowed me to pick the show we watch.” Bella’s eyes were blown wide after the pain receded.

“Humor me, Bella.” He never called her that unless he was being serious with her. She chose _America's Next Top Model._ It never failed to make them laugh, and they need a good one to ease the tension in the air. Their afternoon was spent with far too many nose snorts, Carlisle swinging back by with her prescription. 

“I was thinking you didn’t want injectables,” he said as he plopped a few orange pills in her hand with a cup of water in the other. After she hesitantly downed them she completed her laugh with a shake of her head.

“Jesus, are these horse pills, Carlisle? I'm tiny, you know.”

“They're enough to make you feel almost no pain.” Her petulant expression dropped as he reminded her of the situation at hand. _Where was Jasper?_

At the sound of an upcoming whimper, the back door opened gently. She turned her head, the only action that didn’t cause a jolt of pain to run through her spine. Edward and then Esme walked through. Her eyes were searching for a familiar blond's head as they closed the door behind them. 

“Jasper ran to grab some of your belongings, Bella, don’t worry,” Esme’s kind face smiled back at her as she spoke.

"Oh, okay," her voice was pitiful. _Get ahold of yourself. It's not like he's left you,_ her thoughts chastised. Emmett started curling her hair around his fingers, the action always bringing her comfort when she couldn't get any from the man she loved. She was afraid to admit that this was the longest they had spent apart for a long time, if you calculated in the appearance of the Major. She missed him in the pit of her chest, the absence of him by her side making her heart hurt more than the bruises ever could. “Will he be back soon?”

Edward answered her, “He’ll be back soon enough. He’s visiting with Charlie and then he’ll be home.”

She caught his arm as he walked by the couch. “Is he alright?” Her eyes pleaded with the boy she once adored.

He was glad she hadn't caught the lie. Jasper wouldn't be able to visit with Charlie for a while, his eyes too frightening. “He's trying to deal with it, Bella. You can't fault him for feeling horrible.” 

Esme cast her a worried look before walking with Carlisle back to his office. He wanted to make her aware of what was going on with Bella, knowing that the girl would listen to instructions better if the both of them presented a united front.

A demon in Bella's mind told her to take Edward's hand and hold it to her face, pretending it was the chilled skin of her soldier. She let go before she could lie to herself. His long fingers ran through her hair as he walked out through the doorway and up to his room. She remembered then what she and Emmett had done.

Emmett caught her eye as the sound of Edward screaming came from upstairs. Her laugh was almost hysterical, her mind and body tired from the mental and physical stress of the last twenty four hours. The medication didn't help any. Her eyes were starting to get heavy as she tried to focus back on the show Emmett was watching with her. Her small giggles swept her off into a dreamless sleep. The drugs were filtering her mind and body with enough drowsy to keep her down for more than enough time for Jasper to get back. At least, that’s what she hoped.

Emmett sighed, seeing that she had finally allowed herself to sleep against the pillows he'd collected for her. He shoved himself off the couch, going to join all the others as they gathered into Carlisle's office. The x-rays were still on the lightboard, the lines of the fractures in Bella's bones almost a taunt. 

“That bastard.” Emmett's voice came out deep among the silence. With even the little knowledge he had of medicine from Rosalie, he knew what he was looking at. “One wrong move and he could’ve shattered her pelvis.”

Esme spoke from her place at her husband's shoulder, “He’s got himself strung up halfway to Alaska. He’s trying to run from the pain. From the guilt. I think it’s reminding him far too much from when he ran from the wars.” The disdain in her voice was loud and clear.

“I could go and try to get him to come back. He usually listens to me about this kind of stuff.” Rosalie's offer was half hearted. She didn't want to leave Emmett as he had just gotten back to being himself.

“If you can make the trip without bringing any of your anger at him for Emmett with you, I’d beg you for it,” Carlisle's pained voice spoke directly to her. He turned his head to his other daughter, “What do you see, Alice?”

“You’re not going to like it, Rose, but Emmett’s the one that has to go. He’s the only one that could possibly talk some sense into Jasper. The poor guy thinks he’s ruined everything, even her relationship with you, Em.”

“He’s not going to see him right after—“ 

Emmett cut Rosalie off at her breath. “It’s what he needs, Rose. It’s the least I can do for him after all these years. He’s seen every bad mess I’ve gotten myself into. I need to be his brother right now. And no later.” He planted a kiss on her lips before leaving the room. Checking on Bella before he left, he noticed the crease between her brows. He didn't know if it was from the pain in her bones or the pain in her heart.

He didn’t think he’d pray for Jasper’s presence so much in one day, but it was seeming to turn out an odd placement of days lately. The glint of the silver Jeep against the sun was enough for him to choose to drive instead of run. 

The drive allowed Emmett to gather his thoughts as he made his way to the place he knew Jasper would be. The little clearing in the middle of the woods was a place that the two always went together when they needed to escape the world. It was perfect for when they needed to take some frustration out, the giant boulders and rocks providing a cathartic release as they broke under their hands. As the miles climbed on and on, he drove through the wooded area. His eyes barely blinked as he looked for clues of the break in trees, the smell of dug out earth from nonhuman fists. Emmett halted to a stop in front of a particularly curved pine tree, knowing Jasper would be on the other side of it.

It was Jasper's favorite place to sit when he went there. His body seemed to fit perfectly into the curve of the wood. The blond didn't show any sign of hearing Emmett walk up to his tree. His head pressed into the knees that were drawn to his face, his arms wrapped around his legs. Emmett’s mouth almost opened to say something, but he let it close naturally. His heavy feet set him next to his brother, the giant slumping to the ground, his head on the tree. Jasper’s shaggy head lifted as he felt the weight alter.

His eyes were filled with unshed tears. He couldn't believe that he had single handedly ruined everything. Bella couldn't love him anymore after what had happened, and he had taken her best friend from her in the same instance. His back leaned against the bark as Emmett stared at the ground. 

“She loves you, ya know,” his brother's voice came out quieter than anything he’s ever heard. “More than you know.”

“She can't, Emmett. I've hurt her too much.”

Emmett didn't think it would help to tell him just how accurately inaccurate that statement was right now. “You didn't hurt her. _He_ did. You aren't him, Jazz.”

His mouth twisted in an angry grin. “But, god, can’t you see, Emmett? I am him. He’s me. He’s every dark thing I’ve been trying to hide. I was him a century ago. And I still am,” his eyes were still red, the animal blood nothing compared to the pint of Bella’s.

“If you're gonna blame anyone, it's going to be me. I'm the reason he even came out. I knew that I shouldn't have gone for your throat, but I couldn't help myself from trying to get bragging rights.” They still haven't looked at each other, both opting to look at the trees across the opening from them. “You can't help your past, Jasper. It's what you do with your present that counts. I know better than anyone with my track record.” The larger man's mind flashed with country girls laid bare against the ground, their throats ripped out with blood staining their laundry. 

After a moment of silence, Jasper spoke, “How’s Bella?”

“Her heart hurts for you, man. She needs you there with her, especially now.” He wouldn't tell the broken boy exactly why that was until he was sure he had convinced him to come home. “I've tried my best to help, even Carlisle has, but nothing compares to you.”

His head slammed against the back of the tree as he closed his eyes. “You think she wants me back. After everything? I think I’ve ruined her life. I came into this fragile human girl’s world and I’ve crushed it with all my _bullshit.”_

"She's stronger than you think she is. She didn't have to go into that room with him. She didn't have to put herself in danger. It was for you. It was all for you. She's been telling us till she's blue in the face that it was to protect us all. I know her, Jazz. Almost as well as you do. She only did it to bring you back."

Their eyes finally met, Jasper’s filling with venom at the thought. He shook his head again, his hands running through his hair. Emmett clamped his hand on his knee, “She’s asleep still. If we leave now, we can get back by the time she wakes up.”

“You really think she wants me?” Emmett's heart almost broke as Jasper's voice wavered with the tears. He couldn't help himself as he pulled his brother into his arms. The embrace was something of a rarity, Jasper was never one to let his guard down enough for physical touch. 

“You can see it in her eyes. She’s begging for you,” Emmett ground out into his hair, releasing his brother. “Hell, she even asked Edward when you were coming back. She thinks you’re grabbing her stuff from her house.”

He let out a wet laugh at that. “Well then I guess we'd better get going so I can grab her some things then.”

Emmett’s face widened into the biggest smile he’s worn in a while. “You bet your ass.”

They made their way to the Jeep, shoving at each other as Emmett's bubbly personality and emotions lifted Jasper's spirits. He had relaxed into the passenger seat, hands folded in his lap as he watched the world go by through the window. Emmett didn't know how to tell him just how hurt Bella actually was. 

The brothers hit the Cullen house faster than he had wished, his brain still racing with Bella’s condition. Jasper rested his hand on the door handle, the guilt bubbling back into his throat. He looked at Emmett as he paused at the door. Bella's scent drifted into his senses from the clothes he held in his arms. 

“Jasper, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you'll remember what we talked about.”

“Get it out, Em.” Jasper’s eyes were still a cynical red as he stared at Emmett. 

Emmett swallowed an unnecessary gulp, “Her hips and pelvis are covered in fractures. Carlisle says she shouldn’t be able to walk for the next two weeks. Or she shouldn’t.”

Jasper's hand almost crushed the door handle. He clenched his eyes shut and started to take unneeded deep breaths to calm himself down. Emmett stayed where he was, ready to grab him if he tried to run away again.

“I’m fine, Emmett. I’ll be fine,” his words came crunched between his teeth. The door pushed open behind his weight and he dropped down from the seat onto the ground. Emmett watched as he moved around the front of the car. 

Jasper was moving slower than he normally would, preparing himself to see the scans that he knew Carlisle had made her sit through. His pace quickened as he neared the front door, the steps he took two at a time. Jasper pushed open the door as the family turned and looked at him with a range of expressions, Emmett at his back.

Rosalie was angry at him, but the feeling was tinged by the relief she had when she saw that he had returned. Edward and Alice were overjoyed. They absolutely hated seeing Bella unhappy, and his return would mark the end to that, they hoped. Esme and Carlisle overwhelmed him. They were both filled with so much love but so much pity that it took his breath away.

He stood in the doorway as he heard a small uptake of breath. His eyes scanned the room and landed on a pile of blankets with his Bell in the center. The family watched as she opened her eyes, the fogginess from the painkillers still present. “Jasper, is that you?”

“Yeah, it's me doll,” his voice was quiet, not wanting to scare her. He didn't like how the meds made her feelings slow. They felt heavy and sticky around him. 

At the sound of his voice, she wiggles in her binds, trying to get up from the seat before anyone could catch her. A hiss came from her mouth as she rubbed a fracture. 

“Bella, don't.” Jasper hated seeing her like this. She wasn't her usual happy self. He walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I'm right here.”

He gave her enough time to meet his eyes before he made her fall asleep again. There was no pain from her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her hand closed tightly around the crease of his jeans as she fell asleep. The small touch made his undead heart ache in his chest. His eyes pleaded with Emmett to take his place. Jasper needed to see for himself the damage that Bella was enduring. His brother nodded as he unfurled her fingers. The soft touch of her skin ran through him as he tucked it under the covers. Carlisle nodded in his direction as he led him to his office.

“How bad is it, Carlisle?” He was trying to brace himself, not wanting to cause a scene when he saw the scans.

“I won’t lie to you and say she’s not in any pain—you can feel that for yourself. She’s going to need quite a bit of recovery time,” Carlisle said as he opened his door.

“How spread out is it?” Jasper hoped the fractures weren't into her spine or her legs. He knew Emmett told him where she was hurt, but he was always one to underestimate things when it came to injuries.

“It’s centered in her hips and the cradle of her pelvis,” he flipped on the light box, Jasper’s eyes widening. “She’s able to walk technically, but she shouldn’t for a while. I don’t mean to crush you more—but whatever he did, it was almost full strength.”

Jasper's fingers trailed over the images of the cracks in her bones. 

“I've given her some pretty heavy painkillers. She needs to take two every six hours. She'll try to fight you. Please don't let her win.”

“Of course,” his voice came out just above a whisper, his eyes recounting the bruising he saw on her hips and thighs. His emotions welled up in a million directions.

Carlisle's hand was firm as it grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him. “I love you, son. You are an important part of this family, and you have brought us the greatest gift in Bella. She makes you happy. Don't beat yourself up over this, let her do what she does best for you.”

His head nodded as Carlisle left him in the office, his eyes not able to leave the x-ray. As he felt the emotions stir in the living room, his hand itched to run it across Bella’s sleeping face. He was on his knees in front of her before she opened her eyes, hand cradling her face. She smiled at him when she finally processed that he was there, turning her head to kiss his palm. “Hi darlin’. Have you eaten yet?”

Esme's voice came from the kitchen, “I'm making her something right now.”

Bella’s tired eyes raked his face in a looping pattern. First his eyes. And then the high points of his cheekbones and over his lips. The red of his eyes was an afterthought to her devotion, the feeling making her lean forward and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He could tell that her pills were wearing off by the way the pain seemed to throb in the background. “I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Hope Emmett's been taking good care of you.” His eyes caught his brother’s in thanks, Emmett smiling at him from his spot next to Bella on the couch.

“I missed you.” Her drawn out speech clenched at his chest, her fragile hands wrapping around his neck.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. So much." His hands wrapped around her upper arms, stopping her from moving any more than she already had. 

The small amount of strength that had returned to her tried to get him to join her in her pile of blankets, and from tasting her needy emotions, he let himself the small moment to curl around her, careful of her hips. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, her face pressed into his neck. It felt like home to him. Emmett patted his arm and got up to go help Esme carry in Bella's tray. She stayed wrapped in his arms as she slowly ate the soft sandwich Esme had made for her. The popsicle at the end was Emmett's doing, he wanted to see if he could down it and needed a willing partner.

The answer was no. He got half way through with it before he ran to the sink and threw up what he had eaten. She giggled around the plastic and kept chewing.

“How can you eat that shit, Bells? It's worse than the cake that you got me to eat.”

“I didn’t get you to eat anything. You shoved your face into a chocolate cupcake I had bought.” The banter made the room lighter.

“It's not my fault that you left it out on the counter!”

“Why would you eat a cupcake left out on the counter? You're a vampire, Emmett.”

“You act as if he won’t bite into anything that stays still enough,” Rosalie snickered from her position perched on the settee.

"I've gotta test the teeth, Rose." He sounded like they'd had this conversation countless times before. The two play argued as the family laughed on, Esme taking to playing chess with Edward as Bella sunk into Jasper’s embrace. Esme spent the entire night making very happy faces at her son from her chair, the happiness floating to him enough to forgive himself for the hour or two spent with his family.

They were all happy to be spending time together without any actual fighting going on for once. Jasper’s hand found its way to Bella's hair. It was almost time for her to go to bed, and he knew that he needed to get Bella to take some of her medication before he took her downstairs for the night. 

Jasper motioned for Carlisle to hand him the pill bottle, not yet ready to leave her warmth. The plastic felt heavy in his hand. It was just a reminder that his Bella had been hurt because of him. He fought with his thoughts as he tried to keep in mind the conversation he'd had with Emmett. Jasper carefully shifted in his spot, pulling his arm away from her shoulder and turning his upper body to face her.

“Baby, I need you to take these,” he said as he twisted open the cap. A glass of water appeared on the table at his words. He felt the fear come back to her, the slight spike at the image of him shaking the pills into his hand. He grimaced at it. He couldn't help thinking that the fear was from the state of his eyes.

“I don't want them, Jay. They make me feel funny and sleep too much. I want to spend time with you.” The sadness on her face was palpable. He would do anything to be able to make it go away, but he wouldn't allow her to skip out on the one thing that was making this semi bearable for her apart from his gift.

He set the pill bottle on the side table as he cupped the tablets in his hand. “I know how much pain you’re in darlin’, I can feel it, remember? You won’t be losing any time with me. I’ll be right here.” His eyes tried to send out the unspoken _for the rest of time,_ but he didn’t want to make her more afraid. As he reached over for the glass, the rest of the family dissipated into other rooms of the house or to hunt. A calm wash of thanks followed them out. “Please, Bell. Take these for me. There's only so much pain I can take away from you.”

She gave in, always a sucker for him when he begged her. She downed the pills, the water following straight after as she made a scrunched face at the taste. “I hate swallowing pills,” she muttered before sipping on the rest of what was left in the glass. 

He kissed her cheek and went to pull away, letting himself indulge in the smell of her skin for only a second before Bella turned her head and planted a slow kiss on his lips. The pharmaceuticals and desperation of seeing him again were bitter on her tongue. He felt like he was leaving for war all over again. 

As they pulled away, she clasped her hands at the sides of his face and tilted his head. “Red looks good on you.”

Jasper scoffed at her. “It doesn’t. You just think it does because it draws you in.”

She ran a thumb under his eyes, around his lower lashes. “They’re beautiful. And we got over the predator-prey thing a long time ago.“

“No. You shut the conversation down. It's not something to 'get over.'” His eyes closed with the feeling of her warm hands at his cheeks.

“Is it wrong to like a token of me that you show everyone?”

“This isn't the token I'd like to carry around.” His hands were moving the blankets from around her until one settled under her knees, the other at the small of her back. He slowly lifted her as she tried to argue. 

“Your true nature isn’t one that scares me, Jasper. I accepted what you were a long time ago. Everytime I see the red in your eyes—I see me.” Her head tilted to curve into his shoulder as he walked her to his room. 

Jasper sighed in response, knowing the conversation was tired from all the times they'd discussed it. He pushed their bedroom door open with his back, careful not to jostle her too much with the actions. She clung onto him as he went to set her on the bed, her small amount of strength was still located in her arms around his neck. He let out a breath as he toed off his shoes and settled back into the pillow with her in his lap.

“You need to sleep, Isabella. I'll be right here the whole time.” She was fighting him through this whole thing. All she wanted was to be with him until the drugs took reality away from her.

Her face scrub he'd closed as she tried to curl up on his rocky frame. He tried to cushion her with pillows around them, but all she wanted was him beneath her. She trailed a hand under the break of buttons in the top of his shirt and settled down. Her fingers left a trail of fire on his skin, his body reacting in the way it always did when she gave him her attention. 

“You know I can't, Bella.” His voice was pained as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I’ve missed you, Jasper.”

“I’ve missed you too, love.” Her fingers were making their way up the side of his neck, trailing along his jaw. At her place at his neck, she pressed soft kisses into the hard skin. He took in a sharp intake of breath at the warmness. “I'm not having sex with you, darlin'. Not till you've healed some more.”

She shoved her nose farther into the crease of his neck as her hand kept up the trailing. “I haven’t been able to touch you all day.”

He couldn't help the swell of his feelings as her other hand palmed him through his jeans. “Sweetheart, you’ve got more bruising on the meat of your thighs and hips than most boxers. You need time to heal.”

“Then put me down next to you. I can still touch you without having sex with you.” 

He really didn't want to start anything, knowing that it was hard for him to stop once she put all her attention into making him feel good. Jasper swore under his breath as she ran her fingers over the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. 

“Everybody’s been taking care of me. Let me take care of you.” She blew cold air over the wet skin of his neck. His protest stopped in his throat when she gripped his erection in her small hand. “Let me make you feel good, Jasper.”

He slid her legs off of his as she went to fully unbutton his jeans. The slip of the zipper ignited a fire in his chest, the guilt of wanting to fuck her like this leaving his mind as Bella pulled his erection out of his boxers. Her hand found its familiar pace as she tugged up, thumbing at the tip. His hips bucked as she paused there, and the satisfaction that flashed from her made his mouth water. 

She continued her ministrations, her mouth begging for the ability to lean over his cock and take it down her throat, but she knew the pain in her hips would spike up. Bella felt eased now, the painkillers working their way through her nerves as she focused on the man next to her. Jasper's hands were gripping the sheets, not wanting to grab onto her too hard as she worked him to his release. The fabric tore a little as he came all over her hand, head thrown back as her name tumbled out of his mouth.

As he came down from his high, she took her hand in her mouth and licked it clean. He watched as she tucked him back in his pants, a final tug to his shaft bringing his hips off the mattress. As she looked back at him, he whispered, “I feel like a teenage boy.”

“You've gotta match with my drive somehow,” she smiled at him. He could sense how tense she was from holding herself back from pulling him on top of her. Her cloudy emotions were overwhelming with her want for him, the wetness between her legs calling to him. He knew the bruising alone would send him into a rage, the healing fractures below even more so. But the smell of her arousal and the swell of her emotions made him want her more and more.

Jasper helped her lay back onto the pillows, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he settled next to her. His hand rested on the bare skin of her arm. He laid his palm flat against the warmth as he decided what he could do for her. “I'm not going to move from this spot, Bell. I can get you some pleasure from right here if you let me, though.”

She whined in the back of her throat knowing he wouldn’t touch her, but nodded anyway. The spark from giving him pleasure only added to the fire in the pit of her stomach. He pressed his face into the side of her neck just slightly as he spread electricity through his hand to her skin. 

“It'll help you sleep, anyway.”

Bella barely heard him as the current found its way to her center. It was delicious. The way it pooled itself into the pit of her stomach made her feel full. Her heat clenched as the first wave ran through her, the fire burning hot but electritrifying at her core. She curled her body against him as she moaned out his name. His other hand fell gently onto her hip, not wanting her to move too much. Her sounds only fueled the flame of pleasure he sent into her.

Her orgasm hit her like an earthquake, the warning signs flashing into her eyelids as she rose to the top and dropped back down. Her entire body clenched as she rode out the waves, his hand still holding her hips. The starched linen of his collar crumpled in the grip of her fist.

He kissed her while she recovered, the racing pulse in her neck calling to him. The healing bite in the side of her neck reminded him of what he had living inside him, the ability he had to have no regard for her life. 

She looked at him with blissful eyes and spoke quietly. “He told me I was mouth watering.”

“He wasn't wrong.” His arm tightened around her shoulder. He wished she would allow herself to fall asleep now.

Jasper refused to take another sip of her until the painkillers were out of her system and her body was healed. He had to fight a lot more demons before he’d allow himself the luxury. Her eyes tried to stay open to look at him, afraid he would disappear before her eyes.

“Close your eyes, baby. I'll be here when you wake up.”

She was asleep almost the instant she shut her eyes. Her body relaxed next to his, her breathing even. His mind buzzed with how much he loves her. How she still wanted him next to her with what had happened. He stayed with her the rest of the night, even as her mind clouded over with dreams he couldn’t fathom and she clutched his shirt in her hands and tried to hide in his chest. Even if he couldn’t protect her from himself, he made the vow he’d never let anything else touch her.

The next day went much like how the night before went. Bella spent her time in the living room, the family drawn into the space by her and Emmett's bickering. The third day was worse. Her pain came through even with the haze of the pills. Emmett was with her most of the day, Jasper having to excuse himself several times.

He tried to block most of her added pain with his gift, his own burden of feeling the sharp reclicking of bones together echoing through his mind. He could feel the distance he put between them as he did this. She was never quite alright without him there. The bond stretching too far for him to not carry the strain as well. It almost broke him when her eyes filled with tears as Emmett accidentally jostled her when he sat down with her.

He raced to Carlisle’s door with heavy feet. “Can I do anything to speed up the healing?” His father stood from his desk as Jasper rushed out the question.

“I'm not sure. I don't know if venom would help without turning her.” Carlisle hated seeing him so distraught. Jasper's eyes were crazed with his desperation. “I’m afraid, without risking her life, the human way is the only way to go without research,” he heavily accented the last word, trying to fill his son with something that wasn’t false hope.

Jasper knew Carlisle had been searching for anything to help her that he didn't already consider. “Have you found anything at all?”

Carlisle shook his head but still responded. “There's human drugs on the market that promise faster healing times, but they’re still very much in their infancy. Alice is looking into nonwestern alternatives.” His golden eyes met ruby ones, “I’m thinking about casting her hips before she can twist and create more damage, to be honest.”

“Do it, Carlisle. I don't care what she says, do what you can. Please.” Jasper would let the man do anything he could to help the girl. He knew she would be humiliated and angry at him, but he didn't care if it meant that she would hopefully heal faster without harming herself more.

The doctor put a calm hand on his shoulder. “I’ll continue to monitor her progress. If it becomes necessary, we’ll see. These are just fractures, quite a lot of them, but still fractures. She won’t be ready for...” he trailed off, not wanting to fully create the image in his mind, “any activity for a small while, but she will be fine.”

“It's so bad today, though,” Jasper's eyes were pleading with him. 

“Yes, well, the third day is usually the worst. If it's not any better tomorrow, we'll start looking at other options.”

The younger man nodded at the doctor, the lights behind his head turning his blond waves into a halo around his crown. Jasper leaned against the doorway and sighed, “The painkillers are starting to recess.”

“I know,” the doctor nodded at him. “I may have to put an IV in.” Jasper knew that Bella would hate it. Carlisle shook his head, “She has such an aversion to blood when you’re not around. But the moment someone mentions your name, she takes it. I can not pinpoint the cause.”

“She doesn't like feeling like she's letting me down. She feels like I'm upset at her because I can't handle her pain today.”

“You are both so accusatory at yourselves.” The good doctor walked toward the door Jasper was leaning against. “But if you can take it, sit with her. The comfort makes the healing go faster,” he said in a gentle tone, his loafers echoing across the wood flooring as he walked down the stairs.

Jasper stayed where he was for a moment. Another spike in pain and Bella's voice crying out pulled him from his spot. He raced down the stairs to see the silent lines of an IV drip being set up next to her, Bella’s body trying to drape itself over the cushions to watch its construction. 

“Darlin’, don’t move like that,” he appeared at her side.

“I need to see what he's doing,”she snapped at him. She couldn't help the tone of her voice as pain shot up her spine and down her legs. He knew she didn't mean it, her hand finding his as he sat next to her.

“Bella, I’m just setting up a potential IV of morphine for the pain.” 

Her eyes opened wide. “Morphine?” 

Jasper’s hand rubbed into the apex of her shoulder and the small of her back as he righted her position. “You’re in quite a lot of pain, sweetheart.”

“I'm not. I'm fine. I promise,” The grip on his hand and the clamminess of her forehead gave her away. Her eyes searched her soulmate’s as Carlisle brought out the needles. “Tell them I’m fine, Jasper.”

“You know I can't do that.” Her hand ripped away from his. His hand felt like it had been burnt in the loss. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to look at him after he refused her. Jasper’s ears perked up at the sound of footsteps stopping in the doorway. He looked up to meet Emmett's eyes. His brother didn't want to intervene unless he had to. Jasper's hand itched for her skin as the large man stared at him, understanding the urge. 

“You don’t have to be strong for the rest of us,” Jasper's voice came out quiet as she tilted her head just slightly to catch it. Even she could admit that the loss of his cold touch made her heart hurt.

“I'm fine. I don't know why you're all making such a big fuss about everything.”

“We can hear the race of your heart and the scrape of the bone, Bells.” Emmett came thundering through the living room toward them, his stance protective.

“Emmett, stop. You all have super hearing. Of course you're gonna hear that.” She tried to stand to show them that she was fine, but her knees almost buckled with the pain.

Jasper and Emmett's hands were on her in a second, the screech that came out of her mouth at the action would have been deafening if she had stayed up on her feet for any longer. Carlisle’s voice came from her ear, “You are in the middle of healing more fractures than most people get in their entire lives. Please be patient with yourself and let us help you.”

Bella was pissed. She was pissed at the fact that everyone was wasting so much energy on her. She was pissed that Emmett and Jasper were neglecting going hunting to stay nearby. She was pissed that Esme couldn't be in the same room as her that day. Most of all, she was pissed at herself for being the cause of the pain in Jasper's eyes every time he looked at her.

She yelled through her teeth, her hands pushing away at the rocks supporting her. “God!” She just wished she could stomp to her bedroom and slam the door. The best she could do right now, though, was to grab a blanket and wrap it around herself. It made the supportive hands fall off of her as she turned and buried her face into the cushion at the back of the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. There's some problematic shit. We are aware. The Civil War was because of slavery.   
> In order to stick with the part of canon we partially accept, it had to be done this way. Trust me. We feel icky about it.

The next few weeks were a repeat of the same frustration, the same distance. Bella was finally hooked up to the morphine in the middle of the couch, her spine lighting with pain as the last of the fractures sutured themselves together. She was able to gradually move off the drugs in the last week.

It was the last day of the “no moving” rule Carlisle had made. Jasper had been keeping his distance from her for the last few days, sensing her frustration whenever he was around her. His watchful eyes were always on her though, through the beams of the staircase, around the arch of the terrace. His presence was never lost on the family, nor was his love for the fragile girl.

He watched from the stairs as she worked on the schoolwork Alice had brought home for her. The hair that slipped from the messy ponytail she had thrown in fell into her face. Her hands tucked the strands behind her ear as she pouted over the textbook in front of her.

“Can you help me for a second?” Bella’s voice almost echoed across the room, his shoes moving on their own accord before she could finish the sentence. Her eyes locked onto his face as she held up the textbook. “It’s history.” 

He held a small smile as he settled in next to her, the frustration not directed at him for once. “I did get a degree in the subject.”

“I don't understand what this question is asking of me. I get that the Civil War was because of slavery and tensions running high, but it wants me to write about the other reasons. I didn't know there _were_ other reasons?” Her eyebrows knit together as she flipped through the pages in her notes. 

“Yeah, the school system doesn't really do a great job of telling the whole truth of the country's history,” Jasper said wryly. The quip of his lips made her heart warm as she looked at him. “See, it was a war raged by the cotton kings and the northern production giants and fought by the poor. At the start of 1854...” he continued on, his voice carrying an air of nostalgia, reliving the parts of his boyhood he remembered vividly. She hardly listened to the words coming out of his mouth but rather stared at the shape of his lips as they turned up to grin at a certain fact or miscalculation. He phased out of his one sided conversation as he felt the pull of their bond, the love flowing from the warmth of her hand on his thigh.

His hand suddenly gripped the back of her head as he reached in to kiss her. It felt like electricity was coursing through the both of them. It had been so long since they'd been so close to each other, and even longer since he'd been allowed to touch her. Bella fingered the collar of his denim jacket, the fabric rough against her nonexistent calluses. She leaned heavily into the kiss as he brought his other hand to the side of her face. Her mind was flashing a million different colors and thoughts from the passion.

He had to force himself to pull away from her, remembering that she needed to breathe. Really, he knew she still had a few more hours before he could have her in the way that he had been craving for the past few weeks. Plus, she still had to finish her homework.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and whispered, “You’ve been frustrated over all of this history that your boyfriend witnessed, and you still don’t listen when he tells it to you.” The smile he got in response was one of teasing.

“I can't help that you're so handsome. The look that you get on your face when you talk about it is so sexy.”

Jasper almost leaned into her speech, the ledge looked so inviting. “And you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, but we need to get your work done.”

She whined. “I've been working on it all day. Plus, I'm still out for a couple more days anyway. Carlisle wants me to do some more walking before I go back.”

“Well, then we can’t get you behind,” he reached forward and snatched the history book and its dog-eared pages. “Start with what’s in the book, and then I’ll tell you what you can mention without looking so...knowledgeable,” he winked with the statement, knowing his first hand account would look odd next to the ‘facts’ they had reposted.

“You have your own work to do too.” She was so cute in her work to get him distracted that he had to stop himself from kissing her again.

“Darlin’, I've been to high school too many times. I have stockpiles of work exactly like this that I can turn in.”

She huffed playfully as she went back to reading, the text jumbling in her mind as he sat over her shoulder. “Why don't you just tell me what to write since you're so absorbed into my writing?” Bella rolled her eyes at him as he kept staring at the pen in her hand while it hovered over the paper.

“Now, that wouldn’t be very studious of you, would it?” His eyes flashed black as he looked down the tank top she was wearing, the edge of her collarbone white with the marks of his teeth. “I already told you what to write anyway, doll.”

“I was a little distracted.” She leaned further, allowing the shirt to hang off her even more.

Of all the things he’s had to fight in this life, the bloodlust and the diet change, his entire brain still fried at the sight of her uncovered skin like he was a boy. It was almost enough for him to forget what she was supposed to be doing. Esme would be upset that she was getting behind in her work, but he didn't really care at this point. “What could possibly distract you from the discussion of the world I grew up in?”

She cocked her head so their noses were practically touching. “You.” Her lashes framed her doe eyes as they looked up into his.

His brain said _fuck it_ as he grabbed her notes and textbook and threw them on the floor. His lips crashed into hers as he pushed her back against the cushions, his torso hovering over hers as their tongues battled for dominance. 

Jasper felt no pain from her as she lifted her legs over his hips and ran her hands through his tangled mane of hair. He won her over as he pushed her further into the cushions, his hands ripping her tank top in the process. Cold hands found their way to her breasts. His fingers sank into the flesh as his mind was taken over with both of their eagerness to be intimate again.

Bella went to rip off his henley, the sight of him bare the only thing on her mind. He stretched up and removed it and threw the fabric to the floor. Jasper's lips reconnected with hers as his hands palmed her breasts, her buds pebbling under his touch. She moaned into his mouth as he skirted his hand over her stomach.

He had missed how soft and warm she was under his touch. Her skin felt like it was burning as his fingers continued their journey down to the waistband of the sweatpants she had stolen from him. Her hands were still tangled in his hair as he pulled down the waistband slowly, wanting to savor the sight of her newly pink skin. He was surprised to find her bare under his borrowed clothes.

“Have plans for a hot date today, sugar? Seems pretty suspect that you don't have anything on under here.”

She giggled at his question, “It's more comfy like this.”

“I’m sure Alice loved having you turn down her array of undergarments.” His eyes disconnected from hers as he took in the sight. The bare pink flesh had leached all the purples and blues down to pinks and yellows. The glisten at her center pulled him in as he threw the sweats to the floor.

She didn't answer as she was too busy trying to get him to pull his pants off too. Her hands fumbled at his belt buckle, not noticing as a blanket pulled down over them from the back of the couch. Jasper stopped her hands and pressed them to his chest as Emmett threw open the door. 

“Bells, you will not _believe_ what I caught today by the stream.” He paused when he saw her notes scattered across the floor. His eyes slid over to the couple on the couch as Jasper buried his face into the hair at the side of her neck that had fallen from her ponytail. “You guys are supposed to wait until Carlisle says it's okay…”

Bella let out a shaky breath, the high from Jasper's hands coming down. “I’m fine, Em, my last scan is tonight.”

“But—”

“Get the fuck out of here, Emmett,” Jasper growled, pulling his face from her neck and turning to glare at the man. Jasper, no matter the events the weeks before, refused to let anyone else see Bella in any state of undress if he could help it. 

“Right.” Emmett fled the room, confident that his brother was in control. 

Bella looked up at Jasper and placed a kiss at his ear. “I’m sitting under you naked, Whitlock, are you going to do anything about it?”

“Damn straight I am.” He quickly let his belt loose, allowing her hand to reach into his pants. He swore he could come right then from the feeling of her hand finally touching him if he wanted to. He really didn't want to. 

His fingers trailed across the heat of her center, dipping teasingly into the wetness that was growing by the minute with him leaning over her.

The cover gathered on the floor as her hands pushed the fabric off his hips, belt and all. “And you remarked on my nakedness,” Bella’s hands scratched up his bare hips with her nails.

“You know I don't usually wear underwear,” he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the cool breath that blew down her throat. Jasper groaned as he slipped a finger inside her, the heat of her an experience he missed the most from the time away. “God, you’re just as tight as I remember.” 

Bella keened at his comment, the shake of her hips steady as he ran a second finger against her slick before adding it to her center. She clenched around his digits as she threw her head back in pleasure. His lips found the spot just under her ear that never failed to make the blood flush underneath her skin. It was a sight he chased, kissing her neck again as his fingers pumped into her.

She grabbed ahold of his wrist, the action only slowing down his pace. Her breath caught in her throat as she whined, “I need you inside me when I come.” Her pupils were blown wide and her chest was heaving.

His eyes flashed back to black at the sight of her below him. He sat up more, giving her full view of his chest and all the scars that were covering it. Her fingers were trailing the ones on the side of his ribs when he pushed into her; they would have dug into his skin if they could have, the coldness of it not giving way under her nails.

Her hands slipped up to clutch at his shoulders. He watched as he slowly sank into her heat, the burning traveling through his diamond skin with every inch. She felt the stretch as he seated himself to the hilt and let out a lungful of air. 

“God, I’ve missed you.”

He laughed as he brought her into a kiss. Her breathing increasing as he started moving his hips. It had been so long. All she could do was wrap her legs around his waist as his hands found their spot at her hips. Jasper tried to keep his thrusts slow, not wanting to cause anything to break before it had finished healing. Bella moaned into his mouth as he drew long and deep. The feeling of being so full wasn’t lost on her nerves as she tried to match his thrusts.

Their first time back together wasn't going to last very long. Both of their bodies were coiled tightly, just waiting on the chance to be able to release again. Bella's moans started to become more drawn out and high pitched, the sounds familiar to Jasper as the signs of her impending bliss. He knew the moment she had healed completely he was going to pound her into the mattress, but for now he reached a hand down and swirled her clit as he sped up his thrusts. He felt the electricity build under his fingertips, twin fires ready to be released.

He came immediately after her with his hands coming down at either side of her head. He buried his head into the puddle of hair at her neck as he groaned. Bella could feel the come flood her heat and drew his hips closer to hers.

Jasper let her catch her breath before he pulled out of her, stopping the flow of himself from coming out of her with his hand. He would have to go downstairs to get her a shirt anyway, he figured he would grab her some underwear as well. He wanted his come inside her after not being allowed to do so for weeks.

“God, Rosalie was right.” His head snapped up at the mention of his twin with a quirked brow. “If you were human, I’d be pregnant with how much you...” Despite saying anything and everything in the midst of passion, she was shy outside of it.

“You can say it, you know. I love your dirty mouth when you let your inhibitions go,” he smiled at her.

Her cheeks flushed as she continued, “With how much you come inside me.” Her eyes refused to meet his as she tried to pretend she hadn’t said the words.

“Hmm much better." His eyes were still black as he looked at her, wanting more than he'd just had. He pulled the blanket over her as he stood. It was easier to pretend that he didn't want her so much when he couldn't see her naked body in front of him.

Bella held the blanket in place as Jasper pulled on his jeans and zipped them back up. He went to reach for his shirt before forgoing the fabric when he saw the way her eyes traced every scar and dip in his skin. He padded over to her front and kissed her gently, whispering, “You’d be pregnant in a week,” before jumping up and walking down the stairs before she could react.

She tried to ignore the way the comment made her feel as she scraped her hair back up into a bun. The cushions had made it fall down around her shoulders, and the flush that fell over her cheeks and collarbones from his statement made her feel warm.

When he reached his room, he quickly found her intimates, the soft fabrics gathered in his hands. The sweatpants could go back on her, but the shirt she was wearing was lying in bits on the ground. He picked one of her favorite baggy t-shirts from her drawer. They didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, so she would feel fine in the too large fabric.

Jasper’s mood was a hundred times better than it was that morning. He almost had a skip in his step as he made his way back upstairs, a huge smile on his face. He rushed to her side as she tried to pull him under the covers with her, the clothes far from her mind with his remark hot in her head.

He narrowly avoided her grabbing hands as he dressed her, pulling her into a sitting position with her schoolwork in front of her before returning to his spot next to her. “Now, to write that paper.” He pulled her textbook over and set it back on her lap.

“I can't focus on this after that,” she pouted at him. 

“You'd better. Esme will be home soon and wants to see your progress.”

She wrapped her arms around his center and rubbed her face against his shoulder. “I could write a few lines and then we could...continue?” Her face was hopeful as she looked up at him.

“Maybe. Don't want to be too full for your appointment with Carlisle, yeah?” If he could've taken a picture of her face after he said that, he would. She hadn't taken into account the fact that her scan could show the evidence of their little romp together.

“I—don’t say that!” Bella playfully swatted at his shoulder, knowing if she hit him full force she’d break her hand. “God, I don’t need Carlisle to know anything.” 

“Yeah, he can smell it on you already.” She swatted him in the head for that. He moved away from her, not wanting anymore swats that would inevitably come his way with the elevation of his mood in her presence.

Jasper just nudged her book closer to her, trying not to connect their hands again for fear of the electricity taking them back over. “Start with before the war and go from there.”

Bella finished her paper right before Esme walked in the door, carrying take out bags from Bella's favorite Chinese restaurant. She was going to throw a celebratory dinner for Bella's final day of “bed rest.” She had already made sure to tell her children that they had to be present even though they didn't eat. The only one that would be missing was Alice, claiming that she was on a very important mission and would be home later.

The Cullens gathered from upstairs and laid around the living room, faking relaxation. Their stillness was something they didn’t want for Bella’s “celebration.” 

“Hi honey! Look at you!” Esme's voice sounded like some mother hen nursery rhyme.

Bella grinned widely at her. Esme's excitement was infectious, and everyone else started to join in to the chatter that her and Esme were engaged in.

Everything was going great. Bella was happily eating her dinner, sitting between Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was in the middle of trying to steal some of her food when Rosalie saw the fabric on the floor that Bella and Jasper had forgotten to pick up

“Oh, Carlisle!” 

Edward’s head moved in time with his father’s as he heard what was racing through her mind. “Rose, don’t.” 

Carlisle only quirked a brow at his daughter, no clue as to what she was planning. 

She smiled and held up the torn tank top. “I guess someone couldn’t wait.” Jasper’s face would pale if it could as he felt the change in emotions from the man.

Carlisle cleared his throat, eyes sliding to Jasper as the boy ducked his head. “It would appear so.”

“I was just...I was just helping her...” His brain couldn’t think of a coherent excuse as to why her shirt would be torn and on the floor in the living room. Bella’s face flushed dark red.

Carlisle was going to make him say it. It was far too funny to him that the boy who usually was so open about his relationship with Bella was acting so coy now. “Helping her with what?”

Bella looked to Emmett, trying to get him to say something. He just shrugged. “Payback for earlier,” he whispered to her.

Jasper’s jaw almost unhinged as he tried to push his tongue against his teeth. “See...Bella needed some help relaxing,” his pained fake smile crossed his face and stayed there. His eyes wouldn’t even dare meet his father figure’s.

“I see. Well, perhaps I should take her for her scan then, to see why she needed some _relaxing.”_

Bella’s face totally fell to the floor, her mind remembering Jasper’s comment about Carlisle being able to see... “Carlisle, can’t we do the scan tomorrow?”

“No, it needs to be tonight.” 

Edward was poorly hiding his laugh. Carlisle was taking absolutely no prisoners tonight. The man reached out a hand to Bella, testing her ability to get up on her own accord. She stood up with Jasper’s hand flat on her ass and scowled at her boyfriend.

“I can stand on my own, _dear.”_ She had been working on it in the past few days, and she was pretty great at it if she did say so herself.

He grinned back at her, the embarrassment turned cockiness. “Who said I was helping you stand?”

She smacked at his hand when he squeezed it. “Real classy, Jasper.”

His grin somehow got even wider as he watched her walk with Carlisle to his office. “Hate to see you go, but love to watch you walk away, darlin’.” He and Emmett laughed when she flipped him off behind her back. Jasper missed the high five Emmett tried to give him as he stared at Bella's retreating figure and ended up accidentally smacking his brother in the face. 

Underneath the stare of the x-ray machine, Bella turned cold. Carlisle’s hands quickly positioned her so he could get multiple scans before smiling at his computer. “You’ve got just the barest of fractures along the cradle of your hips, but everything else has healed perfectly. I say you’re fixed up, Ms. Swan.” His golden smile looked down at her on the table, her own mirroring.

She didn't know how to go about asking whether or not she and Jasper could return to their normal activities. Carlisle obviously knew, the glint in his eyes as he smiled at her said so.

“And I can see that you’ve already returned to business as usual.”

She cringed. “Not exactly business as usual…”

“It'll have to be a little more...composed than you two usually are until the fractures in your hips heal, but, yes, you're good to go.”

She gave him an embarrassed thumbs up, equally as horrifying as the air became. Carlisle let out a cold stream of air out his nose, “Let’s get you back to the others, shall we?” He opened the door for her, wanting to see her walk again, offering his arm.

She was a little unsteady at the stairs, it had been almost a month since she'd had to walk them. Carlisle expected it and was always there offering her a supportive arm when she needed it. He was one of the only one’s willing to let her go on her own instead of babying her, a true physician first. Bella made it down the stairs with his partial help.

He was glad to see that her gait was even, the stumbles she had only because of her klutziness. Jasper stood up to hold her hand as he led her back to the couch.

“What’s the verdict, doc?” Emmett’s smile was wide, knowing from her walking by herself the news was good. 

“Emmett, one, you must stop calling me that. And two, yes, Bella is certainly in the clear.”

“Okay, good. Now I can tell you that I walked in on them about to have sex when she was supposed to be working on her homework.” He was across the room before Jasper could get him in a headlock. Edward choked on nothing as he saw the memory in Emmett’s mind. 

“Emmett!” Jasper’s voice was angry but not surprised at his little brother's antics. 

Esme's eyes went wide, her sight staring at the two offenders. “Jasper, what did I say about her needing to get her work finished? This is her first time going to high school.”

Bella’s mouth hung open at Esme's anger at the _wrong_ accusation. “You’re mad at the work not getting done?” 

“Ma, it’s done.”

“Well, good.”

Emmett's voice piped up, “And then they had sex on the couch.” If Jasper had thrown anything but the pillow next to him, there would have been a dent in the wall by Emmett's head. Rosalie jumped up from the arm, her face disgusted at the mental picture. 

“What we do is none of your business, Emmett.” Jasper’s tone was nothing but brotherly pissed off.

“It is when you do it in the common areas of the house.”

“Well, does your bed count as a common area? Or should I just tell you what’s been on those sheets?”

Rosalie's voice was deadly as she glared at her twin. “You did not do anything in my bed.” She whipped her head over to look at Bella, the girl's eyes were wide. “Jasper, I should kill you.”

Jasper’s face was stuck in a shit-eating grin. “Sorry, Rose. Maybe you shouldn’t have taken that honeymoon.” Bella’s mind was racing with what was behind Rosalie's eyes, the blonde was staring her in the chest with razor blade vision.

Rosalie took off upstairs to rip her sheets off the bed. When she came back down, she threw them at Jasper. “Keep them or burn them. I don't care.”

“I'm surprised you didn't smell it on there. Maybe you aren't getting as much as you two claim to be.”

Rosalie growled at him. “It’s not my fault my husband isn’t a disgusting, filthy, breeding, manwho—”

Esme’s voice cut through hers, “Rosalie, stop. I’m sure your brother gets it.”

Jasper had to get one more jab in. “Must be a hard life when your husband doesn't want his scent between your legs.”

Rosalie launched herself across the couch faster than Edward could catch her. The two tumbled to the floor as she tried to claw his eyes out. Bella looked on in horror as Emmett and Carlisle ripped the two apart.

“When exactly did you do it?! When did you defile my room with your nasty stench?!”

Jasper was smug from his spot on the floor where Carlisle had his hands on his shoulders. “I didn't. Just wanted to see what you'd do.”

The younger blonde steeled away from her husband's touch at her waist, “God, I hate this family.” She raced up the stairs and smashed the door hard enough for the doorknob to break. 

“You just had to antagonize her, didn’t you?” Alice's tiny voice popped up from the entryway, her arms filled with shopping bags.

“She tried to rat me out. She deserved it.”

“Oh shush. With the good news, I got Bella’s new wardrobe settled! And I’m getting you to wear underwear this time.” Bella’s face filled with even more blood, the family’s eyes trying to sort through Alice's announcement.

“Jasper,” Bella whispered. He whipped his head around to look at her. “Take me downstairs.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't want to put on a fashion show of underwear for her.”

“I’m adamantly against not letting her do that.” Bella groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

Alice just shook her head as she pulled Bella from the couch, Jasper standing right with her. “What are you doing?” 

The man made eye contact with the pixie as he looked down to her height, “Being a judge.”

“Of course you are.”

It was a slow walk up to Alice's room, the smaller girl not letting Jasper carry Bella. She knew it was important that she get up and walking again. Alice sent Bella to the large closet connecting to her room as she ordered Jasper to sit down on the poof at the end of her bed. 

He looked up at her after sitting. “If I was a lesser man, I’d say this is emasculating.”

“Jasper, you've done things that are much more emasculating than that.”

“What did he do?!” Bella couldn't think of very many things that would make the man feel that way.

Alice giggled and went to straighten out one of her curtains, Bella standing just behind the door of the closet. “I’m sure he’ll tell you if you ask, Bella.”

“I don't know about that one, Alice,” came his reply. Apparently it was bad enough that he didn't want his girlfriend to know.

Alice winked and slid out the door calling over her shoulder, “Be right back.” His eyes rolled as the door shut behind her. 

Not a second later, Bella emerged from the closet, dressed in trailing lace and soft satin briefs. The cups on the bra she was wearing weren't padded at all, a soft covering of some sheer fabric over the wire. The garter around her waist only accentuated the roundness of her healed hips. The icing on top: the sheer black thigh highs she was dawned in. “Alice always does too much.”

“No. It's just enough.” His eyes were trailing up and down her body, always stopping at her waist. He never before thought he needed to see her in anything like the set she was in. He was wrong.

Her hands pressed over the barely there outfit, the style reminding her of something she saw in a vintage film. “What was Alice talking about when she said you’ve done more _emasculating_ things?”

“I'm sure she's going to find the pictures she took. It was the one time she caught me by surprise and happened to have a camera nearby.”

Bella's hips swayed just slightly, the muscles still sore, as she walked to his sitting position. “What kind of photos?”

“They're clean, if that's what you’re asking.”

“Clean by your standards is different than what clean actually means.” Jasper laughed and helped her onto his lap as she leaned in close. “C'mon give me something more.”

“Nope. You have to wait until Alice gets back if you want to know that bad.”

She threw her head back in slight frustration, “Fine.” His palm stopped her from hopping off his lap. 

“So you’re just gonna leave me with that outfit on?”

“I am unless you give me something more.” She crossed her arms at him. Just as he was about to kiss right below her ear to get her to stay, Alice walked in with a very large photo album.

“I found it!”

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes at the girl. “Just get on with it.”

Alice smiled wickedly as she barely battled an eyelash at the state they were in, her vision already well aware. She plopped on the bed as she gracefully wiggled a Polaroid out of the clear binding and handed it to Bella. “That’s what I mean by emasculating.”

It was a picture of Jasper, golden eyes wide, with a pair of pink, sparkly cat ears on his head. 

“I caught him trying them on at our last house.”

“Oh my god,” Bella’s hand flew over her mouth as she giggled. “This is a work of art, Jasper.” 

His eyes were tired as he stared at the photo, the scene all too fresh in his mind. “I wasn’t trying them on. Emmett attacked me with them.”

“Right.” Alice drew the word out, her perfect brows raising at his lie. “Whatever you want to believe.”

Bella was rolling in a full belly laugh, face flushed, hands around his shoulders as she hid her head in his peck. Alice rolled her eyes at the man, full well knowing that he put them on himself. 

“I see the beginning of the try on is going well,” the pixie’s eyes raked over their position on the chair. One of Jasper's hands was on Bella's ass, the other's fingers trailing up and down her calves. 

“As much as I like this one, I would like to see what else you've got hidden in there.”

With a twinkle in her eye, Alice dragged Bella off the man and back to the closet. “Your wish is my command.”

He was half tempted to take that picture and rip it in half. It was sitting on Alice's bed taunting him while they took a while to get Bella changed. He only decided against it when he noticed how different his eyes looked compared to now. Bella had really made him happier, even on the outside.

“Really, Alice? This one is really going overboard.” Bella was embarrassed and slightly irritated. Jasper knew that he would like whatever she had on based on that simple fact. A lot. Anything that made her react like that was sure to be a looker.

Alice came out first, the door opening behind her back just a smidge before she sat on the bed next to his head. “Come on out, Bella,” she half shouted to the closet. 

With a grumble, the door opened. Jasper sucked in a breath he didn’t need as Bella walked through. A linen white corset was laced to her waist, the top lace flirted through with blue ribbon. It was almost a perfect match to the one in his childhood daydreams. The hips were rounded over hers and the swell of her breasts over the top made his mouth water. 

“When would I ever practically wear this? I'm not gonna decide one day, 'Oh! I know what I'd like to wear today! A corset.' Give me a break, Alice.” Bella was too busy ripping Alice a new one to notice Jasper's reaction. His eyes darkened as he took in the almost sheer shift beneath it, hiding the swell of her thighs. Her rant continued as he reached out and lifted the edge just slightly with his fingers, discovering the stocking he knew would be underneath, all tied up with the same blue ribbon. “And since when do women still wear underdresses? I mean, come on, Alice?”

“It's not for you to wear under clothes, Bella.” Alice looked pointedly at Jasper. He was too caught up in touching the ribbon holding her in.

“Then what do you expect me to wear it to?”

“Really, are you that dense?” 

Jasper had sunk down to his knees, examining the stockings.

As Alice flitted out of the room for a second time, Bella came to with the feeling of Jasper’s hands rising up the cotton on her legs. “Jasper?”

“Yes?” His eyes flitted to meet hers from where he was playing with the shift.

“It’s not often I get you on your knees.” Her expression was questioning as she took in his state, the contained look in his eyes, the feeling of his calluses running up the inside of her thigh, and the realization of the need for such an outfit.

“I can't believe Alice found something like this. You know I once daydreamed of ladies in these when I was human?”

“You dreamed of a girl in a night dress?” Her smile was teasing as his fingers teased the lacing of the corset.

His face turned offended. “This was risque for the time.” Jasper raised to his feet and towered over her. “A woman, especially an unmarried one, standing in front of man in her underpinnings was heavily frowned upon. Not to mention in a shift this short.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’m a modern woman,” Bella laughed to herself.

He skimmed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. “Not that I can see.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, sir?” She had a coy look in her eyes. Her hair fell down her back, bringing her neck and collarbones in full view.

“Well, I might just admit to such a thing if I can stay with you tonight, ma’am,” his drawl came in full force, playing into his roots.

She couldn't help the thrill that came through at the sound of his accent. “I might just take you up on that offer.”

His hands met at the small of her back with the lacing between his fingers. “I’d tend to you right now if I didn’t want to see the rest of Alice's newly bought collection hanging off these hips.” 

Her eyes clouded over as he spoke into her ear. “It’s just some dresses and a bikini or two.”

“It would be rude of us not to entertain her.” Cold fingers pressed into her back before he released her from his hold.

She nodded with the fresh lust running through her brain. “Do you mind helping me untie this thing? Alice put me in pretty tight.”

“Hmm I'm not sure if that's a good idea…” Jasper walked around to stand behind her as he trailed off. His hands could almost meet each other if he wrapped them around her waist, the cinching tight to her skin. The perfume of her against the garment was enough for him to want to rip any and all fabric off of her and have her in the oversized room, even though he wanted to see what else Alice had in store. “Darlin’, if you come undone infront of me, I won’t even take the stockings off while I fuck you,” he said with his lips hovering over her hair.

Bella backed up into his chest. “Would that be a bad thing?”

His breath tickled the top of her hair as he sighed at her. “I think I'd like to see you in this again, so yes.”

She rolled her head into his shoulder and stretched her hands to wrap around his neck, her back still to his chest. “Then get your last looks, cowboy, and I’ll change.”

His hands started at the top of her back and made their way down to the top of the shift. He stepped away from her and walked slowly back to his seat, eyeing her up and down the whole way. She slipped off the corset, and, before she walked back into the closet, she stripped off the shift, only the white stockings left on her body. Jasper had to grip the fabric of the chair to keep himself from touching her, the flesh of her ass bouncing as she slipped behind the door.

Alice came back into the room then, heading straight for the closet. Before she opened the door, she cast a knowing look at Jasper. She hoped he would get ahold of himself, especially since she was going to put Bella in the deep red bikini that she knew would fit her perfectly.

This wait was much shorter. The only thing he heard were protests, but the words weren’t the same for the new number as it were for the corset set. This time as Alice opened the door, she stood behind Bella, the girl's hands flying to cover her barely covered chest.

“Alice. You thought she'd willingly wear that of this room?” The suit showed almost more skin than some of her underwear sets. He couldn't decide if he would let her wear it out of this room.

“Oh hush, she looks great.” 

His eyes raked up and down her form. “I never said she didn’t. If anything, she looks too good.” Alice swatted away the hands around the girl’s cleavage, Bella's hands falling to her sides in loose fists.

Bella looked phenomenal. Jasper's mind created images of her with wet hair, water dripping down her body as she came up out of a pool. “I didn't know you bought things that would test me so much.”

Alice's smile came naturally, “You act as if I have any other plan. Now, Bella, do a spin for me.” Bella rolled her eyes softly as she slowly turned around, Alice's hands stopping her when the back was in Jasper’s view. “Do you like?”

The bottoms were barely there. The fabric was just enough to cover the top of her cheeks and then disappeared between them. 

“Of course I do.”

Bella’s hands rested on the crest of her lower back as she tried to twist to see it, unknowingly causing more of the fabric to disappear between her cheeks. “How bad is it, Jasper?” She knew he liked the revealing cut, but she needed to know just how revealing it was.

“It’s something I’d like to see you in. Privately.”

She turned completely to face him. “Baby, it’s a swimsuit.”

“Yeah. You can swim in it. With only me around,” he raised an eyebrow at her as her hands reached around herself to feel the barely there fabric. The stretch only revealed more of the flesh of her breasts as they popped out of the top, the tiny red pieces of fabric doing nothing to hold anything in. 

“I was thinking of the waterfall by the cabin, truly.” Her statement came out questioning the severity of his protectiveness.

He could picture it perfectly. His hands gripped the fabric of his seat again. “We'll see. If you really want to, I'm sure I could be...persuaded.”

“Your family too. Can’t leave them out of the fun,” a knowing smile filled her face. Her answer was a low growl coming from his chest as he stared at her.

“Oh, we get it, Jazz, you big strong man,” Alice's answer came snide from his shoulder. “Bella, put that one dress over it.” Bella giggled at her, turning to grab the dress from it's hanger. The movements made more of her skin show, and Jasper couldn't fathom how that was even possible.

“Are you sure that thing is supposed to be worn?” His eyes never left Bella as he directed his question at Alice. “She could breathe and she’d be naked.”

“Yes, Jasper. It's one of the most popular cuts right now.” Her voice was annoyed, but her feelings said that she was fond of how much Jasper was participating. He was always one to just silently sit there as she did this with him in the past. 

Their conversation was cut short at the sound of Bella’s toes brushing over the carpet as she twirled. The fabric was light and springy, the length of the skirt no longer than mid length, but comfortably so. It would be something that she would wear when it was sunny out. Her mood always lifted when the sun would peek its rays out from the clouds, and Jasper knew she would happily wear the dress without needing much coaxing from her friend.

“I like that one. In front of the general populous too.”

Her hands were playing with the fabric on her thighs. “I really like it too. It's soft,” she watched the bottom flare out as she spun around in a slow circle. Bella looked at him pointedly after a moment. “You’re not allowed to tear this one off.” Jasper held his hands up in play surrender, knowing if she was going to wear that suit under it, he might just buy her multiple.

“I have one last bikini for you to try on, and then you're all Jasper's for the night.” Alice led her back into the closet. 

Bella returned just minutes later, her face flushed as she stuck it through a crack in the doorway. “Alice, is this all of it?”

“God, Bella, it’s just a thong. Yes.”

The brunette shuffled out of the room and towards Jasper. “Oh my god, Alice.” 

She went to stand by the girl. “It’s called a microkini. It’s the new thing.”

Jasper honestly couldn't believe that anything could cover less skin than the last one. He was very easily proven wrong. The top barely covered her. If a strong wind blew, it would probably blow the scraps of fabric with it. He didn't have words for the bottoms. The flimsy thing left nothing to be desired.

“I think she’d be more covered if she was wearing a leaf.” _If she even dared to step a foot in public dressed in the thing…_ He didn’t know if he could tear out that many sets of eyeballs fast enough.

Bella's skin was flushed, her hands trying to cover anything she could. “I'm never going to wear this ever again, Alice.”

Alice huffed. “But you look great. It hits you in all the right spots. Doesn’t it, Jasper?”

“For the bedroom, yes. In public? I'd have to kill everyone within a five mile radius.”

“We could rent a private beach,” the small girl mumbled to herself, her hands adjusting the tiny strips of fabric over Bella’s chest. “You know it looks great, you just have to accept it.” The tiny hands left Bella’s body as she picked up the discarded bags. “That’s all my time for today, see you tomorrow morning for a hunt, Esme’s made it mandatory.” She escaped the room just as the words left her lips.

Bella's eyes caught Jasper's as she turned to get dressed again. “Why's it mandatory? Did I miss something?”

He got up from his spot and caught her as she was about to bend down to gather her discarded clothes to put them back on. “She doesn’t think we’ve been hunting enough with you being laid up. And we’re all heading back to school, which adds complications.”

His fingers slipped around the straps of the top and broke them, doing the same on the bottoms. He wouldn't give Alice any reason to try and get Bella to wear the atrocity again. He bent down and handed her the shirt she was wearing. 

“She's right you know, you haven't been hunting enough.” The purple under his eyes was prominent and his eyes were almost black. “Probably doesn’t help with all this skin showing.” Bella slipped the shirt over her head as he slipped up her bottoms. “Alice is going to be pissed at you for breaking that. The tag itself was probably worth half a grand.”

“It's not like we don't have enough money to go around. Besides, you hated it, I hated it, now it's not even a possibility.” Jasper grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, his other arm full with the clothes Alice had bought her.

“You hated it?” Her voice echoed with a rare high pitched spark as they almost took the stairs two at a time with him carrying all the weight. 

As they reached the floor beneath, he turned to her. “Hated the idea of other people seeing you in it, to be exact.” She shook her head as they trekked to his door.

“I should just get you your own dresser and closet in here. You're starting to have more clothes in this room than I do,” he teased her. She rolled her eyes as she started folding the underwear and placing them into the drawer she had in his dresser.

“You don’t need a million outfits if you wear three of them.” Bella didn’t have to turn to look at him for the man to know she was picking at him. “And besides, I’m sure Esme will make sure we have a huge one when we get...” she held her breath as she realized they had never talked about marriage before, only the idea of turning farther down the line.

“When we get married and have our own room together. Yeah, I've seen the plans.” Jasper came up behind her and started trailing his finger down her spine. “I mean, if you'll have me, that is.”

She leaned into his touch and let go of the fabric in her hands. “I think you mean, if _you'll_ have me.”

“I will always need you with me, Isabella,” his voice was quiet, not expecting the night to turn into one of declarations. He surely didn't realize it would be one that connected to the ring he had in his desk. He turned the girl in his hands, the well of tears in her eyes almost bringing him to his knees. 

“I never want to leave your side again, Jasper. I almost couldn’t handle you being gone for these past couple weeks.”

"I love you so much, darlin’. It hurt me so much to see you in pain and not be able to do anything about it. I want to keep you safe and love you forever," he brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek, thumb rubbing across her cheekbone.

“Forever Jasper. That’s what I’m in for. Always.” Her eyes spoke more words than her mouth ever could, their depths deeper than the roaring waves of La Push. She fisted his shirt as she pushed herself on her toes.

Jasper caught her mouth in a heated kiss, lifting her up onto the dresser. Her fingers knotted in his hair and pulled him as close as she could. The room felt hotter, their mouths never leaving each other until Jasper's hands made their way under her shirt. They pressed into her back pulling her into his chest.

He pulled away, his arms still wrapped around her middle. “I can’t have you in the way that I need to yet,” his mouth pressed against hers again before he drew back, “but, god, I love you more than anything, Isabella.”

“Jasper, are we...when do you think we'll get married?” She was so full of love it was insane. Her mind couldn't fathom ever not being attached to him, his name being bound to hers forever.

He almost stepped away to his study to grab the ring before he stopped himself. “As soon as you're willing to walk down an aisle to this face.”

“I would do it tomorrow if I knew Alice and Charlie wouldn't kill me.” She smiled at him, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“I’m sure the chief wouldn’t like his daughter married before she graduates highschool, yes.”

Bella hummed, “We practically are anyway. I'm here more often than I'm at his house.”

His mind finally moved his legs, “I’ll be right back, doll.” It took everything he had not to sprint to his study, the oak drawer sliding open in his hand would’ve made his heart beat if it could. He fingered the box as he dropped it in his back pocket.

He slowly walked back into his room. Bella was absolutely breathtaking in her spot on top of his dresser. Her hair was messy, her shirt much too large on her. Her legs were covered in his favorite sweatpants. Her eyes were bright with her happiness and love that she had for the man. He could look at her all day and not get tired of it. 

“Isabella?” Her eyes crinkled at the sound of her full name, knowing whatever he was going to say, it would be serious. 

“Jasper?” His feet felt like lead on the ground as he stood in front of her. He took her hand as he got down on one knee, and she caught a breath in her throat.

Jasper cleared his throat, trying to get his bearings. “You are the light of my life. My days have been brighter every day since I found you. You give me a reason to live, not just exist.” He reached around himself, grabbing the box out of his pocket. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. How long had he been prepared to do this?

“Isabella Marie Swan,” he flicked open the box to show the prettiest ring she’d ever seen, “would you do the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Bella looked from the ring to his face and tears ran out of her eyes. “Of course I will, Jasper Whitlock.” The smile that broke out across his face was breathtaking as he slid the ring onto her finger. They both heard the excited “yes!” that came from Alice on the floor above.

He snatched her up in his arms as she shoved her face into his shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder as she pulled back to look in his face. “Everyone heard that, didn't they?” He nodded as he pressed his lips to hers again.

“I suppose the girls want to see the ring then?” She whispered. He nodded at her, not really wanting to set her down so they could go officially tell the family.

Jasper swung her legs up into his arms as he strode upstairs, going slower than he would have regularly, not ready to reveal his bride to his family quite yet. The floor came quicker than he wished, the beaming smiles of his faux family gathered in the living room. He let Bella stand as the girls swarmed around them. He made his way over to the boys, all slapping him on the back and giving him congratulations.

“I guess you won, Jasper.” Edward’s face held no remorse as he held his shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing her into my life. Really.” Jasper sent him a wave of complete gratitude, his mind saying the words that he couldn't say out loud.

The younger boy nodded at him as Alice ran into his hip. “I can’t believe you proposed in your bedroom while she was wearing that. I mean, very spontaneous, but c'mon, Jazz.”

“I wouldn't have had it any other way,” he scooped the girl into his arms.

She held tight to his shoulders as he rocked on his heels. “Oh I know,” her smile was wider than anything he’d ever seen her don. “This one will work. I promise,” her smile faltered just slightly at the rough meaning behind her words, but he felt the love flow from them.

“Thank you for everything you've done for me,” he whispered into her hair. His arms squeezed her before letting her go. She ran back over to the other girls, all of them still squealing about the ring.

Emmett turned his head to Jasper, eyes on his wife as she joined the group of women, “When’d you buy it?”

“Char helped me pick it out the week after I met her. Should've heard the way she was lecturing me.”

“You both weren’t even talking yet,” the bear of a man snickered under his breath as the other Cullens were too preoccupied with Bella to notice their conversation.

“You know how Peter is. He made Char drag me out of the house that day. I hadn't even admitted to myself that I liked her yet.”

“Well, I thought I’d never say this but,” Emmett looked around as if Peter was going to jump out of the walls, “he was right about her.”

“God, never tell him that. We'll never hear the end of it,” Jasper smiled at his brother.

“He’ll find out some way, watch him.”

Jasper's phone started ringing then. He cursed to himself, “Guess he just did.” He took one last glance at the smile on Bella's face before he stepped outside.

Bella would’ve been overwhelmed by the group of women surrounding her if they had been girls from school, not caring about anything but the ring on her finger. But Esme was busy playing the soft future mother-in-law, with Rosalie happy for her twin at her side. Alice was the only one on the edge. Bella didn't expect anything less. Alice was already talking about plans for the flowers in the wedding. 

“Alice, we don't even know when it's happening yet.”

The pixie shook her head as she ran and grabbed her wedding _binders_ and went back to the girl’s side. “You said you wanted to as soon as you can, and of course you want Charlie there—but I don’t know how the student body will handle such a thing.” Her eyes went downcast at the papers in her hands, thinking. 

“Alice, first, how am I going to hide an engagement ring from the kids at school?” She added after a breath, “And I’m not taking it off.”

“You'll tell them it's a promise ring, obviously. Or you could wear it around your neck, but I don't think you nor Jasper will like that much. You can tell Charlie, he won't be too upset. He's been expecting it.” The girl hadn't even looked up at her friend as she kept flipping through different flower arrangements.

The brown eyed girl pushed her brows together at the statement. “Charlie won’t be too upset? What does that mean?”

Alice gave her a knowing look. “You're his baby. It's hard for him to know that you're an adult now in a... um.. _adult_ relationship.”

“Oh my god, Alice. Did you tell him I’m not a virgin anymore?” 

The pixie almost snorted. “Everything about you tells him you’re not a virgin anymore.”

“What do you mean?!”

“Bella, you both have been caught at the school so many times. It was bound to make its way back to him eventually.”

“You act like I’m a sexual deviant.” 

“Yes, because you are.” Emmett raised his unnecessary cup at that, poorly disguising his laugh as a cough.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Bella eyed his cup, wondering if it had alcohol in it. She would need it if this conversation was going to go the way she thought it was going to.

Alice shook her head before continuing, “I've seen everything you two have ever done. And for one, I’m surprised you haven’t been caught more in school. I mean, those smacks are loud.” 

Bella choked on nothing as the girls looked at her. “Please tell me Charlie hasn’t heard about that.”

“Heard about what? His only daughter being spanked by her boyfriend inside an empty classroom? I’m sure he hasn’t.”

“Emmett. Make me a drink. A strong one.” Bella's face paled as she thought about the horror of Charlie hearing about her sexual escapades.

Esme got up quickly, trying to believe that Alice was just messing with the girl. “How about I make you something sweet instead. Can’t let your father think we're serving a minor.” Emmett joined her anyway as she embarked to the kitchen, knowing the moment she turned her back he’ll dump something in it.

Jasper was out on the porch, bickering back and forth with Peter. “No, Peter. You can't ride a horse all the way up here. It's suspicious.”

“Now, baby brother.” 

“I’m older than you in vampire years.” 

“Well I’m older than you in normal fucking years so listen, baby brother. It’s not suspicious. It’s amazing.”

“You'd be coming all the way from Texas, it's suspicious.” Jasper's fingers were clenching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed in frustration.

“You’re getting married! I’ve got to do something special for you and _your bride that's hotter than you,_ and what’s more special than a man on a white horse?”

“Please refrain from talking about how hot my fiancée is. I've gotta go, Peter, hot fiancée to tend to and all.”

The man clicked his teeth on the other line. “I will not, but I will be on a horse. Bye, little brother.” Jasper sighed as the line disconnected, walking into the living room to see Bella bright red on the couch.

The embarrassment coming from her was buzzing with something else. It was something he had felt before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All his mind could come up with was the image of her giving him the sloppiest blow job ever the last time he sensed it from her. The scene from inside the Mercedes flashed back at him as she took a long drink from the milkshake on the side table. It hit him as he got closer to her—vodka. “Emmett, what did you do?”

“I only gave her what she wanted, dude. Alice was going on about your guys's sexual activities and Charlie finding about.” His hands were raised in surrender as Jasper stepped closer to Bella.

He shook his head as Bella’s eyes found his, her pupils dilated and her veins buzzing. “Did you know Alice sees everything we do?”

“I was assured that she blocked them out.” He turned his head to the girl in question, her head ducked from her spot by the bookshelf.

She drummed her fingers on her glass and almost slurred, “Apparently it doesn’t work like that.” Her eyes were squinted into slits, the embarrassment of remembering the prior conversations not helping the blood under her skin.

“Emmett. Jesus Christ, how much did you put in there?” All he got from the poor girl was a constant buzz. He couldn't make out any distinct emotions anymore.

“I may have forgotten how much alcohol it takes to get a tiny girl tipsy,” his face was apologetic as Jasper stared at him, waiting for a more precise answer. “Like a fifth of the bottle.”

Jasper's breath came out in a groan. He knew it would be a long night of taking care of her. Especially one of trying to keep her hands to herself when he got close to her.

The night seemed to go exactly as that. Every time she’d go to touch him intimately, he’d try to dodge her hands, holding them or getting up in a rouse of getting her something. And then she realized the ring that was on her finger and spent thirty minutes crying into Carlisle’s shoulder when he came home.

Carlisle was not impressed. He could smell the alcohol on her the minute he came into the door from being called in to the hospital. “Jasper, why does Bella smell like a bar?”

“Ask Emmett.” Jasper’s face was bordering on pissed, not wanting the night of their engagement to end in trying to make sure Bella doesn’t puke.

Carlisle turned to the giant that was cowering into the couch. “I forget that she's so small…”

The doctor rubbed his newly engaged daughter’s back as he held her small frame. She had never quite attached to him like this, and he hypothesized it was the entrance of a father figure that caused the episode. He looked down at her, “So I see my son finally popped the question.”

That caused a whole new round of tears that took five minutes to calm her down from. “He did. I love him so much.” Her eyes were red as she looked up at him.

Jasper looked at them from across the couch and smiled, “I love you too, Bells.” She whipped her head to him and sniffled. 

“Come ‘ere, sweetheart.” The blond locked eyes with his father as she clung to his arm.

Carlisle carried her over to him. She immediately curled up in his lap, shoving her face into his neck. The doctor patted her head as he stood back and looked at both his sons, the girls disappearing into one room or the other with Edward on their tails. “What sparked this?”

Emmett cleared his throat. “Um...I don't know if you want to know the answer to that.” Jasper was busy keeping Bella from shoving her hand down his pants.

“Jazzy, I can feel that you’re ha—” 

“Alice was teasing Bella about something.”

“What about?” It had to be serious if it caused the poor girl to drink as much as she had.

The two boys looked at eachother, daring the other to come up with something when Bella spoke, “Apparently Alice can see when Jasper and I fuck even though she _said_ she blocks it out, and she says that my dad knows, but I don’t know why he’d know and,” she hiccuped, silencing the rest of her ramble.

Carlisle was frozen in his spot. “Oh...okay then...I uh...I need to go look at something in my office,” suddenly turning on his heel and disappearing up the stairs.

Emmett couldn’t help but burst out laughing while Jasper hid his face in Bella’s hair. “What did I say?” The girl had no clue what had just tumbled out of her mouth to her future father-in-law.

“Bells, you're an absolute savage when you drink. I need to get you this way more often.” Emmett gave her a fist bump when he finally controlled his laughter.

Jasper pointedly looked at his brother. “No, _you’re_ not.”

“C'mon man. You've gotta admit it's entertaining.”

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him, “You're not the one that'll have to take care of her if she pukes. You're also not the one being groped every five seconds.”

Emmett shook his head as he watched Bella once again rub herself against the bulge in Jasper’s pants. “Yeah, you like it.”

“Never said I didn't. Maybe y'all should leave the house later when I take her to bed.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Just remember she’s still not cleared for...your kind of _love making,”_ his brother wiggled his eyebrows with the last words.

Jasper nodded. “Doesn't matter. She's not quiet normally. It's worse when she drinks.”

Emmett shivered as he remembered the last time he walked into the garage to check on something after Bella came home from one of Jessica’s parties. He still wouldn’t ride in the Mercedes. He stood up from the couch. “Maybe I'll go warn everyone right now.”

Jasper laughed, “You do that.” His hands were fisted in the cotton of Bella's shirt, trying to hold her still from moving her hips so much on top of him. “Baby, I love you, and, god, do I want to marry you and pound you into the mattress, but if you keep trying to ride my thigh, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“But I want you,” her voice was high pitched with her whine. She stopped moving though, liking the feeling of his hands holding her in place.

His eyes had returned fully to their yellow color after weeks of sporadic hunting, but the deep black around his iris pulled her in enough to drown. She leaned into his face as he whispered, “I want you too, but...” 

“But what?”

“I don’t want to break your hips, sugar.” She pouted and teased her finger on the line of his zipper. “And I’m not letting you give me a handjob as celebration.”

“Can't you just fuck me like you did earlier?” Bella looked up at him through her eyelashes, trying her damnedest to get him to touch her.

He ran his hands up her body to her face and rested them on the sides of her cheeks, “I don’t want you to wake up and forget what happened with my come leaking out of you.”

She sighed, “Always the gentleman.” The cold of his hands felt nice as she leaned into them.

“Kind of my thing, sugar,” he kissed her on the nose as he scooped her up in his arms. “You ready for bed, darlin’?”

"I think so. You might have to carry me though," her words were still slightly slurred, and she didn't want to fall down the stairs.

“God, what did Emmett give you?” Jasper mumbled to himself, his arms full of her without her knowing. He treaded down the stairs as she rested her head on his chest, searching for a pulse Drunk Bella forgot he didn’t have.

“He said he got something from Russia, I don't know. Jasper, I think you're dead.”

He stopped, his foot hovering over the next tread. “Bella, I am dead.”

 _“Really?_ That's why I can't find your pulse then. I didn’t know I was dating a zombie. Are you gonna eat my brains?”

“Oh my god, Bella. I can't deal with you right now,” he shook his head as he continued his way into his room.

The Emmett side of her brain popped out, “Are you gonna eat my pus—”

“Bella.”

“Just an honest question,” she grumbled to herself. Her fingers prodded at his neck, looking for a pulse there.

Before she could find one, Jasper set her on the bed and shook out of his boots. Knowing what she was thinking, he climbed up the bed, her eyes going wide as the blackened glare of his eyes found hers. “I’m gonna suck your blood.”

“Wow. That's really hot. Do you want my neck or were you thinking somewhere else?” He couldn't believe she was so far out of it from the one drink Emmett made her. She gave him a sloppy wink as he let out a chuckle.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“If I get to die while a deliciously handsome southern boy is drinking my blood, I'd be happy.”

He climbed up to her throat and gave her a kiss below her ear. “Maybe next time. Let’s get you ready for bed, hmm?”

“Okay, Mr. Sexy Vampire” her smile was too big in her face, the alcohol making her feel goofy. “What do dead guys have to do to get ready for bed?”

He leaned away from her as he put on the most serious look he could without scaring her. “Well first, we bathe in the blood of the innocent, and then we get our coffins ready.”

Warm fingers found their way to his collar. “Can I help?”

He knew what she was doing, trying to get her hands on him for him to turn his mind. He’d play with her if that’s what she wanted. “You do need a bath from all that _activity_ today.”

“I don't think it was enough. I think I'm still fairly clean,” her face was set in what she thought was a convincing expression.

“I’m sure the bath will be dirty enough for your liking,” his eyes sparkled as he got through to her what he was saying. A bath _together._ The man wasn’t going to tell her it was because he knew it was the only way to get her to take one.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, why didn't you just say so? Giddy up, cowboy. I'm ready for my bath.”

He shook his head as he hoisted her up on his hips, the walk to the ensuite bathroom wasn’t far from the bed. He set her on the stool next to the claw foot tub while he messed with the taps. He knew well enough what was right for human temperature by now. 

She was busy trying to take her shirt off. Her arms just kept getting tangled in the fabric when she tried to pull it over her head. Jasper couldn’t help the fondness he felt as he watched her. She was just too _cute._

“Darlin’, let me help.” He easily undid her arms and slipped the fabric off and over her head, the bareness of her chest a welcome sight. Her flushed face and her wild hair falling around her shoulders only made her shine. He offered his hands to help with her sweatpants and she obliged. The sweats came off quickly as she savored the feeling of his hands on her skin. He stood her up to be able to take off her underwear. He could smell himself in them as they slid off her legs, his come having dripped completely out of her.

“What a shame,” he mumbled to himself as he set her back down to check the water level. 

“What’s a shame?” Her dazed eyes followed his hands as they slipped into the water.

“Nothing, darlin’.” He knew if he told her, he wouldn't be able to contain her advances. “Ready to get in?”

She nodded as she stood but stopped, “I thought you were getting in too?” She pointed to his clothed body.

“I'm gonna help you in and then get undressed. Don't want you slipping.” His hands found hers as she stepped into the water. She sighed as the water washed over her sore hips when she sat down.

As Bella settled into the water, he stripped of his shirt and went to undo his jeans. “Didn’t know I was getting a show,” her goofy smile from earlier was back in full force.

He sighed, the smile never leaving his face, “Only for you.” He dropped his pants to the ground. She tried reaching for him as he climbed in. He avoided her hands, gently moving her forward as he slipped in behind her.

She settled into his chest, the warm water doing its best to sober her up the tiniest bit. “I’m sure you’ve given other girls a show or two,” her eyes were closed, her head laying on his collarbone.

“None of them mattered before you.” Jasper's hands were rubbing up and down her arms. He hoped the bath would sober her up at least a little bit.

She hummed into the air as her mind wandered, “Did you ever date anyone famous? Some old Hollywood star that could keep a secret?” She was really playing into it, but she couldn’t help the curiosity.

His voice muffled into her hair, “No. Just random women from the army. I never slept with anyone else after I left until I met Alice all those years ago.”

She almost didn’t let it out, but she had to know. “Did they look like me?”

Jasper didn't answer as he helped her get her hair wet. His voice didn't come until he reached for her shampoo. “I didn't sleep with women that looked like you. I killed them.”

Even as her alcohol infused mind tried to rebalance itself, the statement got her five steps closer to sober. “Always?” She was afraid to look back at him as he ran the soap through her hair.

“Whenever possible.” He tilted her head back and rinsed her hair out, planting a kiss on her neck when he was done.

Bella grabbed onto his wrist as he reached for the conditioner, “Did you want to do the same the first time you saw me?”Her eyes were curious, no sign of fear in them. 

“I did only because I thought you were some evil thing sent to taunt me about my past.” He started massaging the cream into her hair, trying to put an end to the conversation.

“Do you ever think about it? I mean. Draining me like you did them?” Her head leaned into his hands, the slight upkick of her heart sounded like a rabbit in a snare.

“It only crossed my mind the one time I bit you when I hadn't hunted for a while,” Jasper's voice was quiet as he finished up running the conditioner through her hair.

She turned on his lap and met his eyes, gripping his face in her hands as she whispered, “You’re so strong.”

He shook his head, her hands trying to get him to stop. “I'm not. I just happen to be pretty selfish. I want you all for myself, and that couldn't happen if I killed you.”

“I think I’ll take being yours no matter the ending.” Her thumb ran over his cheekbone, tracing a bite mark just next to his ear.

“You don't have to worry about that,” he connected his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, enough to show her how much he loves and adores her. She deepened the kiss as he tasted the vodka still sitting on her tongue. Her fingers ruffled through his damp locs as he pulled away. “Emmett got you drunk on a limited edition bottle of Stoli Elit I had shipped in from Russia. Baby, you chugged four hundred dollars worth of liquor in that milkshake.”

“Apparently I'm an expensive date. What are you doing with vodka?”

He quirked his eyebrow, the sullen mood escaping him, “I’m guessing Emmett didn’t ever tell you we can drink white liquor?” She shook her head, confused. “As long as it’s straight alcohol, it doesn’t have to come back up. Something about it being venom dissolvable.”

“And why the hell haven't you told me that? We could've been having so much fun. I really want to see how thick your accent gets when you’re drunk now.”

He kissed her lips again, the smile on her face too sweet not to taste. “I think Emmett’s still seeing how much of it it takes for us to get drunk. And Peter.”

“So you're telling me that Emmett wasn't carrying around a cup all day for no reason? What a shithead.”

“God, I will never get over your mouth, darlin’.” He leaned her back to wash the conditioner out, her face dipping in bliss as he scrubbed her scalp.

“Hmm...you know how you can hear more of it?” Bella had a smirk on her face as he pulled her back up straight, his hands falling down to her waist. She looked like some wild thing. The water dripping off of her breasts and the wet, almost black, hair clinging to her shoulders. The sweet slick over her hips from the soap under his hands. 

“I’m well aware of how, Isabella.”

“Am I sober enough for you yet?” Her eyes stared into his, hoping he would give in. Her brain was still a little fuzzy, and she couldn't help wanting him to make it a little hazier. She leaned into his ear, her breasts just touching his chest, “Because I can feel how ready you are.”

Jasper didn't want to tell her how much he wanted to lose himself in her. Wanted to feel her warmth around him as she came undone beneath him. He knew he would hurt her if he had her how he wanted right now, her dirty mouth always seemed to make him lose some of his control.

Her eyes were still soft as she drew back and her hand slipped under the water. “Come on. Let me just give you a little warmth, soldier, I just need to be full,” her fingers skimmed across his growing erection as he gripped the sides of the tub.

He knew he was coming very close to breaking the tub, and her fingers were not helping. “Bella, we can't.”

“I’ll stay still, I promise.”

His eyes were stormy as he watched her try to seduce him. It was working, his cock twitched underneath her hand that had come to rest on it. She lifted her hips up before he could protest again, the tip against the slit of her center.

His hands grabbed her hips so she wasn't able to sink down. “You're gonna be the death of me, Isabella.”

She locked her eyes on his, the water behind them raging. “Then at least let me make you feel good before you die.”

He growled as he pulled her hips down onto him, a moan leaving her lips as he had her to the hilt. He brought his knees up for her to rest back against as his hands started carefully moving her up and down. Her entire facade crumbled as she grabbed ahold of the iron sides of the tub. The pace was erratic but not rushed, each stroke hitting every weak point in her sex. The water moved around them, splashing onto the floor as he went deeper.

He wanted to bite her so badly, but he didn't know if the angle he would have to move her into would hurt her too much. His eyes watched the pulse in her neck pump faster as he kept his pace.

Her face dragged back to his, her eyes blown wide. “Jasper?” The whisper seemed out of place in her face, “You know how you said all those girls looked like me but I’m different? Show me I’m different. Bite me.”

“Don't move. Let me do it for you.” He watched her face for any sign of pain as he brought one hand up to the center of her back and tilted her upper body toward him. He looked into her eyes one last time before he shoved his face into her neck, teeth sinking into her skin.

The heat coming off her was enough for Jasper to buck into her, the sweet taste of her blood swirling down his throat breaking him. The demon inside him was right. She was mouthwatering. He broke away from her before he could take too much. The look on her face confirmed the thought that he had projected it all into her. He kissed her while the blood was still on his tongue, sending her over the edge as he pumped more of it into her. The warmth of her around him combined with the spasming of her muscles was too much for him as he spilled inside of her, pulling her hips tight against himself.

Bella collapsed into his hold, her skin wet against his. He held onto her hips as he leaned back against the tub and revelled in the feeling of her around him. Some of the blood he missed ran down her throat and dripped into the water, not enough to change the color. His hand reached up and wiped off the trail it left behind, cleaning it in the water by her waist.

“The water’s getting cold, sweetheart.” 

The human girl pressed her lips to his skin and sighed. “Just a little bit longer. I never get you inside me this long.”

He let her lay on him for a few more minutes before he wrapped an arm around her and leaned forward to pull the drain. “Come on, love. Gotta get you to bed.” She whined as he stood up and out of the tub, the lukewarm water a barrier from the downstairs air. He went to put her down on her feet but gave up on the idea when he saw how wet the floor was. “C'mon baby, let’s get you dry in the bedroom.” He grabbed her towel as he left the room, trying to hurry because he could feel her starting to shiver.

She was almost asleep by the time he sat her on the bed and dried her off, the alcohol and the orgasm flowing through her system making her drowsy. The only response he got from her is when he pulled out of her, the sticky trail causing her body to clench and a whimper to leave her mouth. He decided to tuck her in bed undressed, knowing the covers would be enough.

He tucked her in, making sure she wouldn't be exposed to too much of himself and the cold air. She was barely awake when he kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams

Jasper spent the next hour soaking up the bathroom, the floor flooded with water. He probably shouldn’t have been doing it naked as the day he was born, but he knew no one would barge in with her sleeping. Once he was dressed, he heard footsteps come running down the stairs. They were Emmett's. He could tell from how heavy footed they were, but they were a little more unsteady than he usually was, which was never.

The door opened slowly as Jasper sat on the bed at Bella’s feet. Emmett’s stupid face peeked through the crack. “You will not believe what I just found out,” his speech came out slurred, no different from Bella’s earlier.

Jasper decided to humor him. “What did you find out, Emmett?”

He held up the empty bottle of Stoli Elit, “I’ve got two more empties upstairs. I’ve cracked the vampire drunk code, man.”

“Well, it's a good thing I had two cases flown in, isn't it?” Jasper was grinning at the man. He really had been looking forward to figuring out what it took to get drunk.

Emmett’s smile only widened, “Your wedding is going to be the single mostest bestest thing anyone ever seen.”

Jasper turned to look at the girl in his bed. She was passed out, softly snoring in the little ball she'd curled up into. “You think she'd be mad if I was drunk when she woke up? She did say she wanted to hear how thick my accent gets.”

“The hunt’s at three, so I don’t know how the liquor will influence the blood. But we could always find out.”

“I one hundred percent volunteer.” Jasper stood up, going to write Bella a note if she woke up before he got back and then followed his brother upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella woke up to a crash upstairs with no Jasper at her side. She rushed to fling the covers open and throw on anything she could grab. The hangover was lighter than it had been in the past thanks to...she really didn’t know why. But her feet took the stairs two at a time with her healed hips, and she stopped at the top of the staircase.

“Oh my god.”

Jasper was laying in the middle of the broken coffee table. He and Emmett were laughing their asses off at something she couldn't see. She checked the clock, it was half past five in the morning. At the sound of her voice, her fiancé turned his head to look at her, a loopy smile on his face. He climbed to his hands and knees while Emmett fell back onto one of the posts in the living room.

“Hiya, Bells.” 

She didn't move from her spot. “Jasper? What's going on?”

“Darlin’, I don’t know what yer goin’ on about. I don’t see anythin’ goin’ on over ’er’.”

She could barely understand his drawl over the slur of syllables, unable to help liking what he sounded like. He had a goofy smile on his face as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor. 

“Are you drunk?” It took everything she had to conceal her smile.

“Drunk? I berly know ‘er. Wait, that's not how it goes.” His hands pushed himself off the ground as his face fell, trying to find his mistake. 

“I’m guessing Emmett found a way to get vampires drunk.”

“Sure did!” Emmett had slid down to the floor from where he'd fallen into the post. 

“Where's everyone else?”

Emmett’s eyeline connected with Jasper’s and they both looked confused. The eldest spoke first, “Missy, sometimes, people go playces, and I don’t know where those be.” 

Bella was just nodding in either shock or amazement—that these two were even still speaking. “Right. So I'm guessing they're still out hunting?”

Emmett spoke up next. “I ate a deer. It wasn't as good as bears are. Bears taste real good,” he nodded to himself like he'd just said the most profound thing in the world.

Jasper finally got up on his own two feet and stumbled to the small girl by the stairs. She rushed to his form before he could fall through the floor and gripped his sides. 

“Jasper, I think you should sit down.”

“Why?” Apparently he didn't realize that a fall in this state could lead to a huge hole in the wall or the floor. 

“Because I don't want the house to get hurt, baby,” she flashed her best smile at him. If Jasper could blush, he would've. 

“Yer so pretty when you smile.” The face towering over her was one of unadulterated happiness, one of the few smiles Bella's seen on him with full teeth.

“Thank you. Will you sit on the couch for me?” Bella hoped he would so she could get the table cleaned up as much as she could before the others returned home.

Coercing a one hundred eighty pound, six-foot-three man towards a couch multiple feet away wasn’t something that was done easily. She got him to back up with her, a foot at a time until the back of his knees hit the couch. Before she could pull herself away, cod hands snatched her into his lap. She squealed when it felt like she was airborne for a second until she landed in front of him. 

Jasper smiled at her again, “Hi.”

She caught her breath and half whispered, “Hi.” The hold on her hips and thighs was almost strong enough to feel. “Baby, I’ve got to clean up the table.”

“I don't think ya do,” Jasper shook his head at her. He did it far longer than he needed, and Bella couldn't help the giggle that came out.

She knew the others probably wouldn’t be home in a while, and his grip would be hard to slip from. “What’s it like being buzzed for the first time in a century and a half?”

“Perty fuckin’ awesome.” He started tapping his fingers against her skin as his gaze turned far away. 

“What's the matter?” 

He looked antsy. “Peter’s on his way.”

She didn’t understand the nervousness. “And?”

A long sigh escaped him, _“He’s on a horse.”_

“What do you mean he's on a _horse?”_ She didn't know if he was saying it because he was drunk, or if it was true. The girl wouldn't put it past Peter to actually do something like that.

Jasper refused to look in her eyes. “I called ‘em about the engagement, and he uh...he’s showin’ up on a white horse.”

“When did he say he'd be here?” It had been awhile since Peter and Char had visited, and she was excited at the prospect of seeing them again. Bella was answered by the slam of a door being opened. She turned her head to the front door as Jasper whispered “now.” Before she could ask what was going on, Peter ducked through the doorway on a horse. “God, you weren’t lying.”

“Bella! How you doin’, sugar?” Peter was grinning from his spot on top of the horse, his hat casting a shadow across his face. 

“I'm fine, Peter. Why is there a horse in the house?”

Char shoved through the door carrying their bags. “He made me follow him in the car this whole way.” Her face spoke of her desire to murder her lover.

“Everything for appearances, Char. And Bellita, I promised your fiancé a horse, did I not?”

“This is the first time I'm hearing about it.” Her brows furrowed as she turned back to stare at Jasper. 

Emmett suddenly seemed to realize that a fully grown horse was inside his living room and stumbled to his feet. “Holy shit! That thing’s fuckin' beautiful!”

Bella looked from the horse to Emmett to the mess of a table on the floor. “Emmett found out how to get drunk,” her face was plastered in a hopelessness that Charlotte mirrored.

“Fuckin’ mint! Let me take this beauty outside, and then I'll be back for the party,” Peter winked at Bella before turning the horse around and heading back out the door.

Charlotte looked to the ceiling and muttered, “How the hell are we going to explain a horse this far north?” She shook out her blonde curls as she took in Bella’s position on Jasper’s lap. “Comfortable?”

If Bella was going to be honest, her butt had gone numb a few minutes ago. “It's okay. Jasper won't let me go so I can clean up the table.”

Charlotte’s brows scrunched together, “Jasper, let that girl go.” He started to protest before she squared her hips and looked at him dead in the eye. “Let the human go, or I’ll crunch your balls in your own mouth.”

His hands flew straight up in the air, and he turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at either of them. 

“I wish I had as much power as you do. I usually get stuck in situations like that,” Bella grumbled.

Char's smile widened as she turned back to Bella, her blood red eyes sparkling with humor. “Gotta remind the boys they're not always the ones in charge. I do so... violently.”

“Guess I'll have to figure out my own way then.” With that, Bella went and grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet, going into the kitchen to grab some trash bags as well. 

When she came back into the room, everybody was piled onto the couch, Peter almost in Jasper’s lap as Emmett tried to explain his experiment. “So after three bottles of one hundred proof, I’m seeing stars.”

“Three _bottles?_ How are you two not passed out right now?” They didn't even notice that Bella was talking to them, so enthralled in what Emmett had to say. She huffed and started sweeping up Jasper's mess as Emmett continued to ramble on. By the time she had opened a garbage bag, all eyes were on her. 

“Baby, where have you been?” 

She rolled her eyes up at Jasper, “Cleaning up your mess. Right here.” Her brain said, _Payback for puking on his shoes...twice, I guess._

She was in the middle of shoving one of the legs into the bag when a pair of hands were at her waist. “Do you need some help?” Jasper's groin was pressed into her ass from where she was bent over. She couldn't tell if he was asking about the coffee table or if he was asking about something else.

Bella dropped the leg into the bag as she straightened her back and cocked her head at the tall man, “And what are you trying to help me with?” His erection could be felt through his jeans and the hands on her waist weren’t making it any better.

“Having an orgasm.” He was so blunt it would have been comical if his tall frame wasn't practically curving around her.

Her face was gobsmacked. She blinked multiple times just to try to ensure she wasn’t hearing things. “Jasper Whitlock, what did you just say?”

“I was wonderin’ if you wanted help with havin’ an orgasm, ma’am.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that, Whitlock,” her face ducked again, picking up more of the scrap wood. Peter snickered as he watched the scene. Jasper's face turned into a pout as he made his way back to the couch. He flopped onto it, head landing in Charlotte's lap, feet in Peter's.

“Get yer damn feet out of my lap.” Jasper just replanted his boots every time Peter tried to shake him off. 

By the time Emmett had enough sense to help her with the table, she was already done. She tied up the bags and motioned for him to take them out. Their bodies ran through the alcohol faster than hers did, only a slight buzz running through his body as he picked them up. 

She rounded the front of the couch to put away the broom as she leaned down in Jasper’s ear, “I could use some help when you’re sober.”

Based on Emmett's time frame, Jasper would guess that he had about another hour or two before he was sober again. He stuck out his bottom lip at her, scrunching his eyebrows together. 

“Don't look at me like that. You're the one that decided to get drunk at god only knows what hour in the morning and left your fiancée to clean up your mess.”

At the mention of the word, Charlotte sprang up, Jasper’s head smacking down on the cushion. “Speaking of fiancée, let me see that ring I picked out.”

“Jeez, Char. Give a guy a warnin’, will ya?!”

“Oh piss off, it's not like it actually hurt,” she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Bella. “Let me see!”

Bella stuck out her hand shyly, still unused to the attention being so focused on her. Charlotte took her finger and rotated the stone in the light. “What do you mean by you picked it out?”

“Oh, you know how Peter is. He made me take Jasper out ring shopping a while ago. I helped him choose between this one and another one that he was caught up on,” she smiled at the girl, liking how the ring fit so well on her slender finger.

“Jasper’s been stuck with me for weeks, when’d you go look at them?”

Jasper's voice piped up from the couch where he was still fighting with Peter about his feet. “Do _not_ answer that.”

Charlotte, without looking up from the girl’s finger, spoke again, “About a year or so ago. A month before you guys started dating, I believe.”

“What the fuck? I can't believe you would do this to me, Charlotte. I thought you loved me!” Jasper was going on like it was the end of the world. Bella's mind had to take a second to comprehend what she'd said.

Bella’s eyes started to clear, and she looked at her fiancé, “You knew you were gonna marry me before we started dating?” 

He expected her eyes to hold disgust, invasion of trust. Instead, he felt a whole lot of love—and wonder—hit his chest. “Um...yes?”

“Jesus, cowboy, I would’ve said yes after the second date if I knew.”

Jasper turned to Peter, “What the hell, dude? You could've told me that!”

Peter shrugged, “Would've taken the fun out of it.”

Bella cocked an eye at Peter, “I didn’t know you were like Alice.” 

The man got a disgusted look on his face. “I am not like that fucking fairy in the slightest. I just get...gut feelings about things. And you, sugar, were a gut feelin’ ten times as strong.”

“Did you know that you were going to be,” she looked around to make sure Emmett was around to hear her, “my favorite big brother?”

Emmett's head snapped up from where he was trying to choose between watching _Mean Girls_ or _Hot Chick._ He cold stared at her until she had to blink, losing the faux staring contest. “Did you know how bad of a liar you are, Bells?”

“I’m not. Peter rode a horse all the way here for me. When have you ever done something like that?”

He let out a gasp similar to a teenage girl’s. “I would’ve rode a bear here for you.” 

The smile on Bella’s face only widened. “But you didn’t. And Peter did, so.” She turned to the blond man, “Congratulations, Peter, for single handedly getting me engaged—and being the best big brother.”

“I helped you get engaged too,” Emmett pouted at her, the DVDs forgotten in his lap.

Peter stood with his arms crossed over his chest. “And how’d you do that, bud?”

Emmett crossed his arms back. “I don’t want to say.”

“Yeah, I’d like to know too.” Jasper’s ass had unrooted itself from the couch and went to stand behind Bella, the familiar press of his groin into her backside making Bella slap his shoulder.

“You know, Jasper.” Emmett gave him a pointed look, referencing their time in the woods.

Jasper’s eyes fluttered as he remembered that day. “I think it’s best for Emmett to keep that to himself.”

Bella turned to Jasper, “Why can’t he tell us?”

The blond shook his head, the smile dropping from his face as the day came back to him. “It doesn’t matter. But Emmett does a lot you don’t know.” Even with a buzz, Jasper knew he’d never be able to joke about it.

She narrowed her eyes, “I guess I'll take your word for it.” She went and plopped down next to Emmett, wanting to watch a movie with him.

The next two hours were spent watching _Mean Girls,_ a movie Jasper and Peter decided they’d never watch again as long as they lived. Charlotte spent the time reading, her head curled up to Peter's shoulder. Emmett and Bella were yelling at the screen when the other Cullens came through the back door. 

“Why is there a horse outside?”

Bella turned her head, eyes never leaving the screen, “Peter's here.”

Peter waved at them. “Hi everyone. Don't worry about Petunia, she's pretty well trained.”

Esme came around the back of the couch and kissed Peter on the crown of his head. “How are you, honey? And Petunia seems very sweet.”

“I'm great. Real excited about the engagement. How have you been doin’ lately, ma?” Peter had always had a soft spot for Esme.

“Oh, you know. The garden needs work, and the start of another wedding means another chance to plan something. I—” As she walked in front of them, she looked at the floor. “Jasper, where’s the coffee table?”

“I fell on it.”

Carlisle leaned on the doorjamb. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“No, really. Emmett got me plastered, and I fell on it because he scared me while I was trying to sneak downstairs.” Jasper's voice held no emotion as he stared at the TV screen, trying to get Bella to pay attention to him as he poked her sides.

“Emmett what?” Rosalie's voice came from behind them. Edward’s joined hers as he stood next to her, “Why were you sneaking downstairs?”

“Emmett figured out how we can get drunk. I was trying to sneak downstairs because I wanted to cuddle with Bella.” The _duh_ at the end was a given. A small smile filled his face when Bella swatted his prodding fingers away.

“You were drunk off your ass and you just wanted to cuddle with your fiancée?” Peter raised an eyebrow in Jasper’s direction.

“Yeah. She's so warm.” He was frowning now, sad about the fact that he never got the chance to go through with it.

The girl in question just rolled her eyes and snuggled into his side. “I probably wouldn’t have let you anyway.”

“Why not?” He pretended to be offended, pulling away from her.

“Because some drunk man would be crawling in my bed while I’m naked. That’s why not.”

“But I’m _your_ drunk man. I just wanted to cuddle you.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, not wanting to continue on with his last stream of tipsy gargle. He tried to grab her and pull her back into a kiss, but she was able to dodge his hands. She made sure to marvel in it, it would never happen when he was sober. “Too slow, Whitlock.”

“I’ll show you too slow later,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella giggled as she gripped his chin between two of her fingers. “I don’t think that made any sense, but I’ll let you have it.” 

Their smiles were just inches from each other as Emmett cleared his throat. “Can you two get a room?”

Jasper turned to him, “We would have one if Esme would finish deciding on whether she wants to make one or two closets.”

Esme just waved off the banter as she took in what was on the screen. “How did you three get roped into watching _Mean Girls?”_

“Mom. It's one of the greatest cinematic masterpieces of this century,” Emmett rolled his eyes at her.

She took a slow nod and looked at the girls on the couch, “How’d you two get roped into watching _Mean Girls?”_

“Esme, this is one of the best teenage movies ever,” Bella raised an eyebrow at her.

Esme raised her hands in a mock surrender before patting her eldest’s knee, “Whatever you say.” She got up and dragged Carlisle with her to his office, wanting to have some alone time with him home.

“Bella, I think I'm sober now.” Jasper bent down to whisper in her ear, “I think I'd like to take you up on your offer.” He play bit at her neck before pulling away to sit up straight.

Peter turned at his shoulder. “Jesus, how much sex do you two have? I mean, seriously? I’ve never seen you this horny, brother.”

Jasper played innocent. “Sex? We've never had sex, Peter. We spend our time reading the gospel.”

Shaking his head back to the screen, Peter chuckled, “If you touched a Bible, you’d shoot into flames.”

“I never said it was the Bible.”

“I didn’t know the Kama Sutra is being referred to as the gospel now.”

“It’s my gospel. Sure makes Bella—”

“Nope! Don't wanna hear it.”

Jasper laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, “Oh, so you don’t want me to recount all of our sexual encounters?”

Peter shook his head, “Not particularly.”

“Sucks. Because I’m going to spend the rest of the night describing them in detail.” 

“God, Jazz, please don’t. I already have to watch them in your head,” Edward’s tone was pleading.

Jasper got his signature shit-eating grin on his face. “Or I could just make you listen to a play by play.”

Peter’s eyes were tired as they stared down at Bella’s rapidly reddening face. “Go ahead.”

Charlotte was completely supportive. “Go have sex! Celebrate your engagement. Everyone's just jealous they aren't having great sex too.”

“We’re not jealous we’re not having great sex, you just haven’t heard how much of it they have.” Rosalie’s face was stoney as she spoke to Charlotte.

“Can't be worse than what he has to go through when he visits us.”

Rosalie stared at her. “It's worse.”

Emmett nodded with his wife, “A thousand times worse. It’s like they’re both teenagers.”

“Em, technically we are.”

Edward shook out the paper in his hands, “Teenagers don’t have as much sex as they do.”

“Oh, just let them be in love. I'm sure the sex is great, even without Jasper's gift.” Char was over the conversation.

Peter swung an arm around the tiny girl, “My girl, always the hopeless romantic.” 

Bella took in the couple, wondering if she and Jasper looked that in love to other people. She didn't notice Jasper smiling at her as his fingers twirled around her hair. The love in his eyes was obvious as he watched her follow the conversation. She ducked her head in the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear, “Wanna cuddle?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” He stood up and took her hand, leading her downstairs as Peter and Charlotte whooped and hollered at them.

Emmett snickered and mumbled loud enough to hear, “Enablers.”

Charlotte turned to Peter, “Say it with me. Sex is what?”

“Good!” They high fived each other before returning their gazes to the screen.

Edward turned to Rose, his eyes still downcast at his paper, “Did they just high-five?” The starlet merely nodded her head, trying to erase it from her memory. 

Downstairs, Jasper pulled Bella into his room, kicking the door closed behind them with his foot. She pecked him on the lips as she padded to the closet, not before seeing her reflection in the mirror. 

“Not to sound like Alice, but who let me out dressed like this?”

“You’re the one that came running up the stairs like someone was chasing you.”

She shook her head as she took in her hasty choices. All Jasper’s wardrobe. A ratty band t-shirt from the seventies paired with basketball shorts that we’re baggier than hell.

“It's kinda hot honestly. I like how big my clothes are on you. The plus side is the fact that my scent is all over you at the same time.” Jasper was watching her from his spot by the door. “And,” he walked over to her body, his footing now even, “seeing you in this shirt, thinking of all the things I’ve done in it, that's the cherry on top.”

Bella watched him in the mirror, “What kinds of things?” She was hoping it wouldn't be things like...

He shook his head as he set his chin on her crown. “I got this shirt the first time I was ever able to handle a crowd. Rosalie dragged me to some rock festival in the early seventies to see if I could survive it. She had a whole skateboarding phase too she roped me into. This shirt saw all of it,” he pressed his lips into her hair.

“Came full circle didn’t it?” She met his eyes in the mirror, “Do I ever get to see you skateboard?”

“I may or may not have a picture of me doing it.”

“You won’t let me see it in person?”

He sighed, not liking what this would lead to. “Maybe one day.”

“I’m gonna take that as a promise.” She wanted to see how sexy he would look.

“I figured you would,” he winked at her in the reflection of the mirror.

She put her hands on her hips, “Are you gonna cuddle me or not? I might need a nap, seeing as I was so rudely awakened this morning.” Her eyes were teasing as she turned around to face him.

“You ain’t seen a rude awakening, ma’am.” He grabbed her around the middle and gently tossed her onto the bed as she giggled.

“I don't think I ever will. It's so pleasant that you're always the first person I see every morning.” She was leaning back against the headboard as he started crawling up to her from the foot of the bed.

“I’m the one who gets to see your face as you open your eyes,” Jasper hummed. As he crawled up, he slipped off her shorts, little by little until they were on the floor. 

As he advanced to her underwear, she laid a foot on his shoulder. “Now, cowboy, I thought we were cuddling?”

His fingers slipped under the elastic of her underwear, hesitating before he ripped them off. “We're cuddling after I have my way with you.” The band snapped as his hands gripped her thighs, the soft skin underneath his palms making his mouth water. 

“God, you’re better than any of those damn romance novels,” she groaned into the air.

“I don't even know why you read those,” he murmured before dipping his head and swiping his tongue across the heat in her center.

The words came jagged out of her throat, “I didn’t always have you.” Her hands gripped his curls as swirled his tongue.

He pulled back, “Now you're stuck with me forever.” The coldness of his tongue swirling around her clit made her back arch and her eyes close as she moaned.

Bella ground her hips into his face as he continued. “Better burn them then,” she searched for breath as he sped up his ministrations. He hummed in response, the vibrations going right to her core. His hands grabbed under her knees and pushed them up to her chest, following her with his mouth as she got closer to her limit.

Jasper pushed two fingers in and she broke, the moans coming from the center of her chest as she clenched around the digits. Her hands fisted the pillows at her head until they almost fell on top of her. His tongue never stopped as she worked through the waves of her orgasm. He loved the taste of her juices on his tongue, not giving her a break as he curled his fingers inside her, hitting her in her favorite spot with every pump.

“Jasper, fuck.” 

“I know you can do it, baby. Just one more.” His hand never stopped as she met his thrusts. “Come on. Come for me, sweetheart.” He relished in the rush of ecstasy he felt burn through her as she came around his fingers for the second time, her moans high pitched. Her thighs shook as she clenched them together over his hand, the sounds coming out of her mouth continuous as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. “That’s my girl.”

The sight of her falling apart from just his fingers made him want to keep going. His thumb kept rubbing her clit as her eyes opened and met his. “Jasper, I don't think—”

“Try for me?”

“What’s gotten into you?” It felt as though the electricity jumped from his fingers, her entire body still shaking.

“You wouldn't let me touch you earlier.” Jasper flooded her with pleasure as his fingers continued their movements, “Plus, you've agreed to be my wife.” 

Bella rolled her head back into the pillows as she curled her toes. “If I knew this is how you’d react, I would’ve asked about it sooner.”

“Sure would've made things easier.” His other hand came down next to her head as he brought his face in front of hers. “Do I need to make you, or are you gonna come one more time for me on your own?”

Her eyes locked onto his as her mouth went dry. “Make me?” She felt a trickle of the feeling of him coming inside her that he's only used on her once. She bucked against his hand as he smiled, “Maybe a mix of both.”

He filled her mind so it was a nice hum in the background as he picked back up with his movements, watching her face as she started to become overwhelmed. “Keep your eyes on me.” 

Her face scrunched as her body overheated with pleasure. His hand tripled its speed as she stared into his eyes, her own seeing stars. His thumb moved just right one last time to send her crashing over the edge. The side of his mouth lifted as the small “fuck” that came out of her mouth led to more expletives to tumble out as her muscles tightened around his fingers again.

He almost went to push his fingers back in when she caught his wrist with a weak strength. “Baby, I’m already soaked.”

Jasper nodded, seeing how tired and blissed out she was already. He pulled his fingers out and popped them into his mouth to suck off the slick of her orgasms. Her eyelashes fluttered at the motion, his face still inches from hers. As his fingers left his mouth, he brought them to hers, swiping his saliva across her tongue. The kitten lick to his fingertips almost made him come in his pants.

“Are you tired, sugar?” His eyes were black as they held hers. She knew he wanted to fuck her, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable either.

“Never too tired for you,” her soft brown eyes looked into his with the intensity of a cougar on the prowl, even with her body pliable and sleepy. That was all it took for him to pull his jeans off and line himself up with her entrance. He grabbed one of her legs and rested it on his shoulder, his hand running down her leg and resting at her hip. 

She looked from his cock to his eyes as they stared back at her. Bella bit into her lip and whispered, “Come in me?”

He pushed into her as he opened the floodgates. Pleasure overcame her senses. She couldn't see straight, skin feeling like it was on fire as he started a deep, fast pace. Bella grabbed onto his arms in a futile attempt to ground herself, but the world spinned as he pounded into her. She could feel every breath, every touch, every single spec of moisture in the air as he buried all of his emotion in between her thighs.

Jasper's thrusts were getting sloppy as he felt the effects of his own feelings reflect back on himself. She was soaked, and it made it so easy for him to bury himself into her every time he pushed forward. His skin would be covered in marks from her nails if he were human. He stretched out the leg on his shoulder as he leaned into her, his last thrusts meeting all the way to the hilt. The chain with her ring on it scraped her chest as she bounced, the metal glinting in the soft lightning. 

All it took for him to push off the edge was his baited breath in her ear as she came back to earth, “I can’t wait to feel you on our wedding night.” 

It was probably the most he's ever came. Just the thought of her on their wedding night made him explode, his vision going white. His hips bucked a few times before he finally stopped, breathing heavy as he stayed inside her to catch his bearings. She used the second to bring her muscles tight around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

Bella pushed his hair out of his face as he rested his forehead against hers with an easy smile. 

“I wouldn’t have bought white sheets if I knew you'd come into my life and wreck them.”

“Not my fault you're a sex fiend.” Her eyes were heavy as she stared into his, smiling when he nipped the tip of her nose as he pulled away. Pulling out of her was always bittersweet, the sight of his come flooding out of her was a picture perfect memory, but the loss of heat always made him miss her even more. 

“You are too.” Jasper dragged another pair of panties up her legs to keep it in and curled around her.

“You made me this way,” she reminded him as she snuggled her face into his chest. She was ready for her nap now. Jasper pulled the blankets up around them then wrapped his arms around her.

“Your virginity still remains one of my prized possessions.” Her hand thumped against his chest as she settled in.

“I'm sure it does.” Her eyes closed and she was soon asleep, her breath pooling against his chest.

She was fast asleep, his hand trailing through her hair as she let out quiet snores. “I can’t believe I get to have you as my wife. Forever,” his whisper was barely audible, just meant for him.

Bella slept for two hours, her barely there hangover still affecting her. Jasper laid with her the whole time. He figured she must have been pretty tired because she hadn't moved very much until she started stirring when she was about to wake up.

She stretched in his arms as he rubbed a hand down her ribs. “How was your cat nap?” He only got a quiet groan as she popped her back and shoulders before she turned to face him, eyes half open.

“Kind of wish it was longer. Your little game earlier wore me out.” There were no ill feelings coming from her. She just liked to give him a hard time.

He scrunched his face in faux anger. “I wouldn’t call him little.”

She knew exactly what would get him riled up. “I don’t know, I’ve heard there are bigger people in this house. You know, now that Peter’s here,” she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

“Take it back.” His face was deadly serious. The rivalry between the two boys was one of the things she found the most enjoyment from. It was so easy for her to cause some bickering between the two.

She smoothed a hand over his face, “I mean, from what Charlotte’s told me, I’m so sorry, baby, but he’s got you beat.” She added in an extra short glance to his crotch just to dramatize her point.

He was about to push her off of him to run upstairs and see if she was telling the truth when she started laughing. “You're sent from the devil, woman.”

Bella could hardly talk through her laughter. Her hands were wrapped around her middle as he stared down at her angrily. “What were you gonna do? Pull his trousers down?” After a needed breath she added, “Then you’re willingly marrying a demon.”

“We were gonna measure 'em! They'd probably find some way to cheat though. As for the demon thing, I don't mind as long as you keep the evil to a minimum,” he shrugged.

“You did not just admit to willingly looking at Emmett’s dick and measuring it.”

He looked her dead in the eyes with as much seriousness he could muster. “If it's for science, yes.”

The laughter was threatening to erupt from the back of her throat, but she had to get one last punch in. “So, if you’ve touched Emmett’s dick, and you’ve touched me, that means me and Emmett have touched...” Her eyes attempted to play horrified.

“I have never touched Emmett's dick. If I had, there would have been ten rounds of bleach going on. You've got nothing to worry about, sugar.” The ability of her words to affect him so much always baffled him.

“That sounds like someone who’s touched Emmett’s dick.” She was basically snorting at this point. Before he could even try to form a sentence, she put a hand over his mouth and, with the straightest face she could muster, whispered, “Jasper, it’s alright. I already know Carlisle’s the biggest in the house,” and rolled over.

Jasper groaned and threw his head back against the headboard, the bed shaking with the force of it. “I cannot _believe_ you just said that, Bella. I really can't. I thought we had a good thing going here too.” She giggled into her pillow and turned on her back, the smile on her face one of teasing. She shook her head and reached forward, her fingers threatening to slip under the waistband of boxers.

He got up from the bed. “Nope. Apparently it's too small for you. No touching allowed.” His arms crossed across his chest and he looked like a five year old pouting over his favorite toy being taken away. From where he stood at the edge of the bed, the pant legs of his boxers just touched the comforter. 

She slinked over to his position, his eyes watching her the entire time. It was hard staying mad at her with her body practically naked and her eyes looking like that. She sat on her stomach in front of him and placed her head on his thigh. “No touching?”

He turned his head away. “No. No touching.”

She skimmed a single finger over the parted fabric over his crotch. “I distinctly remember you saying that you’re the biggest in the house. And you don’t want to show me?” Bella hummed against his skin, her voice dropping an octave. “You know, when you took my virginity, I thought I wouldn’t be able to take you because you were so big. You proved me wrong then.” She looked up at him through thick lashes.

The twitch of his fingers was the only sign that his resolve was cracking. “I didn't think it would be possible. Even now I think I won't be able to take you sometimes. Every time you push in, I can feel you stretch me to my limit. You fill me up to the brim. I love how people look at us and wonder how we fit. How tight it is.” A finger teased up his pant leg.

He'd stopped breathing. It was taking all his strength to not throw her back against the bed and take her again and again. Her words sliced through his resolve little by little, and he knew it would only take a few more to finally break. 

She nuzzled her nose into his thigh and breathed out, “Or when I take you in my mouth and you push into my throat and I can’t breathe around you. How I had to work for weeks to try to take you to the base. How I can feel the bulge in my throat from your cock.”

Jasper's head whipped back around and he glared at her. The little minx was playing dirty. He had to admit he liked it, but he was miffed that she had the nerve to say that his dick was smaller than the others in the house. He grabbed her hair by the root and lowered to his knees, their faces staring at each other. “But you think Peter’s bigger, huh? You think Peter would fuck you better?” He knew she didn’t think of him like that, but he knew what it would hit.

“You think he'd be able to make you squirm just from the thought of him inside you? You think I don't notice. I catch you squirming next to me in bed when you're thinking of me pushing into you and fucking you like it's my job.”

Bella knew pushing more of his buttons would secure her ass red, but she always went too far. “If he fucks like Charlotte says he does, I’m sure he could make me squirm too.”

That broke him. He released her hair as he stood straight up and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her and dragged her over his legs, ass in the air, ripping her underwear down the middle as she scrambled to find balance on the bed. 

“Jasper, everyone’s upstairs.”

“I don't care. Let them hear how much of a whore you are for me.” She knew she'd pissed him off, but she didn't realize how far he'd go with everyone else in the house being able to hear them. Before she could get out another excuse, he dug his nails into the flesh of her cheek. “You work me up all day and night, you flaunt around in those skimpy clothes and no panties, and then you have the nerve to tell me my brother could fuck you better. You need to be taught a lesson.” His hand came down with a deafening smack. Her body jerked forward, trying to get away from the sting that erupted on her skin. The little whimper she let out only fueled him even more.

From the couch in the living room, Peter turned to Emmett. “What’s that sound?” 

Emmett only rolled his eyes and shook his head. “God, you don’t want to know.” 

Peter could’ve sworn he heard his name, his feet itching to travel down the stairs. He got to his feet when the sound happened again. 

Emmett grabbed his arm, “You really don't want to go down there.” They both heard a loud growl come from downstairs, not hearing what Bella had said to warrant it. Emmett's eyes were pleading with Peter not to go down there, knowing nothing good could come from it.

Peter shook off the giant's hand, “I’ll do what I please, mountain man.” 

As he laid a foot on the first step, Emmett tried to plead with him again. “He’s upset. I can tell.” 

The blond looked back at him, cocky, “I’ve handled him at his worst. Trust me.”

“It's your funeral,” Emmett held his hands up in surrender before turning back to the show on the TV. Peter slowly made his way down the stairs, not wanting to alert Jasper to his presence.

He could smell the scent of swelling blood before he saw it. The smack of Jasper’s hand onto Bella’s ass was hard to miss from the crack in the door. His brother’s face was contorted with stoney wash as he caught Bella’s cheek over and over. The girl was heaving against the covers, her hands fisted in the cotton. He would’ve thought she was in serious pain if he didn’t watch her slick drip onto the floor.

“You think Peter could ever make you feel like this?” Jasper's voice was hard. Peter had never heard him talk to her that way, figuring she'd said something about himself that she shouldn't have. He backed away and up the stairs quickly, shaking his head to try and get the image out of his head. Emmett looked up at him as he sank back down on the couch. “I should've listened to you, man.”

Charlotte snickered as he sat back down. “I think I’m gonna have to check your ears after that one, honey. It was kinda obvious what was happening.”

He turned to her. “I didn't think he'd be so rough with her. She's so tiny.”

Emmett cracked up on his other side. “Dude, you have no idea.”

“He was talking about me. Like she had said I could...” Peter turned to his wife, her eyes blood red against the white couch, “Ya know.”

“I may have planted a little seed into her mind a little while ago. Apparently it made itself known,” she grinned wickedly at him.

The smile that crossed his face was devilish. “And what would that have been?” His fingers ran across the crease of her shorts. 

“Nope!” Emmett shouted before getting up and speed walking to the kitchen.

They laughed at him, using the extra space on the couch to spread out. Charlotte laid down against Peter's chest. “You know, Petey, you really know how to clear out a room.”

He kissed the crown of here head and went to reply when they both heard a high pitched squeal coming from downstairs followed by a drawn out “fuck.” Their eyes met as Charlotte chuckled. “I didn’t know Bella was a squirter.” 

Peter blinked unnecessarily. “How the hell did you get that from...that?” His wife just rubbed her cheek against his chest and sealed her lips. “Are you holding out on me? Your knowledge could help me torture him for the rest of eternity.” She still wouldn't tell him.

“Don’t underestimate your commanders,” she threw the line back at him from their time in the wars, his chest deflating as he knew she would tell no more on the subject.

Jasper never thought he'd ever get Bella so worked up that she'd squirt all over his hand and the sheets. He'd thrown her back against the pillows when he decided she'd had enough spankings and had held her arms down while he fucked her with his fingers.

“Jesus fuck, doll. I knew you were soaked but I didn’t think...” 

Her chest was rapidly contracting as she looked from his fingers to the bedsheet to his face. “You’re the one who decided to fuck me through another orgasm.” The embarrassment was flooding through her shoulders and cheeks.

“Don't be embarrassed. It's unbearably sexy.” Her breath caught in her throat at the way his eyes were devouring the very sight of her. Through the lust, the edge in his teeth was still biting at him. “So, you think Peter could’ve fucked you like that?”

“Only you could ever fuck me how I need, baby.” Her pupils were blown out, almost taking over the brown of her irises completely. The blood flushing her cheeks and collarbones was irresistible, the sweat on her chest making her skin glow in the light from the lamp on the bedside table.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” His hand traced over her breast and up to her jaw, pausing at her neck for a moment, his nail tracing over the whitened bite marks. “But I need to get you to eat. You burn far too many calories with me to not.”

Bella nodded and scrambled to the end of the bed to grab some clothes. He had one of his t-shirts and the basketball shorts in front of her before she even stood up. He gathered the sheets off the bed and bundled them into his hands before she led him upstairs. Peter and Charlotte totally noticed the flush in her cheeks when she reached the top of the stairs. It deepened when Jasper appeared behind her, carrying the sheets to the laundry room.

“Hey guys. It’s a wonderful,” she looked at the clock above the mantel, “afternoon.” The time read almost three o’clock. Both vampires sitting on the couch just grinned at her in response.

“Really is _wonderful,_ indeed.” Peter watched as she grimaced when she sat down on the chair next to the couch. “What's the matter, doll? Everything okay?” 

Bella's blush only deepened. She tried to lie to cover up the searing pain in her backside. “You know cuddling with Jasper is like laying on a rock. I’m a little sore.” She hoped her face didn’t give herself away.

Peter nodded, “Must've just been hearing things then.” He cackled when her eyes widened. 

“I—I don't know what you're talking about.”

Peter sat up straighter. “Oh you know, the cracking sound? And you must’ve been having a bad dream with all those whimpers.”

Jasper padded down the hallway then. “Don't pretend I didn't hear you come down the stairs, you creep.” He rolled his eyes at Peter as he walked into the kitchen to make Bella a late lunch.

Bella head whipped around to the man’s, “You...you saw me and Jasper?” Her face was mortified, her mind trying to find which scene he had walked in on, hoping to god he didn’t see her flood the sheets.

“Only the part where he had you over his lap. You must've really pissed him off then, hm?” His wry smile was all she needed to tell her that he knew what had made Jasper so upset.

“Oh my god.” Bella hid her face in her hands. Peter knew she had used him to make Jasper jealous. He had heard his name come out of his mouth while she was being spanked.

“Don't worry, sugar. I'll take it as a compliment. Besides, I'm not the one that you should be blaming.” His eyes trailed down to Charlotte, who looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh with her head buried in his chest.

The blonde girl peeked her head out of the fabric of his shirt. “It’s not my fault Jasper’s insecure about his manhood,” before she allowed a laugh to bubble out of her lips.

Jasper poked his head around the corner. “Only when Bella's talking about another guy's dick when I'm trying to make her scream.”

Bella didn’t think she could be more mortified. Her face was perpetually stuck in her hands, the apex of her knees sucking into her chest. “I wasn’t talking about Peter’s dick because I wanted to see it,” she mumbled into the skin of her palms.

Jasper raised a brow at her. “You just wanted to piss me off. Jokes on you ‘cause it ended with you making a mess all over the sheets.” He returned to the kitchen to finish up with her food. Bella knew he was going to brag about that whenever he got the chance for at least three weeks. Her head hit the back of the chair as her vision cleared to the faces of Peter and Charlotte reveling in the brag. 

“Darlin’, you can see it anytime you’d like.” 

Charlotte’s eyebrows pinched together as she quipped at her husband, “Baby, not like that.”

“Peter, I do _not_ want to see your penis.”

“I don’t know. Settle some of your curiosity.”

“I swear to God, Peter. If you whip out your dick, I’m not talking to you for a year.”

He held up his hands in a sad surrender, the ability to get naked in a common space seeming to be a shared interest of the two brothers. _Why the hell are they like this?_ Bella thought to herself. 

Emmett poked his head out of the kitchen as Jasper had done, a goofy grin on his face. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Charlotte and Bella groan at the same time. “I need to eat. Please take it outside so I don't throw up everywhere.” Bella got up with the pain running up her back at the probable bruising she’d have later. She basically limped to the kitchen as Emmett waved at her, walking out the back door with a wink.

“I can't believe you told them,” her voice was accusing as she sat at the island across from Jasper.

He slid her the plate, piled high with fruit and a soft cakey loaf. “They’d find out one way or another. Eat.”

She tried to put a menacing expression on her face before she dug in. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the plate was empty in front of her within a few minutes. She licked her finger as she spoke, “Did Esme really make me pound cake?” 

Her fiancé nodded as he took the plate and dropped it in the sink. “You have school tomorrow. She wanted you to get your carbs in. She’s worried that I’ve been...expelling all your energy. In her words,” his hands swept away a loc of her hair away from her eyes.

“God, I don't even want to imagine what I'm gonna have to say to get Jess off my back about the ring.” Jasper kept his fingers in her hair, twisting the ends around them. “Maybe I can act like it’s a purity ring or something that Charlie got me.” 

The laugh from his chest was deafening. “She wouldn't believe that for a second. I don't need my gift to know the levels of lust you give off at school.”

She huffed at him. “If I say promise ring, she’ll expect you to have one too.”

“Lucky for you, I have one down in my room.”

She stood up and placed her hands on his chest. “You have your wedding ring?”

“I do. I'm surprised you haven't asked about it already. It's not like it's hidden.” His mind flashed to the bowl of random things he had sitting on his dresser.

“It’s a new one right? Not,” she almost couldn’t meet his eyes, “Alice’s?”

“It’s not Alice’s. I bought it the same time I bought yours for you.” She nodded at him, happy he wouldn’t have to feel more of what she kept hidden inside when she thought about their pasts. He brought his hand to her chin, whispering, “You're the only one that matters to me.”

She reached up on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, curling her hands in his shirt as he deepened it sweetly. As her hand coasted along his shoulder blade, they were interrupted by a sudden clear of the throat. 

“Bella, you may want to go comfort Emmett. He lost.” Peter's voice came from the doorway, completely smug.

Bella’s eyes never left Jasper’s as she asked, “Lost what?”

“The measurement contest.” His voice came out in a laugh as Emmett yelled out and indignant “He cheated!”

Her head whipped around at his chuckle and shouted, “Emmett, you’re six-five, how the hell did you lose?” She really wanted to ask when and where they stared at each other's dick for it, but she was afraid of the answer.

“I told you he cheated. Do you really want to know how?”

Jasper’s voice came from behind her, bordering on accusatory, “I do.”

Peter piped up, “It’s not really something that’s appropriate with a lady present.”

“Peter, you asked, not twenty minutes ago, if I wanted to see your penis. I think I can know.”

“Well. I just started thinking about that time Charlotte—”

“Stop it, Peter! She doesn't want to hear about that.”

Bella turned slightly to the side and raised a brow, “I do now.”

“Well, she does this thing with her tongue that just absolutely drives me crazy—”

“Yeah, she taught me how to do that.”

Jasper’s and Peter's eyes locked as Bella interrupted. The two men decided they’d try to forget that the girls ever had that conversation— demonstration. “Alrighty, well you know I wasn’t soft after that, and Emmett got real upset.”

“Emmett, why didn't you think to do that!”

He strode through the doorway, “Because I’m an honest man.”

Peter just grinned. “Nah. Your brain's just empty.”

Jasper clapped his southern brother on the shoulder and grinned, “You don’t win shit once I’m in the room.”

“Is that a challenge, little brother?”

“Ain’t a challenge if I know you’re losing.”

Bella's eyes glazed over, remembering how big he felt the first time they had sex. She could still feel the throbbing at her center with the length of his fingers. She grimaced and looked up at Peter, “Sorry, Petey. I think Jasper’s right.” 

Charlotte had slithered into the room, almost brushing shoulders with Emmett. “I can attest to that.” Everybody's eyes fell on her. “What? They both refuse to wear clothes.”

“Nice to know Peter’s the same way.” 

“He’s _worse,_ you should’ve seen him come off the battlefield. He’s always got his clothes all torn up and hanging off of him.”

Bella’s eyes raked up Peter’s pissed form, “I can see why.” Everyone’s eyes were on her before she could finish. “I mean Peter plays dirty, not that I want to see him naked.”

“You sure about that? You seem to have been talking quite a bit about me downstairs,” Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

Jasper’s hands tightened around her waist. “She was just baiting me, said you could fu—” Bella burst out in nervous laughter as she flushed again, the conversation dipping into waters she didn’t want to tread with so many ears.

Jasper didn't have a care in the world. “She said you could fuck her better than me. I quickly proved her wrong when I made her squirt everywhere.” Bella was swatting at his chest the whole time he was speaking.

Without missing a beat, Peter scoffed. “Doesn’t prove anything. I could show you, sweetheart, but I'm afraid poor Charlotte and Jasper would be jealous.”

Bella couldn’t help with the shocked look on her face, sure the two men looked breathtakingly similar for not being related, his beauty not lost on her. “You’re so _kind,_ Peter.”

“It's my middle name. Just know the offer stands.” He turned and went out the door, god only knows what he was off to do.

Before he had slipped through, Jasper muttered, “It doesn’t.”

Bella cleared her throat. “Right. Well, I need to get my stuff around for school tomorrow.”

Jasper kissed the side of her head. “Do you want help?”

“Will you take me to Charlie's? I've gotta grab some things, and I'm sure he's missing me.”

He nodded as he grabbed his keys, “Do you want to change first?” ‘Her’ basketball shorts and baggy t-shirt combo might raise some red flags with her father.

She looked like she just realized what she was wearing. “I'll be right back.” She took off downstairs. Jasper hoped she wouldn't fall down the stairs in her rush.

“You know, Whitlock, I’m surprised it took so long for you to propose.” Charlotte was behind him the moment Bella disappeared.

He ruffled her hair as he turned to go grab Bella's coat for her. “I wanted it to be when she was ready.”

She called out to him softly, “She always was. You needed to be ready too.”

He knew she was referring to the many conversations they'd had revolving around his inability to accept that he deserved the girl that loves him so much.

“As much as I love Alice, I’ll forever have a grudge against the girl for making you think you were hers for all those years. I know she knew. I’m just happy she let go when she saw her.”

“It’s not all her fault. I depended on her too much.”

She wrapped a hand around the bicep holding Bella’s coat. “You needed someone to depend on. The scars don’t easily make new friends.”

He smiled down at her. “Bella doesn't mind them so much.”

She matched his smile and kissed him on the cheek. “She likes the danger. I get it. All those tales of your survival. Chicks dig scars,” she said with a wink.

Bella came in, wearing her usual jeans and sweater. She had run a brush through her hair and washed her face. She wanted to look at least semi-presentable when she saw her father. 

Charlotte had ran after Peter before she made it to Jasper, his smile wide with the conversation still on his lips. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I'll ever be. Charlie's gonna kill me for getting engaged in high school.” She slipped her arms into the sleeves of the coat while he held it for her.

“I think if he kills either one of us, it’ll be me.”

"You can't be killed." 

They'd made it out to the Mercedes and she was about to open the passenger door to get inside when he swooped her in for a kiss. “Your father would find out a way,” he whispered against her lips and pulled away.

She rolled her eyes at him before pulling the door open and sliding in. “He's not that creative.”

He laughed at her statement as he shot to the driver’s side and started the sedan. “Well, let’s just hope he still likes me after this.”


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie’s adoration of Jasper was no secret to anyone. It was a huge relief for her dad that Bella had chosen him over Edward, and the two men actually found things to bond over.

The chief was happy to see them as Bella walked through the door, not yet noticing the rock on her finger. He patted Jasper on the back and asked casually, “Where have you been keeping my daughter all this time?”

“We went and visited with our family in Alaska. I hope it's okay she missed so much school. Esme made sure she kept up with her work.” They had all decided that would be the cover story for when people asked why she was out of school for so long so her pelvis could heal.

“Ah, I’m sure it’s fine. Bella’s always been on top of things like that. Make sure you thank your mother for me.” Charlie’s face was scrunched as he managed a rare smile at the boy.

“I will, sir. Hope you like desserts, she's been on a kick lately. I'm sure we'll have plenty of extras to bring over.” They had all made their way into the living room, taking their usual spots on the couch and recliner.

Charlie went to turn on the game but Bella spoke first, “Dad, I need to tell you something. It’s important.” Jasper straightened at her side even more so than he usually was.

Charlie sat up straight when he saw how serious the two were being. “What's up, Bells?”

She reached for Jasper’s hand, their fingers intertwining as she took a deep breath. “Jasper proposed.”

His eyes met Jasper’s. “He did.” It wasn’t a question.

The blond squeezed Bella’s hand. “I meant to come and ask for her hand, but it all happened so fast.”

“Life tends to do that, doesn't it?” Charlie’s eyes were staring at their hands now. 

Bella let out the breath she was holding. “So...what are your thoughts?”

Charlie’s face broke out into a grin, “It’s about damn time. I figured it was going to happen sooner with all the time you’ve been spending over there.” 

Her entire posture relaxed as she sunk into Jasper’s shoulder. “I’m so happy to hear that. I thought you’d be disappointed.”

“I’ll be disappointed if you tell me it’s because you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah…I don’t think that’s ever going to be an issue,” Jasper’s voice came from behind her hair, the laugh just contained behind his teeth.

Charlie shook his head, “Yeah, I don’t want to hear about that.” His face fell, and he cleared his throat as he set his eyes on the couple. “You’re using protection, right?”

“Dad!  _ Please _ .” Bella’s face was bright red, Jasper laughing beside her.

“It’s my job as your father to make sure... Anyway, son, I think it’s about time you know that I know how to hunt someone to the ends of the earth if you hurt her.” Charlie’s face was wiped of humor as he puffed his chest out in a show of intimidation.

Jasper’s face was instantly serious. “I would never hurt her, sir.” 

The energy between the two men was palpable as Bella reached her hand over and set it on her father's knee. Charlie broke eye contact as he noticed her ring. 

“You already have a ring?”

Jasper nodded, “I knew she was the one for me a long time ago. Couldn’t propose without one.”

“I’m liking you more by the second, kid.”

Jasper almost cringed at the last word, knowing he could’ve been his grandfather many times over by now. “Thank you, sir.”

Charlie leaned back in his seat, grabbing the remote. "Why don't you two go on now? No fun sitting with an old man like me."

Bella shook her head and rubbed her arm, “I have to grab some stuff for school and then I’ll make dinner, huh? I’m not gonna run out on you, dad.”

“Sure, sure.” His attention was already taken by the game on the screen.

She turned to Jasper and whispered, “I’ll be right back,” as she headed to the stairs. As she got to the top, she heard Charlie below, “Do you like football, Jasper?”

She chuckled to herself as she gathered up the few notebooks and folders that had been left on her desk and shoved them into her backpack. She tried to pick out any clothes she didn’t have in stacks at the Cullens. Alice would supply her nice clothes for school and...in private, but she was always borrowing Jasper’s things for staying in. She grabbed some of her favorite fuzzy socks for the time she spends in Jasper's study. Her feet would always get cold no matter how high they turned the heat or how many blankets Jasper piled onto her.

She looked like she was moving with how full her backpack had gotten by the time she was finished. She knew that wouldn’t come until after graduation—maybe even till after their wedding. Even so, she barely spent any time in this room anymore. It was a bittersweet feeling, realizing it would be like that until she completely moved out. She skimmed her hand over the comforter as she walked out, the memories flooding through. A sad smile filed her face while she made her way back downstairs, finding Jasper looking almost  _ relaxed _ on the couch. She was instantly suspicious. He never sprawled out like that unless he was in their bed.

His eyes met hers as she slinked down the stairs, an easy smile crossing his face.  _ Even more suspicious _ . She went straight to the kitchen, not wanting to deal with whatever  _ that _ is until she finished making dinner.

Six minutes into gathering the ingredients and starting a pot of water on to boil for pasta, she felt Jasper’s cold hands slip up her shirt. 

“Whatcha makin’?”

“I'm making spaghetti.” Bella stepped away from him to reach for a pan to brown the meat in. She didn't know why he was still so relaxed, and it only made her more suspicious. Especially when he hummed as he rested his legs against the back of the cabinet next to the stove. 

“Why are you so relaxed?” She had had enough of whatever he was hiding.

“No reason.” The glint in his eye said otherwise. She went to press him about it when Charlie walked in the kitchen. 

“God, I’ve missed your cooking.”

She laughed, “Glad to know that’s the only thing you miss about me.”

“Oh, you know that’s not what I meant, Bells.”

Jasper helped Bella set the plates and utensils on the table, all the while his smile grew larger at the levels of suspicion flowing out of her. She turned away from him once they all sat down. He had to stifle a laugh at her childish antics.

Charlie ate a few bites, oblivious to the silent lovers quarrel taking place in front of him “So, what's new with you?”

Her eyes widened as she thought back to just this morning, the pelvis fractures, the dick measuring contest. “Oh, you know. Nothing much. What about you, dad? It feels like forever since we've talked.”

“I caught some nice fish in the river the other day. It was beautiful out.”

Jasper was still smiling, which he rarely ever did around others. Charlie didn't seem to notice, but Bella definitely did.

As Bella watched them talk, it reminded her why she wanted to stay human for a time after the wedding, the smiles as they interacted, the relaxation of Jasper’s shoulders. It was like a sigh of relief. It felt like family.

As the night started getting later, Charlie bid them goodnight, leaving the two down in the living room.

“I can’t believe you choked down a quarter of your plate.”

“I had to do what I had to do.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, “Can’t wait to listen to you hack it up later.”

Jasper shoved her shoulder, making her fall back into the couch. He was still acting funny, like he had a secret. She pulled him onto the seat next to her, the action making the couch creak. 

“What were you and my father talking about when I was upstairs? You’re acting funny.“

He pulled her into his arms. “Charlie told me he considers me his son.”

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at the words. “Really?” Her hands ran over his cheekbones as his small smile grew.

“He did. Said that he's never seen you so happy and that he's glad I'm the reason.”

Bella brought him into a crushing kiss, her hands threading through his hair like her life depended on it. He had to pull away for her to breathe before she pulled him into another. They broke apart as he felt the salty slip of tears down her face. 

“He’s right.”

“I can’t wait for you to have my last name, darlin’.”

“Can’t wait for the kids at school to find out that Hale isn’t your last name.”

He shrugged, “I don’t really care what they think. We could just say it’s because I’m adopted.” He wiped her tears as he kissed just underneath her jaw. 

“I don’t care what they say, Mr. Whitlock.”

“Did you want to go home now?” He was content spending time with her in any way she would have him.

“I guess we should before I pass out in your lap.”

He scooped her up in one arm, grabbing her backpack with the other before carrying her out to the car. The smile on her face egged his singing along to the songs on the radio, her hand held in his over the gear shift.

“I didn’t know you were such an old rock fan.” She broke their grip to slowly turn the volume knob down as she spoke, even if he could hear her with it on full blast.

“One of the things Rose and I bonded over,” he threaded his fingers through hers, bringing them up and kissing the back of her hand.

She curled into his arm. “I’ll take it over Edward’s classical.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, it's not like you can have a good fuck listening to Bach.”

“You act as if Edward was going to give me a good fuck.” Her smile was teasing as she squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, that never would have happened.”

She had to get in a dig before the night was over. “I wouldn’t have turned out such a  _ sex fiend _ if Edward and I would’ve ended up together.”

“God, I can only imagine the sexual tension I'd have to endure,” he squeezed her hand as they pulled into the garage.

Her eyes flickered to his form in the driver’s seat. “Between Edward and I or between me and you?”

Jasper pulled her in for a kiss as she reached for her seat belt buckle. “Both.” He was out of the car and opening her door in a second. “Shall we?”

“Always the southern gentleman.” Bella stepped from the car with his hand on her waist. “You know I can carry that bag myself, right?” Her hand motioned to the overflowing backpack on his shoulder.

He scoffed at her. “Why would I have you carry it?”

“Because you’re always carrying things for me. And I’m strong!”

They stopped so Bella could take off her coat, Jasper holding her elbow so she didn't fall. “Darlin’, you have trouble opening heavy doors.”

She shook her head, the coat being the only thing in her arms. “I didn’t always have you carrying all the weight, ya know.” She added an unspoken  _ but I’m so much happier with you here. _

He grabbed her hand, dragging her down the stairs. “And you'll never have to do it ever again. Get used to it.”

She tugged at the front of his shirt before they crossed the threshold of his bedroom and pulled him into another kiss. “I can’t wait to have forever with you, Whitlock.”

His hands slipped under her shirt. “You already have it.”

The chill of his skin sent prickles up her flesh, the words sending heat in the same direction. The swirl of contracting sensations made her breath come in short bursts.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He dropped her bag before scooping her up in his arms, pulling her in for another kiss. Jasper’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he set her back on her feet. His eyebrows pinched together, the number only usually used for emergencies. He dug in his pocket and fished out the tiny thing. In black letters, the screen spelled out ‘just 1 night without you 2 fucking pls’ from Emmett.

Jasper just typed ‘no’ before turning back to Bella.

Bella had turned to put her coat on a hook in the closet. “Baby, what was that?”

He shook his head, “Nothing. Just Emmett being dumb.”

“Isn’t that always?” She giggled as stripped of her shirt, small splatters of pasta sauce edging the hem. Jasper watched from the door as she shook off her shoes and did the same with her jeans. He cocked his head at her still covered body, despite having seen her a hundred times, it was always just like the first. 

She straightened up with her clothes in her hand. “What’s he going on about tonight?”

He walked over and grabbed the clothes from her hand, throwing them in the hamper by his dresser. “He requested that we go ‘just one night without fucking please.’ His words.”

Bella let out a short laugh and looked up at Jasper, her eyes set on the unfurrowed space between his brows. “I can only imagine how annoying we are to six people with super hearing.”

His hands found their place on her hips. “I consider it retribution for the decades we had to listen to him and Rose.”

She hummed as she stretched up on her toes and threw her arms around his neck. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she tried to untangle herself. His hands locked on her, not letting her get away. “Why are you so intent on getting away from me?”

“Because as much as I’d like to stay wrapped up in your arms for hours, I need to get changed for bed first.”

His eyes focused on the bra and panties she was wearing. “I don't see the issue with what you have on.”

“Who knew I could put on my plainest underwear set, that I wear to gym, and you’d still think I was sexy,” she rolled her eyes and tried to slip from his hold, but his hands just got tighter.

His fingers slipped under the elastic. “Honey, I'd think you were the sexiest thing in the world if you were in a potato sack.”

She shook her head, well aware of where his fingers were going. “I think you need to get your eyes checked.”

His fingers trailed over the slick forming between her legs, “I have perfect vision. You're the one that needs them checked.”

She gasped at the sensation, her mind flooding with more than his words. She gripped his shoulders and whispered, “What are you doing?” It was less of a question and more of an accusation.

“I'm just showing you how beautifully sexy I think you are.” His lip quirked into a half smile when her eyes fluttered closed at the spark of passion he sent through her.

“Fu—uck, Jasper.” His hand had never stopped running just barely over her folds, collecting her wetness. “Not one night, huh?” she rushed, breathless.

“Hmm. Only if you don’t want to.”

She brought him into a hard kiss, the words caught between them. “You can read my emotions. You know how bad I want it.” He pushed her against the wall in response.

“Just making sure, ma’am,” he whispered, trailing his teeth on the skin of her neck. Her hips bucked into his hand as she felt the razor blade points just barely scrape her flesh. 

“Emmett always calls me the kinky one— I wonder what he would say if he found out how much it turns you on to feel me slice into your neck.”

“I think he knows from the scars,” her breath rushed into her lungs when he just barely let his teeth sink in.

He retracted for a second, his tongue washing over the indents. “But he’ll never know just how wet you get, the buzz in your veins at the thought of my lips near your collarbone.”

“I can’t help that I like the pain.”

He growled and sunk his teeth deeper, the explosion behind her eyes like a thousand fireworks as the razors sliced through. His name tumbled from her lips as he tightened his grip on her. It was a good thing he had her against the wall, surely her knees would buckle under the weight of the pleasure coursing through her body. 

As he pulled away from her neck, he couldn’t help but take another small bite of the flushed skin. He was drunk on the emotions she was giving off, his body filling with more than her blood. His lips hovered just over the second mark as he dipped his digits into her heat.

The moans coming from her went straight to his cock, the wetness of her heat making him even harder. He picked her up, making her legs wrap around his waist before returning his fingers between her legs.

She whispered into his mouth, the rub of iron still on his tongue, “I need you inside me. I need the stretch, I need to be full.” Her words were hurried, the sinfulness of each syllable replaying in his mind.

He crashed their lips together again, pushing his hips into hers to keep her against the wall as he undid his belt and zipper. She hung onto his roots as he lined up his cock at her entrance, slowly pushing inside. She slammed her head against the wall at her back as she reveled in his size. Her face slowly fell forward, her eyes glazed over. 

“You won the contest. No question.”

He smirked at her. “There was never any contest. You already knew I was the winner.”

His hand held her up by the small of her back, the other pressing against the wall as he started fucking her. His slow, deep movements made her skin tingle as she kept her grip in his hair. Each thrust hit the deepest parts of her, the room filling with her airy moans and his constructed grunts. It was the slowest they had taken sex in the last week, but she felt every single movement, the fluidity of his hips against the back of her thighs fueling the pit in her stomach.

“Fuck, Jas. I can feel every inch of you.” He bucked into her, the movement almost making her cry out from the way it made the tingling increase tenfold. 

Jasper's hips sped up slightly, his hand sliding from the wall to her chin. “You’re so tiny, you know that? Every muscle you have is clenching around me, and god, you’re everything.” 

His last word was punctuated by a perfectly aimed thrust, making her slick flow around him as she came crashing down. Words of nonsense fell from her lips as he continued pushing into her, face pushing into her neck.

He fucked her through her orgasm, the peak climbing higher and higher as he held her against the wall tightly. As she bit into his clothed shoulder to quiet the storm, he fell into her, the lights seeming to dim in his vision as he came inside. His hips stuttered as he filled her up before finally pushing completely in as he basked in the feelings overwhelming his senses. He kissed her neck then brought her mouth to his, trying to drown out the moans that hadn't stopped coming from her mouth.

“Doll, they can hear you from outside,” his mouth pulled away from hers as he teased.

“You feel so good.” Her eyes were dazed, her lips bitten raw from her efforts to be quiet.

He leaned in and gave her a last kiss. “My sweet girl.”

His hands gripped her thighs as he pulled out of her. She whimpered at the loss, his come trailing down her thighs as he stood her up. His hands met at her back, unclipping the clasp of her bra. 

“Let me get you a shirt, darlin’.” Her feet touched the soft floorboards as he set her down completely, returning not a second later with a shirt that fell like a dress around her thighs. It was one of his favorite sights. The shirt resting at the tops of her thighs, her full breasts pushing into the fabric. Coupled with the messy hair tumbling past her shoulders and the dazed look in her eyes, he thought she should be added to the list of wonders of the world.

Her hands found his shoulders immediately after he drug the shirt over her head, her nails swirling through the fabric. “Carry me?” The bed was across the room and her legs were almost unmovable.

“Of course, doll.” He flipped her over his shoulder, a surprised shriek coming from her mouth as the world suddenly turned upside down.

“Jasper Whitlock!” Her throat was bubbling with laughter as his hand came down on her bare ass. 

“You asked to be carried.”

“I didn’t think I’d need to be more specific,” she scolded him.

He hummed as he took his time in gathering his own pajamas— even if they were unneeded. Bella took advantage of his still unbuckled jeans and snuck a hand underneath them and gave his ass a squeeze.

“Isabella, I will not hesitate to drop you right now.”

“One, you would never. And two, you’re allowed to grab my ass, but I can’t grab yours?”

“Not when I could very easily drop you on your head.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have such a great ass then.” Her hand hadn’t left his skin.

He sighed as he threw her on the bed, another shriek escaping from her throat. “Nothing could ever compare to how great your ass is.”

She raised on her elbows and smiled at him. “You should really look in a mirror. No one’s looking at  _ mine _ when we’re at school,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

He dropped his pants, her eyes being drawn back to his front. “No, hun. They're wondering how I fit inside you.”

After all this time, her heart still raced at seeing him in all his naked glory. “You think any of them get it right?”

He cracked a smile as he pulled his boxers up. “I don't know. You'd have to ask Edward that one.” Something in his face told her that he'd heard about it way too many times from the boy.

“I don’t think Edward would love reliving that.”

Jasper slid under the covers beside her. “It's not really something he can avoid. You and I return to that hellhole tomorrow. Speaking of my personal purgatory, you need to get some rest, darlin’.” He pulled her to him, her body finding its usual position against his. “Can't have you too tired tomorrow.”

Almost on cue, she yawned. Snuggling her back further into his chest, she closed her eyes. “Can’t wait for the flood of questions.” Her tone told of just the opposite.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I can’t wait to see your reaction.”

“To?” Her eyes opened in his direction, the sleepiness just soaking in.

“The sight of a ring on  _ my _ finger.” He had planned to start wearing his in the morning, keeping up with the story that she was only wearing a promise ring.

She sighed into her pillow, “Watch me introduce you as my fiancé on accident.”

He let out a quiet laugh. “I wouldn’t mind one bit.”

“You can call me your wife soon enough,” was her only response before she drifted off, a small smile playing on her lips.

Jasper spent the night daydreaming about their wedding and, more importantly, they're wedding night. It felt like the hours went by too quickly as he started hearing his family getting around for the day ahead upstairs. He woke Bella as Esme started making breakfast for her upstairs, the smell of syrup drifting down through the vents. 

“First day back, Bell.”

She groaned, “Do I have to? It's so warm and cozy right here.” She shoved her face farther into the pillow, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. 

He let out a quiet laugh into her hair, “I don’t think I’ve ever been described as warm, doll. If I have to go, so do you.” 

She rolled to face him, shoving her head in his chest and muttering, “I can't believe you stayed behind an extra year to graduate with me.”

He pulled the blankets off of her, trying to get her to move at the sudden cold air. “What else would I do with my time?”

She shivered and tried to bury herself even closer to him, even with the cold expanse of his chest. “Stalk me through the classroom windows.”

“Probably.” He grabbed her shoulders and rolled her onto her side of the bed, standing up before she could grab him again.

She groaned and starfished out, the baggy shirt riding up on her thighs. He had half a mind to trail his hand up her inner thigh, but knew they were on a time crunch with Esme's cooking. He threw a pair of sweatpants at her. 

“I'll let you stay in bed until you need to go up and eat, but you need to put those on.” Turning to pull his clothes out of the dresser, he heard her shuffle around on the bed.

She appeared at his back, the soft jersey of her sweatpants rubbing against his legs. Her arms wrapped around his middle, barely long enough to meet at his front. “Morning, Jay.”

“Mornin’, doll. Sleep well?” His hands held hers against his waist when he felt her nuzzle her face into his back. 

“Hmmmm,” came her response. When he went to step back from the dresser to get dressed she stayed solid against his back. 

“Darlin’?”

“I wouldn’t say I slept  _ well. _ ”

“I can have Peter come and dump some ice on ya.”

She shivered against his back with a fruitless kick to his ankle. “Just because I’m small doesn’t mean you guys can pick on me.”

He turned in her sleepy grasp and peered down at her. “That’s exactly what that means.”

She scrunched her face up at him. “Why are you guys so mean to me?”

Jasper snickered and went to put on his clothes when she started to sniffle, tears welling up in her eyes. He started to panic at the well of her emotions. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” His hands held softly to her arms as a tear ran down her cheek. His face contorted into one of worry before she smiled, the tears stopping. 

“That’s for being a dick.” Bella stepped away from him, taking advantage of his shock. She went into his closet and stole one of his favorite flannels, adding it to her pile of clothes she planned to wear for the day. 

He caught her eye as she turned back to face him. “I'm beginning to believe what I said about you being evil.”

She crinkled her eyes and looked at him, “Payback is not evil.”

He narrowed his eyes at her before turning and pulling clothes on. As she slinked off to the bathroom, he made a mental note to figure out a way that he could get payback for her little trick.

Bella stripped of the unneeded sweatpants and loose shirt. She flipped on the taps of the shower, the water coming out more steam than liquid. She tried to hurry, knowing Esme would have her breakfast finished soon. It was hard to do with the way the water felt against her muscles.

She could’ve moaned at the hot spray, her normal routine almost lost on her as she sat beneath it. Her dream was cut short as she fully woke up and remembered the schedule she was supposed to be on, hurrying to finish and jumped out. She knew from experience that Esme would not be impressed if she let her breakfast get cold. After quickly drying off, she pulled her clothes on and made her way up the stairs with her towel still in her hair, not noticing that Jasper wasn't in his room anymore.

By the time she made it past a clock, she had thirty minutes till they had to leave, not quite excited at the idea of sitting in a small vehicle with her fiancé’s ‘twin’ anymore than she had to. The girl still had a grudge against her for coming into their family with such a dramatic entrance.

“Morning, sweetie!” Esme's voice was excited for her first day back as she shoved Bella plate in front of her as she sat down on the stool.

“Morning, Esme.” The woman always seemed perpetually happy, even without Jasper on her arm. “These look great.” She dug into the pancakes and looked around. The kitchen and living room was otherwise empty. “Where’s everybody?”

“Oh, they're all messing around outside. They don't have to get ready the same way you do,” Esme smiled at her while she leaned back against the counter.

The human girl nodded and shoved another bite in her mouth. As she went to fork another piece, she heard a crashing sound outside, the impact sounding like boulders colliding. Esme laughed and waved her hand in the air, “Play wrestling.”

Bella didn’t buy it. “Are you sure? It doesn’t sound like that.”

“They haven’t fought hard since the incident.” Esme's eyes dropped to the floor as Bella looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

“It just didn’t sound like playing.”

Esme smiled at her, “They're just getting some energy out before they have to go play human for the day.” Bella nodded, setting her empty plate into the sink and leaning into Esme's side huh before going back downstairs to get ready for the day.

She started filing through the backpack, removing all the extra things she brought back from Charlie's house. All that was left by the end was her collection of textbooks and notebooks. She made sure her headphones were stuck in the side pocket before loading it on her back. When she stepped outside, she saw all the siblings standing by the doors of the garage.

“Ready?”

“I guess so.”

Jasper's clothes were disheveled and so were Emmett's. Apparently they were the ones that were wrestling while the others watched. 

Jumping from the concrete step, she pointed a finger at the two boys. “Why is it always you two?”

“What else do you expect?” Alice flitted to her side, wanting to sit next to her on the way to school.

Bella rolled her eyes as the pixie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a vehicle. “I don’t know, maybe some evidence of growing up in a century,” her accusation wasn’t heartfelt, another playful chip at the two’s relationship. They both let out an indignant “Hey!” before they continued shoving at each other as they made their way to the cars.

Jasper swooped by and opened the door before Alice could lay a hand on the pull. “Always stealing my girl away from me, Ali.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “She likes me better.”

Bella’s eyes met Jasper’s as Alice pulled her into the back seat and winked. As she buckled in, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 

“I know where your loyalty lies,” before shutting the door and climbing into the driver's seat.

“Yeah, with me. Especially today after the school day is over.” Alice looked smugly at him, not hinting at what she had seen.

He met the psychic’s eyes through the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the garage. “We’ll see.”

“Oh, you will.” 

Bella rolled her eyes as she faced the window. 

The two bickered the whole way to the school. She would’ve taken Rosalie's constant death stare over the two’s metaphorical fighting. The rain started to pour on an otherwise sunny-ish day as they pulled into the Forks High parking lot.

Jasper opened her door for her, reaching out with his left hand to help her out of the car. It was the first time she noticed that he had a ring on his wedding finger, the black a stark contrast to his skin. She almost started crying when she realized he was wearing it.

“You’re wearing it?” Her hand grasped onto his and rotated his ring finger to see it up close. The blackened gold almost sparkled in the sparse sun, the rain collecting on his outstretched hand as he held the umbrella over her. 

“I told you I would.” He took in the rest of his siblings getting out of their vehicles. “Look inside your band when you get to first period. It matches what’s in mine.” His smile was full of love as she accepted his hand, allowing him to lead her to class. Everyone's eyes were on her. She expected it after having been away for a month.

But the stares kept on down the hallway as Alice flitted to her side. Bella turned to look at the small girl and whispered, “Did you tell anyone about the  _ engagement _ ? _"_

Alice kept her eyes straight ahead. “No. But the ring on your finger did. The fact of it has already made its way around the school.” She looked up at Jasper, “He may have helped that along.”

She whipped her head to the sheepish blond, “I thought we were gonna tell people they’re promise rings?”

“Someone may have  _ accidentally _ mentioned wedding plans in front of somebody that wasn't supposed to know yet.”

Bella pulled Jasper into a space between lockers, Alice floating by with a wink and a sprint to her class. “Who did you tell?”

He looked past her, like he was watching someone come toward them. “I didn't tell anyone. They just overhead.”

“Who?” She felt like an owl at this point, tired of repeating herself. She hadn’t taken in his focus behind her. He didn't get a chance to answer when a voice came from behind her. 

“Why didn't you tell me? You leave for a month and then you come back engaged?” She froze, knowing the sound of Jess's voice when she was irritated from the several times she's been on the receiving end.

Bella clasped her eyes closed, the force making her sight fuzzy when she reopened them to see an apologetic Jasper in front of her. His hands swirled her hips around as she greeted the steaming brunette. “Hey, Jess.”

Jess glared at her, having no time for pleasantries. “Well? Let me see it.”

Bella sent out a sigh and stuck out her hand, the diamond glinting off the fluorescents. The taller girl gently grabbed her finger and let out a small gasp. 

“Jesus, Bella, I didn’t expect a rock.” 

Her brow furrowed as she stared at her ring. “It’s not that big.”

Jess looked at her like she was crazy. “It may not be big, but the amount of money this thing is worth is crazy.”

Bella’s eyes rose to Jasper’s, his golden ones hiding a thousand thoughts. She spoke in a less than quiet tone, “Really?” She knew Jasper had gone for something delicate, subtle on her thin finger. She didn’t want him dropping anything huge for it.

“Bella, all those stones around the center one are also diamonds.” Jess pulled her away from Jasper, dragging her down the hallway to their first class together.

She looked back at her fiancé as he waved before disappearing down the hall. She could just make out an upturn of his lip as he slipped away. Turning her attention back to the girl attached to her hand, she whispered, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want it to be a big thing. You know I don’t like attention.”

Jess gave her an incredulous look. “Everyone knows you guys would get engaged before the end of the year. We even made bets. Thanks for the win by the way.”

The girls braked at the classroom door. 

“You did what? And what do you mean people knew?” Bella’s eyebrows were almost touching her hairline in shock.

“You guys have been fucking in almost every room of this school since you got together. And you also spend every second together.”

Bella’s pale cheeks flushed red at the comment, trying not to address the first part. “How much money did you win?”

Jess smiled, “Around two hundred. A lot of people pitched in.”

The teacher ushered in the girls before Bella could word vomit up something shocked. The walk to her desk was filled with blood rushing to her shoulders and neck as almost every student looked at her, and more importantly, searched for her ring finger. 

The class went by in a blur. The redness in her cheeks never faded as she met Jasper outside of the classroom. 

Without missing a beat as he dragged a hand over her hips, she asked, “Do you know they had a bet on if we’d get engaged?”

He nodded. “They've been talking about it since the school year started.”

“You didn’t tell me?” The squeak out of her throat only raised the eyes passing by them.

“I knew how you'd react,” he raised a brow at her. The  _ exactly like this _ was a given.

She shook her head as he pushed her with him to one of their few shared classes. Her feet almost tumbled as a kid passed by them in the hallway, her legs in his path. Jasper caught her before she could think about hitting the floor, his smile getting wider by the second. She rolled her eyes and swatted him on the chest, strolling passed him through the doorway. 

“I’m still upset you didn’t tell me.”

“I know you are. That's what's making this so fun.” He stepped ahead of her before she could get to their table, pulling her chair out for her before sitting in his own.

She hesitated before taking her seat next to him. “You’re so mean to me, Jasper Whitlock.”

He ruffled her hair. “I’m not mean. You’re just easy to mess with.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll cry again, watch it.”

A hurt expression filled his face, “No, baby. Don't cry.” His face easily morphed into a shit eating grin when he gripped the nape of her neck. “You know how I like tears running down your face.”

The absence of a whisper in his voice only made the blush get hotter across her cheeks. She tried to block out every moment they spent together that ended in her bleary eyed and  _ messy _ . But she couldn’t help but lean into his ear and grind out, “You know I can take more than it looks like I can,” emphasizing the euphemism.

His elbow rested on the back of her chair while his hand grabbed a fistful of the hair at her nape. “Trust me. I know.”

The bell rang as her eyes disconnected from his, wetness already gathering in her underwear with his hand still in her hair. Jasper would forever be grateful that their table was at the back of the room. It made it so that he never had to let go of her hair until she had to get up and talk to the teacher when the students were left to their own devices.

The boys in the class didn’t dare stare at him, his mere posture not inviting a single snide comment. None of them ever understood how he pulled the sheriff's innocent daughter, with her quiet demeanor and her shy attitude. They would never know how she begged for him. Never know how she made  _ him _ beg for her. She was his, always and forever. And everybody knew the connection they had. After Mike's many unfortunate incidents that left bones broken and his skin bruised, teenage boys and their libidos stayed clear of the Swan girl—and the ring on her finger only capitalized the statement. 

Bella shuffled to Mr. Wilkins's desk with her absent work, a folder bundled together with Esme's best script. She could feel Jasper's eyes on her, watching every movement. Her cheeks were flushed as she talked to the man. He just wanted to make sure that she didn't have any trouble with completing her work. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Jasper had taught her more than he ever did.

“No, no, everything was super easy to understand.” A part of her wanted to cut the conversation short and slink back to her spot next to Jasper and be victim to his words, and another part knew the front she put on had to be air tight for their cover story. 

“Alright, well let me know if you have any questions at all.” His eyes had caught sight of the ring on her finger, but he didn't dare say anything. Her father was the chief, and her fiancé looked like a demon staring at him from the back corner. 

The small girl nodded at him and smiled, turning tail and walking slowly back to her seat. Wilkins’s thoughts were a straight line of  _ I can’t believe Charlie let her get engaged so early. And to the Hale boy. Kid looks like he wants to have her for dinner. _

Edward couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from his spot in the front row. Jasper knew he'd tell him about it later and turned his attention to Bella as she found her seat back next to him. She clamped her fingers together on the tabletop knowing he’d find another way to keep the blood rushing to the top of her skin.

“That guy's scared of me,” he smiled at her, fangs on display. “I can't fathom why.”

She let out a hot burst of air from her nose and laid her head on the edge of his shoulder, peering up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “Mr. Wilkins? Maybe he’s not scared of you, he just doesn’t like your  _ inaccurate _ history essays.” She pushed it a step further and pressed her index finger to his canine.

If they weren't in class, he would've nipped at her finger. “His fear shot up when he looked at me. I'm sure Edward will let me know what his thoughts are at lunch."

“It doesn’t help that you look like an overprotective demon sitting in the darkest part of the classroom.”

He leaned back in his seat, sprawling out. “Does this help?”

She giggled, the flush draining from her face. “Your eyes are almost pitch black, baby. I don’t think you slouching will help.”

“Darn. I was  _ so _ hoping that I would make him less scared of me.”

“It takes off the soldier presence, but that’s it, Jasper.”

He sat straight up again. “I know how much you like the soldier part of me, doll. I can't take it away.”

She looked around the room to make sure no one was watching, they were all consumed in their own conversations. “Oh, I do?”

“Of course you do, ma’am.”

Bella leaned forward and pressed a hand to the gap between the buttons of his shirt. “So soldier, tell me what you’ve been thinking eyeing me up this whole time.”

“I've been thinking about how I want to take you from behind and pull that long hair of yours so I can sink my teeth into that pretty little neck.” Jasper kept his face serious, the glint in his eye giving away how amused he was.

She knew the game he was playing, and she played it well. “And you’re going to take me in front of all these people? Show them how I got this ring?” Her voice had become barely a whisper between them.

“No, ma’am. It wouldn’t be proper of me to put you in a position like that.”

Bella drifted a finger between the fabric, tracing her initials into his skin before pulling away completely. “What a shame, major.”

“I'll make it up to you, ma'am. You have my word.” The bell rang and he grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the hallway. His eyes were still black and the students unconsciously made a wide berth around the two.

“Jasper, where are we going?” They had already passed their next class, the bell just minutes from ringing. 

Without looking back at her he quickened his pace slightly. “Did you have time to look at your ring?” 

She had completely forgotten to look inside her band after getting ambushed by Jessica. “No, I forgot because I was busy getting ripped a new one by Jess.”

He pulled her into the hallway that was considered as his family's. “Look at it now.” Jasper watched her expectantly as she pulled the ring off her finger, turning it so she could see the inscription.

He pulled his off at the same time, the band waiting between his fingers until she read hers. 

_ Forever _ was written in swirling letters, the script not formal, but oddly familiar. He smiled as he placed his in her hand, the light catching the word.

_ Always _

She knew this font. A gasp left her as she realized it was  _ her _ handwriting. Her ring was in his more elegant script.

Her tear-filled eyes met his. “This is beautiful, Jas.” She gripped the rings tightly in her hand as she pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. She couldn't believe this man wanted  _ her, _ the awkward, clumsy girl from Arizona.

He secured her in his arms as she tilted her head up to be level with his sight. “How’d you get my handwriting?” 

He shook his head and whispered, “It’s a secret.” The man wasn’t going to tell her about the thousands of papers he went through, her old essays and letters to him looking for the word. Nor was he going to tell her that every time he looked at his ring he imagined her saying it,  _ always _ with  _ him _ . He held her in his arms until he knew they needed to move so she wasn't late for class. She didn't want to go, but he wouldn't let her skip on her first day back. He left her at the door with a kiss before he made his way to his own classroom.

Angela was waiting for her at her seat in the front. The girl had a soft smile on her face as Bella walked towards her. 

“I missed you.” They pulled into a quick hug before she settled into her seat beside the quiet girl. “So?” Angela refused to pry any farther until Bella gave her the okay, no matter how much she already heard.

Bella loved Angela for that. It was always refreshing to be with her. She smiled and brought her hand up, allowing the girl to move her fingers around however she wanted. After discovering what Jasper had written in the band, she had a whole new outlook on letting people see the ring.

“Oh my, Bella, this is beautiful.” The girl’s slender fingers brushed gently over the stone. “How’d you get so lucky? Does he have cousins or something?” The small laugh out of Angela’s mouth mirrored Bella’s.

“Unfortunately, no. Rosalie's it.” Her mood only dampened a little at the thought that the blonde still didn't quite like her. 

The brown eyes echoing into hers deepened. “Is that feud going any better with the engagement?”

She ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Edward. “I don't really know. It seems so, but I can't help thinking it's because Jasper said something to her instead of there actually being good feelings.”

Angela nodded and added, “Maybe she just needs some time. It’s only been a year, and Edward and you were a mess. Has she said anything to you?”

Bella started to answer when Ms. Kipp turned and shushed the two girls with an aggravated eyebrow raise. Angela had to hold in her laugh when Bella made a face at her before turning to sit through the lecture the woman was droning on about. She tried not to tune out the white noise as she slipped the ring off her finger for the third time, watching as the engraving glinted with each pass under the bright lights. She’d get  _ forever  _ with him, and she couldn’t help staring at the reminder

Jasper really hated that Carlisle hadn't allowed him and Bella to have a similar class schedule. All he wanted was to be with her right now, soaking in the happiness and love that she was radiating all for him. He spent the entire period watching the clock, in all of his certain eternity an hour had never passed so slowly. Lunch would follow, and he’d get to soak himself in her shimmering happiness.

It seemed like decades when the bell finally rang, and he walked quicker than an average human would to get to her classroom. His smile was blinding when she saw the blush that covered her cheeks when she saw him waiting for her.

“You know, a giant running towards me would normally scare me.” She held onto his belt loops as he crossed a hand over and rested it on her hip.

“This giant just wants to give you all his love.” He gave her a chaste kiss, not wanting to get reprimanded like the last time they got caught in the hallway together.

Bella’s smile tripled as they pulled away. “I’ve made you cheesy, Whitlock.”

Their hands found each other as they made their way to the cafeteria. “You've made me the happiest man on earth.” The cafeteria was full when they walked in, all eyes following them as they walked to the lunch line.

“You gonna choke down an apple, or is Emmett gonna have to do it?” Their hands barely left each other’s as Jasper piled food onto a tray for Bella, refusing that she carry it.

“Emmett is. I had to deal with spaghetti yesterday.”

She snickered as a question popped into her head, the line moving through the aisle. “When did you hack that up anyway?” Her voice lowered before continuing, “I mean, you were pretty busy against that wall.”

He rolled his eyes at her, dragging her along to their table. “There are times when I'm not around you, you know.” He waited for the information to dawn on her as she stumbled along beside him.

Her mind searched every time he wasn’t with her. “When I was asleep? Was it when I showered this morning? Can you hold it in that long?”

“I can hold it in as long as I want, it just feels uncomfortable. You were eating breakfast. Emmett thought he could get a jump on me, so I had to show him his place.” Jasper pulled her chair out for her before placing the tray down between them.

“Not  _ thought _ , Jazz, I did get the jump on you.” Emmett's booming laugh made Bella whip her head up as she sat down.

“There’s no way.” She looked between the two, noting the way Jasper’s eyes dared Emmett to say something. The larger boy’s brows raised in a dance while he winked at the girl.

“Emmett wishes he could get the jump on me.”

“It’s a wish no more. Totally happened this morning.” 

Rosalie was glaring off into space by Emmett’s side, not engaging in any type of conversation or interaction with the others. Bella could feel the tension coming off the blonde girl’s shoulders and looked to Jasper for confirmation. His sight was narrowed in on her after Emmett’s banter, trying to find the root of her frustration. Alice pulled Bella into her and Edward’s conversation, allowing Jasper to check on his twin. 

He kicked her shin under the table to make her look at him. He quirked his brow at her, she knew he could very clearly feel her frustration.

She rolled her eyes at him and made a rough glance at his ring and then to Bella’s. He could feel the buzz of the room around them, hearing their respective names in multiple conversations throughout the cafeteria. 

_ It was the attention. _

He huffed at her, rolling his eyes before nodding at Emmett’s arm around her. She was such a drama queen sometimes.

She rolled her eyes and pinched his leg under the table, mouthing, “I thought she didn’t want any attention?”

He shrugged. “My fault,” he mouthed back, spinning the ring around his finger with his thumb. Even floating through Alice's conversation, Bella felt the need to reach over and intertwine their fingers, squeezing them in tandem. The frustration surged as Rosalie eyed their hands. Jasper furrowed his eyebrows at her, questions in his eyes.

Edward scoffed from the right of Emmett and the entire table turned to look at him. The ginger shook his head and clicked his tongue, “Tired of not being the bride, Rose?”

She turned her head away from them. “No.”

Edward laughed at that. “Right. Whatever you say.”

Bella swallowed as she tried to hide the ring on her finger, making a move to bring their hands to her lap—but Jasper refused to let her budge. 

“Rosie, we just had a honeymoon last year,” Emmett’s concerned voice directed at her, sensitive to his wife’s perceived jealousy.

“She hates that all the attention is on Bella. She feels it's undeserved.” Edward narrowly dodged the carrot that the blonde threw at him.

“Rosalie, I didn’t mean for anything—”

“No.” Jasper cut off Bella before she could apologize. “You told me you were happy for us.”

Rose refused to look him in the eye. “I'm happy for _ you. _ ” Emmett took his arm from around her shoulder, staring at her incredulously.

“Rosie?” Emmett's voice was more powerful than even Jasper’s when it came to the supermodel. “What’s wrong with Bells?”

Rosalie didn't answer. She didn't want to have anything to do with this conversation, not now, not ever. Her eyes were glued to the table as she refused to acknowledge anyone.

Tears welled up in Bella’s eyes, Jasper’s gift something she tried to push out, as she raised her free hand and reached out to the girl. “I get it.” She  _ didn't,  _ but she knew how hard having the attention off of her must’ve been.

Rosalie’s voice was like a whip, “You don’t get  _ anything _ .” The table shook as she shoved away from it and took off out the doors.

As if the Cullens needed anymore attention that day, the lunchroom seemed to all turn and look at Rosalie's exit, curious at what had happened. All while Bella was trying to recover from shock, Jasper’s breath on her cheek.

“Let's go home, baby.” He could see the tears threatening to spill over as she stared at the spot where Rosalie had sat.

She sat still and tried to breathe through the salt water. “Why doesn’t she like me?”

Emmett was pissed. “It’s not you, Bells. I promise.”

“But it is. It is.” A single tear escaped as she looked at Emmett. The fact that Bella was crying because of Rosalie set him off. He stood up and stormed after her, causing more eyes to be drawn to them.

Edward made eyes at Jasper when the soldier looked up from his future wife. “I’m sorry for starting it,” he spoke, quieter than Bella’s human ears could pick up.

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Jasper answered back before trying to coax Bella to go home with him. She was afraid to turn to the crowd behind them, their eyes blazing into her back. She knew the water now running down her cheeks would raise even more questions.

“Alice, please.” Jasper was begging her to do anything at all to help him with Bella. He’d never seen her so upset before, and he didn’t want to try to sway her emotions for fear that she would react badly.

The tiny girl knew the only way she would make Bella feel any better would be to make a scene, steering the attention away from her. She gripped the table as a vision ran through her, odds of what she was about to do weighing themselves. 

Edward caught her eye, “Do it.”

She sighed before standing up and yelling at Edward. “I can’t believe you would say that! You are unbelievable!”

Edward acted like he hadn’t seen it coming. He roared up on his feet shouting, “It’s not my fault you decided to go through my texts!”

Bella was confused about what was happening, her tears drying on her collarbones as Jasper gathered up their things and grabbed her hand. The two continued to loudly bicker as a teacher came over, Jasper already able to steal Bella out of the doors by that time. 

He swung her into her arms and held her to his chest without missing a step, the sobs breaking through as he made his way to the parking lot. He was rubbing her back and hushing her the whole way. The rear door of the Mercedes was thrown open, their bags haphazardly tossed onto the seat before ho took both of them to the driver's seat. He locked the seat all the way back as he took her in his arms as she cried into his shirt.

“Bella, please look at me.” She shook her head and buried her face deeper into his shirt. “Isabella. Look at me.”

Jasper held both hands at the sides of her face, making her meet his eyes. Her nose was a reindeer shade of red, the skin underneath her eyes darkened by her mascara. She could barely stand looking in his eyes before another wave of tears started.

“Baby, please let me help so I can at least get you home.” 

The tears kept coming as she saw how concerned he was, his eyes sad. Bella clamped her eyes shut and tried to stop the crying, her chest heaving. “Jasper, why does she hate me so much?”

He sighed, wiping tears from under her eyes with his thumbs. “She doesn't hate you, but it's not my place to tell you.”

She cracked open her swollen lids, “I find that hard to believe. You don’t see the way she looks at me when you’re not there.”

“I promise you that she doesn't hate you. I promise.” He tried making her feel how earnest he was, but he didn't know if it was working.

She sighed and nestled her head back into his shoulder. “Not exactly how I envisioned this day going,” her response was muffled at best.

“I know. Me neither.” His hands held her back and under her knees as he moved her to the passenger seat and moved his seat back. She kept hold of his right hand, knowing it was the only thing keeping her together as he pulled out of the spot and started speeding towards home.

She was surprised as he pulled into Charlie’s muddy yard. “I thought we were going home?” 

He killed the ignition and unbuckled his unnecessary seatbelt. “Rose is most likely breaking the things in my study right now. Better to talk to her when you both calm down.” He felt a flash of anger go through her.

“I swear to God if she ruins anything impor—”

“Stop, honey. She knows what's off limits if she wants to keep her limbs.” His smile was half-hearted as he opened the door and stood up, walking at a human pace to open hers. He wasn’t going to tell her about the hundreds of photos he had hidden in his desk of her that he had taken without her knowledge. He only hoped Rose knew those were included in the  _ I’ll kill you over these _ category. He figured Emmett would play interference if it came to it. Jasper reached out for Bella, not knowing if she wanted to walk or be carried from the ball she had curled up into.

She wound her arms around his neck, the message clear on her decision. He hoisted up her legs without difficulty and walked her to the door, the spare key already in his hand. He pushed open the entrance with the toe of his boot. Heading for the stairs, he didn't waste any time grabbing her favorite quilt off her rocking chair and wrapping her up in it. He wrapped it tight around her and pulled her into his lap once he settled into his spot on the bed.

She held tight to his form underneath her and tried to regulate her breathing into the blanket. “You’re my always, Jasper.”

He kissed the top of her head, “And you're my forever.” He started rocking back and forth, trying anything to calm her down.

“Go ahead,” her soft voice was filled with sadness, tired from the tears.

Waves of calm tinged with a bit of fatigue flowed over her skin. She nuzzled deeper into the man’s chest, the sensation of the emotions almost causing a chill. He wanted her to sleep for a little bit before he took her to his house, hoping the escape from reality would be enough to calm her nerves. She managed to unwrap some of the blanket to lay her head flat onto his chest, her ear over his unbeating heart. Soft snores left her mouth as he combed his finger down her spine, coaxing her into slumber. 

He was angry that the day had taken such an awful turn. It was supposed to be happy, joyful even, for Bella to return to school. God, he really hoped Rose didn't find those pictures. Unconsciously, Bella nuzzled her nose further into the center of his chest, her blood seeming to warm on top of him.

Jasper didn't realize that she was getting flushed with the love and embarrassment he was feeling. He would feel really awkward if this was how Bella found out that he had so many pictures of her without her knowing. He knew she had seen his journal, but not how far she had read. She could’ve only seen the first few pages, before he ever spoke to her, or, she could’ve paused over the rushed scratches of her naked form on the page with her full chest laid out as her hips jutted up. How would the pictures compare?

The pictures were a different type of intimacy. They were of her reading. Of her laughing at a joke Emmett told, basking in the rare sunshine of their backyard, cooking her favorite meal. They were the purest moments of  _ her _ that he could capture. Would she be weirded out by them? What would she do?

It seemed time got away from him as her heartbeat started speeding up, her body turning into him as she woke. She let out a stretch without opening her eyes, falling back onto his solid frame as she scrunched back up. She shook from the quilt cocoon as she basically tried to climb inside his clothes. 

“Doll, what are you tryin’ to do?”

“I want to be close to you.” 

He was bewildered at the sight of her trying wiggle as close to him as she could. “I'm as close to you as I can be without being inside you.”

The sadness seemed to be gone from her mind from the nap as she smiled against his skin, “Hmm... that’s an idea.”

His eyes squinted at her as she continued trying to pull his shirt off. “Are you okay, love?”

Her hands stopped as she jutted her chin flat on his sternum. “I had a nice dream with you.”

“And would you care to tell me what that dream was about?”

Bella rose up on her knees, sitting on top of his hips as she peered down at him. “Well...” Her sheepishness had come back from her public demeanor. “Do you remember what you said about how I like your 'soldierness?'”

He nodded at her. "Of course I do." His hand started rubbing circles into the warmth at the base of her spine.

“It was like if I had met you back then, in the field. Your uniform right on your shoulders and your horse at your side. You had taken me back to camp and we found our way to your tent.” Her eyes said there was much more to the dream, but her mouth snapped shut.

Jasper brushed the hair back from her face. “You're so cute when you try to play shy. It's like you forget I watched you flood my bed as every swear word under the sun came out of your mouth.”

She swatted at his chest as she bit her lip. “My dreams are a different playground, okay?”

He caught her hands and held them against his chest, more wanting the possibility of her breaking her hand to go away than for her to stop hitting him. “I'd like to hear more about what you dream about.” Their faces were getting closer every second until his phone rang and broke the spell.

Bella almost jumped off him at the sound of the ringer. “Who is it?”

He reached a hand into his pocket and looked at the caller ID and sighed. “It’s Edward. Hello?" Jasper's voice was tired, the strain of the day taking its mental toll on him. 

“You both can come home now.” The weight of what had happened that day started to crash back on Bella’s shoulders as she overheard Edward's voice. 

“What’s the damage?”

Edward sighed into the phone, “Sorry, Jazz. You're going to have to clean up your study.”

The blond dragged a hand through Bella’s hair. “Just tell me how bad it is.” It sounded like Edward’s feet were crunching on things as he walked through the room. 

“You'll need new bookshelves and some books. She didn't touch your desk.” He was trying to keep the pictures out of the conversation for Jasper’s sake.

“She’ll be sorry when I take a tire iron to her M3,” he tried to joke, but he knew he’d only think of such a thing if she damaged any of Bella’s favorites, or anything in the oak box of his desk.

Edward spied the ripped first edition Brontës in the corner. “Yeah, that might be an option,” he murmured before he hung up.

Bella looked at him with questioning eyes, the lust gone, her façade seeping with sadness instead. He sighed and sat up with her still in his lap. 

“I think it’s time to head over, darlin’.” She gripped onto his shirt, not wanting to leave but knowing she needed to. Jasper carried her back to the car, heading back inside to grab their bags as she settled into her familiar spot in the passenger seat.

Her fingertips messed with the radio dial as she waited. The soft plastic turned from metal to country to static over and over. She finally settled on a sixties throwback station, Frank Sinatra filtering softly through the high quality speakers. She was humming along when Jasper sat in the driver's seat. 

“I didn't take you for a Sinatra fan, darlin’.”

“‘Fly Me to The Moon’ is a classic, if you don’t sing along you’re not human.” She took his hand as she spoke, “Or should I say— living.”

“Right. Well maybe I should play some of this more often then.” His fingers squeezed hers before he turned back to the road in front of them. She softly sang the chorus as he whipped through the forests leading to the Cullen residence. As the song rolled over and turned to ‘Cant Help Falling In Love,’ he kissed her fingers, still clasped in his as his voice joined in with hers.

She couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face at the sound of Jasper's voice. He very rarely sang around her, but it was one of her most favorite things when he did. His voice was even deeper than his speaking one, the low notes slowing though his teeth. He barely planted his eye on the road the entire ballad as he watched her share the melody with him.

The song ended as they pulled up to the house. He didn't bother parking in the garage, wanting the car close to the door in case they needed to leave. Anxiety washed over her as she looked up at the windows of the house, searching for any sign of trouble. 

He switched off the ignition and laid his head by her ear. “Whatever happens, she can’t touch you. I won’t let her do it emotionally this time either.”

Bella nodded in thanks before pushing the door open. She didn't wait for Jasper as she stepped out, heading straight for the stairs. It felt like she was heading to an execution. She really hoped this didn't end badly for anyone.

His boots crunched on the gravel as he laid a hand on her lower back, the feeling reminding her of her morning before everything went to shit. She looked around and saw the absence of a certain large animal. 

“Jasper, when did Peter leave?”

“He and Char headed back this morning. Something about tending to the house or whatever.” He didn't tell her that they left because Peter knew something was going to go down that day.

She nodded, knowing by his tone that there was more, but not wanting to push anymore before she opened the literal gates of hell. Her hand was on the doorknob before she could blink, the cool metal wet to the touch. She took in a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. It was eerily quiet, the sounds of everyone going about their own hobbies absent. She didn't see any of her second family until she stepped into the living room.

“Bella,” Rosalie ground out as Edward and Emmett sat at her side, their hands eerily close to her. The blonde still looked upset, the absence of lines in her face only because of the vampirism. 

“Rosalie.”

Jasper had backed up a few steps, allowing the two to have as much space as possible. He was ready to step in if he needed to. Rosalie was brutal when she wanted to be. 

Bella noticed Alice's tiny frame scrunched against the bookshelf, her mind overrun with what ifs, but Esme and Carlisle were gone. It was still fairly early, the hospital could’ve claimed both of their time. 

“I didn’t mean to cause such a scene.”

Emmett shook his head. “You didn't cause anything, Bells. You're the one that doesn't deserve any blame here.”

“God, stop sticking up for the squishy human girl. She gets enough of it.” Rosalie stood quickly, her arms radiating around her head.

Emmett turned on his wife. “We wouldn't have to if you would stop being so unreasonable.” The usually good-tempered man had finally run out of patience for her antics.

“I’m not being unreasonable, she’s being blind.” She hadn’t had to pitch a fight with her husband in a decade, the hoarse in her voice feeling wrong at him.

Bella didn't understand what she was going on about. It felt like everyone was in on a joke and she was the punchline. “What are you talking about?” She had to stop herself from turning to Jasper, knowing she needed to discuss this with Rose directly.

The blonde's eyes snapped to her chocolate ones and her form stiffened. “You didn’t tell her?”

Jasper's voice almost startled her with how hard it came out. The blonde was pushing him to his limits, not knowing they would be tested even further when they went to his study. “I didn't. It wasn't, and still isn't, a concern right now.”

Rosalie would’ve thanked him if he wasn’t pumping out more restraint and anger than a pitbull in a fighting ring. She nodded as Jasper pulled Bella to his study, ready to take on whatever his twin had dished. Bella’s eyes refused to leave Rosalie’s as they passed, finding a hint of guilt in the golden irises.

The scene that greeted them almost destroyed her. Ever since they'd gotten together, the study had been their little safe haven. She didn't recognize it now that the bookshelves were splintered and thrown around the room, the books thrown haphazardly against the walls. The dents and breaks in the walls perfectly reflected the way her heart clenched as she saw all that would need to be repaired or replaced.

As Jasper’s anger rose, he felt the overwhelming need to shield her from the damage. “At least Emmett’s reorganizing doesn’t matter anymore.” He knew she hadn't noticed the remains of the first gifts Jasper had ever given her laying in the corner next to her favorite chair. The fallout of her emotions would almost make him collapse, and he tried to prepare himself for the onslaught. She spent so much time curled up in that chair while he flipped through historical records at his desk or read on the sofa across from her.

The ignorance was short lived as she brushed off his attempt at a joke and bent down to caress the spine of a book of poems. The pile at her feet could’ve been multiple books deep, their pages either torn or severely bent in Rosalie's rampage. “Are the first editions safe?”

He didn't answer her, instead going to his desk to see if Rose had messed with anything in his drawers. Edward had assured him that she didn't mess with the pictures, but that didn't mean she hadn't messed with anything else. 

“Jasper?” 

The sound was full of pain as it left her lips, Jasper’s head slowly lifting to stare at the direction of the breath. She was sitting on the ground, the remains of the Brontës edition in her lap, her hands running over the torn cover. He had to grip onto the desktop as his knees went weak with the weight of the pain she felt flashed through him. It was too much. His face contorted into one of pure pain, head bowing forward. He couldn't focus on the wood in front of him, let alone offer any comfort to take away any of the hurt she felt. Even with the pain he knew she was feeling, she let out a soft question. 

“Do you know when you gave this to me?”

Jasper met her eyes. All he could do was nod at her, still unable to find his voice under the onslaught of emotions. 

“It was the first time you had ever touched me. I remember your hand on my back as I almost tripped over the rug. Before Edward could come in you offered me any book in here. But you handed this one to me.”

“I knew you would like it. Your eyes kept landing on it.” His voice was strained as he watched her run her fingers over the spine of the book.

She let out a sad breath, “Did you know?” Confusion passed across his face as she breathed in raggedly. “How I felt about you? Even with Edward I knew...”

He slowly found his way over to kneel beside her. “I did. It just took me some time to come to terms with it.”

She brought a hand to his cold cheek. “I used to sleep with this book. Because it was a token of you,” her other hand still tight over the pages.

He gave her a pained smile, leaning into the warmth of her touch. “I know you did. You tried to hide it from me the first night I stayed over.” He pulled her into his chest, knowing he should get up and start taking care of the mess his twin had made. He made plans to be true to his word about the M3 later that night when Bella had gone to sleep. The absolute hurt Rosalie had caused Bella was too much for him to not do anything about it.

“Do you think she knew... and that’s why she destroyed it?” The book was clutched to her chest even when she was locked in his arms. The gentle sway of his breathing staved off any tears that threatened to spill back over. She had simply run out, the sadness overwhelming as she took in the state of her sanctuary. His answering words sent daggers into her heart. 

“That’s exactly why she did it.”

She couldn’t help the sharp exhale of breath from her lips as she cowered into his frame. She didn’t want any more answers to her unasked questions, knowing the responses would surely kill her. She made a move to get up and start to clean up. His arms stopped her. 

“You don't need to help. You can go sit with Alice if you want while I take care of things in here.”

Her head whipped around to his and pressed a kiss to his cold lips, “Let me help. It’s mine too.”

He let out an unnecessary breath. “Only if you want to. You can go through the books and see if there are any that can be saved, yeah?” She nodded at him before turning away and started sifting through the piles next to her. Jasper stood up and started gathering the chunks of wood, taking them to be burned outside.

As he came back in from the basement door, he saw Bella’s hands deep into the first drawer of his desk. At the sound of his footsteps, her head shot up, a photo dropping from her hand and onto the desk’s surface. “I—”

She'd been caught red-handed. She honestly hadn't meant to snoop. Her mission to gather books had led to the collection of desk supplies, and she was trying to find the drawer that he usually kept them in. 

He stared at the square on his desk, the surface shining even in the low light. “Doll?”

“When did you find time to take all of these?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, his head swinging on his shoulders. The words were hot on his tongue, a declaration of infatuation at her every turn. “You get distracted by the world around you so easily.”

“You'd think I'd notice you taking pictures of me,” she muttered to herself, going to grab the picture from the desk.

His hand clasped around hers before she could, the rings on their hands almost electrifying. His eyes were darkening by the second, the anger from earlier not its creator. “You are so beautiful. Every angle, every moment. I had to capture them.”

The picture was of her, asleep and curled up in her chair in the study. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was a mess. It must have been after one of the several times they'd made love on the sofa. The picture made her face flush, the intimacy portrayed in the soft camera flash stripped her naked. It reminded her of his journal, the swirling charcoal created by a man in love  _ with her. _

“Have you taken any when were having sex?” Her brows furrowed as she stared longer at the photo. His silence was her answer. Her fingers itched to search through the drawer that still sat open at her knees. 

She hesitated at the pile and looked up at him through her lashes, “Please tell me they’re not of me.” She didn’t want to admit that the idea of her naked form immortalized next to his perfect one would dent her mind.

His voice was soft, “They’re always of you.”

Bella closed the drawer with her hip as she straightened up, slowly walking around the desk and stopping in front of her fiancé. His black irises pulled her in and made the breath strip from her lungs. She reached up on her toes, knowing the crunch underneath her was more destroyed novels, and whispered against his lips, “Why?”

“It's just like you with the books. They're my tokens of you.” All he wanted was for her to understand that he never took them for any reason other than to forever capture her beauty in a place other than his mind. 

She reached forward and placed his hands on her hips, hers on his back, cupping his shoulder blades. “And she destroyed them. But I can’t stay mad at Rose, because I have you. Right here. With me.”

“I’m glad you feel that way because I can hold a grudge enough for the two of us.”

Bella rolled her eyes and kissed him underneath his jaw. “What do we do now?”

“You need to have dinner, and I need to finish cleaning up in here,” his voice was muffled by her hair.

She looked down at their feet and the mess around them. “So they’re all gone? All the first editions torn to shreds?”

Jasper didn't really know. His attention had been too occupied on what her reaction was going to be to take inventory on the books in his room. “I don't know, darlin’. It's gonna take a while for me to look through all of them and see what I can save.” His thumbs were rubbing comforting circles into the skin under her shirt.

She nodded and turned her head away from the disaster. “I’ll go make dinner. if I don’t come back in an hour, Rosalie killed me,” she laughed just slightly at her joke. His straight face told her that he didn't think it was funny. She sighed as she pulled away and left the room, Jasper bending and grabbing a stack of ripped books into his hand the second she left his arms.

The living room was bare of Blonde Cullens waiting to pounce on her, the walk to the kitchen almost silent. Bella opened their stocked fridge and selected a chicken breast and a veggie mix, turning on the oven after setting down the ingredients. The process of chopping and measuring ingredients let her mind go numb. She didn't think about anything as she focused on not cutting her finger with the knife in her hand.

By the time she had the chicken on the pan after baking, and coated with vegetables, the back door creaked open. Her head whipped around at the sound but didn’t see anything. Her heart sped up as she walked forward to close the ajar door. When she turned back around, Rose was sitting at the island, watching her as she came back to the stove to move the ingredients around the pan so they didn't burn. She didn't say anything as Bella finished up and stood across from her, the plate of food cooling down on the counter in front of her.

The doe eyed girl stared at the blonde, the waves of her perfectly placed curls concealing the bright yellow of her eyes. She dragged a chair under her butt as she sat down in front of her plate, the silence deafening. 

“I would’ve made you some but I know you don’t... eat.”

A burst of air escaped the other girl's nose as she brought her eyes up to meet brown. “Thanks.” 

Bella nodded as she stabbed some vegetables onto her fork and shoved them into her mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

Bella’s face raised up at the confession. She stared at Rosalie before continuing with her meal. The tone of her voice implied that she had more to say.

“I shouldn’t have gone for the stupid classic books.”

Bella couldn’t help herself. “Yeah, that was a low blow.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes and had to force herself to keep sitting. “His journal’s safe. With all those pictures in his desk and the drawings of you, you should’ve called him a stalker.”

“You know it wasn’t like that,” Bella shook her head at her.

“Yeah.” Rose bit her lip as she came to terms with her brother’s more than infatuation with the brunette. He had turned softer in her hands, and she had half a mind to thank her and threaten her for it.

“So, are you going to tell me what earlier was about, or do I have to keep guessing?”

“You’re throwing away your life with a flourish of ours. You come in and make a fuss with not one but two of my brothers, we have to protect you within an inch of our lives, and then you get engaged and attract all this attention. That’s what it’s about.” 

Their eye contact was strong enough to break glass. Bella's throat tightened with the threat of tears. She had never liked confrontation before, and it certainly felt worse this time with the blonde's golden eyes piercing into hers. 

“I'm sorry I've made such a nuisance in your guys' lives. I never intended to ever cause problems. I'd be lying if I said I would leave and never turn back, but I can't. You understand, Rose. I know you do. I can't ever leave now.”

“I’m well aware.” Her pale hand fluffed her otherwise perfect hair and she let out a breath, “But I’m mad most of all that you’re choosing wrong.” Bella’s brows pinched together, almost unable to speak. Rosalie continued, “You could forget us. You could find some nice human boy and settle down and be  _ human _ . I never got the choice, Bella—and you do.”

Bella understood now. The girl was jealous of her humanness, of her ability to change and experience things that she never would. 

“I don't want any of that, Rose. I never have.”

“Maybe that’s the problem. You fell into Jasper’s hands and now...now you remind me with every bruise, every broken bone, how human you are. How breakable. Doesn’t that get to you?” Rosalie was really saying  _ Why would you want to become a monster? _

Bella let out an awkward laugh, “Bruises and broken bones aren't exactly new to me. I've found the man I'm supposed to be with and love for the rest of my life. He'll live forever. I'll never get the chance to die old and happy with him. I'm getting the chance to live and be happy with him for as long as we'll exist. I'll never have to live without him, and he'll never have to live without me.” 

The girl looked down and sighed into her now cold plate before adding, “I want to wait until I’m twenty at least. If we get married after graduation, that means two years of humanness until the change.” She hoped the same amount of years would be enough to satisfy her soon to be sister-in-law, as she’d never think of a life without Jasper by her side.

Rosalie laughed humorlessly. “That’s hardly living a life. Twenty is still so young.”

“Jasper’s barely twenty. I’m not looking to be thirty-five with a nineteen year old husband for eternity.”

As Rose shook her head, Bella knew that they'd have to agree to disagree. She scraped her plate off into the garbage bin and went to rinse it off. A conversation going nowhere but in circles wasn't something she wanted to spend her time on.

The blonde's voice came over the water. “I’m not saying I disapprove of you and my brother. I’ve never seen him so happy. Truly.” 

Bella’s hands stuttered in the sink, and she gripped the stainless steel basin. She glared out the window at the trees across the yard. “But you'll never agree with my choice to be changed.”

“Not as long as you decide to do so as a child.”

Bella kept her back facing her as she rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child. In fact— am I not older than you?” Her head cocked just slightly to the side as the harsh words came out.

This time it was Rose's turn to roll her eyes. “Physically, yes. Mentally? No.”

Bella had had enough and turned to face the woman. “And what makes me a child in your eyes other than my want to spend the rest of eternity with the love of my life?”

Her eyes were sharp, the gold could've cut glass if they wanted to. “Your disregard for your life.”

“Do you not see you’re living? Maybe your heart doesn’t beat and your lungs don’t need air, but you’re living! I’m not missing anything that Jasper already couldn’t give me.” Bella’s voice rose with each word, her fists clenching into a towel at her waist.

“You're wrong. He wouldn't exist if he hadn't been turned. He wouldn't be here with you.”

“Then I wouldn’t want to live.” The unspoken words running through her head had dumped out of her mouth in a hurried mush. She slapped a hand over her mouth at the confession.

The two stared at each other. The words felt heavy in the air as Bella tried to figure out what the expression on Rose's face meant.

“I knew you didn't see the weight of your life, but I thought it was for the chance at eternity...” 

If Bella was a betting woman, she would’ve said the look across her face was one of understanding—and horror. She couldn't help but hope that Jasper was too engrossed in whatever he was doing to hear the turn of the conversation. It wasn't something she'd ever told him, and she never wanted to.

“Please don’t tell him. He’d...I don’t know what he’d do.” The brunette’s hands were grasping onto the blonde’s with a clammy strength, a beg. 

The hand pulled out from under hers. “He respected my privacy when it came to you. It’s only fair that I offer the same.”

Bella stared at her incredulously, but with a smidge of respect. “You’ll never like me will you?”

Rosalie gave her a wry smile, “Only time will tell.” The taller girl's head whipped around as the stairs creaked. Before she could bolt, Jasper was standing just feet away, shirt covered in wood dust. “Jazz.”

He held his hand up, not wanting to talk to her at the moment. His feet carried him slowly over to the back of Bella’s form, wrapping a hand around her hip as he spoke. “How was dinner?”

“It was good.” Her eyes didn't leave Rose's form as she got up and left the room.

As the girl retreated into the garage and slammed the door, Jasper prodded, “What’d you two talk about? I’m hoping it wasn’t just a staring competition.”

She turned in his arms, hands resting on his chest. “We talked about why she doesn't like me.”

“She likes you—” 

“No she doesn’t. And I don’t know if she ever will. But I finally have the reason why.”

Jasper's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Well I guess that can be considered a good thing.”

Bella smiled a small grin. “I consider it a win. Even if I did have to go through her chiding me like a child.”

He gave her a sweet kiss. “Yeah. She tends to do that.”

“She said I act like a child!” She thumped her head against his chest as he laughed. She drug a hand over the waistband on his jeans before looking back up at him, “Do I look like a child to you?”

His hands tightened on her waist. “Not when you look at me like that.”

She raised a brow with a glint in her eye he knew too well. “I can always put on some pigtails and a skirt and show you how convincing I can be.”

“Not tonight. You have homework to do.” His eyes narrowed as his eyes flashed black.

“What happens if I don’t do it? You gonna take me over your knee, major?” She pressed up on her toes, the neck of her shirt riding down lower as she rose against him.

“I'll send you to bed alone.” His voice was steely as he worked to keep his eyes on hers.

“You really want me to be all alone? In that big bed? Where I’ll have to  _ take care _ of myself?”

“I could easily leave you alone in there.”

Her index fingers curled into his belt loops, her breaths slower as her breasts heaved on purpose. “Could you? I might be too loud to ignore.”

“I could make you scream from any room in the house.” He kept his face straight, ignoring her attempts at seduction. 

She knew she was crawling under the layers of his resolve and unhooked herself from him, walking backwards into the island, using her hands to boost herself onto the counter. “Is that a challenge, Whitlock?”

He stayed rooted in his spot. “You know you always lose when you challenge me at things.”

“I do put up a hell of a fight though.” She leaned back on the marble and let her head fall back to her shoulders, her legs spread wide just off the island.

His eyes slipped to the crease in the jeans between her legs before they went back to her face. “You need to do your homework, Bella.”

She let her back drop flat against the stone and brought her knees up to her chest. “I need to do a lot of things.”

His breathing had sped up at the sight of her, “Like not trying to seduce me in the middle of the kitchen.”

“I’m doing nothing of the sort.”

He crossed his arms. “Right.” His steps were sure as he forced himself out of the room, leaving her there by herself.

She watched him leave, the seat of his jeans filled out with his strut. She bit her lip as she brought herself to hop off the cabinets and walk past her backpack, well aware of the urgency of the assignments and hopped down the stairs to his bedroom. She was going to play the game. And she was going to win. 

Bella found Jasper in his closet, hanging up his shirts from the basket of clean clothes at his feet. She noticed how many the shirts he was putting on the hangers had been her nighttime outfits, the memories flooding through her veins, making her lust that much stronger. 

“I’m surprised you go through the trouble of hanging them up.”

He didn’t stop his movements. “What else would I do with them?”

“I don’t know.” She sunk over to his body, pressing her face into his back, “I always end up stealing them every night anyway.”

He bent down and grabbed the basket, walking away from her to stop in front of the dresser. He started folding the rest of the clothes and putting them in their respective drawers. “Because you insist on wearing clothes when you don't need to.”

“And still, when I want them off, you refuse me,” she leaned against the door of the closet, her hands slipping under her jeans.

Jasper hadn't looked at her since he left her alone upstairs, “It's usually only when you're doing something you're not supposed to.”

Her hands skimmed the elastic of her underwear, the cotton damp from her musings. “It’s not my fault I’m best at being a distraction. For either of us.” He didn’t answer her, trying to prove her wrong. Her fingers left her jeans and unbuttoned them, the pull of the zipper a stark contrast cutting through the silence. Her palm slithered back down and rested over her heat. 

The muscles under his shirt were tight as he listened to her. She wondered if that's what his back looked like when he was having his way with her. He heard the squelch of her wetness around her fingers as she ran them through her folds. She let out a breath as she swirled a digit around her clit, straining against the back of the door. He was trying really hard to not give her what she wanted. His hands almost ripped the pair of shorts he had in his hands when he heard her let out a soft moan.

She picked up her pace on her clit, making slick circles as one hand climbed underneath her shirt to palm her breast. Her knees almost buckled as she imagined the man in the room with her replacing her hand with his, the calloused fingertips of a farmhand bringing her to release. She unknowingly moaned his name as she closed her eyes. 

Jasper left the basket half full of clothes on the dresser as he walked out of the room and into the study. Maybe the mind-numbing task of cleaning would help him ignore the little minx in the room next door.

As she heard the door of his study click open, she stopped her ministrations and let her head fall against the door. She knew he could hear her through the walls perfectly—so she needed to tease through sound if he wasn’t going to look at her. She threw off her jeans and underwear, the pair soaked, and her shirt. Her bra was left somewhere along the way to her bedside table. She had hidden her vibrator there a few months ago for when he went off on his hunting trips.

Bella knew he'd come rushing in when he heard the vibrations, always jealous of the thing that could get her off without him. She climbed into the bed once she had retrieved it from the drawer. Her hand brought the toy down to her clit, deciding to put on quite a show for him and switch it to its highest setting. With her knees split wide, anyone could walk in and see the expanse of her sex. Her toes curled and her hips bucked as the toy sent pulses to her clit, the electricity pulling the loudest moans from her mouth.

Jasper was pissed. The sound of the  _ stupid toy  _ filled his ears as he stacked the salvageable books into piles. He needed to be strong. She couldn't always get what she wanted. With every inch that his resolve backed away as she moaned, he couldn't help thinking about how Emmett always tells him that he spoils the girl.

He gritted his teeth as he heard his name being almost screamed from the next room. She couldn’t win. He couldn’t prove her right that she was a perfect distraction, even as the books in his hands meant nothing to his brain as all he could focus on was the deflation of her lungs as the  _ thing  _ sped up. His foot started tapping impatiently while he waited for her to finish. It was almost excruciating how badly he wanted to join her in their bed.

The vibration slowed as he heard a breathy moan call out to him, Bella’s soft tongue caressing the syllables of his name. He threw the atlas down and raced to the doorway of his bedroom. He caught the tail end of her orgasm. The flush on her skin made his fangs sharp in his mouth, the sweat making her skin glow.

Her hand was still holding the vibrator as she held herself over the edge, trying to replicate his movements the nights before. Her hair was fanned out in a halo around her head, her nipples a delicious shade of pink between her arms. “Major...”

He gripped the doorframe with the hands he held behind his back, the flood of her emotions almost pulling him across the room. 

She switched off the toy and tossed it to the floor as she brought her knees up, spreading her ankles so that her center was on full display. She ran two fingers through her lips, the come leaving a trail as she lifted them to her stomach, wiping them off on her soft skin. Her eyes closed as she let her hands rest on her stomach.

“I know how much you want to come over here.”

His eyes caught the sight of her wetness starting to run into the sheets. He held his voice in his throat, knowing that if he confirmed her suspicions he’d be between her legs in a second. 

Bella pressed her tip toes into the mattress and let out a breath. “I was thinking of you in that button up you wore to prom. The way that suit jacket clung to your shoulders and the curve of your back. How you dug your fingers under my dress to keep me sated on the way to the venue.”

His mind brought up that very day. It was the first time he'd seen her in his favorite dark red color on her skin. The dress that Alice had picked out perfectly displayed her cleavage, much to the girl’s despair. His fingers had stayed in between her legs while they rode in the backseat of Edward's Volvo.

“We had been dating a couple months at most. But the look of your scars against the pitch black of the suit...” Her fingers traveled back down to her clit, “It made me want you so bad.”

That whole night he was glued to her side, the scent of her arousal making it hard for him to leave to even get her a drink. He'd fucked her in the back of Edward's car that night. He watched as her fingers sped up.

“I don’t think Edward ever got the come out of his seats.” 

His feet broke their spell and slowly stepped to the foot of the bed. “I wouldn't know,” he mumbled. “He hasn't let me ride in it ever since.”

She whined as she met his eyes, “He speaks.”

His hands were behind his back as he watched her fingers. The front of his pants were so tight that he almost unbuttoned and slid the zipper down. 

Bella traipsed her fingers to her center and pushed in two, her hips lurching forward at the slippery stretch. 

His eyes moved to her face as he started pulsing his desire into her. She threw her head back into the pillows and let out a full moan, her fingers pushing in and out of her heat in time with her racing heartbeat.

“That's right, baby. Make yourself feel good.” His eyes had shifted completely black at this point, the full view of her neck calling to him. Jasper refused to lay a hand in his trousers before he got her over the hill, the fabric unbearably tight in the crotch. He could feel his pant leg constrict around his erection as he dialed up the ecstasy.

Just as she was on the edge, he backed it all up. Her hand flew to her stomach as she groaned in frustration. Her head lolled up to look at him, his face slapped with a knowing grin. 

“That's rude.” Her voice was breathless as she glared at him. 

“Just showing you what you're missing out on when you decide to go on your own, sugar.”

She rose up on her hands and panted. Her eyes settled on the bulge in his pants before sliding back up to his face. She bent forward and onto her stomach, crawling to his frame before resting her face on her crossed hands and looked up at him, “I don’t have to be on my own.”

“I think you should. Seems like you were enjoying yourself.”

Her brows only raised, “It seems you were enjoying the show.”

He cocked his head to the side, “I can leave if you’d like.”

She bent back to her knees, her head level with his abdomen, the strain against his trousers more apparent by the second. She reached a hand out and palmed him. “But can you?”

He watched her as she tried to get him to move. “I could tie you to the bedposts and leave you here. Maybe go see what Emmett's up to.”

The comment sent a pulse to her center, and he felt it as she gripped his erection slightly. She recovered and sent a finger to unzip his pants, the button next. He stood rod straight as his member stood proud from the confines. He wanted to see what she'd do if he didn't willingly give her what she wanted. He would stay standing straight, arms crossed until she made him do otherwise.

She didn’t have to look at his eyes to know the coal irises were blown wide, no matter the act he was putting on. The precum rolling down his shaft guaranteed it. She ran a nail down and collected the drop and sucked it into her mouth, the popping sound following as she removed it. 

Jasper wasn't breathing, knowing that if he did, the groans he was holding would come out. Her hand wrapped around his base, gripping him tightly before giving a kitten lick across his tip. She felt his stomach tighten at it, a smile crossing her face before she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, her trail of saliva shining. She paused, pulling back before she threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. He never could resist grabbing her hair whenever she did that, always gripping her roots and fucking her mouth.

She hoped the temptation would help her win this. Bella clicked her teeth and leaned her mouth forward, her fingers wrapping just slightly around his base. 

He let out a small escape of air as she sunk down on his length. The shine on her ring holding his cock almost caused him to grab hold of her. His fingers were dangerously close to digging into his skin from the grip to keep himself still. Her mouth was sexy as sin as she brought him into her mouth. The little hum she let out finally made a groan fall out of his mouth as his eyes followed her every movement.

At the sound of his moan she took him to the base, the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at him and tried to breathe in. His hands flew to her hair at the sight of the tears falling down her cheeks. He let everything go as he made a fist around her ponytail, forcing her throat to seize around him before pulling her all the way back to the tip. He held her there until she met his eyes. 

“You like that, huh? Always so eager to swallow me down.” His fingers tightened when she ran her tongue along his slit, licking up more of his precum.

As she drew back, she held eye contact and stuck out her tongue, mouth wide open. Without saying a thing, she had confirmed every word out of his mouth. He tensed the muscles in his back at the sight. He definitely knew he was going to tie her up, but he hadn't decided if he'd leave her there to stew yet. She went to wrap her lips around him again, but his hand in her hair stopped her. The fire in his eyes sent a shock to her core. 

“Lay back against the pillows.” His voice was rigid like a knife, his request was a command, not for interpretation. __

_ I did ask for a soldier. _ She fell back to her elbows and crawled back to the pillows, the sheen on her skin making his mouth water.

He stalked into his closet, returning with a belt. She tried touching him when he knelt next to her on the bed. Her wrists were easily caught and placed above her head. He brought the belt around them tightly, then threaded the leather through the gaps in the headboard. He thought of tying her ankles as well, to pry apart her legs as he watched her—or to keep her smell in the air as he left her to wait. He touched the fragile bones in her foot, dragging a hand up her leg and over her thigh. The pliable muscle there was sticky with her earlier release, and he pinched his lips together. He dug a hand into the closet once more, bringing out two more belts and cuffed her feet to the posters.

“Since you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, you get to sit here until you've learned your lesson.” Bella whimpered when he trailed his fingers up her calf and then snatched them away. He backed out of the door, his hand hard on the doorknob as he looked back on her, “You should be happy I didn’t gag you. Behave yourself.”

He shut the door and made his way upstairs, fixing his pants as he went. Emmett was just heading out the door when Jasper reached the top of the stairs. 

“What are you up to?” 

Emmett's eyes were suspicious when he answered. “I'm going to work on the Jeep a little bit. Rose is still mad at me, so she won't help.” 

“I'll help.” Jasper strode up next to him.

The bear of a man stared at his brother. “Since when have you ever wanted to work on a car with me?” 

The blond merely smiled and ran a hand through his hair, “Bella’s doing her homework, I’ve got all the free time in the world.” As he walked by, Emmett took note of the girl’s backpack laying by the front door, full. He shook his head and took the opportunity for free time, catching up to his brother.

Bella was livid. Who did he think he was to leave her high and dry like this? She had tried to struggle out of the binds, but it proved futile due to Jasper's expertise. She felt the need to scream but held back for fear of anyone busting in and seeing her in such a position. She slammed her head into the pillows, the soft down making a hiss at her impact. She had thought she had won, his resolving crumbling in her mouth and then he had the nerve to bind her.  _ How long could he be gone for? _

Emmett needed to change the oil in the Jeep, but he hadn't really ever done it before. Jasper knew how, but he wanted Emmett to take the lead to see how long he could use it as an excuse to stay away from Bella. Emmett’s hands fumbled with an oil pan as his older brother watched from the garage step. 

“So why aren’t you sitting over Bella’s shoulder getting on her for calling a colony a state or whatever?”

The sight of Emmett concentrating so hard really made Jasper just want to take over. He couldn't though. “She wanted some alone time after this afternoon. Figured I could spend some time with you while she got it.”

He looked up from the supplies at his feet, “Alone time? Since when does Bella do anything without you?”

“Since your wife makes her cry for an hour and feel like shit.”

Emmett held up his hands in mock surrender. “Rosie just responds with anger too often, ya know? I’m just saying I’m surprised she’s not curled up in your lap while you sing her lullabies or some shit,” the brunet shook his curls as he inspected the oil tank.

Jasper came to kneel beside him. “Do you even know what you're doing? You're gonna fuck it up. And besides, she's a big girl and can spend some time alone.”

He backed off as Jasper handed him the correct tool to dump the oil. The giant knew Bella could handle herself, but he also knew what Rosalie had said to her just a few hours ago. He also heard the human girl's confession about living without his brother.

“You're sure she's fine?" 

Jasper's hands expertly moved the pan to the right position just as oil started pouring out. “She's fine, Emmett. Trust me.”

“If you say so, man. I know she’s got you wrapped around her finger and all, but you’ve got her the same way. She’d live and die for you.” His eyes were sincere as the oil flowed before them.

Jasper stood, reaching in to remove the oil filter, “I know she would, bro.”

His curls bounced as he nodded, “Don’t forget that.” He watched as Jasper took over, his ass hitting the ground as he watched. He was perfectly content supervising. “And I know Rose feels horrible for your study.”

Jasper rolled his eyes, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“She’s willing to pay for the damage. I know that doesn’t really matter— with the amount of money I know you stash in your accounts. But she’s gonna try her hardest to find the old ones she ripped up.”

Jasper threw the old filter away, grabbing a new one from the shelf. “That's gonna be hard to do. Some of them were the only ones left.”

“She’s got that one Bells liked so much on hold somewhere in Maryland.” Emmett stood up, his hand going to rest on Jasper’s shoulder, “She's trying.”

“Doesn't change the fact that I'm smashing her windshield later.” He finished getting the filter in place before kneeling down and grabbing the full oil pan.

The brunet’s eyes widened. “Godspeed, Jazz.”

In the basement, Bella was practically dry humping the comforter that had piled up from her wiggling. Her hands rattled above her head as she tried to get any friction to her clit, her breath heavy. It felt like Jasper had been gone for hours. She was in agony waiting for him to come back and touch her. In an effort to calm down, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. It only turned into her daydreaming about Jasper pushing into her with her limbs still tied up.

He made her feel like a doll to be played with, unable to touch him back as he worked himself inside her. The chill from his hands on her hips as he used them as leverage against his thrusts soaked into her subconscious. She could almost feel the bite from her fingernails in her flesh, the scarring from the crack of another belt on her thigh...

She was squirming again. She tried to reign herself in, but it was impossible.  _ When would Jasper come back? _

As Emmett poured the spent oil in the bucket to be disposed of, Jasper ran a rag through his hands, his stone fingers staining just slightly black. With the sun almost completely set, he wondered about the girl he had tied up in his room. He hoped she would beg for him. Her little rendezvous in the bedroom without him had him itching to have her completely wrecked by the time she went to bed that night.

By the time he had said goodbye to Emmett’s thankful face, his crotch had tightened again with the thoughts of her state.

He could hear the buckle of his belt jingle every once in a while as he made his way down the stairs. The sight of her tied up, all hot and bothered, made him pause in the doorway. Bella’s eyes were pinched shut, her skin flushed as she slowly ground down on nothing. The glisten of sweat from earlier had only gathered more on the edge of her collarbone and chest. She looked delicious.

“I thought I told you to behave yourself.”

Her face scrunched as her eyes flew open. “Jasper!”

He stepped into the room, stopping when he reached the foot of the bed. “Yes?”

“You’re back.” The look on her face told of things he knew she’d have to get reprimanded for.

“I am. And you disobeyed while I was gone.” His eyes took note of the redness of her wrists and ankles from her tugging, the mess that the blankets had become between her legs.

She shook her head at a rapid pace, “I didn’t touch myself at all.”

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart. I made sure of that.” He tugged at one of the binds on her ankles, “But I can see, and  _ smell _ , that you weren't completely innocent either.”

She couldn’t help but pout. “You never said I couldn’t think about you.” His hands came down hard on her ankles. 

“Making the blankets a mess as you rub yourself on them isn’t what I consider behaving.”

Her legs tried to push together to hide her attempt at release, but the binds were too strong—and his hands were like concrete at her feet. “I was good. I promise.” Her eyes tried to be convincing.

“You weren’t,” he shook his head. “Bad girls don’t get what they want.”

She looked so fragile, her pale skin sipping the last drags of sunset from the small windows. Her face the epitome of questioning. She tugged at her binds as he stared her down. He brought one knee onto the bed as he started to trail his fingers up her shins. 

“Do you think you should go to bed alone, doll? I'll have my way with you, and then you'll be stuck in this room all alone.”

“No! Please, major, don’t leave,” her voice was embarrassingly high pitched, drawn out in a whimper from the feeling of his fingertips finally on her skin.

His knees found their way up between her legs, his hands stopping at her hips. “I'll stay if you act like a good little girl.”

She nodded her head, her messy ponytail morphing into a mess of brunette tangles haloing around her head. 

“I’ll behave—I’ve been good.”

Jasper bent down so his face was right above hers. Her breathing quickened the closer he got, letting out a strangled moan when he flashed her his fangs.

“My little whore. Aren’t you just a  _ good girl _ with a lot of  _ bad habits?” _

She felt his cold breath on her face as he grinned wickedly, his fangs on full display with his jaw taught. Her eyes met his pitch ones, begging him to do something,  _ anything  _ at all. She didn't dare move. She didn't think she could take it if he left her alone again.

His face skirted to her ear, the razor blades in his mouth just hairs away from the skin of her neck. He pressed a kiss to her lobe and whispered, “I have half a mind to plug you right now and turn off the lights and disappear back upstairs. I could also work into your tight little ass with my fingers while I pound your cunt, but, darlin’, I was planning to save that virginity until after the wedding.” 

Her core tightened around nothing as the words left his mouth. The mention of a plug left her mind careening towards the locked box in his closet, the toy used only once after he came in her so many times it was flowing onto the sheets. But her breath caught at the mention of where his fingers could go. 

“What shall I do, baby girl? Maybe I should just come in you and make my escape? Mm?” All she could let out was a pitiful  _ please. _ He didn't know what part exactly she was saying it to, but he knew that was exactly what he was planning to do. She had been such a tease earlier, she needed to learn her lesson.

Just once she’d have to sit with his come in her and not be brought to the peak, not come crumbling around his cock as he hummed the electricity through her skin. And as much as he wanted to sink his teeth into her warm flesh, he’d have to allow the temptation to simper away. The bite would automatically bring her to release, and they both knew it. Jasper would have to keep her emotions level when he pushed into her as well. She was so wound up that it was possible she would come right when she felt him inside her. His fingers reached for his zipper, slowly pulling it down while she watched his movements.

He shucked down his slacks after unbuttoning them, each movement unrushed, deliberately slow. The boxers below gave away his arousal at seeing her so helpless, the cotton constricting with his full length, the tip almost at the edge of the pant leg. As he pulled off his shirt, Bella grabbed at her wrist ties, the leather whining at her force.

“Now, Isabella. We've been over this.” He glared at her until she released her hands.  _ This was going to be fun _ . He had never had her like this before, and he planned to savor every second of it. As his hands breached the waistband of his underwear, he took his time to trace her form. Just a year ago he would’ve come from looking at her strewn out and bare before him. The look on her face one of complete submission— but bratty. 

If you had told him moving to the sleepy town would allow him to see her full breasts and aching center heaving for him...he would’ve torn out someone’s throat.

She looked absolutely crazed when he slowly pulled the fabric down. His erection stood at attention, achingly hard and leaking. The muscles in her thighs tightened in her efforts to keep herself still. 

As he stepped out of the pile of fabric, she watched as his member bounced just slightly with his movements. Her mouth almost watered at the display. He felt the uptick in want and grinned to himself. His shirt came next, not nearly as slow as his trousers. Jasper could feel the bed give as he kneed up on the mattress and drug himself to her thighs.

The blanket was soaked underneath her. Bella didn't need any help from him, her little show earlier combined with the torture he was putting her through was enough. His hands cupped the bottom of her thighs as he raised them just enough to give him a better angle.

She bit into her lip hard enough to bring blood right to the surface of the skin, her body tight from his strip show. He held his thumbs in the curve of her hip as his fingers cupped her back. This was a punishment, and he refused to let her off easy. In a quick thrust, he buried his cock to her cervix, her squeal echoing against the walls as her feet strained against the leather.

He started fucking into her roughly, hands like weights holding her hips against the bed. The stretch between her legs was a welcome burn to the emptiness she'd felt earlier. He kept her pleasure to a minimum as he worked himself up to the edge. 

Bella wanted to fuck him back. To feel the waves of everything he could give her. But the only thing he let through was the feeling of electricity where his hands met her hips, the clench of her center around his length. She stared up at him as he watched her body. He looked like a god. Some warrior slaying a beast, with his scarred throat and shoulders, the gilded muscle underneath his arms and stomach. She could almost feel the wisp of his hair against her skin, his ring biting into her soft flesh.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped when his pace turned erratic. His hips bucked at the sight of the flush of her cheeks, the racing pulse in her neck. Her muscles tightened around him just enough to make him groan. He tipped her hips up just right as she swallowed him. He pumped a few more strides before stilling deep within her tunnel. His hands were gripping onto her hips so hard he knew there would be bruising in the shape of his fingertips in the morning.

She'd hoped he would let her come—sadly, that wasn't the case. He slipped out of her as his come started leaking out. The belts around her ankles were released before he came back up by her head. His hands grabbed her wrists as he slipped the leather out of the headboard before rebinding her wrists together. Jasper stepped away, throwing his clothes back on and stalking out of the room. “Do  _ not _ touch yourself” was tossed over his shoulder as he shut the door behind himself.

She screamed as the pleasure rolled back through her at his absence. Her head was soaked with sweat from trying to hold her body straight as he fucked her like a doll, the belt still biting into her wrists. She brought her legs up into the air and to her chest, trying to stretch them. She was done trying to behave. Spying the footboard of the bed, she made a plan to get herself off.

Jasper had gone to the kitchen where he knew Esme was. She was in the middle of making a chocolate cake to take over to Charlie's. She enjoyed cooking and baking, and Bella was never able to eat enough of the food she made for her.

The motherly figure turned and smiled at the blond, “Where have you been?” The question was one of general curiosity, his clothes ruffled to her eyes.

Jasper slid onto one of the stools. “I helped Emmett with the Jeep, and then I worked on cleaning up the ruins that are my study.”

Esme looked back at the cooling cake on the counter. “It was overboard even for her to trash your things like that, honey.”

He leaned his elbows on the countertop, “She wasn't doing it to go after me.”

His mother whipped her head around and her normally calm eyes gathered into slits. “Bella?”

“She ruined almost all of Bella's books.” Jasper knew it would lead to Rosalie getting chewed out by her. He was taking advantage of being Esme’s unspoken favorite adoptive child.

“I know how much those classics mean to her. I’ll make sure to have a word with Rosalie when she comes back from hunting—well, actually, let me go talk to our Bella, I’m sure she’d like some motherly comfort.” Esme went to walk to the basement before Jasper grabbed her arm. 

“She’s sleeping.” His eyes were almost frantic at the words.  Esme just figured the concern was from how upset the poor girl must have been. 

Bella was definitely not sleeping. She had laid in place for a few minutes to make sure Jasper didn't come back in while she was trying to get herself off. If someone had walked through the door, she’d be done for. Her bound hands were hanging onto the poster of the bed as she dragged her center across the bar connecting the two ends. Her heat was dripping, soaking the wood as she feverishly tried to get some friction.

She stopped, head falling forward in frustration as she groaned. It wasn't working. If anything, it was making her even more wound up. Her bound hands made it impossible to touch herself directly, even to hold one of the few toys she had. Her mind flitted back to the vibrator she had used earlier, thinking of how she could set it up in so she wouldn’t have to use her hands.

Jasper would be able to smell her on the wood later. It was hard to say what he would do, she didn't think he'd leave her  _ twice  _ today. And even if he did, if he left her to fend for herself, she’d at least be able to sleep. She knew she’d have to go to school tomorrow without her homework, blaming it on one thing or another. All that was on her mind was fighting the itch. 

In desperation, she removed herself from the wood and crawled to the end of the bed where she’d left the toy. It was almost the same size as Jasper, and it would do well to give her some relief. She would have to be careful in this. She’d have to ensure that it would accidentally be switched on from its spot between the bar and the mattress

She had half a mind to try to unbuckle the belt binding her hands with her teeth—but she knew it was a sure way to count her guilty. She straddled the toy, her hands as spread as she could on the beam in front of her. Her knees shook as she pressed down and let out a guttural moan at the fullness.

Jasper's head whipped up from where he was helping Esme frost the cake. He hoped he was hearing things and not the sound of Bella moaning. 

“What's the matter, Jasper?" Esme obviously hadn't heard it, but he had been focusing on any sounds that came from his room since he'd left her.

“I’m sure the bed just creaked in her sleep.” He had a feeling he was lying to her, the sound far too high pitched to be any type of squeak. But he knew the girl couldn’t have undone the binds without use of her hands—so he hoped for her ass’s sake that she had only hit her toe on something.

He put the used knife in the sink and turned to Esme, “I'm gonna go check on Bella if you don't need help with anything else.” Esme waved him off, happy with the small amount of time she got with him. He took the steps two at a time, the sounds from the bedroom becoming clearer the closer he got to the door.

Bella could hardly hear his footsteps over the feeling of white noise in her ears. She couldn’t sink all the way down on the vibrator, but she could feel every ridge as her thighs pushed her up and down, rocketing off the mattress. There were surely claw marks on the mahogany face of the poster she was holding onto as she led up to her high.

Jasper stood outside the door. He could tell she was working herself up, but he couldn't quite tell what she was doing.  _ Had she gotten her hands free? _ His hand twisted on the knob as she arched her back in the air. She let out a sharp breath as her legs started to tremble. As he pushed the door open, he found her with her eyes clamped shut, dragging her cunt over the toy he so despised. 

“Jesus.”

Her eyes flew open right at the sound of his voice. The pitch of his eyes at her center pushed her over the edge, thighs shaking, nails digging into the blanket in front of her.

He stood still by the doorway, his eyes not quite believing the picture in front of him. She came shaking over the edge of the bed. She was practically hovering. He couldn’t breathe as her leather bound wrists detached from the blankets to cover her crotch, a failure of an attempt to cover what she was doing.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to cover up, Isabella.”

Her chest heaved as she licked her lips, her stare locked onto his face. The silence in the wake of his words was palpable. Afraid of making her punishment even worse by speaking.

He strode over to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to bend over his lap as he sat on the end of the bed. His hand gripped her cheek so hard that she knew she'd have bruises later. 

“I don't know why it's so hard for you to follow directions.” Her face was hanging with her brows pulled apart, the ache from the sudden manhandling making her core clench. He gripped onto her roots and yanked her head up towards him. “Why can’t you behave when I tell you to?” 

In the corner of her vision, Bella could make out the curl of his hair close to her cheek. “I...I just wanted to come so bad,” her voice was cracked, splintered in his grip.

“I would have let you come so hard when I came back. You’ve ruined it for yourself again.”

“Liar.” Her lungs were rapidly filling and deflating, her heart thrumming under her ribcage. His fingers tightened in her hair. 

“I’m not. I was hoping you’d redeem yourself, but you proved me wrong.”

Bella’s stare hardened. “If you actually thought I’d behave myself, you wouldn’t have kept my hands tied.” 

His teeth bared at the brattiness in her voice. “I knew you would’ve used that infuriating toy of yours. It looks like you found a way to use it anyway” His mouth was getting closer to her neck every time she offered a rebuttal.

“Infuriating for you. And I never breached your command.” Jasper’s mouth hovered just inches out of her peripheral. “ _ I  _ never touched myself.” She shivered at the hiss that came out of his mouth. She didn’t care what he did to her as long as he bit her.

His hand came down on her ass, the sting making her vibrate in his stone grip. She could feel the chill from his breath on her neck as he spoke. “You look so innocent on the outside. No one could ever know what a brat you are. How willing you are to come on anything as long as it reminds you of my cock.”

“I’ve gotta find what I can since you won’t fuck me.” His lips were almost on her neck. She could feel her slick run down her leg in anticipation. She felt his lips widen into a smile, just barely sliding over her neck.

“Whores don’t get fucked when they misbehave.”

Bella almost cussed him out in her frustration. She was able to hold it in, only an almost growl slipping out.

His fist in her hair tightened enough to burn.  _ “Don’t. Growl. At. Me.”  _

His teeth finally sliced into the flesh of her neck, the pain mounting like a gunshot as the heat ricocheted to her core. Jasper kept his teeth in her neck longer than he drank from her. They returned to his mouth when her legs started squirming, trying to find anything to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

His mouth was still fresh with her blood as he grunted into her ear, “You got your happy ending already, the proof’s all over the bed frame and blanket, doll.” The pet name only made her whine and try to rub anything against his lap.

“Jasper, please.” She was almost crying with her need to feel him filling her up while she came around him. It was all she had wanted this whole night.

His backbone softened at her state. He could feel the welling of emotion in her chest, the absolute need for anything he could give her. The soldier in him didn’t give second chances, but he knew he had already won the battle. Still, he wouldn't give in that easy. 

“Please what, sweetheart?”

She was frantic as she squirmed under his hand. “You know, Jasper. You know.”

His hand started rubbing slow circles on her lower back. “I really don’t. Be more specific.”

“I need you to touch me.” 

He rubbed deeper. 

“I am touching you, doll.”

She almost growled again. “Jasper Whitlock. You know what I want.”

“There seems to be a lot of talk of what you want. Let’s talk about what you deserve, hm?” He could smell the faint drip of blood onto the linens below her chest, the sweet scent of strawberry wafting up through the tresses he had in a choke hold.

“After all you've put me through today, I deserve everything.” She almost dared rolling her eyes, but it always proved to piss him off whenever she did so while in compromising positions.

His hand hit her cheek again, the skin flaming red around his fingers. “You don’t even deserve the scratch of my pants under your cunt.” The last word paired with the second blow made her teeth clench together in a painful line. 

Bella decided to push him. 

“Then stop. There’s no need to string me along anymore.”

Jasper buried his nose in her scalp and closed his eyes, “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Me actually fucking you at all in the next week.”

“You’ve shown your inability to be without me for even a few hours. I don’t know how you think you’ll survive a week.”

“Easy. I’ll stay at Charlie’s and lock my window.”

His hand in her hair released and flipped her on her back, the swell of her breasts almost in his face. His thumb dragged over one of the hardening nubs. “I’ll drop you off before the sun rises if that’s what you want.”

She scrunched her face up, “You know that’s not what I want.”

Her hands were still bound at her stomach, the skin white under the leather. He flicked the buckle open and tore it off, dropping it to the floor. She rubbed the marred flesh as his fingers returned to cup her breast, prying her arms away from her chest. 

“You seem to forget I always know what you want, even when you bounce back and forth trying to get a reaction out of me.” 

She wouldn’t poke at his earlier faux ignorance, still wanting him. Air rushed out of her lungs as she stared at the ceiling, purposely not meeting his eyes. "I just want you to come inside me. I want you to fill me with pleasure as I come around you. Is that too much to ask for?”

His fingers cupped her cheek as the words tumbled out of her mouth. As she finished, he leaned down and pressed the first kiss in hours to her lips. She sighed into his mouth as he deepened the sweetness. 

As Jasper pulled away, he spoke against her lips, “This day has been one roller coaster after another for you, huh?” The brunette nodded, the tension lifting off her shoulders. “You will pay for your behavior tonight, but,” his hand trailed down to her heat, his ring like ice against her clit, “I will fill my baby’s needs.”

His name came out of her mouth like a prayer when he slipped his ring finger inside, his thumb circling the bundle of nerves. It didn't take much to get her close to breaking. The bite and his hand pulling her hair was almost enough to get her there alone. The chill of the gold on his finger as it slid deliciously between her legs was overwhelming. He arched down and took a nipple into his mouth, her head falling back as the pleasure rolled through her like a steam engine. She could feel the pull of the waves as she rocked against his fingers, her back arching into his tongue.

Her orgasm was one for the books. It was an explosion, a complete wash of pleasure over her body. Her fingers dug into her palms as her entire body tightened up, her vision blacking out and her legs going numb. The feeling of something wet almost splashing on her thighs registered in the back of her mind as Jasper let out a slow curse at the sight of her spilling all over his hand for the second time ever.

“You really worked yourself up, doll.” 

Bella could hardly hear him over the rush of her own heartbeat. Everything below her body felt hard like marble, the temperature warm to the touch. She could make out the caress of a hand over her center and then the rapid turn of fingers over her clit. She almost bit her tongue as the electricity jolted through her spine, the mountain climbing higher instead of back down.

He kept his fingers going as he moved her to straddle his lap. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers finding their place in his hair as he ran his nose along her jaw. She smelled so enticing, the intensity of her need for him making it amp up even more. With every swirl of his fingers, she rocked in his lap, the itch from before licking at her edges. 

“Do it again, darlin’, come all over me.”

“God, baby, I don’t know if I ca—” His fingers curled at just the right time, enough to make her spill all over his legs and the fingers still inside her.

“Jesus, Bell. Look at you.” His eyes couldn’t be strangled from the squelch of her quivering cunt, the wet spots on his jeans sinking into his boxers. “You’re the prettiest thing in the world.”

She whined as she tried to get her bearings. The high pitched sound went straight to his cock as he pulled his hand away.

He grasped her chin, his fingers still heavy with her slick, and locked their eyes. “You want me to fuck you? To make you come around me? I need you to beg, sweetheart.”

Her eyes met his, the size of her pupils making them almost identical to the black of his. “Please, Jasper. I need you to fill me up. It's all I want. Please.” Her fingers were tightening their grip in his curls. The desperation in her eyes was enough to bust a button in his slacks.

“Good girl.” He lifted her up just slightly to wiggle his pants and draws down with one hand, the fabric ruffled at his knees. Both hands returned to her waist as he positioned her over his cock, acting as if she weighed nothing. And, really, she did to him. He would have be the one to move her in this position. Her legs were useless to her now.

He slowly sank her down, no matter the amount of wetness she was always so tight, her breath stunting as she slid down. His teeth sank into the other side of her neck on their own accord. His instincts took over as he moved her, his body needing to be encompassed by all that is her. From the force of his hands and the rush of another release, she rode him as hard as she could with the bittersweet pain radiating from both sides of her neck. His hands pushed her down until she was at his base. Her muscles clenched in response. The tightness pushed him to bliss, his hips bucking up into her once as she moaned at the feeling of being filled up and his teeth still in her neck.

Jasper only withdrew his fangs when Bella slumped against him, her body soft and boneless against his chest. His hand slid to the small of her back and drew them backwards on the bed. He was still inside her as his head laid against the pillows. Jasper unraveled the comforter and threw it over both their bodies as she caught her breath. Her head lifted from the crook of his neck with questioning eyes. 

“You’re gonna keep my cock warm, sweetheart.” She dropped her head back into his neck, huffing when he lifted his hips up to emphasize the punishment she would have to endure. He chuckled against her skin, “You should be lucky my hands are still on ya. I’ve got a certain crimson BMW to defile.” He ran both hands through her hair, scratching her scalp as she made a low sound in her throat. “But the grip of you, doll, god, you keep reminding me how tiny you are.”

Bella pressed a kiss to his neck. She was both mentally and physically exhausted. Jasper knew she wouldn't be awake long, and he was looking forward to completely smashing Rosalie's car in a little bit. He started to daydream about what he’d use to knock out her headlights, scratch the paint in unimaginable shapes, all while unknowingly fishing the sheets.

Maybe he'd spray-paint obscenities all over it. Every single word he wanted to call his sister scrawled across the paint job. Bella nudged his chest to bring him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and captured her into a kiss, her tongue languid in his mouth as he held her contentedly. They disconnected softly. 

She was half asleep by the time he pulled her off of him and laid her down beside himself. She nuzzled her face into the pillow letting out a soft  _ love you _ before her breathing evened out and her body relaxed into the bed. 

“I love you too, Bell.” He kissed her cheek and she smiled into the pillow, her cheeks rosy with the touch. He pulled away and settled back into the pillows, his jeans still at his knees with his cock just barely going soft without the clench of her around him. The thought passed through his mind to jack off and get rid of any stiffness for his attack on the BMW, but the glisten of her multiple orgasms on his member made him want to savor the wetness. He slid up his boxers and pants and shoved himself down. He was careful not to jostle her around as he did. He cast a glance back at her sleeping form curled up under the blanket before he slipped out the door, softly closing it behind himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper had a choice to make, Emmett's favorite baseball bat or Carlisle’s unused golf clubs to smash in the perfect exterior of the convertible. His boots clicked on the hardwood as he made his way to the garage, his sight line set for the storage closets. He decided on the golf clubs, knowing Rose would be angry enough at Emmett for his part in this without him using the bat.

The blonde's normal tinkering in the garage was absent as he rifled through the hastily thrown in compartments, his hands finding the beefy bag and pulling it out of its confines. His steel grip pulled out a club and balanced the weight in his hand.

His mind went to the image of Bella crying as Rosalie left the cafeteria. The memory of the tears washing down her flushed cheeks made his anger from earlier return in full force, bringing the club down in the middle of the windshield with a satisfying crash. The vampiric strength in his body wasted no time in crashing the metal into the body work, the sculpted lines busting under the weight of his swing. _He’d have to take up actually golfing after this if he’s this good._

He swung at the mirror, sending it crashing into the wall. He turned on the interior next, trying to decide between smashing the dashboard and radio or ripping it out with his bare hands and completely ruining all of the wiring inside. Either one would work to destroy the car, but what one would prove the point better...

The iron dropped to the ground as he ripped the door off its hinges, sending it squealing over the concrete and crashing into the wall. The dashboard ripped off in his hands, the wiring snapping at his force. He threw that out next to the door. He broke off the steering wheel before throwing that out too. Stepping back out onto the ground, after ensuring the plastic of the interior was destroyed under his boots, he flitted over to the other door, ripping it off and dropping it at his feet.

The sound of the doorknob turning ripped his attention away from the seering metal. 

“Hi Jazz, open the trunk before you go all WWE on the rest of it.” Alice's frail form beamed a smile at him from the entrance.

His feet led him to the back, hands reaching forward and ripping the trunk off and tossing it over his back in a second. Jasper stopped as he saw the bag sitting in the middle, the only thing in the entire compartment. 

“Open it.” He didn’t even look at the pixie as he tore open the plastic and discovered a first edition _Wuthering Heights._ He held up the novel and glanced at Alice. “She's sorry. But don’t let me interrupt.” The black haired girl was at his side in a second, snatching the spine and hurrying back inside, “I’ll put it on your desk.”

He turned back to the storage closets to grab the spray-paint before heading to the front of the car, a screeching sound pierced the air as he dragged his nails along the side as he walked by. Jasper shook the black paint until he was sure the metal ball was going to explode through the canister. He hesitated over the red paint job, the doors having to be sprayed after he finished the body. Messy stripes crossed the seats, criss crossing after he finished the first coat. 

In an assy flick of his wrist, he curled a _J_ over the primed leather dashboard, a _W_ following right after it. He decided on just using his hands to rip open the seats, the leather shredding under his nails. His fingers left jagged tears in the seats, the stuffing hanging out of the rips haphazardly.

The man moved from the front to the back, ripping out the carpeting underneath the seats and ripping them in pieces, throwing them over the seats and stepping out. A heavy foot crushed any idea of running boards with a crunch.

Making his way to the hood, he knew exactly what he was going to write. It was the exact pair of words Rosalie hated being called all the time. He wrote it out in his most elegant script, adding extra loops and flairs as he went. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. _Vapid Bitch_ stood out like a beacon against the crimson paint.

Rose was going to kill him for this, but, god, he’d take pride in anything that got back at her for hurting Bella—stooping this low was just the thing to prove his point. His hands rested on his hips as he stared at the remains of the car, trying to decide what else he could do to it.

_Her wheels._

He easily popped the tires with a jab of a screwdriver he found in one of the cabinets. Her expensive custom rims were finished with black spray-paint and deep scratched with the same tool. Jasper was satisfied with his work. His anger wasn't gone, but it was better that he took it out on the car and not ripping his sister apart piece by piece.

His twin would’ve put up much more of a fight than the now trashed vehicle did, the doors crumpled against the walls of the gigantic garage, the interior and exterior trashed. Her special edition M3 for a priceless library. Something in him said it wasn’t a fair trade, that the tears his fiancée had shed were worth far more than a car—but he wouldn’t dare go after her closet after this.

He tossed the spray-paint on top of the pile of junk that the pieces of her car were now. A shower was on the docket, not because he needed to be cleaned, but because he knew she wouldn't come into the room while he was naked. The sounds of gravel crunching under the Jeep's wheels came from the driveway as he made his way into the main floor’s bathroom. Whistling, he stepped under the water as he listened for the moment she discovered his masterpiece.

Jasper had already wet his hair by the time he heard the distinct sound of the garage opening and a horror movie scream. He snickered under the stream as it continued at vampiric volume, any higher pitched and it would’ve shattered glass. Lazy fingers dragged shampoo through his curls as the sound of doors breaking off their hinges came closer and closer to the bathroom.

She stopped outside the door, hand frozen on the doorknob. The sneer on his face grew the longer she stood there cussing him out, none of what she said affecting him in the slightest. 

He had washed the shampoo and then the conditioner out of his hair by the time Rose started pounding on the door, the insults getting more and more deranged. “You absolute dickhead. You cowboy tiny nutted...” He was starting to laugh at the ridiculousness of them. He really should have done this sooner if he'd known it would've been so entertaining. If she was going to stay outside the door, he was going to stay under the spray of the water.

Jasper was happy that frigid temperatures didn’t affect him at all, Rosalie continued her tirade for as long as she could possibly keep coming up with names to call her brother. Emmett's voice was the only thing that cut through her abuse. 

“Rosie, it’s an eye for an eye. You know Carlisle will get you another project if you want one.”

“Wouldn't have had to do it if you weren't such a raging bitch,” Jasper called out. Another stream of insults flew through the door, fading as Emmett dragged her off.

He made sure all the soap was off his body as he turned off the taps, body winding in a towel Esme had set out on the counter this morning. He ran another over his hair before tossing it over the shower door, his walk to the basement one of confidence, screaming test me.

No one in the house knew exactly how mad he was at Rosalie until they had heard the destruction coming from the garage. Calling the blonde names only exemplified it, the man wasn't one to call women names unless they earned it. Carlisle and Esme's eyes followed him as he walked past the kitchen. They could almost see the pure rage billowing out him. 

Esme knew they all played too hard—kept grudges for decades and wrecked each other’s things. But she had no clue how far they both had gone until she peeked out the garage door after Jasper had trekked down the stairs and seen the wreckage. The BMW was completely non-drivable and, from Rosalie's reaction of trying to scrub the paint with her nails, horrifying. The family hadn't quite understood how far Jasper would go when tipped over the edge, the car only the beginning of the rage induced haze he would get into when he saw or heard Rosalie in the coming days.

By the time he had passed everyone’s eyes and made it to the bedroom, the clock read almost two in the morning, his car murdering spree seemingly had taken more time than he thought. The blanket had ridden down past Bella’s chest, the fullness of her breasts pushed out on the sheets. He looked at her without anger, the rage billowing off as he took in her soft skin soaked in moonlight, the bruising bites on her neck a purplish blue against the ivory. Jasper dropped the towel on the floor as he climbed in next to her, his hands finding her stomach as he slid in behind.

The next morning Carlisle had to play gatekeeper to keep Jasper and Rosalie far enough away from each other. Bella had never really seen Jasper act like this before. The encounter with the Major didn't count. He was still her Jasper right now, but more vindictive whenever the other girl was around.

“Babe, you’re looking at Rosalie like you can set her on fire with your eyes.”

“Good. That’s what I’m trying to do.”

She rolled her eyes and tugged on his undershirt from the stool she was sitting on, his chest at her shoulder. “Play nice. You’ve got your revenge.”

Cold arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer into his chest. “I’m not quite sure I have yet.”

Her brown eyes scanned the kitchen, the blonde’s updo visible to her human sight from the couch in the living room. She didn’t know quite the extent of his damage, only knowing what Esme spoke about when she woke up. Esme's face was enough to tell her that it was pretty extreme. Bella hadn't asked for details, not sure if she actually wanted to know.

She sighed at the tense girl on the sofa and looked back at the man behind her, “How so?”

“Not only did she make you cry, but she also ruined decades of my work while simultaneously destroying several first editions that were the only ones left in existence.” His eyes hadn't moved from their spot, glaring at the back of the blonde's head.

Bella couldn’t help but agree on his library, her heart would hurt from the devastation for a long time herself—and she hadn’t been collecting the books for a century. But her mind felt an edge to her part. “I cry all the time.”

“Bella, you don’t cry all the time because _someone_ can’t get over herself enough to allow others to be happy,” his face was hard, his eyes sharp. Her hand dragged up under his shirt, his eyes swinging to her face wearing a sweet smile. “You cry because Emmett and I make fun of how small you are.”

Her eyes rolled at the mention. “Let’s get dressed, huh? I’m done with breakfast anyway.” The bowl in front of her was gone with a swipe of his mother’s hand before Bella could clear it.

“Of course, doll.” They held hands as they walked downstairs, Jasper leading to ensure that she didn't trip.

Esme cleared her throat, Rose looking over to meet her eyes, “Why can't you guys just be nice to each other?”

Rosalie almost rolled her eyes before her surrogate mother's face hardened, sick of the attitude both siblings were exuding. “We were before the human came into our lives.”

A bowl crashing into the sink came from the kitchen, Esme clearly having enough of the way her daughter talked about Bella. “Rosalie, you are being extremely rude and disrespectful. Bella is part of our family. Even you can see how happy Jasper is now. Your attitude is no longer acceptable in this house. You will not speak another word about her being human or how she's the cause for your problems, because she's not.” Carlisle's ears perked in his office, making sure he didn't need to step in. Esme never spoke like this to anyone unless she felt the need to.

A growl ripped from the girl’s throat. “But she is! She _is_ human, and she is the birth of all of the danger we’ve had to put ourselves through this past year alone. And I know he’s happy, but what about the rest of us?” 

The older woman put her hand up, “We’ve all gotten happiness in our second lives because of our mates, and Jasper’s had to endure all of that without his. She is not the second reincarnation of the Devil, Rosalie! And you know it.”

Carlisle had made his way to the top of the stairs after Rosalie's growl. He knew he would have to step in about the topic sometime, the destruction wreaking havoc in his house now seemed the perfect reason to. His voice came out so only the vampires in the house could hear, “Family meeting tonight. Bella shouldn't come.”

Jasper’s hands stuttered over his dresser as he searched for Bella’s shirt. Edward did the same in his room as he went through his book collection. The last meeting without the girl was speaking of her future with the family, the truth of her mate bond. No one was sure of what this one would entail.

Jasper spent the day at school dragging Bella anywhere that Rosalie wasn't. Emmett was busy dragging Rosalie anywhere Jasper (and, in turn, Bella) wasn't. The fact that the family sat separately for the first time since Edward had sat with Bella was the talk of the day. It worked out well that Bella decided she wanted to spend time with Charlie that night, leaving Jasper free to go home for a few hours before he had to be back.

The gossip didn’t let out at the sight of bruising on Bella’s neck from the bites, the puncture holes covered up by the high necked t-shirt she was wearing — so no suspicion was thought of in that direction. Bella got tired by fifth period of Jasper dragging her away from the small group of friends she still had to remove himself from his twin's presence. She pushed him as hard as she could into the deserted girls’ bathroom. 

“Fifty years being as close as siblings and you’re still fighting like this?”

He leaned against the wall, watching as she adjusted her collar in the mirror. “She went for blood when she trashed our things. She got what she deserved.”

She was ready to bite back when she hesitated on the word he used. “Ours?”

“The study is ours, Bella. It’s been that way since we got together.” It was true. It was a rare occasion when Jasper was in the room without Bella and vice versa.

“I know... it’s just...” Her tongue was heavy with something he could taste, the one thing he had felt in buckets since meeting her. Love. “It means we’re partners. We’re _sharing_ our lives. You want to... you want to share the rest of your forever with me?” Her eyes refused to meet his in the mirror as he stepped to her back.

He brushed her hair away from her neck and exposed the bites he'd left there. “I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't want that.” The cold of his fingers soothed the tenderness of the wound as he ran them over it. She breathed in his smokey scent as she nodded her head and leaned into his back, her neck curving to the side in instinct. His eyes flashed as he stared at where his fingertips skirted over the bruising. Jasper mumbled, “I do hate you have to cover up my signature.”

Her eyes rolled before meeting his in the mirror, “The most you go without seeing them on a normal day is the seven hours that we're at school.”

He leaned his lips into the hard flesh of her temple. “Is it wrong of me to want all these little boys to know who you belong to?”

“You _literally_ put a rock on my finger.”

He chuckled, the cold air fanning across her face, “Rings mean nothing to a boy on a chase. Scars though, they stop wandering eyes.” Jasper’s face moved down to her neck as the bell gave its warning ring. Three more minutes to class.

Her heartbeat increased the closer he got to her neck. “My neck is covered in them, Jasper.”

“And they see them when you wear those unholy low cut tops you like to flaunt when you tease me. But I can’t let you wander around in those all the time — I’ll have some explaining to do.” His lips met the prickled skin above her pulse. Her breath caught in her throat, his eyes flashing up to meet hers in the reflection. “We're going to be late.” The chill of his lips left her neck as soon as he had said the words. Her eyes fell on his grin in the reflection, his fangs showing. “Can’t have you bleeding in Algebra, huh?”

Bella groaned at the thought of math. “I'd let you bite me right now if you'd let me skip that class.” 

Jasper started ushering her out of the bathroom, quickly fixing her collar as they got close to the door. “Oh, but that would take the fun out of watching the smart girl have to admit she doesn’t have her homework done.”

“It would’ve been done if you hadn’t tortured me last night.”

He chuckled as they were ushered to their seats just inches away from each other. “I do remember the entire night starting with me telling you to stop what you were trying to do and complete your assignments.”

She started pulling her textbook out of her backpack. “If we had done what I wanted to when I asked, they would still be done.”

“You think fucking you on that counter would’ve been the end of it?” The vampire’s words were barely a whisper as he leaned across the wooden desktop.

“Yes. Until later in the night,” she kept her eyes on her hands, grabbing her notebook and pen. He mirrored her movements, digging an unused yellow notebook out of his bag, the only pen he carried next to it. 

“I would’ve had you on all fours on the floor before I’d let you leave after a single —” He sat back in his chair, his spine straight as he had a feeling someone could eavesdrop on his steadily gaining voice.

The girl was thankful that he'd stopped talking. The flush on her cheeks because she didn't have her work done was enough, she didn't need him adding to it with his dirty mouth.

Speaking of undone work, Mr. Vaness came sauntering down the aisles with papers stacked in his arms. He hardly looked at the students’ desks as he swiped for their papers, his hand landing on Bella’s and finding nothing. “Ms. Swan, where's last night's assignment?”

Jasper hid his laugh with a cough as he pulled out his paper. Bella put on her best apologetic face as she met the man's eyes. “I'm really sorry. I completely forgot that I had a doctor's appointment last night and didn't have time to finish it. I could bring it to you at the end of the day if you allow it.” 

Jasper was impressed — it was the best she'd ever lied.

The teacher quirked an eyebrow but nodded his head. “You’ve never had a missing assignment before this one, so I’ll let this slide — but don’t expect me to become complacent, Swan.” His pudgy form passed by her desk and snatched Jasper’s assignment without thought.

“Didn’t think you were such a bad girl, Swan,” her fiancé whispered, eyes on the board as Mr. Vaness started his lesson.

 _I’ll only play along for a minute,_ she told herself. “I thought I proved to you how bad I can be.”

He flipped his notebook open and wrote, _Apparently you've got more up your sleeve. I've never seen you lie that well._ The teacher would definitely call them out if they continued talking while he was lecturing, so he slid the notebook to the middle of their desk so she could read what he'd written.

Bella looked around the room with wary eyes before picking up her pen and scribbling below his script. _Maybe YOU'RE just rubbing off on me._

The side of his mouth picked up. _I know something that I could rub on you._

She rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a giggle. Picking her pen up again, curving small loops over the letters, _And what would that be, major?_

She almost jumped at the feeling of his hand resting on her inner thigh. 

_I know how much you liked feeling the ring on my finger_.

The hand holding her pen dropped to his on her leg, the fingers wrapping the innermost skin. She mouthed with wide eyes, ‘What are you doing?’

He kept his face toward the front of the room as he tightened his hold on her thigh, his other moving to write again. _I'm not doing anything._

Her wrist released his hand, trembling just slightly as she returned her arm to the table. She picked back up the pen and scratched, _I'm not wearing a skirt for easy access, I wore it because it’s humid, Jasper._ She could feel the aforementioned ring resting against her flushing flesh like ice.

 _All the same to me._ He leaned back on his seat, his palm sliding further up her thigh.

The pen dug into her knuckles as she gripped the plastic cylinder. Jasper's face was totally blank while he ‘listened’ to Mr. Vaness explain concepts she had no mind to listen to — his touch never stopping. She tried to lock her knees together to stop his advancements.

His grip stopped her thigh from moving. _You always try to get away from me, it's upsetting_. The words were pressed harder into the paper with his grip on the pen.

 _We’re in a room full of people that can hear me squeal._ Her words were rushed, her hand close to smearing the blue ink.

A rush of air came out of his nose. _I only wanted to put my hand on your thigh. You’re the one making a big deal out of it._

 _If you say so._ Bella dropped the writing utensil on the desktop and leaned back, trying to mirror his nonchalant stance. She unclenched her thighs and forced herself to relax under his cool touch.

He sighed at her actions. He'd been dealing with enough of an attitude from Rosalie, he didn't need it from her. His eyes slipped from the board he wasn’t watching and focused in on her profile. The bite of her lips, the slope of her nose, the furrow of her brows even when she was trying to remain calm, it was all so human. So Bella. He could never stay bothered at her for long.

Jasper reached back for the notebook, _You gonna get your homework done tonight at Charlie's?_

Bella blinked down at the lined paper and nodded, her hand returning to his, lacing their fingers as she admired the glint of his ring off the cold metal of the desk. The bell would ring in a few minutes. The thought of messing with her a little bit ran through his mind, but she might get upset with him.

His mind was undecided as he leaned into her ear and spoke for the first time in half an hour. “Do you want me to stay with you for a little while at Charlie’s?”

As he spoke, she leaned toward him, “Only if you don't want me to get my work done.”

“Darlin’, your libido is scary.”

“You made me a monster with how good you are.” Her hand lifted to his face and tucked one of his curls behind his ear. Jasper used the freedom to rub his knuckles over the fleshy heat of her thigh.

Her eyes narrowed, “I thought you weren’t doing anything.”

His other arm returned to the paper, _I’m not._ He returned her look with a wink.

Bella rolled her eyes as she ripped the paper out and crumpled it into a ball. The sound was barely audible over the roar of the class bell. His hand shot to his notebook and shoved the papers into his shoulder bag. Bella was slightly disoriented from the loss of contact and slowly dropped her books into her own book bag.

Jasper tapped his foot in faux impatience as he waited. It was so adorable how flustered she got just from the feel of his skin on hers. He reached a hand out as she zipped up the sack. Connecting their palms, he glued their sides together with the force of his body, her own happy at the familiar, yet cold, contact.

He led her on the long way around the school to avoid Rosalie. It was exhausting for her, one of his strides equaling almost three of hers. She'd be out of breath every time they reached where they were supposed to be.

“Hey giant, could you wait up? Your fiancée has tree stumps for legs.”

“If I slow down, you’ll be late.” His pace didn’t slow as he pulled her along. A second later he stopped abruptly in front of her, her body slamming into his back on impact. 

“Jasper, what the hell?” 

He didn’t turn around as he spoke, “Get on my back.”

“I am not getting on your back.”

“You have two choices. A — get on my back, and you can rest your legs. Or, B — run a mile around this school to get to Chemistry.”

“Or, C — you and Rose could stop being children and making me run five miles to get to my classes today.” Warm hands grabbed his shoulders as she hoisted her legs up around his waist. He wouldn't mention the fact that she had to jump to be able to reach his shoulders even when he was slightly crouched down. Not right now anyway. He didn't want to get swatted in the back of the head. 

Her arms swung around his neck as she rested her chin on the sharp plane of his shoulder, his feet moving forward with his hands locking her thighs in place. She blew the hair out of her eyes as the occasional student stared, the others scurrying around the tall man. 

“This is only kind of humiliating.” She felt the rumble of his low laugh against her chest.

“All these girls wish they were you.”

Bella pressed her lips against his jacket. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

He stopped at her classroom, gripping her thighs in his hands as his mind wandered. The prospect of making her try to get off of his back without crouching for her seriously crossed his mind. It felt fair for mentioning Rose. In the end, he was ever the gentleman and lowered enough that she could easily get to the ground.

“Thanks for the ride.” She went to kiss him on the lips before spying a teacher staring holes in their faces. She settled on a kiss on the cheek as payment for his human taxiing.

“I'll see you in an hour.” His face was bright as he watched her walk into class before turning and heading to his own.

Seeing Edward perched by his usual seat at the windows made her feet carry her to the chair next to him. Their quiet friendship was calm. Understandingly parallel. He returned her small smile with his own, his hand pulling the metal seat across the floor before she could.

“Been a bit crazy lately, hasn’t it?” He provided her a safe haven, somewhere to share her thoughts without the judgement of him being able to hear what she was actually thinking.

She sat down on the outstretched chair and scooted herself in. Bella sighed and nodded, the weight on her shoulders finally physically collapsing them. “Have they ever fought this bad? I mean, has it ever been this awful for you all before me?” She soaked with guilt, Rosalie's words making daggers in her chest.

He sighed, twirling his pen between his fingers. “It's never been like this between Rosalie and Jasper. You know how it was for him and I though,” he gave her a wry smile. “I know something, but I'm not sure if I should tell you or not.”

Her face lit up, “You have to tell me.”

“It’s about Rosalie.” His eyebrows did a little dance, making her laugh. “She’s upset because Jasper isn’t giving her as much attention as he used to. They take the twin thing really seriously, and she’s not taking the fact that his attention is elsewhere now very well.”

As kids filed in, she kept her stare on the curve of his brow. “She's… jealous of me?” Her voice was almost a shout as he showed his teeth playfully and shushed her.

“You took her number one fan, apart from Emmett, away from her. You know how she is about attention.”

“I have taken quite a bit of his time, haven’t I?” The girl looked down at her hands and laced them together, her mood simmering back down to one of guilt.

He groaned, “Bella, do not feel bad for spending time with the love of your life. If anything, it's him that takes too much of _your_ time.” Her friend bumped his shoulder into hers, hoping to get her mood back up.

The final bell rang as the teacher stepped through the door frame, messenger bag jumping on his shoulder. She looked into what she thought was her first love’s eyes and smiled a little wider. “I don’t know what you want me to do without him taking up my time.”

“Maybe you could spend time with your siblings? We like to be around you too.”

Bella half-heartedly rolled her eyes at the ginger boy and smiled even larger, “I could do that. You just have to invite me, you know. With the study being gutted, it’s not like I can hide in there anymore.” She wanted to add _Or be strung up in Jasper’s bedroom,_ but she had a feeling he knew.

“Mhmm. Right.” The fact that he wouldn't meet her eyes told her everything. 

_Damn Jasper and his dirty mind._

She had a burning question from that look. “When you,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “read people’s minds, and something like uh…” She had the words stuck in her throat, but his eyes urged her forward. “What I’m trying to say is, when Jasper thinks about us having sex, can you see the mental image of what he’s visualizing?”

“His thoughts are very detailed,” Edward kept his eyes on the unnecessary notes he was taking.

Bella’s hand gripped his knee. “Edward, what have you heard?”

He cleared his throat, “I’d rather not say.”

“You can’t leave me with that, Cullen. Come on.”

“Bella, I don’t want to talk about your propensity to piss him off.”

At the words she went rod straight and started her notes in silence. Her cheeks flushed with hot blood as she refused to look in Edward’s direction.

He continued writing as he murmured, “I told you I didn’t want to say it.”

Her pen dug into the soft paper as she found her quiet voice. “I didn’t know he thought about that outside of the bedroom.”

“He thinks about it almost all the time. I think he may have a problem.” She could see the upturn of his lips from the corner of her eye.

“You should be on the receiving end of it.” She didn’t want to admit to her own want and how it sparked at least half of their _situations._

“You aren’t completely innocent. I hear a lot more than you think I do.”

The pen tightened in her fist. “How much?”

“His thoughts are the worst when it's actually happening. I can usually get away before I hear most of it.” He was avoiding the question. He didn't think he had the heart to tell her that he knew everything she did to piss Jasper off when they were being intimate.

Bella clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she tried to focus on the lesson, but her mind wouldn’t let the question rest. “Last night… did you hear?” She hoped he didn’t ask for clarification.

His hand froze for a fraction of a second before it moved again. “Only parts.”

“For my sanity, please tell me which.”

“The kitchen. I left when you went downstairs and returned when you were almost asleep.” 

Her eyes closed as she breathed a sigh of relief. She sent an almost silent _thank you_ his way, knowing he could’ve heard it in a hurricane. He was glad he didn't have to talk about her little stunt after Jasper had left her alone.

Maybe he had lied when he said left, he had truly just turned up the volume on his headset, trying to sort through Emmett’s burnt CDs the others had plagued him with in their prank. Edward had had the displeasure of taking them off as she rubbed herself against the bedpost, her moans bouncing through the vents. He heard Jasper’s punishment _clearly._ He really hoped she didn't notice how tense he was in the seat beside her. The acceptance that her and Jasper were mates may have come, but he was still _technically_ a teenage boy.

Edward would never admit the kind of thoughts that ran through his mind at the trill of her breath under the floorboards when the lights went low in the house. He would hardly admit to himself how aroused he got some days at the images Jasper played through his mind of her.

He had to shake his head to dispel the thoughts. “So, what are you going to make for dinner at Charlie’s tonight?”

Her eyes sparked with a different kind of pleasure as she took advantage of the teacher’s work time, using the boy as a tester to her ideas. 

“I’m sure he’s got quite a bit of fish stockpiled up, so I was thinking something with that.”

Edward nodded, again keeping another secret from her about the family meeting tonight. He didn’t want to worry her and if her light mood was any idea — she had no clue. He turned her attention to discussing the new album that one of their favorite artists had recently released.

The bell had rang sometime in the middle of their discussion about whether classical had any influence on modern music, their bags packed unhurriedly as they turned the direction back to tonight. 

“So are you guys going hunting tonight while I’m gone?”

“I’m sure we will. You know how Esme worries about Jasper.”

Their bags were on their backs and their feet well into the hallway before Bella added to his statement. “I don’t think he has as big of an issue as you all think.”

He nodded, “I know. Esme worries because he doesn’t go as often as he used to.”

She bumped into his shoulder. “I do take all of his time, remember?” Her smile was still smooth over her face, no trace of sadness.

His step didn't falter at the contact, not that she expected it to. “I don't know. He had enough time to completely destroy Rosalie's car.”

“How bad really is it? No one’s given me the chance to look.” Her tone dipped a toe in seriousness, understanding that she was at the root of all of this.

They stopped at the hallway that Jasper normally met them in. “Let’s just say that it’s pretty much shredded interior and scrap metal.”

“And he did that with his hands?”

The ginger chuckled, “And a driving iron.” The look on her face was priceless. “Also his best calligraphy written in spray-paint.”

She leaned into Edward’s bowed stance. “What did it say?” A hand on her waist grabbed her attention before he had the chance to answer. 

“A nasty word or two,” Jasper spoke into her ear, the chill of his breath and his palm causing her to blush.

“Jasper Whitlock, since when do you call women nasty names?” Bella turned to him, palms resting on his waist.

His mouth was set in a toothy smile, knowingly scaring anyone else with the expanse of fangs he was sporting. “When they call my woman nasty names.”

She rolled her eyes at him before turning and walking toward her last class. He was staring at her ass when she looked over her shoulder. “Are you coming or not?”

He slapped his younger brother on the shoulder before making several quick strides over to the girl. “I was admiring the view.”

Edward rolled his eyes before flashing them for a single second at the same image, chastising himself in his head before starting the walk to Jones’s room.

Jasper caught her hand as she kept walking away from him. “Where you going so fast there, sweetheart?”

Bella dragged her ringed hand over his jacket sleeve, her face angled up. “I’m trying to match your monster pace.” His eyebrows raised at the choice of words like an inside joke.

“Are you making a reference to my dick, sugar?”

Her face went pale at the question, her eyes scanning the halls as they stopped by an enclave. “No — _no._ I was talking about how fast you walk, you teenage boy.”

He pushed her against the wall, crowding into her space as his lips met her ear. “Could’ve fooled me.”

The brunette's heart sped up at the comment, the cramped space making her look as if she wasn’t there at all from the hallway. “I don’t think you’ve ever really shown me how fast you can go, Whitlock.” Her pupils dilated as she whispered into his chest.

“I can’t go that fast without breaking your pelvis, sweetheart. You’ve gotta wait till you’re changed.”

She hooked a finger in his belt buckle and looked up at his golden irises, the color like tinted gunmetal. She wouldn’t bring up the accident for as long as she could. The scars still fresh in his mind — and her x-rays. 

“Well, that’s another thing to look forward to, isn’t it?”

“One among many.” He kissed her cheek, her heartbeat increasing with the closeness of his face to her neck. He dragged her from their little hiding spot. She definitely noticed the amusement in his eyes at how affected his fangs always made her.

Luckily for the two, their last class was only down the hall, the bell just a minute from blaring through the cramped space of the hallway. They traveled with him matching her pace, which could only be described as a stumble to his long legs.

As they sat down in their respective desks, she leaned over into his shoulder. “What else do you hold back because I’m human?”

His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand dangerously close to grabbing her ass. “Believe it or not, I take it easy on you when I play with your emotions.”

She quipped up a brow, “I have a hard time believing that.”

“It would take you days to come down if I really took them over. Human emotions are fragile, and my gift seems to be like a dust storm. A hurricane. I turn the dial almost half way down for you.” As she leaned into his arm, he slid his hand over the ass of her jeans.

Her hand gripped down on his thigh, inches away from his cock. “Will you show me sometime soon?”

He spared the instructor a glance before leveling back on her face. “I don’t think your heart could take it, doll.” There was an edge to his voice, a warning.

Her fingers inched higher, his thigh turning to stone beneath their advance. “What a shame.”

“One more hour, sugar, one more,” he whispered into her ear while her hand scaled his thigh. 

“I’ll be at Charlie’s,” her voice came out in a slight whine.

Cold fingers squeezed her backside. “Then I guess you'll have to be patient,” his eyes were slowly darkening into the black that she found so deliciously sexy.

“Or...” Bella fingered the buckle of his belt, “I could get it out now.”

The gold mixing with black almost made his eyes as brown as hers. “You can't ever keep quiet, darlin’.”

The entire class was wired into a movie that was running on a TV they had wheeled in, no one noticing the two in the back eyefucking each other. She’d use the distraction to her advantage. 

“I never said _I’d_ have to keep quiet.”

“God, I'll never understand how you're always so ready for it.” Jasper turned to face the TV. If the teacher looked back at them, it needed to look like at least one of them was paying attention.

She brushed off the comment and went to undo his belt. “We didn’t have sex for three weeks, and you’re upset at getting a handjob?”

He leaned forward, resting his forearms against the edge of the table. ”I'm upset that I can't reciprocate.”

“I think I’m evening the score here.” She knew he hadn’t come inside her last night before she went to sleep, and had gotten herself off plenty while he was gone. “Let me make you feel good.”

He stared at her through the corner of his eye. The hand at his belt and those damn brown eyes made him nod his head. Bella was lucky. Underneath his belt and his buttons was bare skin, soft and smooth marble under her fingertips. His erection was still partially soft as she took it out of its confines. Sliding her hand over the shaft instantly made his member formidable.

Jasper had to stop breathing to ensure that he didn't make a sound. The nimble fingers wrapping around him sent a rush of pleasure through his body. He had to freeze completely when she started moving her hand. As she fisted his cock, he clenched his eyes shut. Each tug causing precum to leak from the tip, her thumb swiping over his slit making him grab onto his chair to stop from bucking into the desk.

Bella couldn't help the smirk that settled on her face at the sight of his grip on the chair. Her hand started moving faster, always taking time to pay special attention to the tip. His cock was throbbing into her fingertips, his hips on the edge of shooting up when the teacher started a round of questions in the middle of the screening. 

“Mr. Hale, can you give me the reason why Romeo felt he needed to kill himself when he thought Juliet was dead?” Bella’s hand never stopped from the concealment of the corner desk.

His eyes flew open as he straightened in his seat, “Romeo thought his reason for existing was dead. The world and life had no appeal to him without her there to share it with him.” She swiped her thumb across his slit again, a growl that only she could hear tumbled through his chest in a warning.

“Very good. Hudson, why...” 

Bella leaned to his ear as everyone’s attention focused on the new victim. “Good answer,” her fingers slowly dragging up.

“I am so getting back at you for this.”

Bella hummed and sped up her movements, sliding the precum down his shaft for ease of friction. His hand started to dent the metal leg as the knot in his stomach unraveled. He quickly ripped a piece of his undershirt off, knocking her hand off of him as he came into the cloth. Once he recovered, he wadded it up and buried it into his bag. His fingers quickly buttoned up his shirt as he leaned back in his seat. 

Without looking at his profile, she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean of his precum, the scent still riding on her fingers. “Hope none of your siblings find that,” she whispered into the space between them.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. “You wouldn't dare tell them where to find it. Besides, it'll be gone before you get home.”

The conversation between her and Edward popped in her mind from earlier and she grasped his thigh and looked at him, “Do you know that Edward can hear every dirty thought you have? He says it’s almost all you think about.”

“Of course I know, I've lived with the guy for fifty years. As for the dirty thoughts, it's not my fault you're the hottest woman I've ever met.”

Bella rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. “Liar.”

His eyes flashed to hers, “I wouldn't lie about that.”

“You’ve lived for almost two centuries. I’m sure there’s half a dozen supermodels that could pass me up in a second in the looks department.”

“You're the only one that's caught my eye. None of them are you.”

“You’re just being nice—”

“I just came into my hand in a room full of acne covered babies from your touch alone. I think that says something.” The bell saved her from responding. Jasper pulled her to her feet, grabbing her bag and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

She shook her head at the action and intertwined their fingers. As they made their way to the parking lot, she was thankful to see Rosalie had already left in Emmett's Jeep, Alice climbing into Edward’s Volvo with a small wave to the couple.

“Why’d you get your own car, Jasper?”

He held open her door for her, closing it behind her and sliding into his seat after tossing their bags into the backseat. “Edward won't let me ride in his after prom last year, and I get in too many feuds with my siblings to rely on rides from them.”

Bella clicked her seatbelt closed as he started the engine. “I would’ve never pegged you as the instigator on first glance.”

He looked over his shoulder as he backed out of the spot, “Well, you also thought you loved Edward, so.”

She hit him in the knee without a single finch from Jasper. “Not my fault he’s a nice guy dreamboat.”

A hurt expression filled his face when he turned to her. “I'm nice.”

“You’re very sweet, but you also look like a demon sometimes.”

“I’m nice to _you.”_

“You are. Still doesn’t change the fact that you look like a demon sometimes.” 

He snorted and put his eyes back on the road. “Works in my favor for everyone but you. Now you like the danger.”

She turned to look out the window, “Didn’t take you to be so cocky either.”

His knuckles left the automatic shifter and cupped the meat of her thigh. “I think I have a lot of reasons to be cocky, doll.”

“I know that _now._ When I first met you, I thought you were just a sweet southern boy.” Before he could reply she warmed her hand against his. “And you still are — I just got a whole ‘nother side of you when I got myself in deeper.”

“I had to lure you in some way,” he had a small smile on his face as he turned the shell with his free hand.

The car rolled to a stop in the Swan’s driveway, the mud kicking up around the sedan's tires. Bella leaned over and kissed the blond on the lips. Pulling away, she said, “You lured me in the moment I first saw you. Edward never compared.”

“I know he doesn't,” his hand knotted in her hair, pulling her into a rough kiss. He let her go far too quickly for her liking. “You need to get your work done tonight. I'll be back later.”

She mumbled a _‘yeah yeah’_ as she pressed a last kiss to his lips and pushed open the car door. “Are you gonna be home in time to sleep with me?”

“I would think so.” Jasper watched her stumble as she got out, not bothering to hide his laugh as she grabbed her bag.

Bella shook her head and slammed the door shut behind her, trying to traipse up the steps to the front door without slipping. The car didn’t pull off until she unlocked, opened, and closed it with her inside. Jasper sped toward home, mind racing with the possibilities of what this meeting could lead to.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper met the boys in the living room, all camped out around a sitting Carlisle. Alice was perched in the corner with Esme and Rosalie sitting side by side at her right. The doctor looked up at his entrance and stood. 

“I feel it’s about time to have a conversation about the future of our coven with Isabella becoming a part of us.”

Jasper's defenses were instantly on alert. “What,  _ exactly, _ are you talking about?”

Carlisle sighed, “Jasper, with the wedding coming and Bella graduating — her time as a human has to be limited to not rouse any suspicion. With her change, we will have to move far from Forks in preparation.” He looked to his son's twin. “And that means the transformation should take place soon after the wedding. She’s known about our secret for quite a while now and still has a beating heart. We are breaking a very strict law if we let her stay human for much longer.”

“She doesn't want that.” Jasper wasn't scared to try and defy Carlisle. Everyone in the family knew he was the only one that could even have a hope of being successful at it. Their bodies stiffened at the wave of negative emotions flowing over them, Jasper unable to control his gift at the thought of a threat toward Bella.

“It’s either bite her or kill her. And I will not lose my son with her passing. You might ask her to re-evaluate her wants.” Carlisle stared back at the man, his heart tearing for him.

Jasper's heart twinged at his chosen father's choice of words. “You know how important it is to her to have some time left as a human.” He turned to his brother. “Emmett, come on, back me up on this.”

Both twins looked to the man for approval, Bella’s humanity their first priority — and expecting it to be his too. His face looked downcast as he spoke, “I don’t want Bells dead. And if I get to be her big brother for eternity a little sooner than planned, I don’t see an issue with that. I don’t need a reason to see those Volturi bastards any time soon.”

Jasper's mood was falling downhill almost too rapidly. His posture was straightening by the second, his mannerisms becoming more soldier-like. 

“Is this seriously happening right now? What happened to being happy for us?”

Esme stood from the couch, smoothing down her skirt as she slowly walked over to her eldest. “I don’t see why Bella’s life is on a time limit. Aro hasn’t shown any interest in her existence — how will they know she’s human?” Her hand rose up the blond’s back in comfort, the small circles having no effect on her son.

Carlisle's voice was sharp in his reply. “Esme. You know why she needs to be changed. The Volturi always find out about things like this.”

Jasper stepped away from Esme as if she'd burned him, her feelings changing immediately once Carlisle acted with authority. “This is a bunch of bullshit.” The family could see as his eyes were slowly going crazed with the climate of emotions around him.

“I cannot  _ believe  _ we’re ripping away her choice. We’re willingly taking her humanity,” Rosalie piped up from Esme’s past seat. Edward nodded with the blonde, their agreement rare enough for Carlisle’s eyes to twitch. 

“We’re damning her soul to save ourselves.” The ginger looked at Jasper with enough pity to make him sick.

“Enough. I'll make a compromise. Instead of the two years she wants after the wedding, she can have up to a year, with the choice of date. It cannot exceed past the year mark.  _ If  _ this decision needs to, it will be changed.” The patriarch was using every ounce of authority he had over his family.

Jasper’s sight went from red to almost black at the command. The rage growing in his belly combined with the onslaught of emotions around the room made him insatiably irritated. “I will not let you decide her life without her input.”

“Jasper, you know how stubborn she is. She doesn't completely understand the dangers of this life.” Carlisle stepped closer to his son. “I am only doing this because I value her life.”

Rosalie stood sheepishly, her emotions fighting each other in her mind. “She doesn’t value her life, not just by my standards, but by anyone’s. Whatever choice that has Jasper with her for however long he will have her — will be her choice. She told me herself.”

The floor could have fallen out from under him with the impact of the words and he wouldn’t have noticed. Everyone in the room immediately felt the same way once the words left her mouth — they agreed with Carlisle. How was this the first time he'd heard about this? Why did she keep it a secret? His hands gripped the sides of his head from the complete stimulation overload, his knees going weak. 

His teeth were bared as he looked up to Alice’s glazed over eyes, the pixie staring at his slowly crumbling stance. “What. Do. You. See?”

“Jasper, you know —”

His growl cut her off. He'd finally reached his limit. The attack he felt from every person in his family was too much.

“I’m leaving.” Jasper was steady on his feet before he could get the words out, car keys being tossed to him from Edward’s hand at the front door. He sprinted to Emmett’s Jeep and tore open the door and revved the engine, the tires squealing on the concrete as the garage door opened with a press of a button.

He didn't go to Charlie's. The prospect of watching and feeling Bella's worry and disappointment at the news of the family meeting she wasn't allowed to attend would make him crazy. He knew he couldn't take the fear she would feel at the state he was in.

There were hours to go until he could walk through her door and find her asleep, balled up on her full bed with an even emotional force.  _ How could she have not told him _ , he gripped his knuckles harder on the steering wheel,  _ that she felt that way? _ That she thought life was meaningless without him. Jasper knew to an extent — he felt the same about her. But she was too good. Too perfect to ever feel that way.

The family ganging up on him and Bella made it worse. They all  _ knew  _ how she felt. They all knew, and they didn't tell him. He'd never felt more betrayed.

He was also upset at himself. Although he loves Bella and wants her to have everything she's ever wanted, he couldn't help the small voice in the back of his head saying how nice it would be if she wasn't as fragile, wasn't as  _ human. _

Driving endlessly couldn’t be called a mission, but it was the only thing he could think to do. Crossing over in the wolves’ territory was strictly prohibited, a treaty marking invisible boundary lines that he wasn’t even there to sign. The Jeep tossed over every patch of dirt and piece of gravel with ease, enough to buy him some white noise.

He was more than halfway to Canada before he decided he should probably head home. It was late enough that Bella would be getting ready for bed, late enough that she'd be unconscious when he got to Charlie's house. The highways were empty as he easily crept up to one hundred miles per hour. The roar of wind crossing over his barely cracked windows nulled all need for blaring music, the genres all reminding him of a moment or another with the coven. Memories he didn’t want to replay on his way to the love of his life, the rage filtering through his veins just at the mere thought of it.

He needed to figure out something, anything, to get rid of the rage that had been his driving factor since he left the house. The level of it meant it would be stuck with him for at least the next day, strong emotions always seemed to haunt him longer than others. He didn't need any more reasons for Bella to be upset about what had happened at the Cullen residence while she was purposely being kept in the dark. 

Anger had been his primary emotion for the last two days, the burn of it reminding him of his bloodier days. Of newborn armies and fires that never ceased. He could smell the pits filled with naked humans all covered in blood or mud or both as they tried to crawl out only to get fingers ripped off before they were decided on. Warrior or prey were the only two choices Maria made. Maria had no place in his body anymore. He would not let her blackened emotions clog his mind. 

The tires screeched on the asphalt as he stopped at breakneck speed and marched out of the car. 

His hazed mind led him into the expanse of trees off the side of the road. Hopefully there were no humans around; there would be no control in this state once he allowed his senses to take over. The call of blood was taking over as his mind flashed back to a century ago, and the only way to get himself back from the void was to hunt until he physically could not consume any more blood.

His boots made prints in the mud as he tracked the hoofed heartbeat of a buck not six hundred feet away. It was down before it could notice the man, his teeth strangling the animal to the ground, the blood running down the front of his shirt as he let go every inhibition he carried since coming to this life. He dropped the deer as he hunted for the next. Two more were down in the span of minutes. Blood soaked his shirt, almost to the point of dripping. If a human were to see him, they'd know instantly that he was a monster from their nightmares. The number of kills reached double digits as his rage continued to push him forward.

A mountain lion dropped on his feet as he let it go, the fear in its huge pupils palpable even in death. The sun had set an hour ago, the trails leading through the forest empty — until now. He could make out the giggle of a girl and the footsteps of another. The beat of their hearts were a siren's call to his thirst. His throat burned with a fire he hadn't felt since he'd given up humans, since he'd fallen in love with one. He started trailing behind them, hidden in the trees and shadows just off the trail.

Jasper could see the curl of their ponytails as they swung, the breath in their lungs pitching up their rib cages. Both girls weren’t hikers as far as he could tell, jeans and polos lining their figures. As one passed by a switch of a tree limb she pulled back in pain, the blood starting to drip from the shallow wound.

He appeared behind her, neither girl noticing his presence until he stepped out from the shadows. The blood soaking his clothes and the black of his eyes made blood curdling screams escape from their throats as they took off running away from him. Before he could take off in the chase, a thin hand pushed him farther into the woods bordering the trail. 

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re going to give the Volturi another reason to bother us.” Rosalie's bright yellow stared into his black, the blood trailing over her fist in his shirt.

He couldn't answer as she started dragging him back to the Jeep, only being pulled along because he was allowing her to. They stopped periodically as Rosalie took care of the myriad bodies of animals he had left in his wake. She had almost pushed him into the Jeep when his hands gripped onto the sides of the doorframe. 

“I don’t need to be saved, Rosalie.” Her full name came out like a curse between the curl of his lips.

“ _ Let go. _ I'm doing this for Bella,  _ not _ you.” The mention of her name made horror flood his body at what he had almost done on the trail. 

_ She wouldn't want me if I'd done that. _

He couldn't help thinking that maybe that would be a good thing.

Her hand tried to pull his fingers from the metal as they loosened. “I don’t need to be a mind reader or a damn empath to know you’re filled with enough self pity and guilt to level a city. Just. Get. In.” 

She shoved him when he finally released his grip. The blood on his clothes soaked into the seat. She considered it retribution for Emmett's role in the destruction of her car. 

Rose sighed and climbed into the driver’s side faster than a human could blink, her fingers firing up the motor. Her hands slid over the steering wheel as she expertly removed the tires from the slight ditch and amped up the speed. Rosalie's golden curls bounced as she turned her face to stare at her brother’s. His eyes were a glimmering shade of neon yellow, the black breaching his irises. His face was stone under her sight. 

“Can we please call a truce on all of this?”

“I don't know. Are you going to stop attacking my fiancée and making her feel awful?”

A growl passed her lips. “Her time as a human has already been decided. I can’t fight against it now.” Her eyes flickered to the road, “That doesn’t mean I have to enjoy her presence.”

His hands fisted in his lap, the blood drying on his knuckles making them an odd shade of pink. “Well you should learn how to if you want to see me for any extended periods of time.”

“Not enjoying being in the same room as her and actively trying to hurt her with words is  _ not  _ the same thing… I need my brother back, Jasper.”

His face was incredulous as he whipped his head around to stare at her. “I've been here the whole time.”

“No, you haven’t. Not like you used to. It’s ‘Bella’ this and ‘Bella’ that, I never see you anymore. Just you and me. I miss when it was just us. She takes all your time,” her hands tightened over the leather as the words slipped out.

“No. I  _ give  _ her all of my time. You think I didn't feel like that with you and Emmett before Bella? I was lucky to even get to spend three hours with you in a day. I was miserable, Rose. Don't tell me you didn't know that.”

Rosalie leaned over and hesitantly touched his wrist, the strength there unceremonious under her touch. “I know. And I’m —” she bit her tongue from trembling, “sorry. It never hit me until you fell in love with her. I was so enveloped in Em it was hard to see anyone else. And I know that’s how you feel.”

Jasper pulled his wrist away from her touch. He couldn't stand the hypocrisy coming through her words. 

“If you really believed what you were saying, you'd know you have no right to treat her  _ or _ me the way that you have been. Not  _ once  _ have I ever treated you and Em like that.”

Her hand tensed in the spot he had dropped it, and her eyes clouded with venom, the road becoming less bright as she bit back the tears that would never come. “I didn’t treat her like  _ that  _ because of your relationship. I was upset at her disrespect of her fragile humanity.” The edge in her response held another truth, a  _ you know why _ unspoken.

A humorless laugh left his lips. “You'd think you'd be kind to her knowing what you did. It was cruel of you not to tell me and then just drop it like that.”

“She made me promise, Jazz. Bella made me promise not to tell you. But, the way you and Carlisle were speaking… I had to tell you.” 

The road shifted from the long lines of the highway to a dirtier pavement, Forks coming into view. Jasper reached over and turned the wheel away from the road that would go to Charlie's house. Did Rose really think he'd show up there with blood soaking his clothes? 

“And you thought it wasn't important for me to know before then? God, you all literally made me almost lose my mind with everything going on in that room.” 

She slapped his hand away as she started on the road back to the house Jasper was dreading stepping a foot into. “It was the only promise I’ve ever given her. I was trying not to go back on it. And don’t worry about the rest, they all decided to vacate when I ran to find you.”

“Probably for the best. I’m not exactly in a congenial mood.”

The snort from her nose at his words was nothing ladylike. “I always thought you wanted that sash and crown?” Rosalie's grin widening into a snicker.

“I'll kill you right now.” 

Rosalie cracked into a laugh at the seriousness of his face as he glared at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you one, pissant.” Her foot gently pressed on the brake as the garage came into view before them, her fingers spreading over the garage button. Jasper grumbled to himself the whole time she was parking the car. She could only make out the words 'irritating' and 'wench' from the stream of insults rolling out of his mouth.

His hand was on the door handle before she could unbuckle her unneeded seatbelt, her hand shooting out to his shoulder. “I love you. No matter how you feel about me right now.”

He kept his eyes on his hand, “Yeah. You too.” He didn't wait for a response as he hurried into the house.

Rosalie climbed out of the car with a huff of sadness. Her feet led her around the garage, opposite to Jasper’s trail and found themselves in front of another pair of female feet. Esme was leaned against the outside southern wall, her Hollywood waves frizzled under the weight of stress. Her round face turned to her daughter's and gave a small smile, wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

“Give him time. That’s all he needs.”

“He almost killed two girls tonight, Esme.”

Esme's smile didn't falter. “But he didn't. Give him a break. I think he's had enough people breathing down his neck today.”

Bella was half asleep from a waking dream as her window cracked open, two boot-clad feet dropping down from the cramped square. She raised her head from the pillow and tried to focus her eyes.

“Jasper?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I would sure hope you don't have any other boys sneaking into your window.”

She smiled and went to roll up on her elbow, the moon striking her lover's hair golden. “I don’t know, I could be a floozy for all you know, boys coming in and out of my windows all night.”

The moonlight made her hair black against the white of her skin. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

“Seeing as I've spent pretty much every night with you since you first let me stay over, I'd be really concerned if that was true.” Jasper crept over as she moved to roll back the covers. 

“They traipse in when you’re not looking.” Her hand reached out and looped a finger in his belt loop as he slipped off his boots by the head of the bed. His hand scooted her over so he could slip in next to her. 

“That could be possible. I’m too busy staring at your beautiful face all the time.”

Bella’s fingers cupped the side of his face as she dug her fingernails into his roots, shaking her head sleepily. “How’d the meeting go? You all aren't that sneaky when it comes to those.” Her eyes blinked up at him with an innocence he couldn’t help but memorize. A sweet smile filled her face. “I thought I'd make it easier and come to Charlie's.”

“It was fine.” The words came out clipped. The look on his face told her that he didn't want to tell her about it. He really didn't, not when she needed to get some sleep. The blood was gone from his skin after hosing himself down in the shower, boiling hot water scrubbing the crimson from his marble skin, but he still felt dirty. Like he was wearing his skin like a costume. As she raised her brows and nuzzled into the side of his neck, he couldn’t help but pray he had washed it all away. Finding specks of blood on his skin would raise some questions. 

Her hand smoothed over his stomach as she mumbled into his stoney facade, “I’ve never seen your eyes so bright.”

“You've never really seen them so fresh after a hunt.” He was really having to work to keep her from finding out about his mental breakdown. Bella was oddly perceptive in her half-asleep state.

Her lips pressed delicately to his neck. “They're pretty,” a soft yawn following the statement.

Jasper pulled her head down to rest on his chest. “I'm here now, Bell. Go to sleep.”

She hardly nodded as she relaxed in his embrace, his cold arms wrapping around her feverish skin under the duvet. She smelled of apricots and peaches, freshly cored and sitting pretty on the wooden slats of his mother’s dinner table. Her skin covered in a perfume of a perfectly golden fruit cobbler. His mouth almost watered at the scent. The girls in the woods flashed through his mind as he fought to bury his nose in her hair.

Bella didn't say anything when she felt his arms tighten around her. Something was obviously bothering him, but she didn't want to press him on it. He'd tell her when he was ready. In an attempt to comfort whatever was running through his mind, she drew her leg over his hips, the contact pressed over the seam of his jeans. She covered him in the heat she radiated.

The breath from his sigh tickled her hair against her cheek. He very rarely acted like this, whatever happened having affected him enough to revert to actions of the early days in their relationship when he still struggled being so close to her. 

“I love you, Jasper.”

“Forever and Always, doll.” The words came out pained like he was holding back a sob. She tried to lift her head to see his face, but his hand stopped her. All she could do was wrap herself tighter around his unforgiving form.

His chest started to rise and fall quicker as she stayed where he held her head down. Bella let it go on until she heard his breath catch exactly like she had heard when Esme had 'cried' in front of her. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He didn't answer, the pace of his breathing would have her concerned about a panic attack if he was human. She forced his fingers away from her skull as she scooted up on the bed to face him. His eyes were erratic as his brain reread the words Carlisle had declared earlier, holding her in his arms reminding him of her dwindling time.

“Jasper Whitlock. What's going on?” Bella placed her hand on his cheek, trying to get him to focus on her and not whatever had his eyes so distant. 

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive them for this,” his lips muttered, his sight no clearer with her heated skin against his chill. 

She started to panic, her lips moving faster than her brain. “For what, Jasper?”

“Making me change you so soon.”

Her face scrunched in confusion. She had two years after the wedding. That's what the family had agreed on. “What are you talking about? We've got at least two and a half years.”

Jasper’s lashes fluttered at her confusion and his eyes cleared in the slightest. “The Volturi — our government — they watch us. Carlisle thinks we’ve skated by too long with breaking the rules. He’s given us,  _ you, _ a year to be changed. No more.”

It felt like the world had stopped around her. She had expected to be scared at the idea of her time as a human quickly fading away. Surprisingly, it made her excited. The idea that she'd get to be with Jasper in every way possible, way sooner than she thought she'd be, thrilled her. They were already engaged, it's not like they were some fling. 

“I guess we'll have to get married quickly after graduation then. I'd like to be human still for at least part of our honeymoon.” She felt him stop breathing, his hands tightening around her hips enough to bruise. “Jasper?” 

He shook his head slowly, horror creeping across his features like a shadow. “I thought that wasn’t what you wanted.”

She wanted so badly to roll on top of him and make him look at her. “We've committed ourselves to each other. If it needs to happen sooner, it can. Charlie's got a thing going with Sue, so he'll be okay.”

“I don’t think you understand what you’re signing up for, Bell.”

“I’m signing up for  _ you,  _ Jasper. Everything else will fall into whatever place they need to.”

Cold fingers dug into her strands as he pulled her into a crushing kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth for a moment. She responded back with unbridled ferocity, her sleepiness wearing with the chill of his emotions. 

Jasper pulled back and let out a breath, “I’ll have you pink cheeked and rosy toed for our wedding at least.”

She smiled her best smile at him. “I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you promised me a new sexual encounter for our honeymoon. I'd like to be human for that, gotta get the whole human life experience and all that.” 

He chuckled for the first time in hours. “I love how your wish to stay human for a while bridges on sticking my dick up your ass,” his eyes gathered into sparking slits.

“Hey, I got you to stop being so serious didn't I?” Her grin widened when he growled at her.

Jasper nipped her jaw and gathered her closer to his chest. “What would happen if I said I’d probably have to wait until you were turned to engage in those plans? You’re so tight and tiny I think I’d split you in half human.” His mind traveled as he continued, “I’d have to get you so slick to even get the tip in, stretching you inch by inch, working you over trying to even get half of my cock in.” He sighed into her ear. “Anyway, doll, you need to get to bed.”

“Aw come on. Now you've got me thinking about you inside me.”

“Welcome to my mind.” He kissed her on the round of her cheekbone and fluffed the blanket over her. Bella curled around him, shoving her face into his neck. 

“What a tease.”

“I can’t exactly dress in short skirts and pick up pencils in front you like you can. Consider this payback.” 

She could feel the smile on his face pressing into her skin. She could also feel something heavy against her thigh. 

“Is it payback if I can tell you  _ liked  _ it too?”

“Yes because I can control myself in ways you can't. Go to sleep, Bella. It's late.”

“Mhmm.” She lazily ground into his cotton shirt and closed her eyes, the perils of sleep dragging her deeper and deeper into the fog. The last thing she heard was Jasper snickering at her obvious arousal as she fell asleep.

He could smell it on her no matter how far away she was, could taste it in the air when she was this close to his body. The soft, fragile thing in his arms was delicious in a million ways and sweeter in all the ones that counted.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper felt like he was dragging a zombie out of bed in the morning. Bella was so tired and refused to be helpful when Jasper tried to get her things around for her. She'd be thrown over his knee when they got home that night if she kept it up.

It came to a point where Jasper was kneeled on the floor in front of her as she sat up, refusing to get dressed in exchange for five more minutes of sleep. He shook his head as he grasped the sides of her sleep shorts and tore them down her legs, replacing them with a pair of jeans he’d grabbed from her dresser. They were halfway up when he asked her to stand so he could pull them all the way up. She swung her head back and sleepily groaned.

“Bella, I'm never staying here with you again if you're going to act like this. You're the one that wouldn't go to sleep.”

The bed creaked as she threw herself back onto the bed and groaned even louder. He finally lifted her hips and slid the denim up to get them buttoned, knowing the material rubbed against her skin unpleasantly with the effort. 

“For a southern gentleman, you’re so mean to me in the mornings.”

He grabbed her arms and dragged her off the bed. “It's a necessity when you're acting like a child.”

“You know, I was a self sufficient teenager back home with Renee. Hell, I was her guardian most days.” Feeble hands held onto his shoulders as he put her on her feet, trying not to sway from the action. He left her there as he went to her closet and grabbed her favorite sweatshirt. 

“You've gotten spoiled with someone who doesn't need to be taken care of.”

“I wonder who did that...” She drug her sleep shirt over her head and shuffled across the floor to her dresser, rummaging through for a clean bra to wear as she thought,  _ I need to do some laundry. _

“Don't even bother with a bra. It's supposed to be cold, and you'll be wearing this all day,” he held out the oversized sweatshirt for her. The small smile and the softness of his eyes as they fell on her made her heart flutter.

Ignoring her lover, she threw on a bra that she found at the back of the drawer under one of her raggedy t-shirts before shuffling over to stand in front of him. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her cold face against his chest. “You don’t want to get changed?”

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Secretly, he loved when she was like this because all she wanted was to cuddle into him all the time. “Darlin’, my clothes are different from yesterday. I changed before I came over.”

She pulled her head away from his peck and stared at his outfit before nodding, “Doesn’t mean it’s not pajamas.”

“I have jeans on the top shelf of your closet.”

Bella detached from him and skipped over to the doors, trying to leap up and grab the blue jeans from the top shelf, just inches from her reach when she shot up from the floor. He watched with a laugh, stepping over next to her and grabbing the pair without even having to stretch. Mutters about “damn annoying giants” muffled the sound of her retreating footsteps as she walked to the bathroom. Jasper couldn't help the sarcastic grin that took over his face. 

As she scrubbed her face, she heard a knock on the door. Her hands froze thinking of the only man in the house that would’ve used such pleasantries. 

“Hey, Bells, I’ve got to leave for the station early today. We’ve got a missing persons a county or so over.” She yelled back a tentative “okay!” as she heard her father's feet shuffle away.

A spike of fear shot through her when she met her own eyes in the mirror. The last time there had been missing people was when James had been around. If there was another nomad on the rampage... The door knob slid to the side as a dirty blond stepped through and ducked his head slightly under the header of the doorway. Jasper’s smile flashed as he leaned against it, motioning for her to continue her routine. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, darlin’.”

She splashed water on her face and dried it with her towel before grabbing her brush. “I'm sure you'll be able to keep me safer than Edward did anyway.” Her hair was thrown into a messy bun once she gave up on trying to tame the knots.

“You mean racing all over God's green earth only to have the bastard break your leg and have to throw the rest of his coven into a pyre over the next two weeks instead of being with you in the hospital? I’m sure.”

“I seem to remember slipping away from a certain someone at the airport.” Her hand applying eyeliner didn't even falter as he straightened at the remark.

Jasper crept to her back and rested his chin on the top of her head, his hands coming down on either side of her on the countertop. “What did you want me to do, doll? Follow you into the bathroom?” The reflection of his eyes in the mirror warned of a challenge.

“You'd think you would've realized what I was up to.” She had moved on to mascara at this point, not even bothering to meet his eyes.

“I was trying to keep my distance from the girl my brother was in love with so I didn't steal her away. Alice’s words.” 

Bella couldn't help the snort that escaped. “Right. Just admit that I successfully fooled you and move on.” He ducked his face into the crown of her head and smiled. 

“First and last time you ever did that.” He unearthed his hands and side-stepped to the exit. Just as she was thinking of a witty reply, he smacked her ass. “Thanks for the view,” and walked back to her bedroom.

He laughed at the squeak she let out and grabbed her bag when he heard her putting her things away. She came back in and glared at him as she bent over to put her shoes on, making sure to turn her backside away from him. As she looped the laces around her fingers, she popped her head up to look him in the eyes. 

“You know, after almost two centuries you think you wouldn’t behave like every teenage boy I’ve ever met.”

Jasper stepped towards the door, not so subtly trying to get a view of her bent over. “Forever nineteen, sweetheart.” She sprung up and slapped him on the shoulder, his body recoiling in time for her fingers to not bust against his skin, and walked past him. A low whistle came out as he followed behind her. 

“You sure do keep giving me a show, don't ya, sweetheart?” 

His mood was a hundred times better than last night, but that didn't mean he wasn't being a pain in the ass. She was too sleep deprived to deal with his antics, not even bothering to answer him as she reached the bottom of the stairs. As she went to wedge open the front door, he slipped a hand over her waist. 

“I ran here. You get to drive the truck.”

A huge smile broke across her face as she reached for her keys. “Hell yeah. I can't wait to hear the complaints from Alice and Edward.”

“I remember, something about finite resources being wasted on a piece of scrap metal,” he laughed and hoisted both bags over his shoulder.

“This truck is a national treasure.”

He was feet in front of her before she could blink, the driver’s door held open by his pale hand, his other ushering her in. “Yes ma’am.”

She settled into the seat as he made his way over to the passenger side. It felt weird to be able to drive, Jasper rarely ever let her anymore.

“You remember how to pump the clutch?” His voice was sincere as he reached out to the shifter just in case. Bella nodded her head unsurely as she twisted the key in the ignition, a roar bellowing out of the pipes. 

She laughed, “Just like riding a bike.” 

“Bella, you can barely ride one.”

“Shut up, Jasper.” She pulled out and headed toward the school, one of Jasper's hands hovering near the shifter the whole way. The other looked like it was itching to reach into the glove box and grab one of the Luckies stowed away like he usually did when they rode in the truck. Apparently the stress of the night hadn't faded as much as they thought. 

Bella would never tell her father that the tobacco smell in the cab that never seemed to fade was because her vampire fiancé smoked Lucky Strikes only because it made him feel more human for the time it took to finish one. Maybe she would ask Carlisle if a nicotine addiction really was impossible in their state, if the twitch in Jasper's hand in her peripheral vision was any evidence. 

They were in the parking lot before she knew it, the Chevy backfiring as she parked. Bella unbuckled the lap belts and twisted to look at Jasper’s resting face, “And since when do you drive stick? If I remember correctly, you were born before automobiles hit the road and didn’t live among humans for a long time.”

He looked at her like she had just grown another head. “Rosalie and Alice are my sisters. Obviously I would know how to drive stick. Have you forgotten the time I drove you home from the grocery store?”

“It’s a valid question, cowboy, and I remember you saying you preferred to travel in nonhuman ways,” she winked before pushing open the door. “Besides, I was too busy worrying about you and Edward trying to kill each other. What was your first car, Mr. Whitlock?”

Jasper met her in front of the truck. “I didn't really own one until I bought the Mercedes. I prefer motorcycles.” It brought to mind the bike sitting in the back corner of the garage. She could only imagine riding on the back of it with him

The Volvo pulled into the spot next to them, the looks on Edward and Alice's faces definitely meant that they would be complaining about the truck all day. She tried to dodge their exhausted glares and linked her body with her fiancé’s. 

Turning her body into the curve of his, she whispered, “You know, you’ve got to let me ride with you sometime.”

“Not a chance. You’d fall off.” 

She looked at him with a shocked expression, “You’re saying that I’d fall off the back of a bike that sits the fastest, and most overprotective, man I know in front of me? You’re kidding.”

His face was tired as he stared into the distance. “Even I have my limits.” The blond started walking toward the school before his siblings could get to them. Her hand clung to his arm as she tried to meet his fast pace for the second day in a row. 

“You can just admit you don’t want me to ride with you.”

“I would love for you to ride with me. When you’re less breakable.”

“Human beings ride bikes all the time,” she muttered, the cold breeze from outside carrying into the drafty building. They came to a stop outside of the classroom, Jasper's tired eyes meeting hers. 

“Human beings are able to walk across flat surfaces without tripping.”

She pouted and tried to pinch the hard skin under his shirt. “My balance is impeccable. My feet just move on their own accord.”

“That's called bad balance.” Jasper narrowly avoided the swat aimed at him as he turned to walk into the classroom. She gripped his hand before he could, his head whipping around to look at her. She shook off his sudden irritable attitude and scooted past him and through the door.

He smiled to himself, his plan to get her walking in front of him working. It backfired when she turned to sit down and caught his eyes fixated on her ass. She tried to flip him the bird as he skirted out of the classroom, but Jessica shoved her shoulder as she was rolling her finger up. 

He blew her a kiss sarcastically as he made long strides to his class. Bella turned to the chipper brunette as she started to gush about her plans for graduation. All while Bella could only think,  _ He only tried to walk in to do that, huh? But, damn, did I fall for it.  _ Jessica’s chatter kept her bus, the teacher droning on in the background not noticing the lack of attention.

“So, what was with all the drama at lunch the other day? Rosalie looked pissed as she slammed those doors.”

“You know how Edward and her are. They never get along. He said something she didn't like, and she blew up.” Bella really wished she was a better liar, but it seemed that the girl accepted what she said. Jess nodded and went back to scribbling over her paper 

“So… I have to ask,” her eyes shot up at the start of the question, treading her tone. “Are you,” Jessica looked around, “pregnant? Is that why you’re getting engaged so young?” The whisper made Bella choke on her spit.

“God, Jess. Why are you always so blunt about everything?”

The girl snapped her teeth together in a sly smile. “Keeps me honest.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “No. I'm not pregnant. And before you ask, yes, I will take a test in front of you if that will get you off my back.”

The guilty girl raised her hands in surrender. “It’s not that bad to assume, Bella. I mean, I’m happy for you, but who gets engaged their senior year without something being the reason?” 

Bella’s hands flattened against the desk as she gritted her teeth at the attack. “Maybe because of the fact that I've found the person I want to spend my life with? Really, Jess, is it honestly yours or anyone else's business what I do?”

“No! No, no, I’m not trying to get on you about anything, Bella, I just wanted to stop the rumors. I mean people have been staring at you and looking for a baby bump this past week.”

Bella shoved her face into her hands. “God, I hate people.”

She felt an offending hand on her shoulder trying at some odd angle of comfort. “I mean, hey, if you do pop out the world’s prettiest blond haired baby in a few months, who cares, right?”

“Jess, I’m not pregnant,” her voice was muffled from her hands still covering her face.

Jess tapped her shoulder and let go. “I’m sure you're not. Even with all that loud sex you have in the stalls.” 

The hands covering her eyes snapped off as she stared Jess down, the tiredness from Jasper’s face leaking onto her own. “I’m about to tell you something that you are not allowed to talk about after I say it. To anyone,” her voice was deadly serious, daring Jess to argue.

The girl with the high ponytail nodded her head like it was on fire. “What is it?”

“Jasper is sterile. There's no way I'll ever get pregnant.” Jess's mouth opened to say something, Bella's eyes shutting it down.

Her friend reached a hand over and squeezed her knee in an  _ I’m sorry _ type of way, truly believing everything she told her. Bella wasn’t half mad at herself for the rumor she knew would spread no matter the girl’s promise.  _ It was technically true. _ It was a relief when the bell rang and she was able to escape the pity in her friend's eyes. Until she saw the smirk on Jasper's face when he met her outside the door.

He ran a hand across her ass, shoving a hand in her wayward back pocket. 

“What are you smiling at, Whitlock?”

“Everyone thinks you're pregnant.” She almost growled in frustration, too tired to deal with this turn of events. He squeezed the hand in her pocket, “I take it as a compliment.”

“A compliment?” Her eyebrows raised.

“If you’re pregnant, everyone knows I fuck you enough to be that way.” She tried to get away from him, but his hand was a vice grip on her backside. Her neck rolled on her shoulders and pressed her face into his arm. 

“Apparently everyone can hear how much you do.”

“I know.” The smile on his face was evil. She knocked into him as she started to walk towards the next circle of hell, his hand still stuck in her jeans. “I promise I won’t start rubbing your stomach, if it helps,” his snicker was audible from the hall over.

“If your goal today is to irritate the hell out of me, you're succeeding.” He thought the crease between her brows was adorable.

“Oh, doll, but think how cute you’d be all plump and round with the  _ world's prettiest blond baby.” _

“I’m not talking to you for the rest of the day.”

He squeezed a cheek through the denim and blew a stream of air into her temple, his voice dropping an octave, “If I were human, it wouldn’t be a rumor with how much I fill you up everytime you beg for it.” The blush across her cheeks was the only indication that she’d heard him. He continued, trying to raise more blood to the surface. “I’d have you plugged three loads deep, your hips sore with the strain of holding it all in. I’d only let it out to drip down your thighs and onto the seat of the truck as I bury myself in your pussy.” 

The hallway scattered with teenagers trying not to look at the couple for fear of him. The blush spread to her neck, his dirty mouth always making her skin turn pink. He could smell the slick pooling between her legs the more he spoke into her ear.

He finished her off as he turned the corner to their shared class. “I’d put my hands on the swell of your belly as you grew, never stopping taking you raw.” His hand slipped out of her pocket and skimmed over the inseam of her jeans as discreetly as he could in the thinning hallway. She was beet red as she walked into the room, refusing to meet his eyes. He was pretty satisfied with himself at how hot and bothered she was. As long as she refused to speak to him, he'd have an entertaining day.

Bella was gripping her seat, white knuckled, as he spent the entire lecture describing all the ways he’d get her pregnant, or fuck her pregnant. She had known he liked the feeling of coming inside her, but she never knew just how far it went. He was speaking of breeding her like a wild animal in the dark corner of the classroom. She couldn't deny that she didn't like it. The wetness of her panties gave her away. The idea of pregnancy sex had never crossed her mind before.

When he pressed his palm against her lower stomach and inched his fingers into her jeans, she almost came. The dirty confessions running through her veins. 

“I’d have you on all fours with your bell on, my hand gripping your hip and breast as I gave you long, slow strokes.”

Her eyes flicked over to his face before returning to the notes she had been writing. The words got progressively messier the farther down the page they went, Jasper's words making the grip on her pen harder and her hand shaky.

“You’d be in my lap as I forced your hips up and seated you all the way down on my cock. Your belly between us as I took a nipple into my mouth.” 

Her eyes clenched shut at the image, her breath wavering in her chest. She dropped her pen on the desk when his hand finally slipped deeper into her jeans. She would not break her silence. She couldn't. It would make his already huge ego even larger.

She wanted to scream. A part of her aching with the edge of want and another reminding her of Emmett’s text from this morning,  _ Just 1 day w/o fucking in school, plz. _

He was tapping the fingers of his other hand on the desk, watching her try to keep her composure. If he was honest with himself, he was kind of sad he couldn't live the events that he was torturing her with. 

Jasper’s hand just coasted over the lining of her underwear and watched her tense. The satin underneath his hand would rip so easily in the right spot, if he wanted it to. He could make out the slight perk of her nipples underneath the double layered top she was wearing and he wanted to growl and claim her at the sight.

He leaned over, his breath tickling her neck, “I'd have to fuck you at least twice a day. The sight of your belly swelling from me filling you up would drive me crazy. Your hips would spread and your tits would get bigger every month. My hand would never leave your bump as I took you from behind, I can only imagine how you’d look from your place on your knees taking me down your throat.”

Belal cleared her throat and sat up straight, bringing her elbow up onto the desk both to lean her head into her hand and to make a barrier between her and his words. He had to take his hand out of her pants. They were too tight on her in this position.

He spoke with a rigid clarity through her ‘barrier.’ “I will bust these jeans in front of the entire class, don’t think I won’t.”

The stiffening of her body gave away how much she wanted to say something snarky back to him. She had to physically hold herself back from being sarcastic. Her eyes flitted to the clock, only five minutes of class left. His hand slipped out as she gripped the sides of the desk, the red flaring up around her neck from the strain. He knew how wet she was, he could feel it with every word he spoke.

“If I were human, you’d be pregnant after our first fuck.” A breath escaped from her lips, the slight sound like music to his ears. More prodding would turn it into a whine. “You’d be ready to pop well before graduation.”

Her foot started tapping as she stared at the clock. There was no way he could get her to speak. Not if she wanted to keep her sanity.

“I’d keep you sated, my pace never faltering as the days grew longer. All these kids would talk about what I’d done, how I bred you on a desk in the back.”

A low whine escaped from her right before the bell rang. Her hands were shaky as she grabbed her things and shoved them in her bag, trying to leave before Jasper could get his hands on her again. 

He sat like a monument in the chair next to hers as she looked back with her bag mostly packed. She flicked her eyes back to the task and saw the shine of black boots next to hers. “Doll, how long are you gonna keep this up?”

The brunette turned on her heel and stalked out the door, bag thrown onto her shoulder. God or whatever was out there gave her a saving grace when she caught Emmett's eye as she stepped out into the hallway. 

“Hey Bells! I was wonderin’ when Jazz was gonna release you from his choke hold.” His large arm slid over her shoulders in an unknowingly protective move. Bella leaned into his side as he started leading her down the hall. 

“Emmett, please save me. He's torturing me today. I'm either going to be irritated to death, or he's going to make my heart stop with his advances.”

He snorted, “Advances? You sound like Edward. But I’ll protect ya from the monster lurking the halls.” His eyes clipped the sight of Jasper’s form winking at him and walking the opposite way, his jeans tented.

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m flustered.”

“Oh, what’s got my little sis flustered, huh? Big bad wolf on your tail?”

Bella narrowed her eyes up at him, “The rumors have his mind running wild. I happen to be in the cross hairs.”

“What rumors?” His face was completely blank of sarcasm, the giant genuinely ignorant to the gossip.

“I’m sure you’ll hear them soon enough. Apparently it’s the next big thing on the Bella and Jasper chronicles.”

He nodded, his stride somehow shorter than Jasper’s even with his added height. “It’s my favorite soap opera. And my most hated.”

She rolled her eyes, pulling her hood over her head as she caught people staring at her as they walked by. “I'm starting to hate it too.” 

Emmett’s ears tickled at a sound she couldn’t hear and wrapped her tighter against him. “When were you gonna tell the family the good news?”

Bella's grip on his waist tightened. “Do. Not. Start.”

He produced a belly laugh and heads turned to him. “How did that set Jasper off, huh?”

“Apparently he has a breeding kink,” she grumbled, her eyes glaring straight ahead.

Emmett tried to disguise his choked words as a cough, “He’s got what?”

“I know you heard me.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever had an  _ in depth _ conversation about any of that except for that one time.” His feet lead her to the hallway of her class as he spoke.

“I'm relying on you to save me today. I told him I'm not speaking to him at all because he's irritating the fuck out of me, so he's getting me back by spewing his crazy fantasies every second.” 

They were by the lockers outside the classroom, Emmett staying with her until he absolutely had to leave to head to class. He laid his head against the blue metal with a thump. 

“How crazy? I mean you guys get into a lot of stuff.”

Her eyes were completely serious as she stared into his, “Em, breeding. Kink.”

He shrugged, “That’s not too weird in the scheme of things. Ain’t it manly to want to see your woman pregnant?” His eyes spoke of untold ventures.

“He has managed to make it dirtier than you’d ever think of.”

“With Jasper’s mind since meeting you, I’m sure.” He didn’t want to know if his little sister liked what was being fed to her, so he quirked his head to the door of the classroom. “Ready?”

This was the one class she didn't have any of the Cullens in, and Angela was absent. It was probably going to be more torture than her classes with Jasper. “I  _ guess.” _

The bear of a man swung his arm back over her shoulders, momentarily resting his club of a hand on her head as an armrest. She pulled away from him, the action making her even more irritated in her sleep deprived state. 

“And  _ what _ is with all the giants flaunting their giantness?” 

He had to stifle his laugh as she fast walked into the classroom.

“It’s to keep you in your place,” he shouted even though she was barely five feet away from him. She shook her head as she took a seat near the windows and breathed a sigh of contempt. 

Bella wasn't able to pull her hood down the whole class without feeling stares burning holes in the back of her head. She knew they were either looking for a bump or her ring or both and sighed. Sitting in her wetness only made the idea of such a kink more appealing, to make the stares warranted, but she refrained from dipping her mind into that pool for the next hour. 

How Jasper was able to awaken even more sexuality in her was a mystery. She thought he'd quite literally brought out everything she had. They had an eternity to look forward to whatever he had to throw at her and vice versa. She couldn’t look back at herself before him, with Edward, and not wonder how the hell she got here.

She was in the middle of a daydream when she heard snickering coming from behind her, her ears only perking up when she heard her name. It didn’t help whatever was going on that she realized her hand was coasting over her stomach. She snapped up her palm and pressed it to her reddening skin from the attention.

_ Fuck _ . She'd just made Jasper's game even easier. She really hoped Jess would spread the "rumor" soon, knowing it would spread like wildfire once the girl opened her mouth. 

Bella didn’t need Charlie to overhear the mistruth from another kid's mouth. He had taken the engagement surprisingly well — she had no idea how he’d take the gossip if it reached him. It would take a lot to bring him down if he really thought that she was pregnant, especially after he had directly asked her about it.

Her head whipped to a table of seniors she had never talked to but she knew hung around Jessica and Mike. Their faces were clenched together as they tried to hold in their whispers at her turn. She couldn't help the prick of tears in her eyes as she turned back around and asked to be excused. The combination of exhaustion, Jasper's fantasies, and everyone talking about her was getting to her.

She made it to the bathroom in one piece, the tears coming as she locked herself in a stall. Praying she wouldn’t fall off the toilet, she screamed through clenched teeth as she hugged her knees to her chest. She spent ten minutes taking deep breaths to calm herself and wipe her face before she went back to class with five minutes to spare before the bell.

When Jasper picked her up at the door, her hands were fisted in his flannel immediately, her face pressed against his chest as the ring on her finger cut into her skin at the force. She was mad at him, but she was too upset at everyone else to find comfort anywhere else. 

“Babydoll, what’s wrong?” He trailed a hand under her bun, cupping the back of her neck. She just shook her head against his shirt. Her emotions were a storm that took over his thoughts as soon as he noticed she was upset. “Baby, you’ve gotta tell me what’s the matter.”

She tried to push him into a silent hallway, his feet allowing her to move him wherever she wanted. Her bag slumped against the floor as she let tears escape into his shirt for the second time that week. She felt like a failure.

Jasper's hands were rubbing her back as he tried to get her to look at him, talk to him, anything at all. He finally couldn't take it anymore when she let out a small sob. He grabbed her hands and held them as he crouched down to be at eye level with her. “Bell, please talk to me.”

Bella clenched her eyes shut and let out a ragged breath. After a moment, she opened them to stare at his swirling golden irises, the bright yellow simmering around his pupils. “I think I just got made fun of.”

His brows drew together as he saw that this wasn't the first time she'd cried today. “By who? I'll kill them.”

“Just some people who were digging up the rumors.” She tried to keep her voice steady as the true fear of him actually killing someone rooted in her mind. It wasn’t hard to believe that he would actually go to such lengths.

“What were they saying?" His eyes were searching her face for anything that would help him help her. She shook her head at him. 

“I don't know. I'm probably just making a big deal about things.”

Jasper smoothed his large hands over her wet face, gathering the tears. “If I can protect you from my sister, I can protect you from this.”

She screwed her eyes shut. “It's fine, Jasper. Really. Just the product of small town ideals.”

“They’ll all rot here anyway,” his voice was a mumble as he took her back in his arms and squeezed. “I’m sorry that this is why you broke your silence.”

“I feel like a failure,” Bella whispered against his shirt, hoping he didn’t hear her, but of course he did. 

“How does some teenage boy’s opinion of you make you a failure?”

“I’m the girl that gets a boyfriend, gets pregnant, and then gets married because of it. I’m the girl everyone talks about and makes fun of.”

He swung his head to make sure the hallway was deserted before getting on his knees in front of her. “Isabella Marie Swan, you are the girl everyone wants to be. You’re happy. You’re content with every bad hand you’ve been given, and you don’t complain. You’re the love of my life, and every rumor this place throws at you is only to try to bring you down.”

She sighed, resting her forehead against his. “I don’t believe you.”

“I’ll try to show you every day of my forever, Isabella. I love you, and that’s all that matters.” He gave her a sweet kiss before standing up and taking her hand, “Let's go baby. It'll be okay.”

He was thankful that the day was a late lunch day, and the next hour they had together. He trekked to the classroom without fuss, his hand protectively over her waist like a gauntlet. His eyes were near black in warning to all who dared upset her. She hid behind her hood as he led her to her seat in the back. No one dared to look at them, his whole energy radiating the threat of violence if they did.

The man spent the entire class rubbing her back, her hand drawing loops over her paper to show she was only half listening to the teacher drone on. It passed in a blur, her emotions taking over her brain the whole hour.

Lunch wasn’t any better, Emmett making them sit at the main table as he tried to drown out the sadness they all could feel. Bella was sat between Emmett and Jasper, eyes glued to the table. She had yet to move from her spot, the usual lunchtime antics with Emmett forgotten in the day's events. Everyone, including Rosalie, watched her, worried about a potential breakdown that could happen at any second. They watched Jasper because they were worried he was going to go on a killing spree. He sat rod straight next to her, eyes black as he heard everything the students were saying around them.

His anger last night didn’t help the fear that ran through them at the sight. 

Alice's tiny hand bumped into Jasper’s, “The rumors will die down soon, I promise.” Her face was twisted in a rare grimace knowing how hard this was hitting Bella. The words didn't help with his posture or energy at all. He continued glaring a hole into the wall behind Alice, anger getting worse every single time he heard Bella's name mentioned.

Bella’s hand reached out and rested over his knee. His head whipped to hers as she stared blankly at the table, her fingers swirling over the lattice of denim. “Bell?” She didn't say anything, the grip on his knee getting harder by the minute. Eventually, she spoke.

“What are they saying?” Her voice was meek as she finally opened her mouth.

A groan came from the cheap material of the table as his hands gripped it. “I'm not telling you. Not so you can torture yourself even more.”

“Is it that bad?” Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked up at him for the first time in an hour. Her hand came up and wiped at them, the anger spiking. “God, why do I keep doing this?”

Jasper's chest started rumbling with a low growl at the sight of her tears. 

“Jazz. Chill out a little.” Emmett didn't want anything drastic to happen, especially with Bella in such a state.

His stare never left her profile as she returned her gaze to the table, her hand clenching around the bone of his knee. He leaned into her ear and spoke, “It’s nothing, sweetheart.”

“It's everything.” They almost missed the whisper that came from her.

“Baby, it’s just some horrible human rumors.”

“And I’m the human that’s affected by them. Not you.” The stress of the day was finally getting to her. She never snapped at Jasper like this.

He sighed and covered her hand, “I know. I’m sorry, Bell. Do you want me to kill them?” The Cullens widened their eyes at the question.

“No. Charlie would have to arrest you. The sight of you in the back of his car would kill me.”

“Why, because I wouldn’t fit?” Jasper tried anything to lift the mood he knew he was doing no better than projecting.

“Because you’d be convicted of murder, you dumbass.”

Emmett had to freeze his face to stop himself from laughing.

Jasper’s hand squeezed hers, her own rising to meet the cold skin. “Is he gonna get me for all of ‘em because he’s gonna get real suspicious tracing murders back two hundred years.”

“He’s gonna convict me of murdering you if you keep it up.”

Emmett had to admit that she was funny when she was ripping Jasper a new one, the smile on his face slowly growing larger with each comment. He’d taught his little sis well.

Jasper’s face cracked a small quip of teeth at the break in sadness. “How are you gonna do it, sugar?”

“I'm gonna light your dick on fire.” Bella’s irritation at him from earlier was back loud and clear. He welcomed it with open arms.

Emmett finally joined in. “Oh come on, Bells, you know how much pride he gets from the thing.”

“Not much pride to be had if it’s burnt to ash.”

Rosalie's voice piped up happily from her husband's side. “About time someone got rid of the plague on our coven,” her snicker made the comment easy to swallow.

“Edward's the one that brought the plague. Poor guy almost croaked from the god damn flu.” Bella wasn't holding back, her irritation bubbling over from the stress of the day. Jasper pressed his face into her hair to stifle his laugh as she went in on anybody but him, her next insult going to Emmett. 

“And you wrestled a damn bear and thought you’d win. God. Rose, Alice, and Jasper have the most valid changes at this table.”

Edward mumbled into a soda he was pretending to drink across from her, “Carlisle woke up in a sewer of potatoes.”

Bella glared at him. “Don’t even get me started on potato boy.”

A giggle came from her lips as the rest of the table erupted in different shades of laughter. Emmett with his full belly roar, Alice’s dainty wind chimes, and Jasper with a genuine chuckle. The sound never failed to make her heart skip. They all hoped that the mood would carry into the rest of the day. Bella's sadness affected them so much, and they didn't want to have to keep tabs on Jasper all day in fear that he'd kill someone.

The girl rested her head on his shoulder as he got her to eat an apple, fearing her hunger later if she didn’t. Her head permanently lodged in the crook of his shoulder after she ate while the minutes ticked down to the next class. She didn’t know how she’d make it through them, but she felt minisculely better about it.

Bella groaned when the bell rang and Jasper dragged her to her feet. Emmett walked on her other side, trying to fulfill her request of protecting her that day. She looked like a kitten standing between a Doberman and a Rottweiler. If students were trying to dodge eye contact before, they were actively staring at anything else but them as they walked through the hall.

Jasper still looked feral, some students still had the nerve to whisper to each other as they walked. The hand on Bella's waist was the only thing keeping him from lashing out. Emmett put on his intimidating stare even with his bulk doing most of the work. He looked the part of a bodyguard. His hand always inches from her back — as close as Jasper allowed. He left them at the classroom, trying to give them as much alone time together as they could get with the crowded hallways.

Edward was waiting in his usual seat across the room, his eyes locking with Jasper’s as the man kissed her on the temple. “I can call you out of school if you want, baby,” his hands square on her hips.

Her face buried in his chest. “I’ve missed too much school, Jasper.”

“You know how many days I miss a year?” The teachers migrating through the halls tried to send an anti-PDA death glare towards the boy, but he responded with his own black-eyed stare.

“You’ve also been to high school a million times.”

“You know, we don’t have to do that once you’re changed. Peter would love for us to stay with him and Char for a while if you’d like.” He was trying to bring her mind off of the school day, as best he could without twisting her emotions.

She smiled into his shirt. “You'd go insane with Peter and I being together that long. Especially with me as a vampire.”

“It would be hell on earth, but he was my right hand man when I wrestled with newborns. He’d be the most helpful for your first year.” She stepped away from him, the bell supposed to ring any minute. 

“I think I'd like to do that. Even if you and him together drive both Char and me crazy too.”

Her fiancé chuckled and left a last kiss on her cheek, “You have no idea how bad we can be.”

“I guess I'll find out then, won't I?” He relished in the smile she had on her face before he turned and walked to his own class.

When Bella turned to Edward, she could make out the content in his features, Jasper’s thoughts obviously swaying him in a similar mood. She slowly walked over to him with a hand over her backpack strap. “Cullen.”

Edward tipped his head at her, “Swan.” He pushed her chair out for her with his foot.

“You’ve gotta stop doing that. I’m a strong independent woman.” The last words were set with a whisper of a laugh on her lips as she sat down and scooted up.

He snorted, “Right. Try telling Jasper that.”

“I tried. He doesn’t listen.” The smile on her face was growing with the quiet banter.

She almost missed the quiet “he never does” as the boy turned to grab his things. She wanted to be anywhere other than in that classroom with all those kids staring at her, but Edward's calming presence would hopefully be enough to get her through the hour.

“I’m sure he listens to anyone other than me most days.” She almost retracted her statement at how it could’ve been taken. But Edward’s knowing grin dispelled her anxiety.

“He listens to you more than anyone.”

“He must not listen to you at all.”

“Really, Bella. Have you forgotten the infamous Edward and Jasper feud? Of course he never listens to me.”

She shook her head and threw open a notebook. “Sorry for starting that by the way.”

He slid his textbook in between them so they could share. “Not your fault. It's mainly Alice's. She set it up like that for the drama of it all.”

“She knew right? When I was born? She could’ve told you.” Bella flipped open the book to the page the instructor had marked on the whiteboard lazily.

“Like I said. Drama.” He started writing down the questions they were supposed to be working on as she got out a pen.

“I’ll take the current drama over thinking I was breaking up a marriage for a month.”

“Honestly, I don’t even know why she did that. It was so annoying.”

The two looked at each other and sighed lovingly at the thought of how Alice was rolling in all of this. 

“You  _ are _ usually her partner in crime,” she teased.

He sighed, “Yeah, I must have done something to piss her off decades ago for her to do us all dirty like that.”

“She did move you to the garage when she first arrived. I think she just has one out for you.” A roll of his eyes was her only answer as he turned back to their assignment.

The hour and the next rolled into each other, blurs of white papers thrown in her face and pencils shoved in the coils of her notebook. Jasper joined in on the last one, his pen creating delicate swirls the shape of her lips in the corners of his assignments as Bella stared at the board.

He was going to make her a nice relaxing night at home, she'd earned it. He'd need Alice to distract her for a little bit while he went to gather the supplies he'd need for the bath she'd be taking. The crease between her brows never faded through the whole class period. He'd do anything he could to get it to go away. 

He gathered her things before she could blink, his fingers linking with hers as he led her to the Volvo. The confusion was evident on her face and in the back of his mind. 

“Jasper, my truck is over there.”

“I know it is. I'm driving it.” He caught Alice's eye as they got closer to Edward's car, his hand unconsciously twitching at the thought of the cigarettes hidden in the cab.

“Wait, what? I thought you said I was driving today?” His hand was cold on the small of her back as the pixie flitted over to the couple. 

“Alice had something in mind for tonight.”

The tiny girl grabbed Bella's hands and dragged her to the car, babbling on about the new sweaters she was going to buy for her. Apparently there was a cold front coming through all week, and she decided Bella needed even  _ more  _ sweaters. Bella glanced back at Jasper as she was forced into the backseat, her backpack scattered over the console. His form was smiling, his boots scuffing backwards on the pavement as he shook her keys in his hand. 

“I didn’t know he was a pickpocket,” she grumbled.

Alice pushed her over to slide in beside her. “He's a vampire, Bella. Of course he can pick your pockets.”

“None of you are supposed to use any of your abilities in public.” The brunette pitched an eyebrow at the tiny girl.

“You know that rule hardly gets followed,” Alice rolled her eyes at her. Her tone was fussy as she went to buckle Bella in before the human slapped her hands away. 

“I’m a big girl. I can get it myself.” A long look from Alice and she could snap the metal in place and relax against the seat. “So, another shopping trip?”

Alice's face lit up at the question. Bella knew exactly what would get her talking enough that she wouldn't need to contribute much to the conversation. It was good. Her irritation was back in full swing from how they all were treating her like she was going to break, and she didn't want to accidentally say something that would hurt the girl's feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward was already halfway to Port Angeles by the time Bella came to, his quaffed mane visible from the backseat. The vampire at her shoulder prodded her hand, and her eyes snapped to Alice’s gold ones. 

“With the sweaters and things we’ll be looking at, I think it would be nice to try on some more… bridal things,” the sentence came out as a question, puppy dog eyes coming in full.

“Really, Alice. I don't even know when the wedding _is,_ and you want me to try things on already.”

“Just a veil or two, maybe get an idea of what shape you like for your dress. It’ll be pretty soon after graduation, and I’m sure Esme will love talking to you about the details some time.” The black asphalt of the city came into view as Alice wove her sentences elegantly together.

Edward was smiling in the front seat. Alice hadn't really caught on to Bella's attitude yet, and he was hoping it would lead to several snarky comments. He'd need some entertainment if they were doing anything bridal related. Alice kicked his seat as she heard a chuckle pass through his throat, too low for Bella to hear. Her hand splayed over the girl's knee as Bella held in a groan. 

“Come on, seeing you in white will floor everyone in the place,” she punctuated with a wink.

Bella threw her head back against the seat, clenching her eyes shut. “I guess if it'll get you off my back.”

Edward’s eyes pinched as a thought crossed his mind. “Have you told your mother, Bella?”

Bella turned her head to stare out the window as an excuse to not meet either of their eyes. “No. She's just going to give me a hard time about it.”

The tiny fingers wrapping around her thigh pressed into her skin. “It won’t be as hard as you think. Though she’s not the biggest fan of Jasper.” At Alice's words, Edward almost chimed in on feeling the same but drew back for Bella’s sake.

Bella’s voice was quiet, “I’ll tell her when I’m ready.”

“Of course.” Alice had already seen her speaking with her mother closer to the date, not wanting an adverse reaction to the mistake her mother thought she was making. The curb of a parking lot bounced under the Volvo’s tire, diverting her attention from the conversation.

They were in front of a bridal shop, the facade of having to get her some sweaters completely forgotten. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the mannequins in elaborate dresses in the front windows. Alice really wanted to test her patience today.

“Don’t worry, I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to be in,” her voice was soft at her ear, the tinkle of bells rushing over her senses. The girl nodded hesitantly as Edward twisted the key from the ignition. 

“Ready? I don’t know how good of a judge I’ll be.”

Alice had a twinkle in her eye as she stepped out of the car. Edward would be the perfect judge. His reactions would mean that Jasper's were going to be even more amplified. She knew no matter his acceptance, his eyes would never stop _appreciating_ Bella’s features. Her eyes blazed under the light sun as she reached a hand out for Bella to grab and let her jump out at her own pace.

“Do _not_ spend a fortune on my dress. I don’t care if we find it today or not.”

Edward’s form shadowed the two as he stood behind them. “I wouldn’t tell Esme that, her plans aren’t exactly cheap.”

She groaned as Alice started dragging her into the store. “Why do you guys always insist on spending so much money on me?”

“One, you’re a part of the family. And two, we want the best for you on one of the biggest days of your life.” Alice's gentle hand was still wrapped around her arm as the welcome bell chimed overhead.

A chipper employee greeted them, stopping any response Bella could have come up with. She decided the lady was too eager as she kept chattering on once they reached their designated area. The sectioned off area had a large mirror with a platform in front of it, and a small room to the side where people could try on their choices. Edward planted himself in one of the chairs off to the side.

“So what are you looking for today? Any particular styles?” Bella’s eyes immediately went to Alice’s, expecting a catalog to fall out of her mouth. She didn't know there were so many different types of dresses until words started spewing out of the girl's mouth. Bella zoned out the entire interaction, her eyes sliding over the racks of white across the store.

“Well, I’ll bring out some dresses to try on to see how everything looks, and we’ll go from there.” The words sounded far too happy for what had to be a repetitive job. Especially since Bella’s face promised violence if Alice tried to put her into anything too crazy.

The attendant motioned the vampire to shuffle her into a dressing closet and wait for the picks there. Alice went to leave when they made it through the curtain before Bella snatched her hand. 

“You’re just gonna leave me in here with her?”

“Someone's got to keep Edward company before he dies of boredom." 

Alice would be a pyre if looks could kill. 

“I swear to God, Alice, if she puts me in something that looks absolutely ridiculous, I'm not talking to you ever again.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Dramatic, I’ll steal any off the rack that would make you feel that way.”

Bella’s eyes turned to slits. “I’m going to burn all of your clothes.”

“Try it.” Her golden irises flashed black at the intimidation technique, winking before throwing the curtain closed and clicking her shoes over to Edward’s spot. 

Bella started to undress, glad she had on a bra today and underwear that — _oh my god, they’re soaked._ Jasper’s game earlier had caused the grey cotton to turn almost black in the inseam. She prayed that the attendant wouldn’t notice.

The poor woman definitely did. _I'm going to murder Jasper for real,_ she thought as the lady tried to keep her eyes from straying too far from her task of pulling the silk up her legs. 

“Honey, can you take your bra off?” 

Her eyes went round at the statement, her hands drifting over her chest on instinct. “You want me to… get naked?” The woman nodded and gestured to the shape of the slick dress, the back open enough to see her straps. 

“I’ve been doing this for a long time, sweetheart. I’ve seen a lot of things.” _Liar._ She didn’t look older than thirty.

Bella crossed one arm across her chest as she reached back with the other to undo the clasp. She didn't move until the woman made a show of averting her eyes while the straps slipped down her arms and to the floor. She quickly covered herself up before the dress was back to being pulled over her body, the silk cold against her skin.

The woman uncovered her eyes as she heard the fabric wave back up. She circled around the young girl and started doing up the pearl buttons, the dress a simple cut shape with small straps and a folded bust. Bella could feel the fabric pool at her toes. 

“So how old are you sweetie? Your face is just so pretty.” The woman’s fingers moved delicately as she averted her eyes from the bites on her neck, not wanting to think of the dog that must’ve attacked her.

“Thank you. I'm eighteen.” The woman's eyebrows raised at the number. Apparently they didn't get many girls in here shopping for wedding dresses that young.

Edward had trouble hiding his smile at the thoughts running through the woman's head. _Yeah, right. A dog totally did that to her._

“I married my Joseph at nineteen. It’s been twenty years now.” Bella’s mind eased. _Alright, she's not as young as I thought._ The attendant’s hands smoothed over the silk and she let out a happy sigh, truly living and breathing the wedding energy. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“His name is Jasper. He's one of the most handsome people you'll ever meet, and he's got the whole gentleman thing down. His brother and sister are out there waiting right now.” The lady hummed, the smile across Bella's face was the reason she worked there. It was nice being surrounded by the happiness of people in love.

“Do you know what he’ll be wearing to the ceremony?” 

The girl's mouth slipped out a small laugh, “Probably? Cowboy boots.” 

The woman’s eyes crinkled at the confession and placed her hands on the backs of her arms. “You bagged a southern boy then, good girl,” she rubbed the skin under her manicured fingers. “Are you ready to see?” The mirrors at Bella’s back were shielded from her eyes by the blank wall in front of her.

Bella's back stiffened. The dress felt like it barely covered anything. If her ass was hanging out, she'd kill Alice… or get one of her siblings to do it, but that’s not the point.

“Don’t worry it fits like a glove. One, two...” her body was turned around at the absence of a third second.

The girl in the mirror couldn't possibly be her. The dress fell perfectly against her curves, her hourglass figure standing out perfectly. “Can we show them?” Alice almost started dancing in excitement. Bella would only ask to show them if she was actually considering the dress as an option.

“Of course, honey. Come on.” She drew back the curtain and offered Bella a hand, the silk trying to catch under her feet. The attendant could hear an excited “She’s clumsy!” from the front of house and let out a laugh before motioning the girl to take hold of a ‘corner’ and lift it in her hand. They walked slowly to the waiting chairs with baited breath.

Edward's eyes widened, back going straight in his seat when he caught sight of her. Bella wasn't even up on the platform yet and the guy had his eyes trailing up and down her body. A bare foot touched the raised circle and brought her up with the older woman’s help. When she looked up, both of the vampires were speechless, their eyes raking the lines of the dress as it laid smoothly over her skin. 

“So what’d you think?”

“You look gorgeous! I told you I wouldn't make you look bad.” Alice jumped up from her seat and went to stand next to her. She was trying to pull attention from Edward's darkening eyes.

The brunette ducked her head as she agreed with her prod. She hadn’t done her wrong this time. She turned her neck to look in the mirrors surrounding her, every inch left open to gawk at. 

“You don’t think the back is too low?” The dress dipped to her lower spine, the small straps outlining the cut out.

Edward had finally gained his composure enough to chime in. “It looks perfect. Really.” Every time he pulled his eyes away, they always found their sight resting on the bareness of her back.

Another saleswoman with a measuring tape hooked around her neck stepped to Bella’s side. “When’s the wedding?”

Bella caught Alice's eye in the mirror. “It's in July.” Alice wouldn't give her any more than that right now.

“It’s only six months away, and you’re just now looking at dresses?” The comment’s harsh tone didn’t reflect in her voice, but they all knew the connotation. 

The girl in the dress pinched her eyes shut. “I’ve been engaged for less than a month,” the words tumbling out reminding her how fast this all had to happen.

“It's not like you'll need to special order your size anyway.” Alice was glaring at the other woman.

“Alice,” Edward’s voice came muffled from his seat on the couch, his body not moving an inch since he sat down — that Bella could notice.

Her head whipped around, _“What?”_

“Be nice,” he mouthed at the small girl.

She bared her teeth at him before turning back to the others. “Let's see the next one. This one is definitely on the list.”

Bella’s form didn’t budge on the pedestal for a moment, her hands hot on the fabric. “Do you think Jasper will like it?”

“He'd love it.” A snicker came from Alice as she caught Edward's eyes had returned to ogling Bella's exposed skin.

A hand raised at her waist to help her down, “Ready for the next one?” Bella nodded and stepped off with her eyes still perched on her form under the shimmering silk.

As she slipped on the next gown, she could feel the structure tight to her skin, giving up on covering herself to help shuck it up. This one had a zipper along with the decorative button loops, lace weaving through. The woman’s hands were hot on her hips as she spun to face herself again, her color draining from her face. The sheer panel connecting the bodice created a small V showing more cleavage than the last. The lace trailed over the partially sheer fabric backed by a thin white slip. The bloom of embroidered flowers over the dress making her look layered in petals. The fluff of tulle at her hips made her look almost ethereal. She was worried it was too much.

“You look absolutely stunning in this one.” There was no hint of deceit in her helper's voice. There was something there, but Bella couldn't quite put her finger on it. She couldn’t help but pick at the embroidery, her fingertips pressing over the lines. She let the woman lead her back to the front and caught Edward's eye.

This dress was a whole different version of sexy than the first one. It felt more classy, more adult. He liked this one much better, and the stiffness of his posture told her that.

“I really should get you some shoes, Bella.” Alice’s hand was on the detailing as she brought herself up on the platform.

“Alice, please, can we take this one step at a time?”

She giggled, “It’s just to stand a little taller in the dress, not for the ceremony.”

A sigh escaped from Bella as Alice went to find a pair of heels for her. She raised an eyebrow at Edward’s dark face, his eyes tracing the lace. She tried to ignore his eyes as she asked, “Does she know I’m going to fall off this thing?”

“She’ll catch you if you do.”

The black haired girl skipped back over with four inch heels that made Bella’s blood sink. 

“You're really trying to kill me, huh?”

Her eyes rolled, “You'll be fine. It won't kill you to wear a heel.”

“Broke my ankle wearing sneakers on a wet day, Alice.” 

“Shut up. You look beautiful, and you’d look even better without the fabric bunched at your feet.”

“You know hemming is a thing.”

“You can’t just _hem_ a wedding gown, Bella.”

“What, I can’t go barefoot?” 

Alice’s face dropped, her skin draining of color if it could. “You did not just say that to me.”

“I don’t think Jasper would care.”

The pixie was lifting a foot off the pedestal before she could blink, slipping on the shoe with one hand and trying to hold her balance with the other. “I’ll cut out your tongue. Hop for me.” The brunette quickly brought up her other foot as the heel slipped on.

She gripped onto Alice's shoulders to catch her balance. The small girl smiled at her before stepping away, leaving Bella alone on the platform.

The heels gave her a height that didn’t look so puny in the gathered dress, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the need to try to grab onto anything sturdy enough — her hands windmilling slightly at her sides. _Where was a giant when you needed one?_

Edward stepped up and grabbed her elbow to help her steady herself. She mumbled a ‘thank you’ as she planted straight on her feet. His hand never left as she turned in the mirror to catch the back. 

“It’s beautiful, Bella.”

“Is it really?” Her voice betrayed her self consciousness, her brows furrowed as she examined the details in the dress. “It feels like too much. Like I’m putting on a show.” Even on her wedding day, she was afraid to be the center of attention.

“You're supposed to have all eyes on you. It’s your day.”

Her head turned to the small girl who was surveying her like a freshly picked bouquet, the trailing flowers creating a waterfall of ivory across her skirt. 

“You look good in almost anything I can get on you. But I have another dress for you to try on.” Edward begrudgingly helped her off the platform as Alice spoke again, “And yes, Edward’s right. You’re supposed to be the main cast.”

Bella was wobbly as she made her way over to the changing room. “One more and then I want to go home. I miss Jasper.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alice waved her off as she made it back to the curtained room in one piece, the heels discarded at the entrance while she peeled the dress off. The last one felt larger, poofier, something like a princess dress. The attendant didn’t let her look back as she walked her back to the stage.

Bella liked this one the most. The others obviously showed the fact that she had curves and flaunted them. The flowiness of this skirt that began at her waist gave enough to make the viewer use their imagination about what else was under the fabric. The off shoulder neckline fit her breasts perfectly, the cleavage obviously there but tasteful. She felt like some muse in a romance novel, locked in a stone castle in the European countryside. She fluffed her hair and trailed her fingertips over her shoulder. Bella hadn’t caught anyone’s reactions, too focused on the reflection in the mirror. 

“How do I look?”

“Nope. I want to hear how you feel.” Alice knew this was the one she was going to choose. She just wanted to rub it in that this trip wasn't a waste.

“I—” Bella didn’t want to admit that she liked the princess look, the puffed out skirt an offensive to her aggression at the trip. “I like it. I like the,” she motioned to the chest piece, “ya know. I feel like... I feel pretty.” The words were like glass in her mouth for some reason.

Alice watched as Bella's emotions flitted across her face. The poor girl never did like admitting that she's beautiful, let alone that she felt that way. “Mhmm. Go on.”

She let out a breath and flounced the skirt. “I don’t feel like a cupcake, I feel like I’m going to a ball. The neckline shows off my shoulders and my,” she turned her head to check for any other nosy women and found they had scattered, “scars. Jasper will love that.” She could write a million words on how it felt — but her mouth wouldn’t let them out in front of all these people.

“So what are we deciding on right now?” Alice felt like she had to pull Bella over the line of understanding. It was frustrating.

The girl whipped her head around to her best friend and pinched her brows together. “Are you asking me to pick my wedding dress right now?”

“Bella, we really don't have time for you to take the month you would need to decide. Yes, I'm asking you to pick right now.”

“Jess is gonna be pissed.”

Alice's face was murderous. “She can come to the fittings.”

Bella shook off the look and returned to her reflection. Her hands found their way over the silk of the bodice, the woven cross detail sliding under her fingertips. “I really like this one.”

“And you like it better than the other ones?” 

Edward was watching Alice try not to murder Bella, but he had to admit that it was adorable how Bella was having trouble deciding because she wanted her decision to be based on what Jasper would like best.

Bella nodded her head slowly, her fingers never leaving the fabric. Alice would’ve passed out if she could, the release of finally an answer making her mood turn. “Is that a yes?”

Edward finally butted in. “She's going to have an aneurysm if you don't give her a direct answer, Bella.”

“Yes. I want this one.”

Alice's face was almost all toothy grin. “Finally. God, I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you.”

“It’s not my fault I didn’t expect to pick out my wedding dress today. How does this count as a sweater?” The irritation in her tone weaved in and out of her question, the last joking.

Alice grabbed her hands and started leading her back to get dressed. “If I had said that's what we were doing, you would have never gotten into the car.”

Bella sighed without aggression, “You’re lucky I love you. And that this dress is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“They just got it yesterday.” Cold hands released her from the back of the dress and helped her step out of it. “Hurry and get dressed. Jasper's waiting on us.”

She nodded and pulled her bra back on. “I’ve never had this many people see my boobs in one afternoon.” Her face was a cross between mortified and teasing as she went to pull on her shirt.

“Yeah, don’t tell Jasper that. I don’t want to see or hear what he’d do to you because of it.”

Bella paused with her t-shirt above her head, wrapped in her fists. “I don’t think he’d mind a bunch of women helping me get ready for the wedding seeing me naked,” her tone was unsure as she met her friend's eyes.

Alice was stepping closer to the curtain, trying to escape. “He’s very possessive. Let’s leave it at that.” She left Bella to ponder the words she already knew well and skipped over to Edward’s relaxing form. “I see you liked the show.”

He wouldn’t look at her. “Shut up, Alice.”

She fluffed the cushion next to him and sat delicately, hardly leaving a dent in the fluff. “You’re allowed to think she’s pretty, Edward. I just wouldn’t linger so often,” the words forced his eyes to her lemon ones.

“It’s not my fault you enjoy torturing me. And making Jasper want to beat me up.”

Alice giggled and produced air quotes with her fingers, “‘Torture.’” She shook her head to fluff the tiny waves she had, “You were supposed to be an honest judge, and I’m not want to flit and tell.”

He pushed her shoulder, not even mad that she didn't budge. “Were my reactions honest enough for you?”

“It helps me know what Jasper will like. Not that he’s number one priority in my plan — but Bella cares.”

Edward turned as he heard Bella getting ready to come out of the changing room. “You know he's the only reason she's letting you guys have a huge occasion.”

She flashed him a sly smile, “Of course I do. I know everything, remember?” She stood as the girl emerged from the curtains and stood in front of them looking flustered. “Ready?”

“I guess. I'm assuming you've already scheduled the fittings and everything?" The smile on Alice's face was her answer. “Right, well then I guess we can leave.” Bella was shoved back into the backseat by Alice before she could even register the fact that she'd chosen her dress.

She leaned her head back on the neck rest and clasped her hands together in her lap after buckling herself in. Edward was revving the engine as Alice paced into the other side of Bella. They were well on their way home when Bella realized how weird Jasper had acted when he'd left her with them. 

“What is Jasper up to? I don't think I can contain my snarkiness if it's something dumb.”

Edward looked back at her from the driver’s seat and sent her a small smile, reading Alice’s thoughts before she could voice them. “It’s not dumb, I promise.”

Her eyes narrowed at the back of his head when he turned back to the road. “He better not be messing with the truck.”

Alice let out a laugh and wound herself around Bella’s shoulders, “It has nothing to do with your truck, although there may be more of a tobacco smell than usual. He left it at your house after school.”

Bella found her head laying on Alice's shoulder. “I just want to cuddle with him when I get home. Is that too much to ask?”

“You’re in luck,” Alice whispered into her temple and let her vision lead her through his plan. She produced a small smile at the extensiveness he was going through for the human girl.

Jasper had purchased two dozen red roses and was in the middle of trailing the petals in a path from the bottom of the stairs to his bedroom. The claw foot bath would be started when he heard the Volvo closer, the flowers changing from roses to peonies as she walked to the bathroom. He had the heated floors started and cranked the thermostat up for her because of the chilly day. He'd strategically placed candles all around the room, wanting her to feel completely relaxed in the dim lighting. He'd also gotten her some rosé to sip on, knowing none of the siblings would tell Esme about it.

His hand turned the dial for the bath as he heard tires crunching on the start of the long driveway. He knows the ratio she likes, picking the temperature up a smidge higher than normal to combat any chill from him. He took the stairs two at a time in a long stride before standing straight by the garage door, waiting for the distinct clunk of metal to signal her arrival.

His heart would have soared at the huge smile that broke out across her face when she saw him. Bella hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his waist and shoving her face into his chest. 

“I picked out my dress today.”

His large hand smoothed down her back, his mind lighting up with the idea of her in white “Did you, doll?” Jasper’s eyes flashed to his ex-wife’s and lifted a brow.

“She did. No, I'm not giving you any hints. Edward won't either.” She could recognize the look on his face from all the times he'd come up with ways to figure out something he shouldn't.

Bella scrubbed her face in his chest and managed a comment through the cotton. “It shows my scars probably too much.” She didn’t know if Alice would hate her for the hint, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Alright, move along you two. No more discussions about the dress.” Alice pushed past them and into the house.

Jasper scooped the girl into his arms as she squealed and hung onto his shoulders for dear life. Before turning to walk to the stairs, he sent a look Alice's way and whispered to Bella, “What about those scars?” Bella giggled the whole way down because Alice started cussing him out, the words sounding misplaced in her voice.

Jasper set her on her feet at the bottom of the stairs, her brown eyes trailing over the petals scattered over the floorboards. “What’s this?”

His hands trailed down her back and rested at the top of her jeans, “It's been a rough day. You need some relaxation.”

He pushed her slightly forward to get her feet moving. She shuffled into the bedroom, the candle light splashing over her and warming her pale skin. She was breathless as she took in the flowers climbing to the bathroom door. 

“You didn’t have to do all this.”

His voice was soft as he watched her eyes take in everything he'd set up, “I didn't have to. I wanted to. You deserve everything and more.” His hands stayed on her as she moved to the bathroom, her eyes widening at the array of petals and candles and a bottle of iced rosé sitting by the tub. 

“It’s so much, baby.” 

Jasper kissed her neck and turned off the faucet. “It’s never enough, Bell.” His fingers grabbed the hem of her shirts, pulling them over her head. Her eyes slipped closed as his fingers released the hooks of her bra.

The words were at the tip of her tongue as he unbuttoned her pants, “Do you know how many people have had to see me shirtless today because of the shopping?”

His hands paused where they were pulling her pants down, “What did you just say?” A storm was starting to roll in on the calm waters of his eyes at the idea of other people seeing her undressed.

“Oh, it was just for the wedding dress try ons.” Bella turned in his arms to look at him, “A couple middle aged women struggling to pull me into a dress.”

“I'm sure they were only struggling because of your hips. You're so fucking sexy with your tiny waist.” He pushed her jeans down a little too roughly before pulling her to step out of them. She blushed at his words, their year together no matter in her ability to flush at his words. 

“I should’ve just had Alice in there with me. She got me out of the last one faster than anyone else.”

“I'm sure she kept her eyes to herself too.” His hands were back on her hips, pulling her body into his.

“Jealous fool,” she whispered into his ear before she went to pull down her underwear, proving hard with his fingers spread over the fabric. He let her push the fabric down as he released her hair from its elastic, the waves tumbling down over her shoulders. 

“You're mine. I'm not keen on sharing you with others.” His fingers rolled through her tresses as she leaned back into him. 

“Your sister helping me get dressed isn’t sharing, I promise.”

“The women staring at the scars on your body sure was though.”

“Edward mumbled something about a dog attack?” Her arms wrapped around his neck, his fully clothed body starting to bother her.

“A dog wouldn’t bite you to make you come.”

“Shut up.” It came out high pitched, a sign that his words had affected her. She tightened her hold on his neck and got on the tops of her toes. “Are you coming in with me?”

He unraveled her arms from around his neck, pushing her towards the tub, “After you get settled in and I pour you a drink.”

She turned and sighed before swirling a hand in the water. Almost boiling. _Perfect._ She hitched a leg over the cast iron while she held onto the edge, scared of slipping. He kept an eye on her as he pulled the bottle out of the ice, setting up a glass. 

“Don't fall in. I won't stop Emmett from making fun of you.”

His fiancée let out a sarcastic laugh and brought the other leg over, sinking into the water with a sigh. She gathered the soaked ends of her hair and piled them onto one shoulder as she watched him balance the glass in his hand. “Don’t tell your mother.”

“She can't do anything once it's in your system.” The way his fingers cradled the stem of the glass had her mind wandering. The pregnancy rumors were awful, but she couldn't deny that the idea of him touching her while she grew his child drove her a little crazy. He set the glass on the small table next to the bath, his fingers drifting slowly away from the stem. 

“I’m worried that you’re horny over sparkling wine, darlin’.” 

She grabbed the glass and took a hearty drink of it before setting it back down. “Not about the wine.” Her eyes followed his fingers as they gracefully undid his belt then slid to his button and zip. His jeans were undone and hanging while he lifted his shirt over his head, the small button on his collar straining over the force of his arms. The fabric fluttered to the ground as he shook out of his boots. 

“What are you thinkin’ about, sugar?”

The words slipped out before she could stop them. “Your fingers trailing all over me as you hold my pregnant belly in your other hand.”

His hands sat perched on his belt loops as he traced the line of her body from the front of the tub. Jasper could feel the truth spill from her skin as she spoke. His dick was pulsing. This was supposed to be a relaxing bath, not an earthshaking one. “So my fantasies weren’t that far fetched after all.”

Her cheeks were flushing from something other than the heat of the water. “Your words seem to have affected me more than I thought.” 

He watched the water shift around her as she reached for the glass again. His hand pushed the denim down as he stared at the ripples which exposed the soft flesh of her thigh and stomach, while also uncovering her breasts. As his jeans hit the floor, he peeled off his boxers, his erection not lost on her with her mouth opening around the glass. He reached for the bottle behind him and set it next to her hand.

“Drink up. You're the only one this has any effect on.” He could already feel the slight haziness creeping into the lust she was pumping out. Wine Drunk Bella was his favorite, it made her handsy and loud. She set the flute down after a sip.

“Are you coming?” She lifted her leg to show him how much room was still left in the tub with her small frame. He wished he could see past the suds on top of the water to follow the lines of her leg down. 

“I will be.” She didn't hear him as she sat up straight, scooching all the way back so he could sit across from her. The water broke around him as he slipped into the side of the bath gracefully. His knees were bent on either sides of hers as she laid her legs between them. 

“You truly are a giant, Whitlock.”

“I am a perfectly normal height. You are just tiny.”

The slight bubbles curved around her chest as she hunched towards him. “You are freakishly big, Jasper. I’m just an inch away from average height.”

He leaned back, arms laying across the sides of the tub. Bella always loved when she had a full view of his chest. The scars scattered all over the skin had her attention, her eyes stopping at his waist as it disappeared into the water. His gaze never left her face as he felt her arousal grow by the second. 

“I seem to remember you screaming as you came from how 'freakishly big' I am. You couldn't keep your hands off me after I pulled out of you the first time.”

She leaned back as she fought the urge to sic herself on him for the images he was starting in her mind. She took a shaky breath and detached her eyes from his chest as he flexed. Bella tried to keep her voice even, “I never said being so _big_ was a bad thing.”

“It was one of your main complaints today.”

She rolled her eyes softly and pitched a leg over the side of the tub. “I do look like a dwarf next to you most days.” His hand came up to stroke her skin, rubbing the fragile bones at her ankle. The cold of his fingers felt amazing against the heat of her skin. She took another gulp of wine as her mind started wandering to the idea of his fingers on her again. 

“I think your smallness is hot. You're the perfect size for me to manhandle.” 

The nagging voice at the back of her head screamed for a moment and caused her to take in a deep breath. 

“Alice is smaller.” Her eyes clenched shut as the jealousy ran through her in a second. She rolled the chilled glass over her bottom lip to keep from saying anything else.

His fingers wrapped around her ankle, ready to pull it down and around his hips if he needed to. “Too small. You're just the right height for me to be able to kiss you as I fuck you against the wall.”

Her toes flexed in his grip, eyes fluttered open at the comment and her hand dropped the glass to the table. “We can’t be naked together without wanting to fuck, huh?” She was entirely agreeing with the thoughts he was putting in her head, but she knew he didn’t intend for this to go this way. His hands fell into the water and rested on top of his stomach. 

“You're the one that started it.” Jasper nodded his head at the bottle, signalling her to keep drinking.

She didn’t have to be told twice. She lifted the glass back up to her lips and swirled the rosé over her tongue. Bella dragged her leg back down to rest on his thigh. The steady stream of her want hit him hard as her eyes started their assault on his chest again. 

“I'll get out if I need to, sugar.”

“And why would you do that?” her eyes never looking up.

“Well for one, you haven't met my eyes since I got in. And two, you're supposed to be relaxing, not winding yourself up even more.” 

Bella brought her eyes up to his face and blinked. The threat felt all too real as his brows knotted together. She leaned back against the scoop of the tub and sunk into her shoulders, her toes pressing into his chest as she did so. “I’m not the aggressor here,” she mumbled into the water. 

She laid her head back against the curve, the chill a nice contrast to the heat of the water. Her neck was on full display, the candlelight casting shadows. The small scars of his bites stood out, making him want to add more to the collection. 

“Says the one exposing her neck to the vampire.”

“If I remember correctly, you have the temperance of a saint,” she soaked fully into the enamel.

A low growl vibrated through the tub. “Only when I want to.”

She peeled open an eye and caught his bared teeth. “I can’t cover anything, Jas, I am naked after all.” She scooted back even farther, the tops of her breasts coming out of the water. 

“I'm going to leave if you keep teasing me like that.”

She let out a soft chuckle, “I’m not teasing anything. You’re free to touch anything you see. I’m trying to do what you told me to, _relax.”_

His hands found their way to her calves. “Drink some more.” The bottle was half empty, and it was definitely affecting her. Jasper was drinking in the haze that it brought her, it was almost enough to affect him the same way.

“I thought you hated me drunk.” The slight waiver to her voice was noticeable in the comfortable silence of the bathroom.

“I hate when you're drunk and we're around other people.” His thumbs had started rubbing circles into her skin. She hummed under his touch, her spine becoming floppy against the tub. 

“And why is that?” She knew the answer without any vampiric gift — but she needed to hear it out loud.

“Your hands seem to always find their way to my cock.”

“You seem to like them there best.” Her eyes hadn’t pulled open under his ministrations. The feeling far too relaxing. His hands started slowly moving up her legs.

“Only when I can do something about it.”

“I don’t know how much Jessica would mind if I sucked your dick in the middle of her parties.”

“Darlin’, I’d have to rip the eyes out of every male there if you did that.”

She rose her eyelids to squint at him, “I’m not the one exposed. You are. I’d have to kill a house full of teenage girls.”

The laugh escaped before he could stop it. 

“I'd like to see you try that.” His hands were at the bottoms of her thighs now, stopping just over her knees to continue the massage.

She smiled wryly, “I have a decent shot against human girls. I’m fierce, ya know.”

“You’re a lover, not a fighter,” he hummed.

“I’d like to see you take me on, major,” her tone was crossed between a show of confidence and a tease. She wasn't able to move her legs with the grip he had them in. Bella lifted her head up as she met his eyes. They were a dark yellow. She didn't know if it was because he was working hard to keep control of himself, or if he really wasn't as affected by this as much as she was. “Jasper?”

“You'd never be able to win against me,” his voice was teasing, loving the thrill that his hands caused to flow through her.

Her soapy hands raised up on the rim of the tub as she leaned forward. “You’ve never seen me fight.”

“You’ve never seen _me_ fight.”

She leaned back and sized up his gigantic form, her eyebrows wiggling. 

“I don’t know, major, I think I can take you.”

“Oh, Bella, I'd break you in half.” Jasper reached forward and grabbed the bottle, only a small amount left in the bottom of it, “Finish it off so I can finish rubbing you.”

She took the glass from his hands and downed it, the idea of a deeper massage on her mind. She set it down after the gulp and relaxed back into the slope, “I think I have a fair shot.”

His curls swayed as he shook his head at her. “If I say that, will you drop it?” The sheen of the water on her skin distracted him as she sat straight up again, getting ready to turn around so he could rub her back. She gathered herself on her knees, her full breasts rising out of the water as she did so. 

“If you wish.”

He took in the full sight of her as he leaned back. “Well I think you'd have a shot _now.”_

She giggled and slowly turned in the water so her back was facing him. Bella called softly over her shoulder, “You act as if distraction wasn’t my whole battle plan anyway.”

He brought his legs together so her knees fell on either side of his thighs. This would be a wonderful position if his massage went as planned. 

“I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. I thought you'd fight fair.”

She leaned her head back and curved her spine, “I need any advantage I can get with you being freakishly large and all.”

Her eyes closed as his fingers started working out the knots and soreness in her muscles. His hands stuttered for a second at the moan that came out of her mouth at the feeling before they picked back up. She couldn’t help but scoot back on his legs as his fingers worked magic in her muscles. She sat herself on his knees and bowed forward to let out a pleasurable breath. 

“You seem to enjoy my freakishly large hands.” 

She nodded, scooching back even more onto his thighs as his hands started working on her shoulders. She gave into his warming touch willingly. Every new inch she’d move backwards the same in an attempt to feel more of his hands on her skin.

One hand flashed around her shoulder and grabbed her neck as he pulled her completely back against his chest, the other gripping her hair and pulling her head to the side so his lips could rest on her jugular. The heat of her racing pulse against his face made him smile. 

“You get distracted too easily to win.”

Bella could feel his hard on under her lips, the stone of his cock against her heated flesh causing a hiss to fall from her teeth. “Who said I wanted to win?” 

Her hips swirled over his as she felt the pierce of his fangs at her neck. She welcomed the sting of the razors sliding into the skin with open arms. Her neck pressed harder into his mouth as she pushed back into his chest. The buzz of the alcohol ran into his mouth from her bloodstream. He could taste the want leeching from her body. The high of his teeth in her neck as she moaned into his grip. 

Her hand gripped his base while she lifted herself up on her knees. She positioned herself to sink down on him when his hand gripped her neck just slightly tighter. His teeth separated from her flesh and rose to her ear. 

“Bounce on it.”

Bella let herself fall into him, both groaning into the dimly lit room at the feeling. Jasper didn't let her sit still for long. The hand in her hair went down to her waist and lifted her up, making her start moving faster. A hiss left him as she swirled her hips on a particularly hard drop.

She leaned into his mouth and mumbled, “Relax,” as she pushed his shoulders back into the rim of the tub. He let her move him with slight hesitation. She slipped her fingers off his body and onto the basin, gripped the cast iron as she rose up with the water and down again, the slick building as she set a fast pace. He wouldn't move the hand on her neck as she moved. She gave up on trying to pull it off, ending with her gripping his wrist as she continued working her hips.

The water splashed around them, the floor wetter by the minute. She was entirely consumed in the fire at the pit of her stomach, riding Jasper for all he was worth. His eyes threatened to roll back into his head at the feeling of her constricting around him as she dragged her body up.

“Fuck, Bell. I should do this for you more often.” He had to focus on not grabbing her hips and fucking up into her, knowing she wanted to be in control. 

The hand on her throat was the only reminder that she was not the one in charge, but she didn’t care. Bella nodded along to his comment, barely hearing him as she swirled her hips to create more friction. His free hand was itching to grab her. 

“Can I touch you?” 

Her answer was a strangled moan, her muscles getting tighter as she got closer to her release. His fingers found their way to her clit, swirling around it in time with her movements. The hand gripping her throat got as tight as he would let it without worrying about hurting her. She ground down on his cock as static shot behind her eyes. Her face contorted, her teeth biting down on her lower lip enough to create a scar, her brows pinched together as his fingers sped up with the rush of her orgasm.

Jasper gave up on the facade of submission as he pulled her back against him, lips finding their way back to her neck. The sting of his mouth on the fresh bites and the way his fingers were moving against her never let her orgasm stop as he started pushing his hips up into hers. His hold on her neck kept her in place as he started whispering into her ear.

“You want me to fill you up? Breed you? Get you full and round with my child and fuck you sideways as you grow? Have your tits get heavy and bounce them in my face as you ride me?”

She tilted her head back, her throat pushing harder into his hand as she continued spasming in ecstasy. She could tell he was close by the way his hips started stuttering against her, his fast and hard pace breaking up as he got closer to his release. She tried to clench harder around him and he bucked into her, his hips steady against her thighs. Her head lolled forward as he let out a drawn out moan as his come shot into her, the feeling causing her legs to shake above him as the water mirrored her.

Her knuckles were white with her grip on the side of the tub. The waves of pleasure still hadn't let up, Jasper projecting all of his own into her as she tried desperately to catch her breath. His hand fell from her neck as he pressed them into her hips. The white skin that mapped the place of his knuckles only amped up the electricity he was sending through.

“Baby please,” she whimpered as he gripped harder on her hips, enjoying the view of her sat on top of him.

“Shhhh.” He slowly dialed back the feeling, her breath coming back to her lungs with vigor. The blood rushed back to her face as she fell on top of his cock, all strength leaving her body. She felt so full as he wrapped his arms around her and let her rest back against him. 

“I guess you really did want me to be relaxed then, yeah?” He chuckled into her ear and went to pull out, her delicate hand stopping him. “I want to stay wrapped around you.” 

He started to refuse, “I’m sure the water’s cooling.” 

“I don’t care. You want me knocked up, act like it, major.” 

Jasper sighed as he brought his hands to hold her stomach, the way he would if he could actually get her pregnant. “You remind me everyday how gorgeous you are.” His hands slipped over her nonexistent belly, “You make me wish I was human.”

Her hands laid on top of his, “I wish we could do this, Jas. I never thought I wanted kids until you put it into my mind.”

He kissed her temple and rocked her slightly with his hips. “I did before my change. You were supposed to come back from war and have your family in those days.”

“You would've had me knocked up all the time with how much you love imagining me like that,” her laugh was quiet, relaxed.

“As many times as you’d let me. I do have to say, most women in my era were pregnant on their wedding day.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I think I’d have made you wait. The anticipation is always the best.”

“I wouldn’t have touched you until our wedding night, I promise. There’s no way I could’ve outrun the sheriff if I didn’t.” Her laugh made his grin wider.

“You think I’d still be the sheriff’s daughter?”

“With how in love with danger you are? I would bet on it.” 

Bella slapped his shoulder as she collapsed further into him. She tried to hide the slight shiver that threatened to run though her body. The water was cold and his body didn't help, but she wanted to just be close to him as long as he'd let her.

“Sugar, I can either drain some of the tub and run hot water to warm it up, or I can dry you off and hold you on the bed,” his voice was cold in her ear.

“Promise you won't pull out of me?” She thought she sounded so pitiful. It wasn't like there was no chance that he was going to fuck her again once he had her warm and in bed.

“If I carry you out, I’ll have to turn you around, but, no, I won’t pull out, doll.” Jasper loved the way she’d beg for things so little, as if he wouldn’t reconnect with her the moment he could.

She started nodding her head almost too hard, “Deal.” She sat up enough that he could lift her and turn her around before he stood up, the water running off of them. Afraid she'd fall off, she hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He chuckled as he stepped out of the basin and flicked a switch to let the water drain. 

“Fancy,” she breathed against the meat of his neck. His eyes rolled as he grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders while he started blowing out candles. 

“You basically live in a multi-million dollar house, and you think a switch to drain the tub is fancy.”

She rubbed the points of her canines into his marble skin as a jab. “I wasn’t born a rich kid, sorry, Jasper. I don’t even own a dishwasher.”

“You poor thing.” The swat at the back of his head didn't affect him at all as he carried her through to his room. 

He made sure they were both dry before he dropped the towel to the floor, his knee making contact with the mattress as he laid them both down. He situated her on his chest and leaned back into the pillows, a cover quickly laying over them. 

The rose petals on the floor caught her eye as Bella laid on top of him. “You really know how to make a girl swoon, you know.”

Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around her, not being able to help the pulse of his still hard dick inside her at the action. “I’ve been told once or twice I’m a real romantic.”

“I would agree if you didn’t sneak attack me in the bathtub.”

“Is it still considered a sneak attack if you wanted it? If you _surrendered?”_

“Yes. I thought I was just getting a massage and then you could've murdered me with me being none the wiser.”

A rumble waved through his naked chest. “Murdered you? I think I gave you a much better ending than that.”

She squeezed her arms around his waist. “It was quite a happy ending. I'm just saying, it's not romantic if you almost murder me.”

“That’s romantic where I come from,” his lips were cold against her cheek as he spoke, his voice deeper than usual.

“I don’t think murder is romantic in Texas.”

His hands curved down to her waist and pressed into the flesh there, letting his skin warm with her heat. “I’m not talking about my human life.” She hummed as his hands pushed her down on him. 

“Well. It's a good thing I'm not a normal girl. Your teeth slicing into me while you push inside is the most romantic thing in the world.”

He licked a bite under her ear, the small amount of venom tingling the silvered skin. “Don’t go telling the girls at school that, I wouldn’t want them to think I’m a rabid dog.” His lips kissed over his trail of saliva. Her eyes slid closed as he threw small nips in between his kisses. 

“I don't think the ladies at the bridal shop should know either.”

“With how much skin your dress apparently shows, everyone at the wedding will see them.”

“I'm not allowing you to bite me for a few weeks before the wedding. I don't want to have to explain the marks to humans.”

He sent a growl to her from his place at her neck. “I think I need that Newton boy to see what I do to you.”

She sat up, the comforter pooling around her waist. “I think the scars are enough, Jasper.” 

His hand skirted under the cover and up to her chest, cupping one of her breasts, a nipple under his thumb, “Are you putting us on a sex hold, too?” Her breath quickened as he quirked his thumb across the skin. 

“I'll have to think about it. It might be nice to have you forget how tight I am.” Bella placed her hands on his chest as she slid forward to emphasize her point, pulling a groan from the blond. 

“Fucking my hand is never the same, doll.”

Her smile was evil when she met his eyes. “I think I'll make you wait. It would be nice to not come three times before you even come once.”

His hand left her breast and traveled to her face. Jasper ran his thumb over her bottom lip and her eyes closed slightly, making his smile notch wider. “The first time I ever made love to you, I thought I was going to come the minute your tight little walls constricted around me.”

She nodded into his hand, “That's what I want on our wedding night.” The look on her face was mesmerizing, the want and the hope and the giddiness all flowing from her like sunshine. 

“I’ll give you anything you want, Bell. Anything.”

“Good because right now I want you to bend me over and fuck me until I cry.” His hands had flipped her over before she could blink, her face pressed against the mattress with one hand as his ringed one gave her ass a smack. 

“I hope you know what you’re asking for.”

“Pull my hair, Whitlock.” At her words, Bella felt him slip out of her and his hands remove themselves from her skin. She started to whine before she felt the crack of a belt on her heat. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll pull your hair.” The pain seated through her core as he pressed the leather to her mouth. “Bite down.” 

She didn’t have to be told twice as she took it in her mouth, her teeth creating indents in the supple hide. Using one of the only ties he owned, he felt him slipping a piece of silk against her wrists as he pulled them behind her back. Jasper stepped back to admire his handiwork as she started whining again at the lack of contact.

He tugged his nails in her cheek to cause another whine to rip through her throat and grinned. The towel from the floor was hastily used to wipe off his cock before he would be sliding inside her again. Jasper crawled behind her, fingers shoving into her heat as she groaned around the leather in her mouth. He was only keeping her stretched as a kindness. He didn't want to hurt her with how hard he'd be pounding into her in a few moments.

Bella had said the other day how she wanted to see vamp speed, so he’d try to give her a taste of it tonight. He lifted her hips to be center over his member and pushed in, her walls wanting to constrict him as tight as possible. He really did love how tiny she was. His hand gripped her waist, fingers stretching across the expanse of her stomach. The other wrapped her hair around as he pulled her head up. 

“Ready, sugar?”

She let out a long whine and nodded her head, desperately needing movement. He inched all the way in, his base flat against her opening before he drew all the way back to the tip. She shook in anticipation, her muscles tight. He gripped her skin before slamming back into her. She let out an endless moan into the leather as he pulled out again, fast. His pace reached constant, the only reason her head wasn’t bobbing was for his fist in her roots. She could hear the squelch of her wetness as he pounded into her.

Her whole body shook as she came undone around him. He never stopped, instead adding more pleasure by making the electricity of it flow through the hand on her hip as he pumped into her. The girl in his grip wanted to get fucked until she cried, and he was going to give her that. Orgasm after orgasm passed through her from the combination of his gift and his impressive member ramming into her cervix incessantly. She was rolling in her skin as her fists went white in the binds from clenching her fingers.

He could tell when the first tears fell, her breath catching as her hands grabbed at each other. It was after her fourth orgasm that she'd reached the point of tears, the pleasure overwhelming her brain as he kept up the pace. He groaned when she whimpered as he tweaked his hips. He didn’t know how long he could keep it up, but he did know four couldn’t be enough. 

“C’mon baby girl, one more for me.” He went even faster, angling up into her sweet spot the entire time. As the soft sobs wracked through her body on the brink, he gathered her wetness on his thumb and pushed into her ass. Her breath stopped as more tracks fell into the sheets and her orgasm crashed into her like a tsunami.

His senses flooded as he pulsed into her, hips pushing into her as he filled her up again. He knew he'd promised to wait for the last part until the honeymoon, but he couldn't help himself. _It was just a taste anyway,_ he told himself, retracting his thumb and forcing her body to mold to his as she jolted in his grip, the belt still clenched between her teeth as she dropped onto the bed.

Jasper slipped the tie off her wrists and pulled her into his chest. It took some coaxing for her to release the belt, Bella shoving her face into the pillow when he finally got it away from her. He slipped from her and she moaned into the pillow with both hands planting beside her head. He tried to pet her hip to remove her face. 

“Baby, look at me.”

“No,” she groaned. Honestly, she would've if she thought she could move.

He chuckled and ran a hand up her body, putting his fingers between her face and the pillow and pulling her up. She whined as he shifted her body to face him. Her muscles overwhelmingly out of use at the moment. There was no way she’d be able to stand anytime soon.

“You asked for this. You said, and I quote, 'Right now I want you to bend me over and fuck me until I cry,' also throwing in a 'pull my hair, Whitlock.' It's not my fault you can't handle what I gave you in response to your request.”

She let out a badly managed breath, “I never said I couldn’t handle it.”

His brow raised as he glanced down at her feet tangled in the sheets. She didn't even know they were like that, couldn't really feel them. They were still tingly from the multiple orgasms. She couldn’t have stretched her toes if she wanted to, her entire body a ball of electricity. 

“Darlin’, can you move?” Her eyes widened at the foreseen challenge he was about to set up.

“Um yeah, I totally can.” She started moving her head around, “See? Totally and completely alright.”

He trailed a hand up her stomach. “You can admit I fucked you so good you can’t feel your limbs.”

“Nope. I can move, Jasper. I totally can.”

“Lift up your hips.” The bruises he left over the skin were enough to make pain pulse if she could feel it.

“Why? I'm perfectly content laying here next to you.”

His grin fell into a thin line, “Just lift them. I need to make sure I didn’t push you too far.”

“I'm not hurt, Jas. Promise. I just don't want to move, I'm comfy.” Her eyes pleaded with him to drop it. He shook his head, knowing she was bluffing and careened over her to kiss her cheek, the dried tears salty on his lips. 

“Do you want anything, princess?”

Her voice was pitiful as she tried to turn her body toward his, “Maybe some iced water?”

“You got it.” He threw on some sweats from his drawer, her head lifting just slightly to watch his ass flex as he bent to put them on. He winked at her as he padded out of the room. God, she really needed to get some feeling back before he came back or else she'd never hear the end of it.

Bella tried to lift her arms from her sides and got them to stretch out, her knuckles popping as she wiggled them. Her legs were harder. They felt a million pounds after he held them in the air like they weighed nothing. 

If she could just sit up and drag herself back against the headboard, she'd be all set.

The door was cracked slightly, her ears perking up at the sound of footsteps coming closer, her heart upset at not being able to wrench herself backwards at Jasper’s arrival. Her body was still uncovered as the door swung open, a face she wasn’t expecting showing through. 

“Hey Bells! There you are, I — Oh my god, you’re butt naked.”

“Jesus, fuck, Emmett. Do you ever knock?” She was glaring at the ceiling as Emmett covered his eyes with his hands. She couldn’t cover her body, her arms too tired to try. 

“I didn’t mean — I didn’t know! Jasper’s upstairs talking to Rosie and I thought you’d want to hang out. I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll hang out if you throw the blanket over me. Don’t open your eyes.”

He reached a hand out at the foot of the bed and came in contact with the fluffy material, throwing it in her direction. “Why did you need _me_ to do it?”

She couldn't believe she'd have to talk about this with Emmett. “Do you really need or _want_ me to put that image in your head?”

He missed the backing behind her words. “Are you okay?”

Her stare was hard as he finally uncovered his eyes. “I'm fine. Can't feel my legs or arms.” The blanket was hazardly suffocating the small girl, her face comfortable under the heat. 

“Oh.” His mouth formed an ‘O’ at what she was meaning. His smile creeped up into his face as he came to the realization, “Have fun?”

She'd recognize that look anywhere, usually targeted at Edward. “Don't even start with me, Emmett.” His hands came up in his signature mock surrender, footsteps announcing another’s entrance.

“Emmett,” her words were quiet enough that whoever was coming couldn't hear yet, “please push me up so I'm sitting up. Please.” Before he could ask, she wiggled her shoulders. “Push me up by my arms.” 

He was lightning fast on his feet, shifting her to be in a sitting position before the footsteps halted at the door. Emmett was back at the end of the bed before the door was pushed fully open, Edward stepping through. 

“What the hell is going on down here?”

“Where’s Jasper?” She could’ve sworn the man was supposed to be down there by now.

“He went out to the garage with Rose. Why are you guys acting weird?” Bella's head was barely poking out of the blanket from her spot against the pillows, and Emmett was awkwardly standing at the end of the bed, not knowing what to do with his hands.

The words left Emmett's mouth in a mush, “Well, she can’t move because of Jasper’s ya know, and she’s naked, and I want to hang out, and she’s kinda stuck.” Her face was a million shades of red as he spewed.

Edward’s face went blank. “Right. Well I could help you guys play cards or something while you wait for her to… recover?”

She threw her head back into the pillows as she tried to raise a hand to her face to cover her cheeks. The end result was a shaking wrist hovering just over the covers. _Progress._ Edward left to go and grab the cards as Emmett found a spot by her feet to curl his legs under himself. 

“Jesus, Bells. He really did a number on you.”

She dropped the hand and leaned her head forward to look at the giant curled up on her bed. “I’d say I’ll be fine soon, but I truly have no idea,” what could pass for a laugh came from her mouth.

“Do you want me to beat him up?” Emmett truly was concerned that he'd gone too far this time. 

The small laugh turned into a full belly giggle, “Em, I asked for it.”

“Why would you ask for him to pretty much paralyze you?”

“I didn’t...” Bella had no clue how to break it to him without confessing all of her fantasies. “I didn’t ask him for this part. I asked him for things that ended with me completely worn out.”

Emmett could hear Edward making his way back downstairs. “I'm pretty sure anything with him makes you completely worn out.”

She got back the ability to run her hands along the blanket slowly. “I’m usually pretty spry. I got the vampire treatment today, I think.” 

Emmett’s face pinched together in confusion and then realization. His hands pressed into his eyes to try and push the image out of his brain. 

“Oh my god, Bella. Why must you torture me in this way?”

She let out another laugh, “I can describe it for you if you’d like.” She didn’t wait as Edward pushed through the door. “We were in the bath and—”

“Bella, I’ve already had to see it in his mind.”

“Good, then you can spare me the need to explain it.” 

Edward took a seat next to Bella, not too close because he didn't feel like losing an arm tonight. He would never admit to looking at her the way he did this afternoon, he didn’t want another reason to feel guilty. 

“So what are we playing, Mr. Cullen?”

“We're playing Go Fish.” Emmett answered before the ginger could get the words out.

“Emmett. You're nearly a hundred years old.” 

“So? It's a fun game.”

Bella sighed as she sat back, Edward dealing out the cards to their respective laps. She was fine to pick up the stack and hold them to view, her arms waking up and trying to gain some strength. They were pretty shaky as she tried reaching into the middle to pick up a card.

“Bella, am I going to have to bring Carlisle in?" Emmett didn't like how long it was taking for her to recover.

“As much as I know Bella hates being called fragile, I have to admit humans take a while to recover from such things,” Edward’s voice answered for her, a medical tone overcoming the words.

She was getting annoyed. “Enough about my _condition._ If you don't like it, you can leave me alone in here to rot.”

“I’m not trying to hassle you, Bells, I promise,” Emmetts words were soaked in an apology, his brotherly instincts not on her favorite side.

Bella glared at Emmett as he finished his turn. She really hoped Jasper would come in soon, even if it meant he'd give her hell about still not being able to move. She rolled her shoulders and asked Edward for a purple four. 

He snickered and whispered, “Go fish.” 

Her eyes pinched at his response. “What’s so funny?”

“Purple four. Do you see any purple in your hand right now?” She still didn't get it.

“Edward, what the hell are you going on about?”

Emmett started cracking up. “Bella. What colors do you see in your hand right now?”

Her eyes flicked to her hand and scanned it. “Red, blue, yellow.” The boys looked at eachother and snickered. 

“Bells, do you know how to play Go Fish?”

Her cheeks flushed in anger, “Of course I know how to play Go Fish. I'm not an idiot.”

“Bella, darling, how many matches have you gotten?” The pile by her hand was nonexistent, the cards sitting between her fingers countless. Her blush deepened.

“None.”

Emmett nearly crashed through the floor at her confession, his laughter filling the air like smoke. 

Edward gave her his own chuckle as he asked, “How do you think you were supposed to play?” 

She stared at her cards. “I thought you just collected a bunch until they all matched.”

“Oh, sweetie, no. You want to get rid of them as you go.” The poor girl had nearly fifteen cards in her hand.

She tossed the cards to the middle of the pile and fell back into the stacked pillows. “I hate you both.”

Emmett popped his head up over the end of the bed, “You're the one that was giving me shit about the game, and you didn't even know how to play!”

Her head lifted up slightly, “I’m sorry I don’t know how to play a children’s game. I was busy during my childhood. You know, feeding myself and my mother while she forgot about bills.”

“Don’t preach to me, princess. My daddy was a mountain man.” Emmett’s body pressed against hers as he laid down and showed her his cards. “I can teach ya.”


End file.
